Bienvenidos al psiquiátrico Storybrooke
by SombraSST
Summary: La reina malvada ha lanzado un poderoso maleficio...uno que ha hecho perder la cordura a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado y los ha convertidos en pacientes de un psiquiátrico en el que ella los tortura para su diversión. Sin embargo, las cosas empezarán a cambiar cuando Emma Swan, una joven rebelde, ingrese como paciente y empiece a trastocar el mundo de la perversa mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Tal como enseñé en el trailer, aquí está mi nueva historia SwanQueen. Habrá gore... habrá sexo... habrá drama por un tubo, por supuesto. Y como siempre, espero mejorar lo anterior y seguir hacia adelante. Una vez más tengo que darle las gracias a Silviasi22, que me ha dado el último empujoncito para comenzar este relato de las opciones que tenía. Aunque esta vez también quiero mencionar a Sweetbastard... que me ha estado dando coba también para que escriba. ¡Ala, ya puedes estar contenta que me he quedado sin mis vacaciones fiqueras por tu culpa! Nah... iba a escribirlo ahora de todas formas... tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.**

* * *

_Emma Swan_

Atada de pies y manos a aquella silla, me esforzaba por conseguir soltarme. Pero estaba bien atada. Aquellos nudos no eran precisamente fáciles de soltar, estaban atados a conciencia. Sentí el frío acerco del cañón de aquel revólver justo sobre mi frente. Aquellos ojos fríos, mirándome, tan sólo iluminados por el brillo de la bombilla que había sobre nuestras cabezas. Aquella escena era tan estereotípica que si no me estuviese jugando la vida, puede que lo llegase a encontrar cómico.

_ Dígame, señorrita Swan. ¿En qué momento considerró que erra buena idea entrometerse en los asuntos de la mafia Rusa?_ Aquella voz, y aquel remarcado acento, daban verdadero pavor. Pero yo me mantuve en silencio, como me habían dicho._ ¿Tan poco aprrecia si vida como para perderla por un par de joyas?

Lo cierto es que, decididamente, no había sido la mejor idea del mundo entrar a robar a la casa de un mafioso... pero se suponía que iba a estar fuera toda la noche. ¿Cómo iba a sospechar que iba a cancelar sus planes?

Por eso, lo máximo que pude hacer fue suspirar de alivio cuando escuché un sonido metálico y otra pistola se incorporó a la fiesta, apuntando esta vez a la frente del mafioso. Él, sintiéndose derrotado, bajó el revólver e hizo el amago de girarse, pero la pistola se aferró aún más a su cabeza. Sin embargo, yo ya sabía que aquello no era una advertencia, porque aquel hombre me había visto la cara... sabía mi nombre... así que no me sorprendió cuando se escuchó el disparo y la cabeza del caballero ruso se desperdigó por toda la sala.

_ ¡Ya era hora, Úrsula!_ Exclamé, volviéndome hacia la mujer que había disparado. _ Casi me vuelan la cabeza.

Úrsula me miró con desgana, guardándose el arma, reprendiéndome con la mirada.

_ Emma... Emma... Emma..._ Dijo, mientras me desataba._ Menudo ejemplo estás dando... Y mira que te lo advierto.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Tú fuiste la que me metió en este lío._ Le recordé, poniéndome en pie.

_ Mira, ya me cuesta convencer a la banda de que no eres una metepatas, Blanquita. ¿Qué clase de pandillera conduce un escarabajo amarillo?_ Me increpó.

_ ¿Una que no puede pagar el alquiler, puede ser?_ Le dije._ Quizá debería dejar toda este montón de mierda que me habéis echado encima, Úrsula. Estoy cansada de ser la recadera de toda tu panda. Sois unos putos racistas y yo prefiero ganarme la vida sin tener que jugarme la vida todos los días.

_ No tienes respeto._ Me dijo, negando._ No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera si te apartas de mí.

_ ¡Tengo respeto por la realidad!_ Dije, mientras salía por la puerta, dando un portazo._ ¡Dile a la banda que me rajo, estoy cansada de todo esto!

Y estaba decidida. Aquello era lo último. Tendría que estar loca para querer tener una pistola sobre la cabeza más de una vez. Me estaba bien empleado por intentar entrar en una banda de negros. Iba a tener que buscar mi propio camino.

Arranqué el escarabajo amarillo y decidí conducir hasta el infinito, perdiéndome en el desierto de Nevada. Aquel viaje a las Vegas había sido un suplicio... ¿Y para qué? ¿Por un par de billetes más que podrían haberme costado la vida? Iba a empezar una nueva vida, legalmente, sin robos. Era lo mejor.

Aparqué en mitad del desierto y me dormí sobre el volante. Desperté horas más tarde, cuando escuché el sonido del acero doblarse. Vi a alguien encima de mi coche. Sus pies habían atravesado el capó. Antes de poder reaccionar, pestañeé y desapareció. Pero sólo lo hizo para aparecer junto a mi puerta, que arrancó con la mano. Grité, observando como aquella mujer me sacaba del coche, intentando luchar, sin éxito... dado que su fuerza era muy superior a la mía.

Rodé por el suelo, mirando impotente como aquella mujer se abalanzaba sobre mi coche y lo destrozaba antes de ser víctima de un repentino desmayo.

_Úrsula_

Se me había escapado. Después de tantos meses intentando captar a Emma Swan, la salvadora, se me había escapado por una rabieta. Y eso me hacía sentir furiosa. Tremendamente furiosa. Mis esfuerzos, una vez más, convertidos en nada más que un mal recuerdo. De modo que aquella noche no me dirigí al apartamento que había alquilado todos aquellos meses, me dirigí a aquella imponente mansión en Beverly Hills. Fue un viaje largo, pero mereció la pena con tal de poder desquitarme.

Toqué el timbre insistentemente mientras esperaba a que se me abriese el portón. Maldita mansión que tenía aquella desgraciada. Llegué al salón y encontré a Cruella fumándose un cigarrillo en silencio, con una copa en la otra mano, esperándome, con otra en la mesa, que me ofrecía sin decir nada. Yo parecía completamente fuera de lugar, con una gorra de color verde chillón y ropa holgadísima.

_ Tu plan ha fallado._ Le dije, con la voz dura._ Emma es más independiente de lo que habías previsto... y ahora... Regina le echará el guante.

_ Deja a Regina en su casa de locos... ella no tiene nada que decir en esto... dudo que sepa siquiera quién es ella si es que se le acerca._ Dijo, arreglándose las uñas._ Nuestro plan A ha fallado, pero aún nos queda una larga lista.

_ ¿Ahora que ha fallado es nuestro plan? Juraría que antes siempre mencionabas este plan como tuyo._ Me quejé, sentándome en aquel cómodo sofá y llevándome la copa a los labios.

_ No son más que tecnicismos, Úrsula._ Me dijo, dando un trago._ Ya puedes abandonar esa actitud de pandillera.

Me quité la gorra y la tiré a la chimenea encendida. Estaba harta de aquel papel, era bien cierto, estaba segura de que Cruella no habría aguantado más de un par de días separada de sus pieles y de su mansión. Yo había tenido que hacer todo el trabajo... si no supiese que su magia estaba seca pensaría que me había lanzado su conjuro de fidelidad.

_ Sencillamente debíamos ganarnos la confianza de Emma y extraerle su magia._ Rememoré._ Yo he fallado, y ahora te toca a ti.

_ Te subestimas... Que Emma te haya pegado un par de gritos no significa que haya perdido del todo el respeto que te tenía. Ahora debemos seguirla, encontrarla... y esperar que no esté en manos de Regina... esa mujer está perturbada... y si le hace trizas la mente poco vamos a poder hacer para ganarnos su confianza.

_ No será para tanto, Cruella._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ No te haces una idea de lo que la maldición que ha lanzado esa mujer le ha hecho a su cabeza._ Dijo, mirándome con... ¿Era terror eso que había en sus ojos?

_Regina Mills_

La sala, con las paredes de un tono gris, tan sólo tenía la máquina a la que aquella mujer estaba sujeta. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba en la sala de control, observándolo todo con una sonrisa que, afortunadamente, Mary Margaret no veía, porque de lo contrario habría percibido lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Verla sufrir era mi pan de cada día... pero lo adoraba, más de lo que una persona cuerda debía. Sin embargo... ¿No estaban locas todas las personas que se encontraban en aquella institución? ¿Qué más daba una más?

_ ¿Lo intentamos otra vez, Mary Margaret?_ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no eres Blancanieves?

Pulsé aquel botón, y los consiguientes gritos sonaron como música para mis oídos. La mitad del hospital los estaba escuchando, y sin embargo, esa idea sólo hacía que me sintiese aún mejor si cabía. Mary Margaret gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras las agujas se clavaban en su piel, inyectando diferentes sustancias. Salí de la sala de control y entré con ella, mirándola. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos vidriosos... de sus temblorosos labios salía algo de espuma. Cuando solté las correas del aparato de tortura se cayó al suelo y lloriqueó como un bebé.

_ Intentémoslo una vez más... ¿Te parece?_ Dije, con voz dulce._ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Me-me llamo Mary Margaret Blanchard... era stripper... en The Rabbit Hole... hasta que perdí la cabeza y me ingresaron aquí.

_ Sí... eso está mejor... empezar a recordar es el primer paso para curarte. Las enfermeras te llevarán a tu habitación.

_ Sí... Doctora Mills._ Dijo, sin mirarme, pues sus ojos estaban vagando sin rumbo fijo, mientras una sonrisa idiota se quedaba alojada en su rostro.

Dejé la bata en un gancho junto a la puerta, y anduve hasta mi despacho. Estaba satisfecha con el trabajo del día. Ir destruyendo poco a poco y sin prisas a Mary Margaret, al igual que al resto de los pacientes, nunca dejaba de ser divertido. Mi venganza contra ellos era mucho más satisfactoria que lo que habría sido si hubiese seguido mi plan original y simplemente hubiese creado una ciudad en la que hacerles infelices. El hecho de que una parte de ellos supiese quienes eran de verdad, y que esto les hubiese vuelto locos, me hacía estar mucho más en contacto con esas personas.

_ Mírate... Regina... acumulando dolor sin sentido... sin propósito... ¿Te satisface eso?_ Me preguntó una voz. Me giré rápidamente, por puro instinto.

Allí estaba, vestida de negro, con aquel sombrero torcido. Anzu mostraba un look que hacía pensar en la novela negra, en los detectives privados de esas viejas historias cuyo éxito ahora parecía pasajero. A pesar de todo, estaba segura de que en una película en blanco y negro estaría fabulosa... ojalá pudiese meterla simplemente en una y lograr así que desapareciera de mi vista.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes a preguntarme por tu hija ya lo he arreglado... ha quedado confirmado que el cuchillo que encontraron bajo su almohada era de nuestras cocinas._ Dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ En realidad no he venido por eso._ Dijo, sonriendo. Cuando sonreía sentía que debía preocuparme._ En realidad quería informarte, porque parece que ninguno de tus enfermeros lo ha hecho todavía.

_ ¿Informarme? ¿Sobre qué?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja, alerta.

_ Sobre la nueva paciente, por supuesto._ Dijo, mirándome como si le hubiese preguntado algo obvio._ He tenido que traerla yo misma.

_ ¿Y te consideras con capacidad para ejecutar un diagnóstico?_ Le pregunté, alzando un poco el tono.

_ Bueno... esa mujer vino diciendo que un monstruo había hecho trizas su coche... que seguía entero a un par de metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Trataba de ser amable.

_ Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa._ Reconocí._ No sueles ser demasiado amable.

_ Tengo mis momentos._ Dijo, extendiendo la sonrisa._ Supongo que no tardarán en llevarla a su habitación. Pensé que querrías hacerle una visita. Su nombre es Emma Swan.

_Emma Swan_

Aquel lugar tenía que ser el infierno, o al menos un lugar similar. El cielo parecía estar deprimido, mostrando un tono casi verdoso. Y el edificio al que me llevaban tenía un aspecto ruinoso. Yo luchaba, tratando de resistirme, pero los hombres que me llevaban me habían colocado una camisa de fuerza ante mi resistencia, por lo que solo pataleaba como una idiota mientras ellos me introducían en aquel infierno, que no ofrecía nada más agradable dentro que fuera. Si el exterior era deprimente y siniestro, pues aquel hospital psiquiátrico ofrecía el aspecto de estar encantado, para describir el interior, la palabra que usaría sería "sucio". Las paredes tenían humedades y daban la impresión de llevar meses o incluso años sin limpiar.

Me callé, al ver que era inútil. No estaba loca, y dar la impresión de estarlo no iba a ayudar a mi defensa. Recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, y estaba segura de que no era un sueño, aún tenía una pequeña herida en el rostro que había surgido por la brusquedad en que aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, me había sacado del coche. Así que entré en la habitación, que no ayudaba tampoco a tranquilizarme, porque estaba incluso más sucia que el pasillo. Había una litera, que chirrió cuando la ocupante de la cama superior se incorporó para verme. Las sábanas, que en su día debieron ser blancas, mostraba un tono gris con manchas negras... casi parecían que las hubiesen usado para limpiar aceite. Había una pequeña ventana que daba al patio además de la diminuta que tenía la puerta. Ambas estaban enrejadas, y cuando la puerta se cerró no pude evitar pensar en tirarme en la cama y echarme a llorar. Ahora echaba de menos a Úrsula, lo confieso.

_ No pareces una heroína._ Dijo mi compañera de cuerpo. Su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

Aquella chica era poco más que una niña. No debía llegar a los diecisiete años. Su cabello era negro como la noche... y su piel... pálida como la leche. Pero, a pesar de este contraste, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos. Dos ojos verdes, tan vivos y achispados como... en una palabra, locos. Sus ojos reflejaba esa locura que suponía la había llevado a aquellas instalaciones. Era una cría pero... aún así, espantaba.

_ ¿Una heroína?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Claro tonta... tú tienes que salvarnos a todos._ Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._ Eres la salvadora.

_ ¿Qué soy qué?

_ Rayos... había apostado con la tetera a que te acordarías... ahora tendré que darle mi postre..._ Dijo, muy molesta._ Bueno, pero no importa... aún tenemos tiempo para que recuerdes. Soy Alice Liddel... Y tú eres Emma Swan... ¿Verdad?

_ Sí... soy Emma Swan... pero no pienso quedarme._ Dije, intrigada... ¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?_ Hablaré con la persona que mande aquí y saldré mañana mismo. Yo no estoy loca...

_ Oh querida..._ Dijo Alice, lanzando una risotada estridente._ Pero sí que lo estás. Y vas a pasarte mucho tiempo aquí...


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo me ha costado lo mío, la verdad. He tenido una semana durilla después de todo. Pero por fin está. Muchas gracias por vuestro feedback, espero que sigáis así. Sí, esto empieza muy loco y lo que queda por venir XD. Habrá SwanQueen... pero sobretodo SALSEOOOOOOOO. Siento no habértelo tenido para el miércoles, Sweet, pero ya vamos avanzando XD. **

* * *

_Úrsula_

Y ahora habíamos perdido a Emma, desaparecida del mapa sin más. Después de un obligatorio cambio de ropa, puesto que no pensaba seguir vestida como una mala pandillera mientras la buscábamos por todas partes. El viaje en coche había sido tan largo que me había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Aquel coche era mucho más cómodo de lo que parecía en un principio. Por eso cuando Cruella me zarandeó desperté alerta y de forma algo violenta.

_ ¿Ya llegamos?_ Pregunté, desperezándome. La verdad es que se me habían entumecido los hombros.

_ Sí, querida._ Me dijo, estaba claro que le molestaba que yo hubiese dormido mientras ella conducía.

_ Sigo sin saber dónde estamos y para qué._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Donde estamos no importa._ Dijo Cruella, estaba claro que tenía sueño._ Lo que importa es que aquí se encuentra una de las pocas personas que tiene magia en este mundo.

_ Oh, eso suena bien._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ ¿Nos ayudará a encontrar a Emma?

_ Por supuesto._ Dijo, sonriendo con malicia._ Quizá hasta algo mejor.

Le seguí la corriente, pero la verdad es que me parecía que la falta de sueño la había hecho perder la cabeza. A saber a dónde me había traído.

_Regina Mills_

Mientras salía de aquel psiquiátrico que ocupaba el grueso de la población del pueblo, un hondo suspiro escapaba de mis labios. Estaba agotada. Y al día siguiente el día sería más complicado aún, tendría que conocer a la nueva integrante de las instalaciones, aquella mujer, Emma Swan. Había algo en aquel nombre que me producía cierto retintín, pero en aquel momento decidí ignorarlo. Tenía que volver a casa... algo que confieso que no me hacía especial ilusión. Mi hogar era un verdadero caos.

Aparqué el Mercedes junto a la entrada, me bajé y cerré con llave. Me quedé un momento parada delante de la entrada, porque la verdad es que no quería entrar. Pero no iba a dormir en la calle, eso estaba más que claro, así que, sin demasiadas ganas, metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré, preparada para la hecatombe. Efectivamente, en cuanto entré me recibió un grito.

_ ¡Mamá, Henry me ha escondido las llaves de la moto!_ Exclamaba aquella voz conocida. Bufé y me dirigí al salón.

Henry estaba con el mando de la consola en la mano, más que nada porque Lily estaba en mitad de salón, delante de la pantalla de la tele de plasma. Siempre discutiendo... De saberlo, me habría quedado sólo con Henry en lugar de adoptar al aquella buscaproblemas. Sin embargo, una vez más, tenía que actuar de mediadora en otra de sus discusiones. Suspiré y los miré alternativamente. Se notaba que no estaba de buen humor.

_ Henry... devuélvele las llaves a tu hermana.

_ Ella me ha roto la hucha._ Exclamó el niño, enfadado.

_ Tampoco había nada dentro._ Se quejó Lily, colocándose la chaqueta de cuero._ Necesitaba dinero para ir a la fiesta que está dando Lizzy.

_ ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ir a esa fiesta?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Mami, por supuesto._ Dijo Lily, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mallory, mi amante esposa, tenía la mala costumbre de consentir a nuestros hijos. Mi ceja alzada demostraba que mi opinión era contraria a dejar a Lily ir a esa fiesta. Sin embargo, rebatir a la antigua dragona además de ser contraproducente me dejaba como la mala madre de la pareja, y la verdad es que en aquel momento no me apetecía escuchar lloros y gritos.

_ Henry... te compraré otra hucha... pero dale las llaves a tu hermana._ Dije, molesta.

Henry me miró, como derrotado, y sacó las llaves de entre los cojines del sofá, tirándoselas a su hermana, que las cogió al vuelo con una sonrisa victoriosa. La morena se acercó y me miró con ojos de cachorrito, y sí, yo sabía lo que venía ahora.

_ ¿Me das dinero Mamá?_ Dijo, dándome golpecitos en el hombro con un dedo._ Ya sabes... para emergencias... no querrás que... bueno... ocurra un incidente...

Incidente... en resumen... que pensaba pasar por la farmacia y comprar preservativos... Y estaba siendo tan delicada sólo porque Henry estaba en la habitación, porque de lo contrario sería bastante más directa. Saqué la cartera y unos billetes cambiaron de manos.

_ Te quiero Mamá._ Dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

_ Es insufrible._ Dijo Henry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Estoy de acuerdo... pero no digas que se lo he dicho._ Dije, guiñándole un ojo._ Este fin de semana te compro otra hucha, prometido.

_ Te creo Mamá._ Dijo, desperezándose._ Tengo que ir a la cama. Sólo estaba despierto para chincharla.

Suspiré, mirando el reloj que había sobre la pared. Sí que hacía al menos una hora que debía estar acostado. Me había quedado demasiado tiempo haciendo horas extras otra vez. Le acompañé a su cuarto y le di las buenas noches antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Y la cosa iba a peor...

Mallory al parecer me había preparado una sorpresa. Me la encontré dormida sobre la cama, que llevaba ropa de cama roja y pétalos de rosa. Había velas dispersas por la habitación, ya consumidas, y sobre la mesa había botella de sidra y dos copas sin abrir. Confieso que me sentí fatal por verla así. Debía haberse dormido muy decepcionada. Me tumbé a su lado, pasando la mano por su cabello rubio, y ella sonrió en sueños, susurrando mi nombre. Me tumbé con ella y no tardé en quedarme dormida yo también. Quizá al día siguiente no lo estropease.

_Emma_

No podía dormir... principalmente porque Alice no dormía, llevaba toda la noche mirando hacia la ventanita de la puerta, como si esperase que la puerta se abriese, sentada en una esquina de la habitación, con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, sin apenas pestañear. Sentía su mirada atravesar la habitación, como si fuese un objeto tangible, y sentía miedo de ella... a fin de cuentas estaba loca. Me preocupaba que me saltase encima y me estrangulase sin previo aviso... esas cosas pasaban.

_ La reina de corazones me encontrará..._ Decía en voz baja._ Me cortará la cabeza... ¡No te voy a dejar que te me acerques!

Gritó eso último a pleno pulmón y se puso en pie, dando puñetazos contra un enemigo invisible. Se fue acercando más y más a la puerta hasta que la tuvo delante y comenzó a aporrearla con ganas. El ruido se hizo insoportable. Me puse en pie rápidamente y la tomé por la cintura, apartándola.

_ ¡Basta, Alice! ¡Sólo es un mal sueño!_ Exclamé, tratando de contenerla.

_ No es un sueño... es un recuerdo... ¡Y me pone enferma!_ Exclamó, lanzando una risotada enloquecida, mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me zarandeaba._ ¡El país de las maravillas está devastado! ¡Mi mente está destrozada!

Se quedó dormida, repentinamente, en mis brazos. Era una sensación extraña. Notaba su peso, su calor... seguía respirando, ahora acompasadamente... ¿Acaso había estado dormida todo el rato? Me fijé un momento en su rostro, tan aniñado... me fijé en su cabello... y entonces fue cuando me percaté de que la melena negra tenía raíces rubias... estaba teñida. Con delicadeza la tumbé sobre su cama y me tumbé en la mía... aunque no creía que pudiese dormir aquella noche. Esperaba que pronto lograse hablar con la directora y volver a casa.

_ No dejes que la reina te confunda... no dejes que te aparte de los demás... si estás sola... estás perdida._ Murmuró Alice, en sueños.

_Úrsula_

Confieso que no me esperaba que nuestro largo paseo terminase en un pequeña tienducha en mitad de la nada, cuyo rótulo, ilegible, parecía a punto de desmoronarse sobre nosotras. Sin embargo Cruella, confiada, tocó con fuerza en la puerta, pero la persona que estaba al otro lado, si es que la había no parecía tener verdadera intención de abrir. Cruella, como era normal en ella, siguió insistiendo hasta que la puerta se salió de sus goznes y se cayó al suelo... Cada vez tenía menos esperanza en encontrar a alguien en aquel tugurio.

Sin embargo, se escuchaba una hilera de ronquidos reverberando por la estancia... Cruella tenía razón después de todo. Encontramos a un hombre de color que se había quedado dormido en una silla de madera, que tenía pinta de ser muy incómoda. Llevaba un sombrero de copa ajado que, al igual que su ropa, estaba llena de rotos y remiendos... de hecho, habías tantos remiendos y parches de distintos colores que resultaba difícil saber de qué color había sido originalmente. Cruella, dio un golpe sobre la mesa y el hombre despertó, alterado.

_ ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Estoy retirado!_ Exclamó, haciendo gestos desmedidos con las manos.

_ Ahórranos el teatro y dime tu precio._ Dijo Cruella._ Estoy buscando magia y en este mundo escasea... ¿No había eco en esta sala cuando alguien decía esa palabra?

_ El eco está ahí... todo el tiempo._ Dijo él._ Pero esta vez sólo para mis oídos. Ya se lo he dicho, señorita De Vil, estoy retirado.

_ ¿Cuánto quieres?_ Preguntó Cruella, dejando un maletín sobre la mesa._ ¿Cien mil dólares? ¿doscientos mil acaso?

_ ¿Llevas eso encima?_ Grité, fruto de la sorpresa, mirando instintivamente hacia ambos lados.

_ ¿Tú no?_ Preguntó ella... en una alarde de chulería.

_ Me lo pensaría por quinientos mil..._ Dijo el hombre, alzando un poco la vista de modo que pude ver sus ojos azules.

_ Cuatrocientos._ Regateó rápidamente Cruella.

_ Quizá por trescientos cincuenta no acabéis las dos en un bote..._ Dijo el hombre, mirándonos.

_ Bien... trescientos y cerramos el trato._ Dijo Cruella, casi con desafío.

_ Trato hecho, señorita._ Dijo el hombre, conforme._ Un servidor, el doctor Facilier, está a su servicio... ¿Qué puedo hacer por tan bellas damas?

_ Sueltas un par de billetes y todo el mundo encuentra su educación._ Bromeé, aunque con un punto de verdad, claro está.

_ ¿Qué puede hacer por tales bellezas un pobre pecador?_ Preguntó, guiñándome un ojo.

_ Necesitamos un rastreador._ Dijo Cruella, muy directa._ Hemos perdido a alguien y los medios convencionales para buscarla no funcionan.

_ ¿Una mujer de recursos como tú no tiene medios para rastrear a quién se le haya perdido?_ Preguntó, casi burlón.

_ Nuestro equipo solía de ser... hemos perdido mucho sin el olfato del dragón._ Dijo Cruella, en el mismo tono.

_ Bueno... habrá que cambiar eso... ¿Buscas a una presa, Cruella?_ Preguntó él, que parecía repentinamente más cómodo con la situación.

_ Algo así..._ Dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ ¿Puedes ayudarnos o no?

_ Claro que puedo._ Dijo él._ No por los métodos convencionales... pero... encontrarás a tu presa.

Cruella dejó el maletín encima de la mesa y él lo recogió y lo dejó a un lado, mientras cogía algunos utensilios y frascos que iba colocando sobre la mesa... entre los que se incluía un gato vivo metido en una jaula. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacerle al pobre animal?

Tardaría poco en descubrirlo, puesto que parecía ser el centro de aquel hechizo... resultó que no era un gato... era una gata. Empezó a crecer, a expandirse, y sus maullidos de dolor pronto se convirtieron en rugidos. La jaula empezó a doblarse y finalmente se abrió y salió despedida mientras aquellos rugidos felinos llenaban la estancia. Pero la cosa no acabó allí. Su cuerpo empezó a alterarse, y el pelo a caerse hasta quedar pelado... el rostro cambió, y la piel se tostó hasta alcanzar un color negro intenso. Una cicatriz, como una travesura, surgió en el ojo derecho mientras aquella mujer, mareada, se esforzaba por levantarse, aparentemente sin importarle su desnudez... Su cabello azabache no tardó en crecer.

Cruella parecía a punto de preguntarle a Facilier que era lo que había hecho, pero el hombre había desaparecido con facilidad pasmosa. La mujer nos miró a ambas, con gestos de entre curiosidad y furia. Parecía que la habíamos molestado... o interrumpido... ¿Quién sabe? Se sentó sobre la mesa y nos miró.

_ Ahora... ¿Cuál de las dos me va a dar una razón para no desespedazarla?

_ Osea que vamos a morir... y lo más probable es que Emma esté con Regina. ¡Bravo por tu plan, Cruella!

_ ¿Has dicho Regina?_ Preguntó la mujer, mirándome a mí, como si Cruella no tuviese importancia._ ¿Te refieres a la reina malvada? ¿Vais tras ella?

_ Sospechamos que la persona que buscamos está con ella, sí._ Dijo Cruella, sacando ventaja._ ¿También tienes cuentas con la reina?

_ Digamos que es la segunda persona a la que quiero colocar en el menú._ Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos._ Supongo que puedo dejaros vivir... por ahora...

Se puso en pie e hizo amago de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la puerta para salir. Cruella la tomó de la mano, con intención de detenerla, pero ella dio un giro para que le soltase el brazo y la ricachona emitió un quejido, le habían crujido los huesos.

_ Sólo quería que te pusieras algo... No puedes salir por ahí desnuda._ Dijo, ofuscada.

_ Eso no solía ser un problema._ Dijo ella, mirándola. Sus ojos tenían un destello rojizo, que confieso que daba cierto pavor.

_ No pasa nada... te dejo mi gabardina._ Dije, poniéndosela sobre los hombros._ Creo que todas podemos tranquilizarnos un poco.

_Lily_

La fiesta no estaba siendo tan divertida como yo creía. Pensaba que con el padre de Lizzy en el psiquiátrico de mi madre sería un desmadre, pero al parecer su madre iba a llegar de un viaje y no íbamos a poder dejar la casa hecha un infierno. No obstante, tampoco éramos un montón de monjas. A pesar de que el ritmo de la fiesta era algo aceptable a todas nos sorprendió ver como la anfitriona se ponía a temblar de repente, como si estuviese presenciando algo terrible. Lizzy negaba mientras su melena pelirroja le tapaba la cara, impidiéndonos la visión de su rostro. Cuando se detuvo, estaba llorando.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Liz?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ No lo sé... es sólo que siento que algo terrible se nos echa encima...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Love. La verdad es que un review siempre se agradece XD. Sí que habrá algo de gore por ahí, se interará. Y también al resto de personas que me dejen un review... al resto ni agua... Vale, es broma. AVISO... en este capítulo hay porno... así que no lo leáis en sitios públicos... pueden pasar cosas extrañas (?)**

* * *

_Mallory Mills_

La preparación había sido en balde. Regina había llegado tan tarde que me había quedado dormida en la cama, y cuando había vuelto a abrir los ojos había desaparecido una vez más. Tan sólo había una rosa sobre mi vaso como una pequeña disculpa. Este matrimonio ya no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Regina parecía más preocupada por su psiquiátrico que por nuestra relación. Sentía ciertas ganas de llorar por lo mucho que me había abandonado. Yo la había amado desde que tenía memoria. Y ahora me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Hacía seis meses que no me tocaba. Lo que había organizado era mi última esperanza de conseguir algo por su parte.

Tenía mis necesidades... Y si mi esposa no pensaba cumplirlas tendría que buscarlas en otro lugar. Empezaba a sospechar que ella hacía lo mismo. En ese momento miré por la ventana y vi que había una mujer apoyada en el quicio como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero fui incapaz de abrir la boca mientras ella se acercaba. La conocía. La había visto por el pueblo más de una vez. Anzu. Su hija estaba en el hospital donde trabajaba Regina.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, mientras se bajaba del quicio y se quitaba ese sombrero, que juraría que se parecía mucho a los que yo solía usar, la veía de otra manera. No como a una mujer desconocida. En aquel momento, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, la observé como mujer. Mi libido estaba completamente disparada. Ella sonreía, pícaramente, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

_ He venido a cumplir todas tus fantasías..._ Dijo, en un cálido susurro a mi oído., acariciando mi pierna sobre la manta... de algún modo llegaba a notarlo a pesar de lo gruesa que era._ Sabes que Regina no te merece.

Solté la manta sin querer, y se reveló mi torso desnudo ante la mujer, que se acercó y me dio un largo, placentero y húmedo beso. Llevé la mano a su cabello pelirrojo, tan suave y sedoso, y la noté separarse. Cuando abrí los ojos había desparecido, pero había una nota sobre mi regazo, con la marca de sus labios bien definida, y un número de teléfono, sobre el que estaba escrita con caligrafía bastante elegante "Llámame esta noche". Al parecer quería asegurarse de que no le había respondido sólo por el calentón... que vaya calentón, por cierto. Sentía que iba a romperme por dentro.

_Regina Mills_

Emma Swan. No sabía que tenía ese nombre, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza mientras la esperaba. Llegaba tarde, lo cual, decididamente, no la beneficiaba en nada a la hora de conseguir que la diese como cuerda. Por otro lado, estaba pensando en Anzu... y en sus razones para hacer que esa chica estuviese allí. Sabía que ella tenía algo que ver. Me había lanzado un guante en nuestro encuentro. Y yo era la clase de mujer que solía recoger esos guantes.

Y por eso Emma Swan no iba a salir jamás de aquellas instalaciones... No a menos que supiese para qué diablos me la había enviado Anzu.

_Emma Swan_

Parecía que, después de aquella noche infernal, la mañana no era mejor. Alice había intentado por todos los medios que no saliese de la habitación. Me había dejado marcas en la mano incluso. Y los otros pacientes parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. Todos le tenían pánico a aquella mujer. La veían como a una especie de tirana diabólica... una reina malvada. Pero eso era absurdo. Se suponía que ella estaba allí para ayudarlos a curarse... Pero tampoco se le podía pedir cordura a un atajo de locos.

Toqué en la puerta que rezaba el nombre de la directora. "Regina Mills". Un nombre elegante a mi parecer. Confieso que por alguna razón yo también me sentí algo asustada en el segundo que pasó antes de que escuchar cómo me decía que pasase con un sencillo "Adelante".

La directora estaba organizando unos papeles cuando entré, pero los hizo rápidamente a un lado en cuanto entré, y clavó la mirada en mis ojos. La sensación que tuve entonces fue bastante distinta a la que describían los pacientes. Lo que no pude hacer fue evitar fijarme en lo atractiva que parecía la mujer. Había algo atrayente en esa mirada... casi mágico, que hizo que me quedase parada donde estaba sin decir nada.

_ Usted es la señorita Swan._ Dijo ella, devolviéndome a la realidad._ Llega usted tarde. ¿Acaso tenía algo más importante que hacer esta mañana?

No, por supuesto que no tenía nada más importante que hacer aquella mañana. Estaba encerrada en una celda, madre mía. Sólo pude poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella irónica pregunta.

_ Muy bien... siéntese._ Me dijo, señalándome un diván.

_ No._ Dije, tajante._ He venido aquí a dejar claro que no estoy loca y a que me deje salir.

_ Pero está claro que usted, señorita Swan, tiene un problema._ Dijo ella, con un suspiro._ Según mi informe llegó diciendo que un monstruo había destrozado su coche.

_ Algo lo destrozó... y me sacó fuera como si fuese poco más que una muñeca... Así me hice esto._ Dije, señalándome el rostro, y el corte que aún notaba arder en mi rostro.

_ Señorita Swan... ¿Qué es lo que trata de enseñarme?_ Preguntó ella, parecía hastiada.

_ Este corte... es bien visible._ Dije, señalándolo con el dedo. Regina no se inmutó.

_ Señorita Swan... a su lado hay un espejo... le sugiero que lo use.

Aún sin entenderlo me giré y miré al espejo... para ver que la herida no estaba. Segundos antes había visto que estaba ahí, la había sentido. Y ahora no estaba... sencillamente no existía. Pero la cosa no se quedaba allí, porque cuando me aparté y quedé frente a la ventana, que estaba a un lado del escritorio, pude ver el exterior. Y, aparcado en el parking del centro, destacando irremisiblemente sobre el resto de vehículos, estaba aparcado el escarabajo amarillo en perfecto estado.

_ Dígame... señorita Swan... ¿Sigue pensando que no tiene ningún problema?_ Preguntó la mujer, mirándome._ Pero no se asuste... con la terapia adecuada... estará bien en unos días.

Normalmente yo lucharía contra toda aquella idea. Pero Regina... la forma en que me miraba, me quitaba las ganas de luchar. Sentía que era una batalla perdida, y lo que había visto había hecho que la idea de que realmente había algo que no funcionaba bien en mi cabeza comenzó a cuajar. Suspiré, asentí, y me senté en el diván.

_ Hace lo correcto, señorita Swan._ Dijo, levantándose del escritorio y sentándose más cerca.

La vi sacar un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo, pero no tenía manecillas ni ninguna marca, tan sólo la cadena y un pequeño péndulo con extraños grabados. Tampoco pude examinarlo con demasiado detenimiento, puesto que en cuanto posé mis ojos en él, mi consciencia se nubló y cayó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

_Regina Mills_

Cada segundo que iba pasando iba haciendo que dudase más que esta chica realmente tuviese relación alguna con Anzu. Todo ese numerito con respecto a su cordura no era propio de alguien que hubiese enviado ella para espiarme. En cualquier caso, con un par de pequeños toques de magia de la que yo conservaba, la había convencido de que realmente necesitaba ayuda, y en cuanto vio caer mi amuleto, estuvo perdida. Todos caían en trance nada más mirarlo. Ella se encontraba tumbada en el diván, con los ojos cerrados. Pero ante un chasquido de mis dedos se abrieron, con la mirada perdida, sin mirar a ningún lugar.

_ Saludos una vez más, señorita Swan._ Dije, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._ Lamento no haberla informado de que iba a ponerla en trance... pero la gente es demasiado reticente con la hipnosis. ¿Pero a usted no le importa, verdad?

_ No me importa..._ repitió, con voz monótona, sin hacer un sólo movimiento más que un parpadeo.

_ Ahora quiero que seas sincera conmigo, señorita Swan._ Dije, acomodándome en mi silla._ Recuerda... estás bajo mi poder... y puedo romperte la mente si quiero.

_ Estoy bajo tu poder._ Dijo. Sus ojos entonces se enfocaron en mí. Lo confieso, aquello provocaba en mí emociones contradictorias la mayoría de las veces.

_ ¿Conoces a Anzu Stealer?_ Pregunté._ ¿Qué estáis tramando, para qué te ha traído aquí?

_ No he escuchado antes ese nombre._ Dijo, sin cambiar el tono._ He llegado aquí contra mi voluntad.

_ Entiendo._ dije, pensativa._ Parece que no ocultas nada, después de todo. No eres una amenaza.

Emma se quedó callada, porque no le había hecho ninguna pregunta, aunque sin embargo, de haber sido falsa cualquiera de mis afirmaciones habría tenido que refutarla. Adoraba la hipnosis desde que la había descubierto. Era lo más satisfactorio de lo que disponía en aquel mundo para conseguir lo que quería.

_ ¿No ocultas nada que tenga relación conmigo?_ Pregunté, más para asegurarme que por nada más.

_ Una cosa._ Dijo, llamando mi atención.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ Pregunté.

_ Usted me pone._ Dijo, sin más._ Su forma de llamarme señorita Swan... nunca nadie me había provocado tanto tan sólo con una mirada y un par de palabras.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida... casi incrédula. Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que los reparos. A fin de cuentas, en aquellos años había hecho de todo a mis pacientes, así que, lo que le pedí a continuación, fue poco más que inocente en comparación.

_ Bájese los pantalones._ Ordené, con una sonrisa traviesa, ya no tan cruel, pero sí pícara.

Emma hizo lo que le ordené. Se puso en pie y se bajó el sucio pantalón del uniforme del hospital, mostrando su ropa interior. Aunque no lo dudaba, porque no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, me sorprendió encontrarme las pruebas de que no me estaba mintiendo. Pasé el dedo por la tela empapada y ella lanzó un gemido involuntario. Yo quise reír, pero me contuve. Me salió la vena traviesa, oscura. Había algo en aquella mujer que también me provocaba a mí.

_ Súbete los pantalones de nuevo._ Dije. Y ella, diligentemente, volvió a hacer lo que le dije._ Vuelve a sentarte.

Se me ocurrían miles de travesuras que hacer. La hipnosis me daba poder absoluto, pero sin embargo, era mejor actuar con cautela. Quizá el trance mágico era casi imposible de romper, pero no así el hecho de que la puerta no estuviese cerrada con pestillo. Pasé las manos por su abdomen y no me pude resistir a acariciarle el pecho. Emma gimió dulcemente, totalmente encerrada en su trance.

_ Escúchame bien, Emma Swan... cada vez que escuches que te llamo señorita Swan... serás presa de una excitación incontenible._ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Lo aceptas?

_ Lo acepto..._ Dijo, una vez más.

_ A partir del día de hoy, no podrás salir de aquí... le tendrás pavor al exterior._ Dije, mientras mi dedo jugueteaba con su pezón._ Simplemente acercarte a las verjas te dará tanto miedo que sentirás la necesidad de correr a tu habitación.

_ Sentiré la necesidad de correr hasta mi habitación._ Dijo, entre gemidos.

_ Muy bien, Emma._ Dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa._ Cuando chaquee mis dedos despertarás... recordarás haber accedido a ser hipnotizada... pero no lo que ha ocurrido durante la hipnosis. Te sentirás renovada y querrás repetirlo pronto... pero sobretodo... recordarás las normas que te he dado.

_ Recordaré las normas que me has dado._ Repitió. Conté hasta tres y chasqueé los dedos.

_Emma Swan_

Parpadeé, despertando del trance en que Regina me había metido. Lo cierto es que había sido una gran idea. Me sentía despejada, tranquila. Observé el reloj de la pared, y comprobé que habían pasado unos diez minutos, pero yo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Me incorporé en el diván, bostezando, y me pasé la mano por el cuero cabelludo.

_ Ha sido una sesión muy provechosa._ Dijo Regina, mirándome._ Creo que deberíamos repetirlo dentro de dos días. Creo que es mejor que te trate personalmente.

_ Sí, claro... me apetece mucho._ Reconocí. Lo cierto es que casi se me había quitado todo el miedo a aquel centro. Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

_ Que tenga un buen día... señorita Swan.

En ese momento noté como mis pezones se endurecían y se me clavaban en el sostén. Un calor se apropió de mi entrepierna y me giré por instinto, mirando a la mujer del escritorio. Por un momento sentí el deseo de lanzarme sobre ella, arrancarle aquella americana y hacerla mía allí mismo. Pero, de algún modo, conseguí mantener la compostura y salir de la habitación. Pero no pude controlarme mucho más. Me dirigí al baño más cercano, y, afortunadamente, había duchas. Me metí en una de ellas, quitándome la ropa apresuradamente y abrí la ducha, más para ocultarme que para ducharme en realidad.

Mis manos aferraron mis pechos con furia. Me hice algo de daño mientras jugaba con ellos. De haber estado más consciente quizá habría pensado en la posibilidad de que lanzar los gritos que estaba lanzando haría que la ducha fuese inútil. Pero en ese momento, metida bajo el agua caliente, no podía pensar.

Mi mano derecha, con prisas, bajó hasta mi sexo, y mis dedos, traviesos, empezaron a chapotear en una zona que, incluso sin la ayuda de la ducha, ya estaría terriblemente empapada. Me deslicé por la pared de azulejos, finalmente quedando sentada en el suelo, con las piernas extendida, dándome placer como un animal desesperado. En mi cabeza estaba la imagen de Regina... de su escote... de sus labios carnosos. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía fantasear con nadie más.

Sentía que me faltaba una tercera mano para darme placer. Intenté desesperadamente alcanzarme uno de los pechos con la lengua sin demasiado éxito, dándolo por imposible y decidiendo alterar la mano que tenía libre entre los dos. Finalmente exploté en una serie de orgasmos, tan intensos que hicieron que me replantease los límites del placer humano. Me quedé quieta, dejando que al agua cayese sobre mí, esforzándome por no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

Ignoraba por completo que había una cámara que me había estado observando todo el tiempo... y que mis gritos invocando a Regina habían sido escuchados precisamente por la morena.

_Anzu_

Mientras descendía por la escalera hasta llegar al sótano, seguía esperando que el móvil sonase. No estaba desesperada, pero sabía que sonaría, y quería cogerlo en el momento oportuno. La bandeja de comida que llevaba en las manos se coló por una rendija que servía precisamente para eso dentro de una enorme jaula que se encontraba allí. Dentro de ella, una mujer acercó la mano y cogió el pan, sin dejar de mirarme con desprecio.

_ Vamos, querida... deberías relajarte... somos familia, después de todo.

_ Entonces déjame salir._ Dijo, enfadada._ Quieres destruir a Regina tanto como yo.

_ Pero no tan deprisa... ni del mismo modo... además... las dos sabemos que no puedes salir a la calle.

La mujer dio un golpe a los barrotes, y luego se quejó del dolor que esto le había producido. Lo cierto es que a veces hacía esa clase de estupideces. Pero no estaba mintiendo precisamente. Sabía que si la sacaba de allí iba a salir a la calle, iba a ir al psiquiátrico, y entonces todo se iría a paseo.

_ ¡Tú y tus normas!_ Se quejó._ No entiendo por qué tienes tantos remilgos para matar a alguien.

_ Porque no quiero matarla..._ Dije, sincera._ Quiero destrozarla por dentro como ella me ha hecho a mí. Y eso, querida... no está entre tus planes.

En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo revisé y, efectivamente, Mallory estaba llamándome. Sonreí, porque estaba claro lo que esos significaba. Regina me había quitado a mi marido... ya era hora de que yo le quitase a su esposa.

_ Y ahora... si me disculpas, Zelena... tengo una llamada que atender.

La bruja tuvo otro arranque, lanzado un grito y zarandeando la jaula con sus manos verdes de pura envidia. Como había dicho... no podía sacarla de allí... no mientras tuviese el color de piel del mismo tono que las esmeraldas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confieso que no me había parado a pesar en lo de los monos, love XD. Bueno, vamos a ir metiéndole algo de chicha a la trama, aún hay muchos personajes por introducir... pero no quiero perder el dinamismo... ala, otro capítulo más.**

* * *

_Mallory Mills_

Había pasado dándole vueltas todo el día. No había podido concentrarme en nada mirando el teléfono a cada rato. Recordaba aquel beso, aquella picardía tan descarada... y como me había provocado. Era demasiado tiempo para mí sin sentir nada. Ardía por dentro. Y aquella noche Regina tampoco iba a pasar por casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Al final me decidí. Porque estaba enfadada y desesperada. Y llamé a aquella mujer. Después de decirle que viniese y colgar me quedé en la cama, abrazándome las piernas.

Me arrepentí en cuanto lo hice, abrazando mis piernas y observando. Casi sentía miedo, temía el sonido de la puerta... temía que los niños se despertasen... ¿Qué había hecho? Pero la puerta no sonó. En cambio, cuando levanté la vista, la mujer estaba allí de pie, vestida con un vestido rojo oscuro, muy elegante, con los brazos cruzados. No dijo nada, sólo se me quedó mirando. Yo quería gritar de la impresión, pero ningún sonido surgió de mis labios, como si mis cuerdas bocales se hubiesen secado.

Siguió sin hablar mientras dejaba caer su vestido, se quedaba en ropa interior, y se metía conmigo en la cama. El ruido de la manta al moverse casi me provocó un respingo... había demasiado silencio en la habitación, casi era natural. Ella se acercó y acarició mi cuello. Estaba en pijama y me sentía tonta por ello. Se acercó y me dio por fin ese beso con el que llevaba tanto fantaseando.

No entendía qué me ocurría, pero me dejaba llevar. Noté como uno de sus dedos bajaba por mi pijama, rompiendo todos los botones de la camisa con una facilidad que casi parecía sobrenatural. La dejé caer hacia atrás, y ella comenzó a besarme el cuello, ya sin delicadeza. Y me estremecí, lanzando un gemido que casi parecería exagerado.

Era como si supiese exactamente cómo volverme loca. Un escaso gesto de sus labios, de sus dientes, y todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Yo seguía casi contrariada por aquella situación tan irreal. Ella subió, y mordió ligeramente mi lóbulo... su mano, traviesa, se colaba en mis pantalones, yo lancé un pequeño grito cuando la noté colarse en lo más íntimo de mi ser con tanta facilidad. Fue entonces cuando susurró aquella pregunta, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

_ ¿Quieres que pare? Aún estás a tiempo.

_ No..._ Dije, sentenciándome.

Anzu me empujó sobre la cama, casi con violencia, y su cabeza se dirigió a mi pecho. Tomé la almohada más cercana y la mordí con todas mis fuerzas para no gritar. Realmente necesitaba aquello. Sus manos se deshicieron de lo que me quedaba de ropa con tanta facilidad y tanta falta de decoro que apenas me di cuenta, me pareció un pestañeo.

Definitivamente era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. La tomé por la cintura y ella se colocó a mi altura, yo abrí las piernas con delicadeza, invitándola. Ella se colocó sobre mí y mí y me abrazó con fuerza, rozando su pecho contra el mío. Sus labios devoraban los míos, mientras ella se movía a toda prisa por encima de mí, provocando que la cama se moviese y que el cabecero golpease contra la pared. Ya gritaba, olvidándome por completo de que podía ser escuchada, de que podía ser juzgada... de que mi matrimonio podía irse al traste si Regina se enteraba de aquello.

Y me derramé, también de forma espectacular, después de tanta espera, de tanta agonía, mi cuerpo al fin había liberado toda aquella tensión que me había dominado aquellos meses. Anzu se separó con delicadeza, me dio un beso tierno y se acercó hacia su vestido. Se giró, me miró, y sonrió. Yo le devolví el gesto.

_ Hasta la próxima..._ Dijo como despedida.

Pestañeé, y una vez más, desapareció ante mis ojos. No sabía cómo lo hacía, y en aquel momento poco me importaba. Estaba satisfecha, por fin, después de mucho tiempo. Y, a pesar de lo que había sentido antes, ahora no había culpabilidad entre las emociones que sentía.

_Emma Swan_

Estaba confusa. Aquel episodio en la ducha había estado tan fuera de lugar que no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Mi cuerpo había subido de temperatura tan deprisa que ni tan siquiera había podido asimilarlo. Regina había logrado sólo con su voz excitarme hasta un punto que no lo había estado nunca antes. Aquella mujer... Había algo en ella que me empezaba a volver loca... Pero tenía que olvidarme de eso. Tenía que deshacerme de mis problemas y marcharme, no fantasear con la directora del centro.

Estaba sentada sola en el comedor. Me había retrasado para la hora de la comida porque Alice había desaparecido y yo me había perdido. Se suponía que ella tampoco podía salir de allí... ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Cuando me había levantado me había visto sola, y ahora estaba encerrada allí con aquella enfermera que me miraba con ojos críticos, como si esperase que cogiese el cuchillo y me cortase las venas... tampoco es que pudiese ser preocupante... los cubiertos eran de plástico.

_ Puedes irte si quieres... O sacarme una foto, te durará más._ Le dije, directa.

_ Estoy aquí por tu seguridad, por no por gusto. Es mi trabajo._ Me dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos._ No te pases de lista o tendré que aplicar medidas.

Tampoco me convenía hacerme enemigos allí dentro. Menos cuando tenían acceso a las medicinas que quizá me recetaran. Aquella mujer mostraba un rostro marcado por la edad, una mirada severa. Más tarde sabría que era la jefa del departamento de enfermería. En aquel momento me recordaba a una profesora de instituto con aires de grandeza.

_ Sí... es cierto... Disculpe._ Dije, llevándome la mano a la nuca._ Acabo de llegar aquí... me estoy familiarizando con las normas.

_ De modo que es usted Emma Swan._ Dijo, severa._ Pues muy bien, señorita Swan, espero que a partir de ahora muestre un mejor comportamiento o tendré que dar parte a la directora.

¿De qué iba esa mujer? Se suponía que en ese lugar se ayudaba a la gente con problemas mentales. ¿A qué venía esa conducta militar? Bajé la vista hasta la placa que indicaba su nombre. "Cora Mills". Mills era el apellido de Regina... ¿Eran familia? En aquel momento decidí no pararme a pensarlo.

_ He terminado de comer... me vuelvo a mi habitación._ Dije, dejando el postre a la mitad. No me apetecía seguir en presencia de aquella mujer, no me inspiraba confianza.

_Anzu_

Odiaba aquel recinto infernal, aquel psiquiátrico en el que Regina había encerrado a todos. Pero sobretodo porque mi hija mayor estaba allí. El destino que mi Lucrezia había corrido hacía que lo sucedido a Grace pareciese un chiste. Mi hija pequeña al menos parecía vivir una vida feliz, aunque no fuese con sus verdaderos padres. Lucrezia... Alice, en cambio, sufría cada minuto de cada día. Por eso quería que Regina sufriese... aunque confieso que mi encuentro con Maléfica había sido bastante agradable para ser sólo parte de un plan... no era precisamente sosa.

Eso era algo que podía ahorrarle a Alice. Estaba segura de que si aún fuese Lucrezia querría conocer todos los detalles... pero la niña en la que se había convertido tan sólo quería verme porque extrañaba a su madre. Recordaba retazos... como todos los que estaban allí. Sus dos vidas atrapadas en la misma mente, contradiciéndose y creando una ilusión de locura. Cuando Regina lanzó su hechizo creíamos que íbamos a perder la memoria. Eso habría sido mucho más compasivo que el castigo que la mayoría recibió.

A mí no me afectó el hechizo... no puedes devolver la vida a los muertos. Y sin embargo, tenía mi vida falsa, mi falsa historia... pero también tenía mis auténticas prioridades. Y por eso fui a aquella sala reservada para las visitas aquella mañana, mientras observaba el reloj de pared de la habitación... como no, estaba parado. Todos los relojes de aquel edificio lo estaban.

Una sonrisa se me escapó cuando la vi entrar por la puerta. Ya me había acostumbrado a verla con el cabello negro. Formaba parte de su locura... parecía creer que si se teñía la reina de corazones no iría a por ella. Era mejor no decirle que la reina de corazones era la jefa de enfermeras del hospital. En cuanto me vio se arrojó sobre mí y me abrazó posesivamente, sin palabras... mirándome con esos profundos ojos verdes. Lucrezia los tenía azules... pero Regina no parecía haber pensado siquiera en ese detalle al convertirla en una niña.

_ Me has traído a la salvadora... _ Dijo, emocionada._ ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Sabías quién era! Tú sabías que la necesitábamos...

_ Claro, cariño... en cuanto estuviese lista._ Susurré, acariciándole el cabello._ Tuve que estropear su coche... pero creo que lo compensa.

Me reí un poco de mi propio comentario, y ella me siguió. Seguía siendo ella, después de todo. En el fondo no dejaba de desear que Lucrezia volviese, me dijese algún comentario subido de tono sin sentido... hiciera alguna de sus estupideces... Supongo que no dejo de ser una madre sentimental después de todo.

_ Tengo que contarte muchas cosas._ Me dijo, muy seria._ Emma tiene mucho que aprender... tienes que ayudarme a hacerle entender quién es.

_ Bueno... haremos lo que podamos._ Le concedí.

Por otro lado, yo no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en esa salvadora. Lo poco que había visto de ella me había decepcionado. La había visto como a una mujer débil... y dudaba que pudiese vencer a Regina.

_Regina Mills_

Emma Swan... carne fresca... hacía mucho que no tenía eso. Volverla absolutamente loca poco a poco iba a ser muy divertido. Por un lado, la escena que había montado en la ducha había sido puro oro. Lo admito, me había subido los colores y la había guardado en mis archivos personales... al resto del hospital poco o nada les interesaba aquella escena. Aquella tarde la puerta se abrió y mi madre la atravesó. Yo bufé, molesta.

Odiaba cuando se paseaba por allí. Seguía intentando controlar mi vida aún con sus recuerdos falsos en los cuales ella creía haber sido una madre ejemplar y cariñosa. Con ella había sido compasiva, y sin embargo no lograba más que reproches por su parte. De modo que sencillamente la miré y me decidí a preguntar sin más.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Qué sabes sobre la chica nueva?_ Preguntó, con su mirada inquisitiva.

_ Pues lo mismo que tú._ Mentí, sin darle importancia._ Acaba de llegar y necesita ayuda. Es cuanto importa.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si trae cola?_ Preguntó._ Por lo que pone en su informe la trajeron directamente desde una cuneta. Tarde o temprano alguien la echará de menos y vendrá a por ella.

_ Eso no me preocupa._ Dije, sincera._ Si es eso por lo que has venido, puedes irte... ¿No tienes pastillas que recetar?

Si era algo relacionado con Anzu, ella se encargaría, y si no, ya lo haría yo, porque el amuleto hipnótico podía resolver cualquier problema que se me presentara. Quizá si hubiese sabido entonces cuál era exactamente la cola que traía Emma Swan, me habría pensado mejor cómo hacer frente a ese problema.

_Úrsula_

Habían sido unos duros días de viaje. Cruella y nuestra amiga, que había renunciado a darnos su nombre, no se comportaban precisamente de forma civilizada. Entendía bien el choque de llegar a aquel mundo, desde luego, pero algo que escapaba a mi comprensión era él como debía ser para un animal. Convertirse en humano, adquirir esa consciencia, esas normas. El habla. Con todo... parecía estárselo tomado todo demasiado bien teniendo en cuenta esas condiciones. Y nos estaba guiando hasta Emma, que era lo más importante.

Siguió su rastro hasta llegar a una carretera en Maine, en mitad de la nada. Allí nos mandó parar. Se bajó del coche, Cruella la miró, furiosa, bajándose del coche también. Yo la seguí, porque si las discusiones mundanas ya habían sido un problema, no quería imaginarme cómo sería un conflicto como el que se avecinaba. Cruella tenía esos andares que la delataban.

_ ¡Ahora me dirás que después de dos días conduciendo te has perdido!_ Exclamó.

_ Pero si ya hemos llegado._ Dijo ella, con una sonrisa ladina._ Pero claro... vosotros los humanos... tenéis el instinto atrofiado...

_ ¡Repite eso y me haré un abrigo contigo!_ Exclamó Cruella.

_ ¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz!_ Dije, intentando calmar los ánimos.

Pero mi voz se vio interrumpida por un rugido inhumano lanzando por nuestra más reciente amiga... sin embargo, lo más curioso fue el efecto que este produjo. Ante nuestros ojos, el paisaje pareció romperse como un espejo, y la carretera cambió. A mi izquierda podía observar un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Los peores temores de Cruella se confirmaban... Emma estaba en manos de la reina malvada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenida de nuevo Sweet! Aquí uno que extrañaba tus reviews a pesar de ser lógica su falta XD. Bueno Love... Me apunto lo de Chica-Bestia... porque me ha matado, sin más XD. Reginita le pone las manos encima por amor al arte, chica XD.**

* * *

_Lily_

Parecía que Lizzy tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer de todo. Tras la fiesta, ahora tocaba una acampada. Según me decía a sus tíos les encantaba hacer esas cosas. Vivían al día. Eso era increíble. Ojalá mis madres se fuesen algo más parecidas a ellos. El fuego ya se había apagado hacía rato. De hecho, estaba dormida en la tienda cuando un leve ruido me despertó, y al mirar afuera, vi que Lizzy estaba tumbada en la hierba. Se iba a resfriar si seguía allí.

Salí de la tienda y me acerqué, pensando que se habría quedado dormida allí. Pero al verme se incorporó rápidamente, probablemente pensando que era alguna amenaza puesto que en cuanto se aseguró de que era yo emitió un suspiro de alivio. Me senté a su lado y miré mi móvil para comprobar la hora. Eran las cinco. Pero Lizzy estaba bien despierta.

_ ¿Una sobredosis de café, amiga?_ Bromeé, bostezando.

_ No... es sólo que me cuesta dormir cuando estoy en el campo...

_ ¿Echas de menos tu cama? Yo también._ Reconocí.

_ No... es que... tengo un mal presentimiento... Mi padre siempre me decía que me fiara de mi instinto... entre otras cosas.

No dije nada... pero si su padre estaba internado en el psiquiátrico de mi madre dudaba que seguir sus consejos fuese una magnífica idea. A pesar de todo, Lizzy seguía bastante preocupada, y eso me inquietaba a mí también.

_ Solíamos quedarnos horas observando las estrellas..._ Dijo, mirándolas._ Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo nos va a pasar... y no me lo quito de la cabeza.

_ Eso son tonterías._ Dije, negando con la cabeza._ ¿Qué te va a pasar?

_Úrsula_

Parecía que nos estaban esperando. Al cruzar el umbral nos encontramos con una mujer, tumbada sobre una moto en una postura imposible. Al vernos se incorporó y el pelirrojo cabello se cayó sobre la cara. Se lo retiró y se bajó de la moto. Cruella y nuestra amiga ya se estaban alertando. Yo en cambio ya conocía a aquella mujer, aunque la última vez que la había visto era pirata. Tenía buena memoria para mujeres como ella.

_ ¡Bienvenidas a Storybrooke!_ Exclamó, con cierto entusiasmo e ironía a la vez._ Os he estado esperando...

_ Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿La conoces?_ Preguntó Cruella.

_ ¿Quién es?_ Preguntó la morena.

_ Alguien que conviene que esté de nuestra parte._ Dije, sin más. La verdad, no me sentía con ganas de dar más explicaciones._ ¿Lo estás, Anzu?

_ Lo estoy._ Dijo, alargando la sonrisa._ Vosotras sois justo lo que necesito.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que somos?_ Preguntó la morena, que parecía visiblemente alterada. Sus ojos miraban a Anzu fijamente.

_ Caos._ Dijo la pelirroja, sin alterarse._ Eres muy mona... Siempre me pregunté qué se pasaría por la mente de un león al encontrarse con un depredador. ¿Tienes nombre?

_ Si lo tiene no quiere compartirlo._ Dijo Cruella.

_ Zahara._ Dijo, seguía con los ojos clavados en Anzu._ Ese valdrá por ahora.

_ ¿Eres de África, Zahara?_ Preguntó la pelirroja.

_ Algo así._ Respondió la morena. La presencia de Anzu la inquietaba de verdad... Ya se sabe... los vampiros y los animales no se llevan demasiado bien.

_Emma Swan_

_ Veo que estás progresando mucho._ Decía Regina, mientras repasaba mi expediente.

Yo, en cambio, no la escuchaba. Me esforzaba por mirar su escote con disimulo mientras ella anotaba. Veía sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Se daba cuenta ella de lo deseable que era bajo aquellos trajes de ejecutiva tan caros? Me mordí el labio, golosamente. Y entonces vi que sus ojos se cruzaran con los míos.

_ Debo suponer que estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome los pechos como para prestarme atención, señorita Swan.

Señorita Swan... cuando dijo aquellas palabras mi sexo se encendió como una mecha y mi cerebro se apagó por completo. Me lancé sobre ella, empujándola sobre la mesa, y comencé a besar su cuello, mordiéndola de vez en cuando. Aferré sus manos con las mías, inmovilizándola con furia. La escuché gemir.

_ Suélteme señorita Swan, se lo advierto._ Exclamó, luchando por soltarse.

Pero a mí escucharla sólo me excitó más, despejando cualquier duda que pudiese tener sobre lo que estaba haciendo. La besé, mordiendo sus labios con furia, arrancándole aquella carísima camisa de vestir y su sostén. Mis labios atraparon sus pezones salvajemente, mordiéndolos. Regina dejó de luchar. Noté como sus brazos dejaban de luchar ante mis caricias.

Tiré de su falda, arrancándola de un tirón. Regina gemía, acariciándome la cabeza mientras yo descendía hasta su entrepierna, que iba a convertirse en mi lugar favorito a partir de entonces. Notaba a Regina acariciarme el pelo, invitándome a entrar. Y entonces sentí un repentino y lacerante dolor en la cabeza.

Me desperté en mi habitación tras golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Era un sueño... otro más para la colección. Y eso me frustraba. Notaba mi ropa interior completamente húmeda. A este paso las enfermeras iban a empezar a pensar que me meaba encima mientras dormía. No entendía cómo podía pasarme tanto tiempo ardiendo desde que estaba en el hospital.

Empezaba a pensar que era el aburrimiento. No había nada que hacer en aquella institución. Salvo jugar con mi pervertida imaginación. Me moví por la cama, mirando hacia arriba. Alice estaba dormida en la litera superior. Deslicé mi mano hacia mi ropa interior, acariciándome lentamente, cerrando los ojos y pensando en Regina.

Esa mujer me haría adicta a la masturbación. Me acaricié el pecho, mordiéndome el labio para no gemir y despertar a Alice. Tenía sesión con Regina aquel mismo día... esperaba poder controlarme y mirarle a la cara en vez de al pecho. Lo cierto es que había fantaseado antes con gente conocida... pero no de esa manera tan intensa y vivida.

A diferencia de mi escena de la ducha, estuve un largo rato acariciándome con mucha calma. No quería que Alice me oyese. Estaba un poco paranóica y escuchaba mis dedos chapoteando en mi sexo como si a través de unos altavoces fuera. Estallé en un profundo orgasmo poco después, y me quedé dormida aún con la almohada entre mis labios.

_Zahara_

Mi intención era destrozar a Regina y largarme sin más. Pero Anzu había intentado retenerme. Finalmente me había dicho que fuese al hospital, y que entendería por mí misma el motivo para hacer las cosas con más calma. Yo no tenía tiempo para eso. Para mí la reina era un plato secundario. Tenía mi propia venganza personal antes que todo eso.

Pero le hice caso. Esa mujer me ponía enferma. Estaba acostumbrada a estar en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia... y esa mujer... esa cosa... me hacía sentir como a un pequeño ratón con el que yo podría jugar entre mis dedos. Me acerqué al mostrador, mirando a la recepcionista con aire crítico. Una chiquilla, sin duda. ¿Cuánto vivían los humanos? Demasiado, a mi parecer. Por eso se tomaban las cosas con tanta calma.

_ Disculpa... Aurora._ Dije, mirando la placa que adornaba su pecho._ Estoy buscando a alguien. Tengo entendido que es el horario de visita.

_ Sí... dígame... ¿A quién está buscando?

_ Estoy buscando a Alexander. ¿En qué habitación está?_ Pregunté.

_ En la 317..._ Dijo, con la voz tomada. Estaba claro que yo la asustaba... y eso me encantaba.

_ Muchas gracias._ Dije, con una falsa sonrisa, mientras me desplazaba por el hospital hasta llegar al ascensor. Pulsé el número tres.

No pensaba entrar en aquella habitación. Tan sólo mirar a través del cristal para ver quién era ese Alexander para que le interesase tanto a Anzu que yo le viese. Eché un vistazo a través de la rejilla, y vi a un hombre. De unos treinta años... pelirrojo, tumbado en su cama sin hacer nada. No me decía nada. O no debería. Pero mi instinto, mi maravilloso instinto... lo decía todo.

Y me eché a reír, apoyándome en la pared contraria. Estaba ahí... ¡Él estaba ahí! ¡Encerrado, humillado y tachado de loco! Mi risa, que casi me recordaba a una hiena, era incontenible, pero la pared y la puerta eran tan gruesas que él no lograba oírme. Estaba ahí, como esperando que lo matasen. Encerrado en su jaula... A fin de cuentas eso era lo que hacían los humanos con el resto de especies.

Me quedé allí apoyada, riendo, hasta que vi a alguien acercarse por el pasillo. Una enfermera. Y mi instinto volvió a ponerse en marcha. Era irónico lo fácilmente que reconocía a las personas de mi pasado a pesar de su nuevo aspecto. Bajé la mirada hasta la placa del pecho. "Lana" No, si la reina no se había matado demasiado con ese nombre, eso estaba claro.

_ ¿Encuentras divertido el sufrimiento de mi marido?_ Me preguntó, apartándose el Rubio cabello de la cara.

_ Sí, bastante._ Dije, poniéndome en pie y empujándola contra la pared con el dedo.

Intentó apartar la mano, pero no pudo. Su fuerza era minúscula en comparación con la mía. La venganza era tan dulce. Verla a ella tan sometida a mi fuerza física, a una de las personas responsables de mi humillación, de mi traición y finalmente de mi caída.

_ El me hizo esto... ¿Sabes?_ Dije, señalando la cicatriz de mi ojo._ Y cosas peores...

_Regina Mills_

Esta vez Emma llegaba puntual, lo cual no formaba parte de las sugestiones que había implantado en su mente. Estaba segura de que se había divertido mucho aquellos días, pero fingía no saber nada, por supuesto. Que ella supiera yo hacía mi trabajo y nada más. Ilusamente había compartido conmigo su temor hacia salir antes de estar curada... que tonta era.

_ Buenos días directora._ Dijo, mirándome... esquivando mis pupilas con su mirada. Estaba claro que la señorita Swan había sido traviesa.

_ Ya sabes Emma... toma asiento._ Dije, arqueando la mano sobre el diván. Emma, sin queja, se tumbó en el diván._ Bien. Espero que no hayas pasado un mal día Emma...

_ Bueno... la verdad es que ha sido un poco ra...

_ Duerme..._ La interrumpí con calma, mientras fingía ordenar mis notas.

Los ojos de Emma se cerraron inmediatamente, cayendo en un profundo trance. Ya no necesitaba el amuleto con ella. Resultaba ser una persona particularmente fácil de sugestionar. Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras me ponía más cómoda en mi asiento. Confieso que Emma Swan era muy provocativa. Era algo nuevo y desconocido. Después de tantas repeticiones había perdido las ganas de llevar a la gente a la locura... pero esto era nuevo, y por eso me divertía tanto.

_ Súbete la camiseta Emma..._ Ordené.

_ Sí, majestad._ Contestó con la misma voz.

Me sorprendí un poco al notar que no llevaba sostén. Definitivamente, Emma había sido una auténtica pervertida aquellos días. Lancé una risa de poder, mientras mi mano se deslizaba por su pecho. Noté sus pezones endurecidos, y esta vez decidí ir más allá. Llevé mis labios a su pezón y comencé a lamerlo y a morderlo con mucha suavidad. Emma gemía deliciosamente ante ese gesto, y yo casi podía sentir el calor de su sexo sobre mi vientre. Pero no se movió, porque no le había dado esa orden. Después de un rato pasé a su otro pezón, que lamí con exquisita calma. No tenía ninguna prisa. A fin de cuentas tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el timbre que indicaba que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta insonorizada sonó. Noté como una enorme frustración se apoderaba de mí mientras me acercaba a la puerta. La abrí y me topé con Mary Margare, rodé los ojos y la miré. Me pareció que temblaba un poco, y lo comprendía, porque mi cara de rabia debía ser temible. Podía estar ocupada, pero ella tampoco escapaba a mi rabia, por lo que simplemente tuve que decir la palabra mágica.

_ Duerme.

Los ojos de Mary se vaciaron rápidamente mientras con un gesto de mi dedo, entraba en la habitación. Poco o nada me importaba para que estaba allí. Sencillamente no le correspondía. Me senté en mi silla y le ordené que se arrodillara. Acto seguido, y sin cambiar el gesto, le crucé la cara rápidamente. Al principio reaccionó, pero luego lanzó un grito atroz, agónico, mientras su piel se tornaba roja. ¿La razón? Sencilla. Una de las primeras ideas que había implantado en su mente era que cualquier daño que yo le hiciera se multiplicaría por mil. Y aún así, me sentía compasiva con esa cantidad.

_ Bájate el pantalón._ Le ordené. Ella, con el rostro de nuevo impasible, e ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, se lo bajó.

La coloqué sobre mi regazo y sin más dilación, le di un azote. Gritó desesperada, pero ese sólo era el primero de muchos que vinieron uno detrás de otro. Su trasero no tardó en teñirse de un tono rojo intenso, pero yo seguía azotando, sin fijarme en como Emma observaba la escena sin parpadear. No me detuve hasta que mis manos quedaron significativamente marcadas y tuve la sensación de que un sólo azote más la haría sangrar.

Mary Margaret estaba impasible, pero su rostro estaba anegado de lágrimas, y su rostro rojo tan sólo por los gritos que había lanzado. Parecía un juguete roto... porque era un juguete roto. Y cuando saliese de allí, si es que lo hacía algún día, no sería más que una Stripper o una prostituta barata. ¿Acaso alguien podía negarme que se lo merecía?

_ Lárgate e invierte el resto del día en algo más productivo... como ensayar los bailes que harás cuando salgas de aquí. Más vale que no vueltas a molestarme. ¿Has entendido?

_ Sí, majestad._ Dijo Mary, poniéndose en pie y saliendo por la puerta tras subirse el pantalón.

_ En cuanto a ti... Emma... me parece que vamos a tener que posponer esto._ Dije, bajándole la camiseta._ Despierta.

_Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos en aquella habitación que ya empezaba a hacérseme familiar. El despacho de Regina. La observé, sonrojándome. Notaba los pezones duros como piedras bajo la camiseta. Tenía la respiración acelerada... pero Regina parecía no darse cuenta. Estaba en su escritorio, revisando sus notas.

_ Hemos terminado Emma... Podemos vernos mañana.

_ Sí sí..._ Dije, en un susurro, saliendo por piernas. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida y yo había estado teniendo sueños húmedos. Me moría de vergüenza.

_Mallory_

Estaba subida a la moto de Anzu, sujeta a su cintura, y resistiendo la tentación de subir las manos. No entendía del todo el motivo de aquello. Había aparecido sin más, como solía hacer, y había terminado llevándome de la mano hasta su moto. De alguna forma se había camelado a Henry y Lily.

_ ¿Y a dónde vamos?_ Pregunté.

_ Pensé que te gustaría salir de la ciudad._ Dijo, riéndose._ Ver un poco de mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Así que queréis porno ¿eh? Bueno... entonces... ¡TRAERÉ EL PORNO SÁDICO Y DISFUNCIONAL! (A fin de cuentas este fic lo pide demasiado, es innegable). Love, Snow está en la serie sólo para cagarla, pues aquí los mismo. Y sí, Sweet, Anzu is The Boss, le pese a quien le pese.**

* * *

_Mallory_

_ Me mentiste._ Me quejé, mientras tomaba la hamburguesa con ambas manos._ Me dijiste que saldríamos de la ciudad.

Y habíamos estado a punto, pero en el último momento Anzu había girado en un recodo y nos habíamos parado en aquella hamburguesería que estaba casi en la linde. Estaba claro que el negocio no iba demasiado bien. Casi nadie entrada o salía de la ciudad. De hecho, al venir, la camarera había saludado efusivamente a Anzu, porque parecía que era su única clienta medianamente habitual. Eso debería haberme llamado la atención, pero no lo hizo.

_ Esta ciudad es muy suya con las personas que viven en ella. No os gusta salir._ Dijo Anzu, con una sonrisa irónica.

_ A veces no te entiendo._ Reconocí, mirando a la pelirroja. A decir verdad, sabía muy poco de ella a pesar de lo íntimamente que nos había conocido.

_ Estoy un poco loca, no me hagas demasiado caso._ Dijo, torciendo el sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

_ ¿Y qué toca ahora?_ Pregunté, curiosa._ ¿Me has traído aquí sólo para comernos una hamburguesa?

_ Bueno... quería conocerte un poco... ya sabes... es normal entre compañeras de cama. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu apellido de soltera.

Me quedé un poco tocada... yo tampoco lo sabía.

_Alice Liddell_

El reloj de la pared seguía resonando en la habitación. El doctor Hooper seguía intentando por todos los medios deshacerse de mi locura. Los últimos diez minutos había estado mirando el reloj de la pared sin decir nada mientras él esperaba que hablase.

_ ¿No tienes nada que decir Alice? Intento ayudarte, nada más.

_ Para empezar a ayudarme iba a tener que empezar a creerse mi pasado. Pero está empeñado en que estoy loca... y no me interesan los grillos cuerdos._ Dije, jugueteando con una moneda entre mis dedos.

_ Bueno... por qué no me cuentas algo de ese pasado que tan claro pareces tener._ Me desafió.

_ Por mí encantada... coja bien la libreta, esto es interesante.

_Lucrezia Auditore (Flashback)_

París no iba a recuperarse de aquello, no a corto plazo al menos. Los zepelines alemanes volaban orgullosamente sobre las tierras francesas. Habían tenido la desdicha de colocar una enorme V roja sobre aquella hermosa pieza arquitectónica. Observaba desde la altura de aquel edificio, mientras esperaba que Anzu terminase con lo que estaba haciendo. Se suponía que tenía que conseguir un par de trajes nazis y nada más. Pero conociéndola... seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo haría en su situación. Y, efectivamente, cuando volvió con el traje puesto, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Esto no es muy profesional que digamos._ Dije, con una risita pícara.

_ Habló la mujer más profesional de la historia._ Me dijo, colocándome la gorra sobre la cabeza, tapándome la cara._ A ver si esta vez te abrochas todos los botones de la camiseta... no nos interesa tener a un escuadrón de nazis mirándote embobados.

_ ¿Y qué más da? Soy rubia y tengo los ojos azules, no es a mí a quién van a disparar sin pruebas..._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Y si me vuelves a recordar lo de Estambul juro que te dejo sola.

_ ¿Y si te digo que no te creo?_ Me recriminó._ Sé cuánto te encanta hacer el cafre en las misiones de infiltración.

_ Vale... pero la próxima vez que vayas a ligarte a una mujer nazi haz el favor e invítame...

_ No era tu tipo._ Me dijo. Yo le tiré de la manga y saqué un enorme sostén.

_ ¿Qué no era mi tipo? ¿Con este pedazo de copa? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

_ Un poco sí._ Reconoció, guiñándome un ojo y saltando al vacío.

_ ¡Espera, mala madre!_ Dije, saltando tras ella._ ¡No puedes dejarme así!

_Alice Liddell_

_ Y entonces nos dirigimos a la torre y...

_ He tenido suficiente Alice._ Dijo Archie, dejando la libreta sobre la mesa._ Voy a hablar con Regina sobre tu caso, creo que tendremos que cambiar de tratamiento. No conseguimos nada en este tiempo.

_Úrsula_

La mansión de Anzu era cómoda, pero desde luego no era precisamente el lugar más céntrico del mundo. Estaba claro que era el lugar perfecto para esconder cosas si eso era lo que querías, y por eso era el cuartel general perfecto para nuestros planes. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Cruella estaba asfixiada en aquel lugar que, en su opinión, que desde luego no compartía, era demasiado pequeño.

_ ¡Estoy cansada de estar aquí!_ Bramó._ ¿Cómo diablos vamos a llegar a Emma encerradas aquí?

_ ¿Con Magia? Oh... espera... que no tenemos._ Le recalqué._ Temo que mientras no la tengamos seremos el equipo B.

_ ¿El equipo B? ¡Yo no soy la B de nada!_ Exclamó, orgullosa, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Qué crees que haría Regina si nos viese a cualquiera de nosotras pululando por el pueblo? ¿Quieres acabar con la cabeza llena de fantasías?_ Le dije, ofuscada._ Anzu ya vive aquí y a Zahara no la conoce nadie. Hay que jugar con las cartas que tenemos. Relájate... cuando llegue el momento saldremos a la luz, y nos servirán a Emma en bandeja.

_ Pero ellas no saben...

_ ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos?

Me giré, asustada, y observé a Zahara apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Había entrado en auténtico silencio. Olvidaba que los leones no eran fuerza bruta nada más. Eran cazadores de sigilo. Había entrado como un fantasma, y nosotras no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta que ella había querido que así fuese.

_ Nada importante._ Dijo Cruella._ ¿Entonces has cambiado de parecer? ¿Te quedas?

_ Digamos que yo también tengo mis propios intereses. Hay cierto monarca cuyo trono me pertenece y que se encuentra en el psiquiátrico.

_ ¿Un trono para una leona?_ Preguntó Cruella, irónica.

_ Seguro que pasa más de lo que crees._ Dije, mirándola. Yo tampoco era precisamente humana.

_ Anzu podrá vengarse de Regina... vosotras tendréis a Emma y yo... bueno... yo resolveré mis asuntos con Simba.

_Regina Mills_

Emma era una auténtica pervertida después de todo. Y lo confieso, estaba despertando en mí partes de mi cuerpo que llevaban demasiado tiempo dormidas. Estaba aburrida de hacer siempre las mismas cosas. Aquella rubia bajo mi hechizo me tenía demasiado excitada... pero sin embargo sabía que tenía que tomarme las cosas con más calma. Un arranque podía hacerla despertar y todo mi trabajo se iría a pique. Sin embargo, seguía dejándome llevar, y ya ni me molestaba en saludarla antes de hacerla caer inconsciente sobre el diván. A veces pensaba que ella lo sabía y que lo estaba esperando.

La mano de la rubia chapoteada sobre su sexo distraídamente, semitumbada sobre el diván, con las piernas abiertas y sin nada en la parte inferior del cuerpo. Su mirada seguía perdida mientras conversábamos. Parecía que lo que hacía su mano no estaba relacionado con ella a pesar de que de vez en cuando se le escapa un gemido.

_ Tuve un sueño sobre ti la otra noche._ Me dijo, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Un sueño?_ Pregunté._ ¿Y qué soñaste?

_Emma Swan (Flashback)_

Estaba atada. Tanto mis pies como mis manos, a aquella cama que, sin embargo, se hacía muy confortable. No eran simples cuerdas las que me ataban... eran genuinos grilletes sujetos a la cama. Con todo me dejaban cierta libertad de movimiento, como para incorporarme sobre la cama pero nada más. Lo hice y noté un ligero peso en mi pecho.

Confieso que me sorprendió ver aquellos dos pequeños anillos fijados a mis pezones. Estaban unidos por una cuerda de plata que tintineó un poco ante mi gesto. A excepción de un collar adornado con púas, era lo único que llevaba puesto. Las paredes eran de piedra, la puerta de madera, clásica, antigua. El hecho de que la habitación fuese circular me dio la impresión de que me encontraba en un torreón.

Estuve un tiempo así, sin tener realmente claro lo que estaba pasando, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba Regina. Pero no Regina la doctora del hospital Psiquiátrico. Aquella mujer era de todo menos una mujer interesada en mi bienestar mental.

Iba ataviada de cuero negro, en una prenda provocativa que dejaba lo justo a la imaginación. Llevaba medias de rejilla en los pies, y guantes de cuero en las manos. El escote era tan pronunciado que casi podía ver asomar los pezones... y de hecho llevaba unas cremalleras en esa zona que sospechaba que servirían para retirarla. No me sorprendió ver que no llevaba nada que cubriese su sexo. Estaba claro el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Sentí pánico y excitación a partes iguales al ver el látigo que llevaba en la mano.

_ Hola..._ Dije, como saludo, temblando. Repentinamente me encontraba aterrorizada.

_ Hola... ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?_ El látigo restalló... y la mujer fue precisa, porque me estremecí al notar el látigo golpear sobre uno de los anillos del pecho. Grité._ ¿Crees que esa es manera de tratar con tu reina?

_ Lo, lo siento... majestad._ Me disculpé. El látigo volvió a restallar y golpeó en mi trasero. Grité aún con más fuerza.

_ Así aprenderás..._ Dijo, haciendo una pausa._ Eres una zorra.

Se acercó con calma y dejó el látigo, sustituyéndolo por una fusta que sacó del primer cajón de la mesilla. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que yo pudiese alcanzarla. Tenía razón, era una zorra... me había humillado hasta lo más hondo y en lugar de sentirme mal lo que tenía era una humedad recorriéndome la entrepierna presurosa.

_ Creo que podemos dejarnos de preámbulos._ Dijo, tomándome por el collar.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y, sin delicadeza alguna, me arrastró hasta su sexo. No necesité ninguna orden para saber que tenía que empezar a lamerla. Lo hice presurosa, pues lo estaba deseando. Mi propio sexo también reclamaba mi atención, pero cuando intenté acercar la mano sentí como tiraba de la cadena de plata, lanzando un gemido que entremezclaba el dolor y el placer.

_ Te tocarás cuando yo te ordene que te toques._ Me dijo, con una mirada acusadora.

_ Pero..._ Traté de excusarme.

_ Pero nada... ¿Te he dicho yo que pares?_ La fusta cayó sobre mi culo, que no tardó en enrojecerse._ ¡Sigue con tu trabajo, ramera!

Sus insultos no hicieron más que provocarme todavía más mientras volvía a aquella tarea. La reina pareció relajarse y entregarse a sí misma. Sus gemidos no me lo ponían demasiado fácil. Me tomó por el pelo y comenzó marcarme a su ritmo. Sentía que me ahogaba, porque necesitaba respirar, pero ella no me dejaba. Cuando creía que iba a morir la reina se derramó sobre mi cara y lanzó un largo gemido, soltándome.

Tragué aire apresuradamente, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. De haber tardado un poco más en tener su orgasmo quizá me hubiese matado, pero a ella parecía no importarle demasiado. Mientras yo me recuperaba ella había abierto el cajón de la mesilla que tenía más cerca, a la que yo sí llegaba. Esa estaba llena de juguetes sexuales más específicos y que a la reina no parecía molestar que usase. Cogió un arnés negro y se lo ciñó a la zona íntima de su traje.

Lo que venía a continuación me lo imaginaba, de modo que cuando me tumbó sobre la cama en un ángulo recto simplemente me dejé hacer. Regina no se lo pensó demasiado y atacó mi entrada trasera sin pensárselo dos veces. Grité de dolor con todas mis fuerzas, notando como unas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos mientras ella comenzaba a moverse.

Estaba siendo cruel, sin más, y a pesar de todo el dolor se empezaba a convertir lentamente en placer. Se ciñó a mis caderas, y aceleró la velocidad a la que me embestía. Sentí que perdía la cabeza y comencé a gruñir como un animal, agitando las cadenas. Quería tocarme los pechos pero no me llegaba.

Me seguí retorciendo hasta que noté que un poderoso orgasmo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Me quedé quieta donde estaba, pero seguramente perdí la consciencia durante un par de segundos porque cuando quise darme cuenta Regina se había apartado de mí. Había soltado el arnés de su traje y no lo había sacado de mi trasero. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y en el último momento se giró y me miró a los ojos.

_ Hasta mañana.

_ Hasta mañana, majestad._ Dije, casi gruñendo, mirando su trasero desnudo mientras salía por la puerta.

_Regina_

Me quedé completamente quieta mientras Emma me contaba su sueño. Por me moría de ganas de hacer esa fantasía de sumisión realidad en aquel mismo momento, más cuando veía que Emma no había dejado de mover sus dedos mientras hablaba y que se había formado un pequeño charco entre sus piernas. Colocar una toalla había sido esencial después de todo.

_ De modo que te sometiste a mí..._ recalqué.

_ Sí... estaba encerrada en esa torre sólo para que me follaras._ Entrecerró los ojos, sus juegos acaban de hacerla derramarse de nuevo en esa toalla.

_ Entiendo._ Dije, recuperando la compostura._ Hemos terminado por hoy, Emma. Vístete y dirígete a tu cuarto, como todos los días.

_ Sí, majestad.

Mientras Emma hacía lo que me había ordenado yo cogí la toalla y me la llevé a la nariz. El olor la impregnaba por completo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Era demasiado pronto... ¿Qué hacer entonces con el fuego que acababa de encenderse en mi interior? Miré al escritorio y vi la foto de familia que lo adornaba. Sonreía de lado... hacía mucho tiempo que no podía las manos encima a Mallory... En ese momento decidí que mi esposa era sin lugar a dudas la persona que tenía que apagar ese fuego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bah... qué cuernos, ni que decir tiene que en este capítulo hay porno... YA NI OS SORPRENDE... Jope Love... que me sacas los colores... se hace lo que se puede, la verdad. La inspiración funciona así. Mi propósito suele ser la historia, pero es que en este caso el porno es parte importante de la misma. O Sweet... pero hay sueños y sueños... hay mucho que hacer aún por delante. Silvia debería haber puesto un aviso en el primer cap de que el primer capi es saltable si has visto el trailer XD. Pero es que si no lo has visto... tiene que haber una introducción. ¿En serio, Silvia? ¡ESA MUJER SE LLAMA MALLORY! Por supuesto que es Maléfica, eso no tiene secreto. ¿Intimidad? Qué intimidad ni que narices... Regina ve lo que quiere, que para algo ha lanzado ella su maldición. Bueno, OC hay alguno por la subtrama de Zahara y la de Alice. Regina tiene que tener algún rival para que la trama se desarrolle XD. En realidad todos los OC que han salido en la trama tienen su propia versión de cuento/Disney... y son casi todos de la misma historia... pero no los voy divulgando. Bueno... no tienen carda definida estos, sólo me he imaginado más o menos como son. En fin, pedazo de comentario ¿No? El fic está abajo.**

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Fue decepcionante llegar a casa y darme cuenta de que Mallory no estaba. Estaba ansiosa por recordarle quién era su mujer. Sin embargo, bien podía pasar un tiempo con mis hijos mientras la esperaba. Por una vez no estaban discutiendo. Estaban sentados los dos, uno a cada lado del sofá, Lily mirando su móvil y Henry con la consola.

_ Buenas tardes, chicos._ Saludé, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._ ¿Cómo estáis?

_ Bien._ Dijo Lily, sin inmutarse.

_ Llegas pronto._ Dijo Henry, dejando la consola sobre la mesa.

_ Pensé que podríamos ver una película en familia._ mentí._ ¿Dónde está Mallory?

_ Salió hace ya unas cuantas horas._ dijo Lily, Dejando el móvil._ ¿Sesión de cine entonces?

_ Vaya... y yo que juraría que intentarías salir corriendo ante esa proposición.

_ Oh vamos, mamá._ dijo, alzando una ceja._ ¿Cómo voy a seguir vaciándote la cartera si pierdo tu afecto?

_ Eres el diablo._ Dije, guiñándole un ojo.

_ ¡Voy a hacer las palomitas!_ Dijo Henry, corriendo a la cocina.

Yo me acomodé en el sofá. ¿Dónde estaría Mallory? Aquello no era propio de ella. Solía decir siempre a donde iba. Y aunque antes la había llamado no me había respondido. Es cierto que puse la película, y la vi comiendo palomitas con mis hijas como una buena madre, estaba pensando en ella y en donde se encontraría. Finalmente la película terminó, y los niños se fueron a la cama.

Pensé que quizá se estuviese vengando, quizá quería hacerme sufrir por haber llegado tarde hacía aquellos días... porque estaba tumbada sobre la cama en ropa interior igual que ella lo había estado entonces. Pero yo no pensaba quedarme dormida... al contrario, pensaba castigarla por ello. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el dos, de modo que la marcación rápida la redirigiera hacia ella.

_Mallory Mills_

Reía con ganas. Anzu había querido ir al cine... y lo cierto, es que la película no había sido precisamente del agrado de ninguna de las dos. Lily me lo había advertido, pero lo cierto es que no le había hecho caso. Yo había estado a punto de quedarme dormida en la sala, y Anzu parecía hasta enfadada. Supongo que le molestaba haber gastado su dinero tontamente, porque de lo contrario no entendía el motivo de su enfado. Las cartas sobre la mesa, no éramos el tipo de público al que iba dirigido "Crepúsculo".

_ Si algún día me pongo a brillar haz el favor de reventarme la cabeza con una escopeta..._ Me dijo al salir, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Por qué ibas a ponerte a brillar? ¿Eres un vampiro acaso?_ Pregunté, riéndome.

_ De esos no, tenlo por seguro. Me estalla la cabeza de pensarlo._ Dijo, llevándose la mano al rostro.

_ ¿Y cómo son los vampiros, según tú?_ Le pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

_ Sorbete._ Me respondió, muy seria.

_ ¿Cómo que sorbete?_ Lo confieso, esa respuesta me dejó fría._ ¿Qué tiene que ver un postre con los vampiros?

En ese momento Anzu me miró a los ojos, y por un momento me pareció que cambiaban ligeramente de color, aunque seguramente debía tratarse de mi imaginación. Me tomó por los hombros, y confieso que me sentí asustada. Anzu tenía muchísima fuerza en las manos.

_ Imagina por un momento que eres un helado._ Me dijo, cada vez más cerca._ Y que un día... te derrites... cambias por completo. Tu mente, tu alma... todo se caldea en una hirviente pasión y ansia asesina. Todo lo que eres se queda en nada... pues no eres más que un montón de helado derretido. Puedes intentar volver a ser un helado... pero por más que lo intentes... lo máximo que puedes esperar a ser es un sorbete.

Me apoyó contra la pared... y yo no sabía cómo sentirme. Estaba asustada, confusa... y excitada. Algo en las palabras que Anzu pronunciaba, en la forma en la que me miraba, me hechizaba. Y por eso cuando se acercó para besarme cerré los ojos esperándolo. Sin embargo, no llegó ese momento, porque mi móvil empezó a sonar. Anzu se separó y yo miré el móvil, era Regina. Había tenido el móvil apagado en el cine y no había visto que tenía varias llamadas perdidas por su parte.

_ Lo siento Anzu, tengo que cogerlo..._ Dije, sintiéndome culpable._ ¿Regina? ¿Ha pasado algo?

_ Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo... ¿Dónde estabas?_ Dijo ella al otro lado, parecía enfadada.

_ Yo... había ido al cine._ Dije, siendo franca.

_ ¿Tú sola?_ Preguntó, al otro lado.

_ Te habría llamado, pero estabas ocupada en el trabajo, como siempre._ Dije, afectada.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Regina respondiera.

_ Pero ahora no estoy en el trabajo, estoy en casa... y tengo hambre de ti.

Las últimas cuatro palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza, como si hubiese eco dentro de ella. Fue como si algo dentro de mí saltase y no pudiese pensar en otra cosa. Miré a Anzu un momento, que por su mirada casi parecía saber lo que Regina acababa de decirme.

_ Voy en seguida._ Le dije, colgando el teléfono, y mirando a Anzu._ Lo siento, tengo que irme... Yo...

_ No te disculpes... yo sólo soy el sorbete._ Dijo, dándose la vuelta.

La forma en la que habló hizo que el pecho se me congestionase. Le grité que esperaba y traté de seguirla, pero tropecé y me caí al suelo. Cuando levanté la vista ya había desaparecido... odiaba cuando hacía eso.

_Anzu_

Entré en la mansión y cerré dando un portazo. De hecho, la puerta se salió de los goznes y cayó hacia fuera. Pensaba que estaba ganando cada vez más terreno con Mallory... pero Regina la llamaba por un calentón y ella acudía como una perra en celo. Maldije el magnetismo que Regina tenía. Esa mujer era demasiado atractiva y estaba mal que lo dijese siendo de mi propia sangre.

Llegué al comedor y me encontré con toda una reunión de villanas. Tanto barullo emocional en sus cabezas me ponía de peor humor todavía. Sabía que tramaban algo, y seguramente no me gustaría, pero en aquel momento, lo único que quería era que se largasen.

_ Necesito que el párroco de la ciudad me invite a entrar a la iglesia._ Dije, en general, sin dirigirme a ninguna en particular._ Tenéis que conseguirlo por mí... porque obviamente no puedo entrar para pedírselo yo.

_ ¿Estás dándome una orden?_ Dijo Zahara, alzando una ceja._ Porque no acepto órdenes de nadie.

_ Te pido... amablemente._ Dije, clavando mis ojos, completamente teñidos de rojo, en ella._ Que tú y el resto vayáis a conseguirme ese permiso.

_ Vale... de acuerdo, no te sulfures._ Dijo la morena, haciendo un gesto a Cruella y Úrsula para que la acompañasen.

Cuando salieron, yo me tumbé en el sofá un largo rato, sin hacer nada, mirando los sombreros que había en la vitrina que había frente a mí. Aparté la vista un momento, pero mis ojos volvieron sin remedio al encuentro de aquellos sombreros tan perfectos.

_ ¡No me juzgues! Sabes que nunca te traicioné... y ahora... ahora sólo estás en mi cabeza._ Dije, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Escuché ruido abajo, y me acordé de Zelena. Bajé las escalera al sótano y la vi, observándome desde dentro de su jaula. Necesitaba a alguien para colarme en la iglesia aquella noche y, por irónico que sonase, me fiaba mucho más de Zelena que de cualquiera del trío recién llegado.

_ Intuyes a lo que vengo._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ Tienes esa mirada._ Dijo, colocando sus manos esmeralda sobre los barrotes._ Que me dice que vas a sacarme de aquí.

_ Sí, voy a hacerlo... esta noche. Hay dos objetos en el sótano de la iglesia... y uno es de tu interés.

_ ¿De qué se trata?_ Preguntó.

_ Tan sólo de un colgante para pasar desapercibida... que ocultará ese tono verde tan atractivo que tienes... temporalmente. Así podrás salir... y hacer lo que te plazca. Siempre que no hagas daño a nadie que me importe... ¿Tenemos un trato?

_ Trato hecho.

Me acerqué y di un tirón a la puerta de la jaula, separándola del resto, y dejando espacio a Zelena para salir. Ella me miró, se colocó su sombrero y sonrió largamente.

_Mallory Mills_

Esperaba que Regina no estuviese muy enfadada por mi retraso, aunque la verdad es que había ido lo más rápido posible. Los niños dormían ya plácidamente, y cuando llegué a la habitación, la encontré vacía. Repentinamente se abrieron las puertas del armario y Regina hizo acto de presencia. Me quedé sin palabras.

Estaba vestida de cuero, con un maquillaje casi felino. La ropa llevaba múltiples correas y cremalleras, pero sobretodo me llamó la atención ser sus pechos desnudos, que me apuntaban casi amenazantes, y el arnés que llevaba en la cintura, que directamente me parecía demasiado grande para lo que estaba previsto hacer con él. Regina me miró a los ojos y sonrió, lasciva.

_ Eres mala, Mallory._ Dijo, agitando la fusta que llevaba en la mano._ Has sido una niña muy mala por dejarme aquí esperando, y voy a tener que castigarte.

Lo lógico sería echarle en cara que no me había tocado en seis meses, que ella sí que había sido mala conmigo, que no se merecía que me acostase con ella aquella noche, porque así tendría algo de su propia medicina. Eso era lo que habría pensado si me llegase algo de sangre al cerebro, pero como no lo hacía, sólo pude decir aquellas cinco palabras que ella esperaba oír.

_ Soy una niña mala... castígame.

_ Quítate la ropa._ ordenó, sin alterar el tono, y cruzándose de brazos. Se sentó en la cama, con cierto aire de superioridad. ¿Quién iba a negarle ese capricho? Estaba babeando por ella.

Me llevé las manos a la camiseta, con intención de quitármela rápidamente... Pero Regina tenía otros planes, y me lo hizo saber con un golpe seco de su fusta en mi trasero. Lancé un grito, puesto que nunca me había hecho nada parecido a aquello, pero, sin embargo, no hizo más que subir mi libido.

_ ¿Te vas a alguna parte?_ Preguntó._ Despacio... quiero disfrutarlo.

_ Pero..._ me quejé._ Yo quería...

_ Lo que tú quieras... no importa... ¿Entiendes?

La razón se había hecho las maletas y se había largado, porque aquello no era sano. Pero yo estaba tan excitada que si me decía que tirara al suelo para usarme de reposapiés, probablemente lo hiciera sin rechistar por injusto que fuese en realidad.

Comencé una danza mientras me deshacía lentamente de mi camiseta y la tiraba a un lado. Esta vez Regina no me azotó. Aunque una parte de mí en parte deseaba sentir el calor de la fusta, sabía que debía obedecerla. La falda se deslizó despacio entre mis piernas, y el sostén lo lancé sobre la lámpara. Pasé las manos por mis pechos, jugando un poco para ella, antes de llegar a la ropa interior y dejarla caer. Se la tiré a la cara. Regina lo cogió y se lo llevó a la nariz, olfateándolo. Aquello fue demasiado para mí, que no pude evitar llevar la mano ante mi intimidad por aquella visión, pero ella no me dejó, propinándome un golpe de su fusta en un pezón. Eso provocó que me derramara entre gemidos... y que recibiera otro golpe en el otro pezón por ello.

La miré, y ella hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercase. Me tomó por el pelo y tiró de él como si fuese una fregona, llevándolo directamente hasta su pecho. Me trataba como si fuese una prostituta cualquiera... o quizá aún peor... y por ello me encontraba tan loca por ella en aquel momento. Estaba perdida en aquella humillación.

Lamí su pezón con deseo, pero Regina no se quedó quieta, cada vez que mordía demasiado fuerte o que hacía algo indebido la fusta golpeaba sobre mi sexo o mi trasero. Entré en una nube de doloroso placer antes de terminar de entender cómo lo quería exactamente. Notaba mi sexo a punto de explotar, pero sabía que no debía darme placer o Regina se enfadaría.

Volvió a cogerme del pelo, con más rudeza si cabe, formando una cola de caballo, y esta vez me hizo tragar el enorme cilindro que salía de su arnés. Ella gimió de gusto mientras yo lo notaba entrar hasta mi garganta. Sentía arcadas, pero me contuve cuanto pude. Escuché a Regina susurrar unas palabras, pero no las entendía del todo.

Finalmente, lo metió con demasiada rapidez, y una arcada me venció. Tuve que separarme y vomitar en un jarrón que había junto a la puerta de entrada. Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia a Regina, que volvió a coger mi maltratado pelo y me tiró sobre la cama.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué crees que haces?_ Exclamó, poniéndome boca abajo.

Sentí la embestida, directamente atravesando mi trasero como una espada. Nunca había dejado a Regina entrar ahí... y veía que esa decisión había sido buena. Tuve que morder la almohada con todas mis fuerzas, y aferrar mis manos sobre el colchón, porque el dolor se me hizo insoportable... a pesar de que, irónicamente, en ese momento fui asaltada otra vez por otro orgasmo.

Regina no se detuvo por mis gritos. Ella siguió atravesándome, mientras ella gemía indecentemente, casi como si quisiera restregarme lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ella. Pronto empezó a llegarme el placer, pero estaba tan adolorida y cansada que los gemidos sonaron somnolientos, y me quedé inmóvil mientras Regina terminaba. Pero incluso así, se quedó donde estaba, rodeando mi cintura y tumbándose de lado. No iba a poder sentarme en una semana.

_ Mañana quiero que te anilles esto..._ Dijo, mientras pasaba la mano por uno de mis enrojecidos pezones.

_ Sí mi amor..._ Respondí, mecánicamente.

_ Quizá esto te haga aprender... que no es buena idea ponerme los cuernos, querida...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sube un capítulo sin porno, me dije... no pasará nada, me dije... NO ES COMO SI ESTUVIERAS OBLIGADO, ME DIJE... Pero... Pero... EL MALDITO FIC ME OBLIGA. Ten cuidado Love, a ver si la perversión se va a comer el resto. La escena de este cap a mí me ha dejado muerto, las cosas como son. Bueno Sweet... Regina es Regina, y aunque adoro a mi Anzu... Regina tiene que ganar en este caso. Lo siento, no hay reembolso... sabíais en lo que os estabais metiendo e.e**

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Me había quedado dormida detrás de Maléfica. Y confieso que me sorprendió encontrarme desnuda en la cama, porque juraría que me había quedado dormida con el traje de cuero. Miré a un lado y lo vi doblado sobre una silla. Me llevé la mano al cabello, desordenándomelo. Estaba sola en la cama, y cuando miré el reloj, comprobé que pasaba el mediodía. Solía acudir al trabajo todos los días, pero lo cierto era que, en realidad, podía tomarme libre cualquier día que quisiera, por lo que no me preocupé. Debía haber desoído el despertador.

_ Regina...

Me giré, y vi a Mallory mirándome desde el quicio de la puerta. El terror la estaba embargando por completo. Se mordía las uñas y me miraba completamente aterrada. Yo, por mi parte, me aparté el pelo del rostro y di un par de golpes a mi lado, sobre el colchón.

_ Siéntate, Mallory._ Le ordené.

Ella pareció dudar, y es que al hacerlo no pudo evitar emitir un quejido adolorido, estaba claro que iba a tardar un par de días en recuperarse de lo que le había hecho. No pude evitar que su dolor me hiciera sonreír. A fin de cuentas, me había traicionado. A decir verdad, me lo sospechaba desde hacía días, pero lo confirmé la noche al revisar las grabaciones de la casa. Consideré que debía hacerlo al ver que no respondía a mis llamadas. Se abrazó a mi brazo, llorando. Al hacerlo noté que me había obedecido, ya que noté los anillos que ahora llevaba en los pezones.

_ Un par de lágrimas no compensan lo que has hecho. ¿No crees?_ Dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Regina... tú... tú sabes que te quiero._ Le dijo, aferrándose con más fuerza. Parecía un perrito abandonado._ Pero... fui débil. Anzu se aprovechó de mí, de que estaba necesitada.

_ Ya hemos acordado que eres una zorra._ Dije, apartando la mirada._ ¿Crees que podría volver a confiar en ti después de esto?

_ Sé que no me merezco tu perdón..._ dijo, en un susurro, sin atreverse a mirarme._ Pero haré lo que sea... cualquier cosa para que me perdones. Te amo, Regina.

_ No, no me quieres... sólo crees que me quieres... Pero sí que vas a hacer una cosa por mí.

_ Regina... por favor...

_ Duérmete..._ Dije, en un susurro, tocando su hombro.

_Anzu_

Observaba con detenimiento el papel que me habían traído Zahara, Cruella y Úrsula. Una autorización del párroco para que pudiese entrar en la iglesia. Normalmente bastaba con la invitación de cualquiera para entrar en un hogar, pero los edificios religiosos tenían su no se qué. La verdad, pensaba que les costaría bastante más conseguirme ese pequeño papel.

_ Fue sencillo, en realidad._ Dijo Úrsula._ Según Zahara olía a perfume barato.

_ A ningún cura le gusta que se sepa que merodea con prostitutas._ Dijo Cruella, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo._ Eso es así en cualquier reino.

_ Todas sus reticencias y sus gritos llamándote demonio desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sabíamos._ Dijo Zahara.

_ En realidad dudo que se trate de eso._ Reconocí._ Lo más probable es que cuando llegue me tenga preparada alguna sorpresa. Pero no os preocupéis, no iré sola.

_ ¿No nos dejas apuntarnos?_ Dijo Cruella._ Siempre he tenido ganas de matar a una monja.

_ Cuando quiera a una psicópata te llamaré, no lo dudes._ Dije, mirándola._ Pero esta noche... bueno, me interesa tener a alguien con un perfil más bajo. Y, no os ofendáis, chicas... pero sois más ruidosas que un elefante en una chatarrería.

_ Has herido mi pobre corazoncito._ Se quejó ella, lanzando una risotada.

_Lily_

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con un cúmulo de gritos que parecía venir de la planta superior. Había entrado por la puerta de atrás, y me encontré a Henry sentada contra la isleta de la cocina, en silencio, como si temiera que le descubriesen allí. Me arrodillé, para quedar a su altura, y le miré a los ojos, parecía estar consternado.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Henry?_ Le pregunté, preocupada. Parecía que había estado llorando.

_ Nuestras madres están discutiendo... Mallory parece haberse vuelto loca.

_ Quédate aquí._ Le dije, mientras me acercaba silenciosamente a la habitación de nuestras madres.

Sin embargo, no me quedé demasiado cerca, tampoco, sólo lo suficiente como para poder oír lo que estaban diciendo y que, al parecer... no era nada bueno.

_ ...¿De modo que te crees con derecho a mandar sobre mi cuerpo, Regina?

_ ¡Estamos casadas, Mallory! ¡No puedes acostarte con quién te plazca! ¡Tenemos un compromiso!_ Exclamaba Regina._ Debiste hablar conmigo en lugar de buscar a la primera mujer que encontrases y acostarse con ella.

_ ¿Hablar contigo? ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para hablar de nada! ¡Todo el tiempo que tienes lo dedicas a tu trabajo y a los niños!_ Dijo Mallory._ ¡Los niños que yo he criado!

_ ¡No metas a los niños en esto!_ Exclamó Regina.

_ ¿Qué no meta en la conversación a los niños que han arruinado nuestro matrimonio?_ Gritó Mallory._ Lily es una puta y Henry un alelado. Estoy harto de ellos y de ti. ¡Me largo de esta casa para no volver! ¡Qué os den a todos!

_ ¡Mallory, espera, hablemos de esto!

_ ¡No hay nada que discutir!_ gritó, abriendo la puerta de golpe. La impresión me hizo caer al suelo y quedarme justo delante de ella.

_ ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Maldita niña malcriada!_ Dijo, pateándome la cara._ ¡Arréglatelas sola!

Me quedé allí tumbada, con la mano sobre mi nariz sangrante, pues me la había roto. Nunca me había sentido tan ninguneada, tan odiada. Mi propia madre, la que me había llevado en su interior durante nueve meses... me había llamado puta... y me había abandonado. Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí, y me giré, viendo a Regina parada frente a mí. Se agachó y acercó su mano a mi rostro, acariciándomelo.

_ Tranquila, Lily... estoy aquí... ¿De acuerdo?_ Dijo, en un susurro._ Ya ha pasado...

_ ¿Tú... tú no vas a dejarme?_ Pregunté. Una parte de mí siempre pensó que Regina sólo me tenía en casa por ser la hija de Mallory. A fin de cuentas, ella no me había "escogido" como a Henry.

_ No digas tonterías._ Dije, estrechándome entre sus brazos._ Soy tu madre, Lily... yo jamás te dejaré... Puedes confiar en mí.

Lo que sentí cambió totalmente. Repentinamente me sentí segura, protegida. Quizá, de saber que todo aquello formaba parte del plan de Regina, no me hubiese sentido tan bien apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y serenándome gracias a sus palabras de ánimo.

_ Vamos... tenemos que ir al médico para que te vea esa nariz.

_Zelena_

Libre, al fin. Después de tantos años en aquella pequeña prisión. Pero confieso que, a pesar de lo envidiosa que solía ser, esta vez no culpaba a Anzu. Lo echaba una vez más sobre Regina. Pero esa noche iba a recuperar la posibilidad de andar por las calles sin temor, iba a poder ocultarme a plena vista. En aquel momento me hallaba en el campanario. Anzu había trepado por él, y acababa de romper la cerradura con una uña.

No entendí para qué me quería allí hasta que, al dar un paso dentro del edificio, se desplomó y cayó al suelo, repentinamente. La vi tragar aire de forma desmedida, hyperventilando. La miré, con una sonrisa divertida en mis labios carmesí.

_ Parece que no eres precisamente una fanática religiosa._ Dije, mientras me adelantaba._ ¿Estoy aquí por eso?

_ Algo así._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie. Se la veía... enferma.

Anzu estaba luchando por respirar, deslizándose por las paredes. Nunca la había visto tan agobiada. Se serenó un poco y su respiración se normalizó. Pero estaba incluso más pálida que de costumbre, lo cual en su caso era mucho decir. Se podían notar las venas que recorrían su cuello a través de la palidez de su piel. Andaba pesadamente al principio. Ella parecía la que estaba peor de las dos, a pesar de que yo era que tenía la piel de un tono verde.

Comenzamos a bajar escalones hasta llegar a la sala principal. Estaba vacía, por supuesto. Las monjas hacía ya mucho que tenían que haberse recogido. Aunque en parte lamentaba no haberme encontrado con ninguna para poder asesinarla y satisfacer ese deseo. Anzu se mantuvo en silencio mientras se dirigía fondo de la sala, a una pared adornada con diversos grabados. giró una zona, y vi como una puerta oculta hacía el amago de desvelarse.

_ Abre esto, por favor._ Me pidió.

No pude evitar soltar una risa que reverberó por toda la iglesia. La mujer con la fuerza de un ejército que me suplicaba que la ayudase en una tarea tan simple como aquella. De un tirón, y con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, moví el tablón para que Anzu se colase por él.

Bajamos por un túnel oscuro y apestoso hasta un rincón que, como mínimo, llamaría desagradable. El olor a putrefacción lo inundaba todo. Anzu tuvo que llevarse la mano al estómago, producto de una arcada. Estaba casi tierna en ese estado de plena debilidad.

Finalmente llegamos a una gran sala pequeña, aún más oscura. Anzu sacó un mechero y encendió una antorcha, pero no tenía fuerzas para sujetarla, de modo que lo hice yo misma. Había una tumba antigua, un féretro de piedra con distintos grabados. Intentó moverla, pero si no podía sostener la antorcha mucho menos mover esa plancha de piedra. Yo, por mi parte, dejé la antorcha a un lado y la moví.

Confieso que me sorprendí, porque esperaba encontrarme un esqueleto, dada la antigüedad de la tumba. Sin embargo, casi pareciendo encontrarse dormida, en la tumba se encontraba una mujer de aspecto joven, con los brazos cruzados. No parecía que hubiese pasado un día desde su muerte. En el momento en que la estaba observando, Anzu se movió. Cuando giré la vista apenas me dio tiempo a ver cómo se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

_ ¿A qué esperas?_ Me preguntó_ Coge su colgante.

Cogí el colgante de un tirón y se lo arranqué sin delicadeza antes de colgármelo del cuello. Noté una sensación cálida que me envolvía el cuello, pero nada más. Y mis ojos relampaguearon de rabia, mientras miraba a Anzu.

_ Me has mentido..._ dije, amenazándola con la antorcha.

_No, no lo he hecho._ Me contestó._ Pero tienes que sosegarte... concentrarte... o no funcionará.

Cerré los ojos, y me concentré, tal como había tenido que hacer al empezar a aprender magia. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi como el tono de mi piel se diluía hasta tomar un tono común. Sonreí, victoriosa, y llevé la mano al cuello de Anzu, elevándola por encima de mi cabeza, ahogándola.

_ Has sido útil hasta ahora... pero ya tengo lo que quería, Anzu. Quién sabe... quizás hubieses tenido más suerte con Cruella.

_ Cruella no habría llegado hasta aquí antes de traicionarme._ Dijo, entre gemidos ahogados._ Pero ella tampoco sabría cómo salir de aquí. Mátame y te morirás de hambre, Zelena.

Me di la vuelta, y comprobé que el pasillo por el que habíamos entrado estaba sellado. Anzu parecía tener talento para encerrarme después de todo. La solté, y ella cayó pesadamente al suelo, arrastrándose hasta la pared contigua, y eligiendo uno de los miles de símbolos idénticos de la pared. La piedra se movió, y Anzu salió por ella. Yo la seguí deprisa, buscando una oportunidad para poder acabar con ella a la vez que me escapaba. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un mausoleo. Podía ver la salida desde donde me encontraba. Sonreí, satisfecha, y cerré la mano en un puño, dispuesta a darle a Anzu para dejarla inconsciente y volver a meterla en la iglesia. No obstante, mi puño se encontró con su mano, que lo aferró hasta que sentí como todos mis dedos crujieron, y me vi forzada a ayudar de dolor.

Era tarde. Anzu estaba recuperada. Parecía que, a diferencia de lo que me esperaba, no había efectos secundarios una vez fuera de la iglesia. La recuperación había sido instantánea. Anzu había contado desde un principio con que la traicionara.

_ Si vuelves a intentar traicionarme otra vez, Zelena... lo sabré... Y ten por seguro... que la próxima vez no seré tan blanda contigo.

_ ¿Y ahora qué harás? Volver a encerrarme y mantener tu mejor carta en el sótano como llevas haciendo todos estos años.

_ Por supuesto que no._ Dijo._ No soy estúpida. Es sólo una cuestión de ventajas, Zelena. No olvides quién la tiene... y todo irá bien. ¿Lo entiendes?

_ Lo entiendo._ Dije, clavándole mis ojos y maldiciendo no tener mi magia para hacerle frente... Pero cuando el hechizo se rompiese... las tornas cambiarían.

_Regina Mills_

_ Así pues... ¿Qué opina usted al respecto... señorita Swan? ¿Acepta usted ser atendida en mi casa... señorita Swan? ¿Me atiende usted... señorita Swan?

Emma no me miraba a los ojos, ni a la cara... no se molestaba en ocultar que llevaba cinco minutos mirándome los pechos. Había terminado cada frase con las dos palabras mágicas desde que había comenzado la conversación. En cualquier caso, la había hecho entrar en un estado de trance semiinconsciente, y ella creía que nuestra conversación era normal, a pesar de que hacía largo rato que se había quitado el pantalón y la ropa interior y estaba jugando con un boli sobre sus partes privadas, sentada sobre su toalla favorita en el diván.

_ Sí... me gustaría... trabajar para usted._ Dijo, sin apartar la vista, vidriosa, de mi escote.

_ Harás todo lo que te pida._ No, aquello no era una pregunta.

_ Haré cualquier cosa que necesites para complacerte..._ Dijo. Los ojos le lloraban. Ella no se daba ni cuenta mientras el boli empezaba a entrar y salir de ella con regularidad.

_ En ese caso serás mi niñera, y te trataré en mi habitación. ¿Has entendido?

_ He entendido. Seré tu esclava... y dispondrás de mí como quieras en tu habitación._ Dijo, alzando la vista para mirarme a los ojos por primera vez en toda la sesión.

_ Bien, me alegro de que hayas entendido los términos de nuestro acuerdo._ Dije, mientras le tendía un contrato que ella, sin dudar, firmó._ Bien... a partir de ahora olvidarás lo que sucederá a continuación.

_ Olvidaré lo que suceda a continuación._ Repitió, mecánicamente.

_ Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan._ Repetí, directamente sobre su oído. Me miró, y pude ver todas las venas de sus ojos, marcadas sobre su globo ocultar. Estaba claro que el boli, que ya entraba y salía sin ninguna resistencia, no sería suficiente.

_ Úseme._ Me dijo, con la voz cargada de lujuria.

_ Perdone... señorita Swan, no la entiendo... ¿Sería tan amable de explicármelo?_ Le dije, jugando con fuego._ No he entendido lo que quiere decirme.

_ ¡Fólleme!_ Gritó a pleno pulmón._ ¡Fólleme como a una perra! ¡Mónteme, humílleme! ¡No me importa lo que haga conmigo, pero fólleme de una puta vez!

Me reí, una risa de poder, satisfecha, y me quité la chaqueta del traje y la camisa. Una ansiosa Emma se lanzó sobre mi busto, arrancando mi sostén con los dientes, y rápidamente atrapando uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, gimiendo golosamente y chupando como un bebé recién nacido. Decididamente, iba a divertirme mucho con la señorita Swan en casa.

_ Más despacio, señorita Swan._ Ordené. Y ella, por supuesto, calmó su ritmo. Escuché un ruido y me fijé en que el bolígrafo que había caído al suelo... no me extrañó en absoluto._ Túmbese sobre mí.

Me tumbé en el suelo, abriendo las piernas, y ella hizo lo propio, lanzándose sobre mis labios, y besándolos con pasión desenfrenada, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Yo me reí y la aparté un poco, reprendiéndola como a una niña pequeña.

_ Así no, señorita Swan... al revés.

Emma no entendió enseguida, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar mis otros labios, totalmente empecinada. Yo lancé un largo gemido, satisfecha con su trabajo, y me lancé sobre los suyos, mientras ambas nos movíamos ligeramente... no habría toalla que limpiase el desastre que las dos íbamos a montar... pero, en aquel momento, estaba demasiado ocupada entre las piernas de Emma como para darle la más mínima importancia a ese detalle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Regina no es reina por nada, Love. Ella siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga, y en este fic, más. En cuanto a tu perversión... creo que voy a esconderme. Sweet... lo de la paraplejia ya lo usé en otro fic, está mal repetirse XD. Mucha gente odia a Lily, yo no, pero bueno. **

**No, lo digo en serio... no leáis este capítulo en público... ¡Estáis advertidas! Creo que es el capítulo con más porno de todos, y no exagero.**

* * *

_Anzu_

Las luces de colores del local, centelleando de un lado para otro, me molestaban. No era muy fan de los clubs, especialmente de aquellos en los que había mujeres bailando alrededor de barras. No es que la imagen no me resultase excitante, al contrario. Pero entre tantas luces centelleantes y humo, me resultaba difícil apagar mi oído interior... y terminaba con la cabeza llena de ideas de pervertidos. Leer la mente no es siempre tan maravilloso como parece en un principio.

Además, el viaje empezaba a presentarse como algo infructuoso. No veía aquello que había venido a buscar. Estaba preocupada. Sabía que Mallory había ido allí, y me temía que estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Entre tanta música electrónica casi me resultó imposible llegar hasta la barra y encararme con una camarera que me miró con ojo crítico. No estaba precisamente vestida para la ocasión.

_ Estoy buscando a Mallory._ Le dije, clavándole la mirada._ ¿Sabes dónde está?

_ No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando._ Me dijo. Pero a mí no me la iba a dar. Presioné un poco su mente y se abrió como una botella de champán._ Está en la tratienda, Con Lacey... a estas alturas ya se la habrá tirado, es lo que hace con todas las nuevas.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, consciente de que no debía haber dicho eso, pero para cuando volvió a buscarme con la mirada, yo había desaparecido. Ahora corría entre el gentío, porque mi intuición no había fallado... y sabía que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo precisamente en ese instante.

_Aproximadamente media hora antes..._

_Regina_

Mallory andaba por aquel local como un alma en pena, porque era poco más que eso. El espectáculo que había dado en casa había estado bien, pero su humillación, su castigo por traicionarme, no había hecho nada más que empezar. Iba a enseñarle que nadie le ponía los cuernos a Regina Mills. Entré por la trastienda de "The Rabbit Hole", y me dirigí directamente a la trastienda, abriendo la puerta de una patada. Escuché gritos al entrar, pero poco o nada me importaron.

Lacey no pareció inmutarse demasiado, pero la chica que estaba bajo su mesa haciéndole un favor dio un bote y se pegó contra la mesa. La castaña, aún sin reaccionar ante mi presencia, tiró del collar que llevaba en el cuello, su única prenda de ropa. Un collar de púas adornado con una chapita que simplemente llevaba grabado su nombre.

_ Ashley... No recuerdo haberte dicho que pares._ Dijo la dueña del local, dándole un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago. La un día llamada cenicienta se cayó al suelo, doblada por el dolor._ Vuelve a tu habitación. ¡Te quedas sin comer hasta que sepas cómo complacer a tu dueña! ¡Lárgate, perra!

Ashley, a cuatro patas, salió por una puerta lateral. Lacey, sin un ápice de pudor, se subió los pantalones y fue entonces cuando me miró. Suspiró, cabreada porque había estropeado su trabajito.

_ Ya te he pagado el alquiler de este mes, así que espero que sea importante._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Me traes algo bueno.

_ Sí, por supuesto._ Dije, con una ancha sonrisa._ Mallory, pasa.

Mi esposa, que se halla detrás de mí, dio unos pasos al frente. Llevaba apenas un tanga que cubriese su desnudez, y un collar al cuello que servía como agarre, junto con los anillos de sus pezones, para sujetar una intersección de tres ejes en su pecho, hecha de plata, que llevaba escrita la palabra "Puta", en mayúsculas. Lacey sonrió.

_ Lo admito, me encanta ese detalle._ Dijo, señalando el curioso adorno.

_ Al principio pensé que era un poco vulgar pero... ella lo es... Se atrevió a ponerme los cuernos... ¿Puedes creértelo, Lacey?

_ ¿Eso significa que estás libre?_ Preguntó, ignorando todo mi drama familiar, y acercándose, insinuante._ Porque por ti... yo estaría dispuesta a pasar por alto mis principios... y te haría cosas que... bueno, que Mallory ni sueña...

_ Me halagas... pero no estoy interesada._ Dije, mirándola con seriedad._ No quiero contagiarme nada, Lacey.

_ Aburrida._ Dijo, con un mohín. Se acercó a Mallory y le pasó la nariz por el cuello, aspirando su aroma_ Bueno... tendré que conformar. Todavía huele a ti... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicistéis?

_ Ayer por la noche._ Le dije, sabiendo que eso sólo jugaba a mi favor._ De hecho... tengo aquí el juguetito que usé con ella... si lo quieres. Aunque eso aumenta el precio.

_ ¿Quieres ir al grano, eh?_ Preguntó Lacey, con una risita, mientras pasaba sus dedos por uno de los pezones de Mallory. Ella, con los ojos vidriosos, no reaccionaba.

_ Te doy tres de los grandes, Regina._ Dijo Lacey, sin dejar de mirar la placa.

_ Diez_ Dije, fría._ Es mi esposa. No creas que te la vas a llevar sin más.

_ ¿Diez? Estás loca._ dijo, mirándome de golpe._ Te doy cinco y es pasarse.

_ Diez, o desmonto tu garito._ dije, con fuego en los ojos. En el fondo, ni siquiera era una cuestión de dinero._ Y en efectivo.

_ Vale, vale..._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Diez mil dólares. Tú ganas.

Mientras Lacey empezaba a meter billetes en un maletín desordenadamente, yo me acerqué a Mallory, y metí dos dedos en su sexo. Soltó un hondo gemido.

_ A partir de hoy Lacey es tu ama._ Dije, fríamente._ Harás todo lo que te diga.

_ Lacey es mi ama, haré todo lo que me diga._ repitió.

_ Muy bien, y ante todo, Mallory... no olvides lo que eres.

_ Soy una puta._ Dijo, casi canturreando.

Cogí el maletín de Lacey y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás. En lo que a mí respectaba, Mallory estaba muerta y debía volver a empezar mi vida. Y para ello, el principal pilar era Emma Swan.

_Lacey_

Regina acababa de sablarme por aquella compra. Pero, por otro lado, acababa de dejar en mis manos el juguetito con el que se había acostado por última vez con su esposa. Lo tomé por la parte trasera y lo lamí con fruición. Entonces me quedé mirando a Mallory, parada aún en la entrada, mirándome, y me sonreí. Me acerqué, le puse el seguro a la puerta y le puse el arnés a la ex-mujer de Regina.

_ Escúchame bien, puta._ Le dije, mirándola a sus ojos vidriosos._ Vas a follarme, y lo harás como Regina te lo hace a ti. ¿Quiero que copies cada detalle, está claro?

_ Sí, mi ama._ Dijo, en ese momento pareció recuperar la lucidez._ Necesitaré una fusta, mi ama.

_ ¿Una fusta?_ pregunté, impresionada.

_ Regina siempre me azotaba._ Dijo, sin perder la compostura.

Sonreí, traviesa, y cogí una fusta de uno de mis cajones. En cuanto le puse la fusta en la mano, el rostro de Mallory cambió, Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me empujó al suelo. Antes de poder reaccionar me cogió por el pelo y me metió todo su juguete en la boca de un tirón. Me ahogué y sentí una arcada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Sentí la fusta sobre mi sexo. ¿En serio Regina se tiraba así a su mujer? Estuvo un buen rato dándome hasta que su sexo finalmente chorreó.

_ Espera, para._ Dije, cuando me cogió por el pelo de nuevo, gritando.

_ Regina no para cuando se lo digo._ Dijo, arrojándome sobre el escritorio de mala manera, bajándome el vaquero y el tanga y perforándome de una estocada directamente mi retaguardia. Gemí de gusto cuando empezó a trabajar allí, azotándome. Lo cierto, es que nadie me había tratado con tanta rudeza, y estaba gozando cada segundo.

_ Sí... así._ Dije, mordiéndome el labio. Notaba mi pecho, aún vestido, rozarse contra la camiseta deliciosamente.

Cuando exploté, Mallory finalmente se quedó de nuevo rígida, y yo me acerqué y le di un azote. Ella tampoco reaccionó a pesar de que su cara empezaba a teñirse de rojo como mi culo. Miré sus labios, gruesos y apetecibles, y se los besé antes de darle la orden. Con unos labios así, era inevitable. Esta vez fue ella la que se puso de rodillas. Me senté en el escritorio y coloqué su cabeza sobre mi sexo. No necesitó que le diese una orden para que su lengua empezase a juguetear. Cerré los ojos, y me imaginé que era Regina. Esa mujer, tan perversa, tan inaccesible... siempre me había puesto a mil.

Me derramé sobre la cara de Mallory, sin avisar y gustosa, satisfecha. El trabajito que Ashley no había podido terminar estaba más que satisfecho. Y le habría pedido seguir, de no ser porque en ese momento la puerta, a pesar de que la había atrancado se abrió de golpe y una mujer pelirroja entró de golpe.

_ ¡Joder! ¡No te han dicho que tienes que llamar antes de entrar!_ Exclamé, intentando sin éxito subirme la ropa interior... terminé cayéndome al suelo de bruces. Mallory siguió sin moverse._ ¿Tú quién coño eres?

_ Soy la que se va a llevar a Mal de aquí._ Dijo, mirándome con ojos amenazadores. ¿Acababan de cambiar de marrón a rojo?_ Puedes elegir colaborar, o puedo hacerte daño.

_ Y una mierda._ Dije, ya fuera de mí._ Acabo de pagar diez mil dólares por esta puta y ni siquiera he podido tocarle los bajos. Me importa un bledo que seas su amante y vengas al rescate. Si quieres llevártela tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

_ Hecho._ Dijo, cogiéndome por la camisa y elevándome. Me asusté, sin entender de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza. Me empujó contra la pared y noté que me ahogaba._ Mira, me importa un bledo no poder llegar hasta Bella. Vas a soltar a Mallory ahora o te juro que vas a pasar el resto de la eternidad como una concubina del diablo. Tú decides.

_ ¡Vale, joder!_ Dije, tragando aire desmesuradamente._ Mallory, esta mujer es tu ama... tú única ama, entiendes.

_ Entiendo._ Dijo, volviéndose hacia ella._ Eres mi ama.

La pelirroja me soltó y me di contra el suelo. Ella se quitó la gabardina y se la puso por encima de los hombro. Me levanté y vi que se habían ido. Aquel había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el polvo más caro de mi vida. Me levanté, un tanto agobiada, y llamé a Ariel para que me diese un poco de marcha, me había quedado insatisfecha después de tanta tontería.

_Mallory_

Estaba en el coche de Anzu, repentinamente. Mi memoria estaba embotada, y no conseguía recordar demasiadas cosas. Pero sí lo importante. Regina me había dejado, y había acabado en un prostíbulo, probablemente a causa de mi depresión, no estaba segura. Vi como Anzu me quitaba aquella pequeña placa del pecho y la tiraba por la ventana. Lloré un poco mientras me quitaba el collar.

_ Eh... tranquila._ Dijo, limpiándome las lágrimas._ Ya terminó.

_ Anzu... lo he perdido todo... a mi esposa... a mis hijos..._ Lloré con más fuerza._ He llamado puta a Lily. Ya no me queda nada.

_ Bueno... te quedo yo._ Dijo, mirándome._ Es algo, ¿No crees?

La miré a los ojos, y la acerqué a mí para besarla. Mi antigua vida estaba rota, destruida. Debía empezar de cero, y esta era la única manera que se me ocurría. Mi corazón estaba hecho añicos, pero mientras besaba a Anzu en aquel coche, empezaba a notar que podía recomponerse un poco.

_Regina_

Me mordía el labio, mientras Emma, con los ojos fijos en mí, descendía y se colocaba sobre mi sexo para comenzar a besarlo. Acababa de llegar del psiquiátrico, y estaba claro que habría que imponer nuevas normas a la mañana siguiente, pero en aquel momento, cuanto deseaba era olvidarme de mi para mí fallecida esposa. Emma procedió a lamer con mucho cuidado mi sexo, mientras, en un alarde de generosidad por mi parte, le había dejado que se tocara a sí misma.

_ Sí, buena chica._ Murmuré, casi gruñendo, mientras ella trabajaba.

La tomé por el cabello rubio, guiándola. Aquel día me apetecía algo lento, teníamos toda la noche y lo cierto es que pensaba pasar gran parte haciendo aquello. La dejé hacer, acariciándole el cabello, mientras comenzaba a olvidarme de Mallory. Emma sabía mejor lo que me gustaba, y en el fondo, nunca había sentido nada por Mallory. Era un juguete sexual y nada más, a pesar de las apariencias, igual que lo era Emma.

Llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo que en mi último encuentro con Mallory, y afortunadamente tenía un arnés de recambio, que acoplé cuando Emma consiguió que me derramase la primera vez. La miré a sus vidriosos ojos y le di una sola orden mientras volvía a tumbarme.

_ Cabalga.

Emma saltó sobre mí y se empaló sin delicadeza, aunque no hacía falta dada su humedad. La escena era encantadora, y, por si fuera poco, Emma no dudó en calentarla más acariciando sus bamboleantes pechos para mí. Por un momento, la que pareció estar hechizada fui yo mientras la veía subir y bajar. Yo hice lo propio y me froté mis propios pechos, pellizcándome los pezones. Le guiñé un ojo, seductora, y ella se acercó a mí para besarme, acelerando su movimiento cuando ambas estábamos próximas al orgasmo, que fue tremendamente intenso, y no pudimos evitar gritar de placer. Emma se acercó a mi oído, mordiéndome ligeramente el lóbulo.

_ Te amo..._ dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love... no me llames el rey del porno... no me hace sentir cómodo ese título, de verdad. No... no me des ningún título, vale, no lo hago mal... pero no me pongas una corona... las coronas para Regina mejor. Y sí, esos pensamientos de Lacey son por el comentario que hiciste unos capítulos antes. Sweet... Belle en la serie está porque tiene que haber de todo... a estas alturas poco importa si vive o muere si no es por Rumpel XD. En fin... ¡Otro capítulo, siento la tardanza!**

* * *

_Zelena_

Observaba a aquellas tres mujeres en aquella sala, en aquel sótano, donde nos habíamos reunido. En aquel momento el colgante que había sacado de aquella tumba no estaba haciendo efecto, y mi piel volvía a lucir verde esmeralda. Entrecrucé los dedos, cerré los ojos unos segundos y tosí para llamar la atención de Zahara, Cruella y Úrsula.

_ Las cuatro estamos aquí por la misma razón. No nos gustan los métodos de Anzu._ Recordé, sin cambiar la expresión._ ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que hay que quitarla de en medio?

_ Eso a mí, me trae sin cuidado._ Dijo Zahara, lo cual, confieso, me sorprendió._ He estado aquí de un lado para otro sin poder hacer nada desde que vine. Poco me interesa mi venganza si no puedo hacer sufrir a los que me atormentaron sin que sepan quién soy yo. Cuando esta maldición se rompa, me llamáis. Hasta entonces, hemos terminado.

_ Pues piérdete._ Dije, sincera y con tono ácido._ Si no tienes nada que aportar, es mejor que no estés aquí.

_ Yo tampoco quiero aportar nada en esta historia._ Intervino Úrsula._ Quizá los métodos de Anzu no sean los más directos, pero está claro que es metódica y que tendrá éxito. A ti te ciegan los celos. Y eso te estallará en la cara, tarde o temprano.

_ Pues lárgate._ No fui yo quien habló, fue Cruella esta vez._ Pero yo estoy cansada de quedarme sentada en esta casa sin hacer nada. Osea que tú y tu amiga la leona podéis seguir bajo las faltas de Anzu, pero yo ya estoy harta. No soy la clase de mujer que se queda quieta sin hacer nada.

Sonreí para mí misma. Algo me decía, desde lo más profundo, que Cruella iba a ser la única que aceptase mi idea. A Zahara todo parecía darle igual... y Úrsula estaba demasiado cómoda en su postura bajo Anzu sin tener que hacer nada. Observé cómo se iba de la habitación, y yo y Cruella nos miramos... había mucho trabajo por hacer.

_Regina Mills_

Había dicho que me amaba. Y llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a eso. Era totalmente absurdo que pudiese sentir algo por mí. Y, sin embargo, las personas en trance jamás mentían. Por primera vez en aquellos veintiocho años, tuve dudas sobre algo. A todas esas personas a las que había hechizado o condenado, las había castigado en base a algo que me habían hecho en el pasado. Pero Emma no me había hecho nada. Me había vuelto tan y tan cínica que había actuado como si debiese vengarme de Emma.

_ Regina...¿Te ocurre algo?_ La voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Era la propia Emma. Allí estaba, de pie, delante de la puerta de mi estudio, observándome. Parecía preocupada por mí, lo cual me desconcertaba.

_ No, tranquila Emma, estoy bien._ Dije, levantándome del escritorio._ ¿Están ya los niños en clase?

_ Sí... estoy preparada para mi sesión._ Dijo, sonriendo un poco.

_ Lo siento pero, hoy no va a ser posible._ Dije, muy seria._ Me ha surgido un compromiso y tengo que marcharme ya mismo. ¿Puedes ocuparte de la casa?

_ Claro... no hay problema._ Dijo, aunque me miró, decepcionada. Nunca había visto a nadie que tuviese tantas ganas de que lo hipnotizaran.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí directamente al cementerio. Necesitaba visitar mi cripta. Buscar respuestas. Entender un poco lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cuando llegué y bajé hasta la parte baja, oculta por el falso ataúd de mi padre, me dirigí directamente hacia una sala pequeña, en la que se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Devolviéndome la mirada, sin embargo, no estaba yo, no como había sido estos años. Al otro lado del cristal estaba la reina malvada. ¿Quién podía darme mejores consejos que yo misma?

_ ¿Qué hago con Emma?_ Pregunté, mirándome a mí misma._ Me ha dicho que me quiere... eso no estaba en mis planes... eso... no tiene sentido.

_ ¿Acaso importa si te quiere o no?_ Me respondió, provocando que la mirase a los ojos._ Es un juguete, una herramienta, como lo fue el cazador en su día.

_ Pero..._ Dije, aún con dudas.

_ Pero nada, Regina. No seas débil... ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez. Olvida tus dudas. Es un juguete... no es real. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo._ Dijo mi reflejo.

_ Sí, lo sé._ Dije, apartando la mirada.

Yo en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero la daga de Rumpel, que se encontraba a mi espalda, estaba brillando con un tono morado... el mismo que en ese momento destellaba en los ojos de mi reflejo.

_Emma Swan_

Me sentí un poco decepcionada de que Regina no quisiera hacerme mi sesión diaria de hipnosis, sentía que me faltaba algo en mi día. Pero le había dicho que me encargaría de la casa, así que lavé los platos y los coloqué en su sitio, pasé la aspiradora y ordené todas las habitaciones, incluidas las de los niños, lo cual era para mí extremadamente extraño... pero quería impresionar a Regina.

La verdad es que llevaba varios días pensando en ella... y me había dado cuenta de lo inevitable... estaba colada por ella. Fantaseaba con hacerle todo tipo de cosas, tanto decentes... como bueno, tan indecentes que hacían que la palabra se quedase corta.

Pero no me di cuenta de hasta qué punto hasta que no fui al cesto de la ropa sucia y las vi. Encima del resto de prendas de ropa... había unas bragas de Regina. Y algo dentro de mí se revolvió con una indecente perversión que me impedía dejar de mirarlas. Una fuerza dentro de mí me hizo tomarlas con la mano y llevármelas a la nariz.

Y ese aroma... ese aroma comenzó a enloquecerme. Pegué aquella ropa interior cada vez más a mí nariz, aspirando posesivamente, como si no quisiera que ni una sola partícula de aquel olor se escapara de mis fosas nasales. Estaba tan concentrada que no me fijé en mis pasos y terminé reculando hasta caerme sobre el armario.

Se abrió un cajón y se cayó algo que no tardé en identificar. Era una pequeña colección de juguetes para adultos. Eso ya me llamó la atención... pero sin duda no tanto como el DVD que se deslizó por el suelo y se coló debajo de la cama. Curiosa me deslicé para cogerlo, así como las bragas. Dejé el resto de cosas ordenadas y puse el DVD en el reproductor que había bajo la televisión de la habitación.

Confieso que era lo que me esperaba, pero que aún así una sonrisa pervertida adornó mis labios justo antes de mordérmelos al darme cuenta de que era un vídeo de Regina y Mallory acostándose. No estaba bien que lo viese... pero... por otra parte... estaba sola en la casa, y Regina no tenía por qué enterarse de nada. Paré el vídeo, me quité la ropa, la dejé a un lado, y cogí la ropa interior de Regina, llevándome a la nariz una vez más.

Miré la escena, imaginándome que me encontraba en el lugar de Mallory en la cinta, y la mano que tenía libre se dirigió a mi sexo con una facilidad que me sorprendió a mí misma. Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba tumbada sobre la cama, dándome placer, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Entonces, ocurrió algo muy extraño. Tuve que la extraña sensación de que algo estaba tocando mi pezón... algo húmedo... que me hizo lanzar un gemido. Al principio no le di importancia. Pero luego tuve otra sensación, como si otra mano me estrujase el otro pecho. Me asusté un poco y me levanté de la cama sobresaltada.

Las sensaciones desaparecieron. Miré un momento la tele, un poco atontada, y me dije que estaba demasiado excitada y que me estaba imaginando cosas. Porque no era posible que esa sensación, tan parecida a dos dedos ajenos entrando y saliendo de mí, fuese real... Pero lo parecía tanto como aquel mordisco imposible que notaba en mi oreja.

Las sensaciones eran tan placenteras que tardé más de un minuto en ponerme en pie y dirigirme al lavabo. Me lavé la cara y me quedé un momento observándome frente al espejo, mientras comenzaba a notar como unas manos se aferraban a mi pecho. Pero el terror comenzó a crecer cuando al mirarme al espejo vi la marca de esas manos sobre ambos pechos. Lancé un grito, pero noté como una de las manos soltaba mi pecho y se dirigía a mi boca. Intenté luchar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Estaba paralizada de terror.

Noté como algo comenzaba a entrar y salir de mis entrañas, y lo único que pude hacer fue gemir de placer mientras notaba como aquel ente invisible me empujaba contra la pared y mis pechos se clavaban contra los fríos azulejos. Noté como sus manos se sujetaban a mis caderas, y más tarde llegó un azote. Gemí, desesperada, porque seguía sin poder ver a mi atacante, ni tan siquiera en el espejo, y sin embargo este estaba gozando de mí como quería.

Dejé de luchar definitivamente y me entregué a la lujuria por completo, mientras los azotes se iban intensificando. Noté un tirón y acabé en el suelo, mientras aquel ente seguía jugando conmigo. Yo pensaba en Regina, en lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella. Y entonces, parpadeé, y me di cuenta de que era ella la que estaba haciendo aquello. Pero antes de poder decir nada noté como el cansancio se empezaba a adueñar de mí.

_ Sigues siendo un juguete después de todo...

Desperté, sobresaltada, en el dormitorio de Regina, aún con los dedos metidos en mi sexo, que había encharcado la cocha de mala manera. Lo eché todo a lavar, me vestí, y me quedé mirando la televisión, con las imágenes pornográficas de Regina... y sus braguitas tiradas en el suelo. Cogí las braguitas, las doblé y me las guardé en el bolsillo. No pude evitarlo, sabía que me arriesgaba a meterme en un lío, pero también cogí el DVD y me dirigí a la habitación de Lily.

Cogí uno de los DVDs de la adolescente e hice una copia. Volví a dejar el original en su sitio y metí la copia debajo de mi cama. Me acercaba una vez más las bragas de Regina a la nariz cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

_Regina Mills_

Confieso que me había quedado en Shock al ver a Emma tocándose delante de la pantalla de mi televisión al llegar a casa. Pero no la dejé reaccionar, porque sentía curiosidad. Le dije que sería incapaz de verme, y me quedé observándola hasta que no pude evitar intervenir. El resultado fue dejar a Emma semiinconsciente en el baño. La coloqué en la cama, me quité el arnés que había usado, me volví a vestir y seguí observando como ella copiaba el DVD... realmente estaba obsesionada conmigo... si supiese la cantidad de veces que ya nos habíamos acostado probablemente le haría hasta ilusión .

Finalmente le dije que mi orden de invisibilidad se revocaría cuando oyese el timbre de la casa, me dirigí a la entrada, salí y toqué en la puerta. Emma acudió rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo enmarañado... pero lo mejor, sin duda, eran sus ojos, completamente poseídos por la lujuria. Pronto iba a poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera estando consciente, y eso no tendría precio.

_Anzu_

Acaricié aquel anillo azul entre mis dedos, sintiendo como prácticamente toda su magia se encontraba fuera de mi alcance. Robarlo de aquella tumba me había resultado casi inútil, pero la única facultad que me daba me bastaría para hacer algo que llevaba tiempo ansiando, un paso contra la lucha de Regina que, decididamente, no iba a quedar en falso. Cerré los ojos y me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en el hospital psiquiátrico.

Y... sintiéndome más ligera, me encontré allí. Invisible, en apariencia inexistente, pues una enfermera pasó atravesándome, desagradablemente, y no pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Aquel anillo me daba las facultades de un fantasma. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que mi cuerpo estaba muerto. Había mucha magia en él, pero estaba reservada para los vivos.

A pesar de ello, para liberar a Alice, mi objetivo, lo que necesitaba, era ser otra persona. Pero no valía cualquiera... necesitaba a alguien con pensamientos afines a los míos, o al menos, que lo hubiesen sido por algún tiempo, una restricción dada mi inexperiencia. Y por ello terminé llegando a aquel despacho en el que, afortunadamente, me la encontré sola. Cora estaba repasando unos informes cuando me acerqué por su espalda e hice el amago de sentarme encima de ella, y naturalmente atravesarla y que nuestros cuerpos ocupasen el mismo espacio.

¡Pum! Noté el primer latido de un modo sinceramente aterrador, mientras abría los ojos y me miraba las manos. Nunca había envejecido tanto, y ese cuerpo, que en teoría era parecido al mío, dado mi parecido con la bruja, se me hizo extraño. Me costó ponerme en pie hasta llegar al espejo y observarme. Me quité el moño y dejé que el pelo me cayese a ambos lados, suelto. Había mucho trabajo por hacer para poder sacar a Alice, y tenía muy poco tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a la gente que ha mostrado paciencia con el error del capítulo anterior. Esperemos que no se repita. Bueno Sweet... pide un catéter porque habrá más porno... ya os he malacostumbrado. Cuidado con lo que deseas Love... Zelena será tan estúpida como crees... No sé, no sé.**

* * *

_Anzu_

Estaba metida en la boca del lobo, vestida de loba, pero metida en ella de todos modos. Me encontraba impedida para avanzar. Siendo Cora, sentía como si al moverme lo hiciera a través de una espesa mermelada en lugar del aire. Llevaba demasiados años siendo la más rápida, la más fuerte, y ahora, encerrada en aquel recipiente, me sentía débil. Me costó muchísimo más de lo que esperaba llegar hasta la habitación de Alice y no hablemos de abrir la pesada puerta de acero que la franqueaba. Me encontré agotada y, cómo saludo, recibí un proyectil, un tenedor de plástico en concreto, directo a mi cabeza.

_ ¡Atrás, reina de corazones!_ Exclamó Alice, sosteniendo un cuchillo de cocina con ambas manos._ Si das un paso más, te mato.

_ Alice... baja eso... no soy Cora..._ Dije, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón._ Mírame bien.

Ella siempre había sido muy intuitiva. Alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Sonrió de lado. Se dio cuenta en seguida y bajó el cuchillo. Lo que los demás llamaban locura, yo llamaba percepción. Ella se daba cuenta de las cosas de aquella maldición, de lo que había ocurrido. Ella lo sabía todo, incluso estando hechizada. Hice la pantomima mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, poniendo la expresión severa de Cora, incluso reprendiendo a algunos pacientes que estaban fuera de sus habitaciones a deshora.

Y finalmente cruzamos la puerta del psiquiátrico. Estaba fuera, el trabajo estaba hecho. Y entonces, escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. No el de Cora, el mío. Y no me lo estaba gritando en aquel psiquiátrico... lo hacía en mi mansión, junto a mi verdadero cuerpo. Sonaba a desesperación.

_ Corre, Alice. Ve a la mansión del bosque._ Le dije, a voz en grito._ Corre y no pares.

La última escena que vi antes de que mi alma fuese arrastrada fuera del cuerpo de Cora fue a Alice corriendo hasta perderse entre la maleza. Cora no lograría verla cuando recuperase la cordura.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos una vez más, lo entendí todo. La que gritaba mi nombre, con desespero, era Maléfica, que no entendía por qué, justo sobre mí, se encontraba Úrsula, sosteniendo una estaca que iba a clavar directamente contra mi corazón. Al volver a mi cuerpo y recuperar mis sentidos, fue como si todo avanzase a cámara lenta.

Actué deprisa, apartándome y dándole un golpe en la cara a Úrsula, que no reaccionó de inmediato. Tenía la mirada vacía. Y cuando fui a asestarle el segundo golpe pareció reaccionar. Volvió la mirada hacia Mallory... que había desaparecido. Y me di cuenta en seguida de que algo, algo realmente terrible, estaba a punto de suceder. Y estaban todos involucrados.

_Regina Mills_

Entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello de Emma, mientras la dejaba besar mi cuerpo. El trance en el que se encontraba era ligero, casi inexistente. Emma tenía tantas ganas de hacer aquello por sí misma que no se esforzaba en intentar salir del estado de trance Su mirada ni siquiera estaba vacía mientras se iba deslizando por mi anatomía. Yo fingía estar muy concentrada en la libreta que tenía en las manos, mientras le hacía algunas preguntas, pero lo cierto es que sus labios me estaban enloqueciendo.

_ Háblame... sobre esos sentimientos que sientes hacia mí..._ Le pedí, ahogando mis gemidos.

_ Te amo, Regina._ Dijo, sonriendo. Me dio cierto pavor._ Y quiero ser tuya hasta el último de mis días... sueño con que te fijes en mí...

Emma, traviesa, dio un pellizco sobre la perla que coronaba mi sexo y me estremecí de placer. Yo ensortijé su pelo dorado y la miré a los ojos. No sabía qué hacer. Mi propio corazón estaba empezando a alterarse, y no se trataba de algo que viniese de sus besos sobre mi cuello. La tomé por el mentón y la miré a los ojos. Parecía una chica ideal... pero yo lo había hecho todo mal. Le di un beso, largo y con calma, pausado, abrazándola, y me apoyé sobre su hombro. Tenía que arriesgarme.

_ Despierta._ Dije, apartándome.

Emma parpadeó varias veces, y luego me miró. Miró su cuerpo desnudo, y pude ver cómo el pánico envolvía sus ojos. Se puso en pie, casi corriendo, y cogió su ropa de la mesilla.

_ Emma... espera..._ Le pedí.

Pero era absurdo. Acababa de dejarle recordar todo lo que le había hecho... porque estaba cansada de estar sola. Estaba cansada de mentiras, y durante todo aquel día ella me había hablado con aquellas dulces palabras. Y la había creído. Había creído que podría perdonarme. Había creído que podría volver a intentarlo... que Emma y yo... podríamos tener algo sincero.

Pero acababa de ver como su melena rubia se perdía por la puerta de la habitación, sin dejarme hablar, sin poder explicarme. Cerré los ojos, dolida, me vestí, y me dirigí hacia el comedor. La puerta se abrió poco después. Pero no se trataba de Emma. Eran Henry y Lily. La adolescente no se dio cuenta, pero no pude evitar que Henry viese mis lágrimas. Se acercó y le rodeé con mis brazos.

No hacían falta palabras para que él entendiese qué me pasaba, qué sentía, qué necesitaba. Quizá, después de todo, no había fracasado del todo. Quizá los villanos no ganásemos de la forma adecuada... pero lo hacíamos de nuestra pequeña manera.

_Emma Swan_

Notaba mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Todo estaba mezclado, formando una enorme nebulosa. Llevaba semanas fantaseando con Regina, ilusionándome con ella... y ahora resultaba que todo ese tiempo... todo ese tiempo había estado acostándome con ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. ¿Me había hechizado para que me sintiese así? No tenía del todo claro qué era real y qué una fantasía.

_ Te lo advertí._ Dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Y allí estaba, Alice. Había dejado de teñirse el pelo y ahora lucía su melena rubia casi con orgullo. Llevaba su habitual cuchillo de cocina, que en ese momento afilaba con una roca. Ya no me daba miedo. Después de todo lo que había visto, aquella chica me parecía lo menos aterrador de la ciudad.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté.

_ Te dije que la reina jugaría con tu mente. Confundiría tus sentidos. Ahora no tienes idea de lo que sientes en realidad... Pero no te preocupes... todo se despejará.

_ Regina me ha hechizado para que la quiera... ¿Eso desaparecerá?

_ Regina no puede hechizarte para que la quieras._ Dijo, confusa._ ¿Te has enamorado de ella? Tía... estás enferma.

_ Lamento interrumpir una reunión tan encantadora._ Nos interrumpió una voz._ Pero no podemos desaprovechar una ocasión como esta.

Me giré, y me quedé sin aire en los pulmones cuando vi a la mujer que había hablado. No por nada en particular más que el hecho de que su piel era de un tono verde esmeralda.

_ ¿Una ocasión como esta?_ Pregunté, dando un paso atrás.

No venía sola. La acompañaban dos mujeres. Una de ellas, juraría que la había visto en una película de dibujos animados. Vestida de pieles de tono blanco y negro. La otra era Mallory, la ex-mujer de Regina... que miraba al vacío, completamente ida, como si el mundo se hubiese apagado para ella.

_ ¡No le pondréis la mano encima!_ Exclamó Alice, lanzándose a la carga con el cuchillo de cocina.

Fue inútil. La mujer de piel esmeralda le di un golpe y ella, inconsciente, rodó por el bosque hasta impactar con un árbol.

_ ¿No es encantador el modo en que esa mocosa ha tratado de luchar? Cruella, coge a Emma._ ordenó.

Vi como la otra mujer se me echaba encima. Normalmente habría podido reaccionar a tiempo y contraatacar. Pero ahora estaba tan en shock que no pude hacer nada más que mirar impotente mientras la mujer se me acercaba y me atrapaba. La otra se acercó a mí y me tomó por el cuello. Me tapó la nariz y me hizo tragar algo que sabía a rayos. Me soltaron y me caí al suelo.

Noté como si algo dentro de mí se revolviese, luchando por salir. La sensación fue similar a vomitar... si es que lo que vomitases fuese fuego. Algo dorado, alguna clase de luz, salió de mis labios, se dividió en tres y envolvió a las tres mujeres. Perdí la consciencia. Sentía como si a mi cuerpo no le quedase un sólo ápice de fuerza vital.

_Anzu_

Al parecer Zelena se estaba guardando algunos trucos bajo la manga. Había hechizado a Úrsula para que me atacase, y había secuestrado a Mallory ahora que parecía que empezaba a haber algo entre nosotras. En cualquier caso, sabía que no podía funcionar, no con el riesgo de que ella recordase la verdad algún día. La había traicionado, años atrás, y esa herida no cicatrizaría.

Me estaba preparando para partir junto a Úrsula, cuando hubo tres estallidos de humo en la habitación, verde rojo y morado. Y allí estaban. Zelena, Cruella y Maléfica... Porque aquella mujer era Maléfica, no Mallory, podía verse en sus ojos toda la furia del dragón.

Adopté posición de combate de inmediato. Pero estaba en clara desventaja, no sólo numérica, sino mágica. Mi magia seguía dormida en aquella ciudad, y aunque tenía mis habilidades físicas dudaba que pudiese vencerlas a las tres.

_ Mallory... no me hagas esto._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Dejarte llevar por la venganza?

_ Lo que quiero es recuperar a mi hija._ Dijo, sin apartar su mirada de la mía._ Y tú me la has arrebatado.

_ ¿Sigues pensando que estás en el bando ganador, Úrsula?_ Preguntó Zelena.

_ Bueno... podemos discutirlo._ Dijo ella, acercándose... rata traidora.

_ Ese momento ha pasado._ Intervino Cruella. Sin dudar un sólo segundo arrancó el corazón de Úrsula de su pecho y lo aplastó hasta convertirlo en un montón de polvo._ Creo que todos odiamos a los traidores, ¿No es cierto?

Vi cómo Úrsula caía al suelo como una muñeca rota, con los ojos vacíos y sin vida. Mentiría si dijese que sentía compasión por ella.

_ Supongo que ahora es mi turno._ Dije, mirando directamente a Zelena._ ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Incinerarme? ¡Qué original!

Sonaba más confiada de lo que en realidad estaba. Esta vez era Zelena la que tenía la ventaja, y estaba segura de que no saldría de aquella habitación con vida. Pero quizá podría hacerlo si conseguía distraerla, o provocarla. Sin embargo, Zelena parecía ya decidida cuando alzó el brazo y este se iluminó con luz dorada... Esa era la magia de la salvadora, la más pura. Si me tocaba, aunque sólo fuese un sólo segundo, me convertiría en un montón de polvo. Sin embargo, Zelena no me atacó con ella.

_ Yo, Zelena... salvadora de Storybrooke..._ Dijo, con una sonrisa irónica._ Consagro esta ciudad en pleno como un templo sagrado, en el que espero que las divinidades amigas de la luz y la justicia, nos amparen.

Aún con lo inexacto e irónico de su discurso, el efecto fue instantáneo. Me desmoroné y caí al suelo de golpe, tal como había sucedido en la iglesia. Mi anillo se apagó, y mi mano, que se encontraba en contacto con la luz del sol que entraba con la ventana, empezó a arder dolorosamente. Comencé a respirar pesadamente, y observé como Zelena se giraba.

_ Aquí hemos terminado, chicas._ Dijo, satisfecha.

Sólo entonces entendí hasta dónde llegaba su perversidad. Lo que ella deseaba era matarme de sed. La mansión estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier lugar en el pueblo para que pudiese llegar a pie en mi estado antes de que la luz del sol del día siguiente acabase conmigo. Me desplomé en el suelo, derrotada, mientras luchaba simplemente para mantenerme con vida.

_Maléfica_

Algo en mi corazón se encogió cuando observé a Anzu tirada en el suelo, moribunda e incapaz de hacer nada para salvar su vida. Sin embargo, había tomado mi decisión, o eso creía, cuando Zelena nos transportó al bosque, a una pequeña cabaña que juraría que en mis veintiocho años jamás había visto. Entramos, y Cruella se deshizo de su abrigo. Ambas mujeres me miraron. Y repentinamente me sentí un tanto incómoda. Y es que... estaba pensando en Anzu.

_ Creo que deberíamos celebrar nuestro éxito._ Dijo Zelena.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Porque si se trata de matar gatitos... yo me apunto._ Bromeó Cruella.

_ En realidad... yo estaba pensando en algo más... íntimo.

Zelena sacó de su bolsillo el que debería haber sido el objeto de mis pesadillas durante años de haber recordado que existía. Se trataba de un amuleto, uno idéntico al que Regina había usado conmigo. Relampagueó, igual que las otras veces, y una vez más, mi mente se apagó por completo. Cruella no tuvo mejor suerte que yo. Sus ojos también estaban vacíos.

_ Veintiocho años sola... sin conocer placer alguno... encerrada en una jaula._ Dijo Zelena, bajando el vestido de Cruella ante mi atenta mirada._ ¿No creéis que me merezco una celebración?

_ Te mereces una celebración._ Dijimos Cruella y yo, al unísono._ Nosotras te la proporcionaremos.

_ Eso era lo que quería oír._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Adelante, quitaos la ropa... la una a la otra.

Me acerqué a Cruella y comencé a quitarle la ropa, sin demasiada prisa. Nuestros labios se encontraron mientras llevábamos a cabo aquella tarea. Zelena nos miraba. Ella había hecho trampa, quitándose la ropa con magia, y estaba sentada sobre la mesa, mirándonos. Al terminar, mi lengua había recorrido ya el cuello de Cruella.

Ambas nos acercamos a Zelena, y miramos sus pechos. Me quedé embelesada mirando sus pezones, de un tono verde más oscuro que el resto. Me estaban llamando, y por eso fui la primera en tomar uno entre mis labios y morderlo con pasión. Cruella no tardó en seguirme, devorando el otro. Zelena gemía, satisfecha, acariciando nuestras cabezas como recompensa por nuestro trabajo.

No tardamos en bajar, regando su verde piel de besos, basta llegar a su sexo, pero Zelena nos detuvo, reprendiéndonos. Vi como alzaba la mano, conjurando su magia, y de su sexo brotó un miembro masculino, igual de verde que el resto de su piel, era enorme y ni Cruella y yo nos negamos a devorarlo. Fuimos gentiles, y nos turnamos, dejando un interludio en que ambas lengua lo recorrían. Finalmente Zelena me tomó por la cintura, me empujó sobre la mesa e hizo lo mismo con Cruella. Empezó a gozar de nosotras por turnos, sin ninguna prisa. En ese momento, en mi mente vacían no cambian ni Regina ni Anzu... sólo Zelena y el placer que me estaba dando.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Alguien ha pedido un capítulo calentito con doble de porno y algo de sadismo! Bienvenida al grupo, supersayana. La verdad, llegas cuando va a empezar la acción. Estaba un poco lento el fic, pero ahora es cuando empieza el sangrado. Sí, Love... Zelena es una pervertida, por supuesto... está todo sexy con su piel verde. ¡Espero haber calmado tus ansias con este cap! Al menos un poco XD**

* * *

_Zelena_

Abrí los ojos gimiendo dulcemente, tumbada en la cama de aquella cabaña. El hechizo que me había lanzado la noche anterior no había desaparecido y Cruella había decidido alegrarme la mañana. Su lengua recorría mi falo golosamente. Yo me fingí aún dormida mientras ella seguía saboreándolo. Pero fui traviesa y en el momento en que iba a explotar la cogí de la cabeza y tiré hacia arriba para llenarle el rostro de mi curioso regalo.

_ Eres una puta._ Dijo, de mala manera, mientras cogía los restos de su cara y se los llevaba a los labios._ Me has engañado cómo has querido.

_ Vamos... no te deprimas, encanto._ Dije, guiñándole un ojo._ No he podido evitarlo.

_ Te perdonaré... cuando me hayas compensado._ Dijo ella, empujándome para que me volviese a tumbar en la cama. Sin darme más tiempo para pensar se deslizó sobre mí y se empaló de un sólo envite, gimiendo de puro goce._ La tienes enorme... especialmente para ser una mujer.

Atrapé sus pechos mientras ella comenzaba a cabalgar sobre mí, lanzando hondos gemidos. Me incorporé como pude y junté sus pechos, llevándome ambos pezones a los labios. La mordí con furia, sacándole un hondo grito de dolor. Cruella gimió, ofuscada, y se aferró a mí con fuerza, empalándose sin piedad alguna hasta que, una vez más, mi cuerpo no dio más de sí y la llené del fuego que recorría mis entrañas.

Agotadas, nos dejamos caer sobre la cama. El cansancio me haría tardar mucho más tiempo del debido en hacerme la pregunta clave, la pregunta obvia que debía hacerse... ¿Dónde estaba Maléfica?

_Lacey_

_ ¿La encontraste tirada sin más en el bosque?_ Pregunté, mientras echaba un vistazo a la rubia que yacía sobre la cama.

Ruby había hecho un buen trabajo en su oficio. Ella "cazaba" para mí. Buscaba a jóvenes almas descarriadas en el pueblo, quizá pacientes de Regina que habían salido antes de tiempo, como el caso de aquella joven. Luego ya me encargaría yo de convertirlas en sumisas y serviles fulanas como mis clientes deseaban.

_ De modo que... Emma Swan._ Dije, mientras revisaba su cartera. No había dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, de hecho, había poco más que un permiso de conducir y no llevaba llaves de un coche siquiera._ La clásica chica sin nada que perder... no creo que se resista mucho. En dos días la tendré comiendo pollas por cuatro perras... Venga Ruby, desnúdala.

Ruby no fue exactamente delicada a la hora de cumplir aquella orden. Hizo girones la camiseta de Emma y tiró de los pantalones hasta que salieran sin desabrocharlos. No quiero ni mencionar lo que hizo con las botas. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y saqué un frasco y una jeringuilla. No tardé en rellenarla. Aquel potente afrodisíaco había acabado con más mentes de las que pudiese contar. Regina no era la única que tenía trucos bajo la manga.

Puse a Emma boca abajo y le di un azote en el trasero para enrojecérselo. Eso la despertó y chilló, tratando de ubicarse. Pero Ruby la había sujetado con unas correas y no pudo rebelarse en demasía. Tenía la jeringuilla justo a un par de centímetros de su trasero cuando noté algo metálico y frío clavarse en mi cuello.

_ Dame esa jeringuilla, Lacey... o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos, y no estoy de farol.

Me giré, con las manos en alto, y me vi cara a cara con Regina. La pistola daba miedo, pero nada que envidiar a sus ojos. Ojos fríos, perversos y diabólicos. No, no estaba de farol, iba a disparar. Le dejé la jeringuilla en la mano y di un par de pasos atrás.

_ Vamos, Regina, cálmate... ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Qué ibas a destrozar a Emma... eso me pasa._ Dijo, muy seria. La rubia permanecía callada._ ¿Acaso te crees que es una más de las chicas que tienes en el club?

_ ¿Es paciente tuya? Vamos, Regina... no hace falta que dispares a nadie... sabes que soy tu amiga... Podemos hablar de negocios. ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿10... 20 de los grandes? Puedo pagar, lo sabes._ Dije, temblando.

_ No es una cuestión de dinero, Lacey. Emma se viene conmigo._ Dijo, podía ver como su dedo tamborileaba sobre el gatillo.

_ Vale... vale... llévatela si quieres... ya encontraré a otra que la sustituya._ Me di cuenta de que era un error decir aquello un segundo más tarde de lo debido.

El sonido de los disparos se me clavó en los oídos antes de que las balas impactasen sobre mis piernas y mi brazo izquierdo. Perdí las fuerzas al instante y me desplomé. Ruby no se quedó en silencio. Se lanzó sobre Regina, pero ella consiguió reducirla con sorprendente facilidad. La miró a ella y luego me miró a mí.

_ Vamos a ver qué tal te sienta que te den un poco de tu propia medicina._ Dijo la morena.

Sin pensárselo un segundo clavó la jeringuilla en la espalda de Ruby y vació su contenido. Ruby se cayó al suelo, desorientada. Regina desató a Emma, que estaba muda de puro shock, y se la colocó al hombro para acto seguido salir de la habitación. Yo sentía como empezaba a desangrarme.

El dolor era intenso, penetrante. Y lo único que podía mover era el brazo. Intenté alcanzar mi escritorio, e incluso rocé mi móvil. Pero este se deslizó por el borde del escritorio y se cayó al suelo, abriéndose y separándose todas las partes. Resultaba imposible volver a recomponerlo con una sola mano.

_ ¡Ruby!_ La llamé._ ¡Necesito una ambulancia... ayúdame!

Pero cuando se giró supe que no estaba entre sus planes. Sus pupilas se encontraban tremendamente dilatadas, y una sonrisa de perversa fascinación había aparecido en su rostro. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero dudaba que me gustase en lo más mínimo. Ruby se me lanzó encima, y, como un animal, arrancó mi camiseta con los dientes, abalanzándose sobre mis pechos.

Yo grité de dolor mientras ella los seguía mordiendo. Eran verdaderos mordiscos, no un jugueteo, y ella seguía mordiendo, dejando sus marcas por todo mi pecho. Intenté apartarla con mi mano sana, pero ella siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que yo. Era mi bestia, después de todo.

Había tanto dolor dentro de mí, que el placer quedaba en un segundo plano. Mi sangre había comenzado a formar un charco que manchaba mi pelo y mi ropa, pero Ruby estaba tan drogada que no parecía darse cuenta. Se deshizo de mi pantalón y descubrió con deleite que no llevaba ropa interior. Su lengua se coló dentro de mi sexo posesivamente, mientras me tomaba del trasero con ambas manos y empezaba a lamerlo con furia. Yo grité de puro dolor, sintiendo como mi consciencia comenzaba a embotarse.

Derramarme fue tremendamente doloroso, pero pareció satisfacer a Ruby. Que sin embargo quiso su parte y tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos para forzarme a lamer su sexo bajo la falda. Al ver que no cooperaba comenzó a usar mi nariz para darse placer en un acto de pura indecencia. Se derramó sobre mi cara sin aviso, y estuve a punto de ahogarme. Fue entonces cuando sacó su móvil y se decidió a llamar a emergencias, cuando pareció recuperar algo de cordura, al menos.

_Regina Mills_

Le coloqué mi chaqueta encima a Emma y la llevé a casa. Pero se mantuvo silenciosa durante todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, noté como su mano cogía la mía y la acariciaba cuando solté la palanca de cambios. Eso me reconfortó. El simple hecho de que no quisiera saltar del coche en marcha me animaba. Aparqué y miré la casa, y luego a Emma.

_ Aún puedes entrar si quieres... es el lugar más seguro de la ciudad... Quizá quieras pasar la noche en tu dormitorio... Yo... prometo que no te haré nada..._ Dije, en un susurro._ Pero dime... ¿Cómo has acabado así?

_ Mallory me atacó... ella y otras dos mujeres... Una que se llamaba Cruella... y otra... no sé su nombre... pero tenía la piel verde. Ellas sacaron algo de mí..._ Dijo, aún temblando, y dudaba que fuese sólo por el frío._ Algo dorado...

_ Magia..._ dije, mirándola._ ¿Cómo podías tener tú magia?

_ Ahora suena como si tú estuviese loca... aunque ya nada puede sorprenderme._ Dijo ella, apartando la mirada._ Alice dijo algo sobre que yo era... la salvadora, o algo así.

Eso que dijo cambió todo de una forma radical. Ella era la salvadora, y por eso estaba en el pueblo. De haberlo sabido el primer día, lo más probable es que la hubiese asesinado. Pero ahora lo cierto es que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran reales. Durante mucho tiempo me había dicho que era sólo puro sexo... y sabía que no era cierto.

_ Sé que sigue sin compensar todo lo que he hecho pero... me disculpo una vez más._ Dije, tomando su mano.

Emma me miró a los ojos, y sentí como un calor me envolvía. Mi mano estaba brillando. Más magia... de algún modo, Emma aún conservaba un poco para mí. Sentí como corría por mis venas, y separé la mano, quedándome un segundo embelesada mirándola, como si mi mano fuese algo completamente nuevo.

_ Parece que ellas no eran las únicas que buscaban mi magia._ Dijo Emma, apartando la mirada definitivamente._ Ahora tú también la tienes.

_ Emma... yo no sabía que...

_ Regina... ¿De verdad esperas que me fie de tu palabra?_ Volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con decepción y rabia.

Suspiré y me bajé del coche. La ira me invadía. Noté como la magia acudió a mi mano y se formó una bola de fuego... algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin suceder. Cerré el puño y miré a Emma, que se dirigía a la casa. El dolor que estaba sintiendo por su rechazo no dejaba de ser un arma que necesitaba para vengarla. Mi magia seguía sin estar en su máximo esplendor. Intuía por dónde empezar a buscar.

_ Regina..._ La voz de Emma me sacó de mis pensamientos._ ¿Dónde vas?

_ Voy a encontrar a las que te han robado tu magia, y las haré pagar.

_ ¿Nada de lo que diga va a lograr que te vengas a casa y lo olvides, verdad?

_ No._ reconocí. La escena que acababa de protagonizar junto con Lacey lo dejaba bastante claro.

_ Entonces... ten cuidado.

_Anzu_

Me desplomé en la sombra de aquel árbol. El amanecer había llegado y tal como había previsto, no había sido capaz de llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar. Mis colmillos estaban desplegados, pues ocultarlo era demasiado doloroso. La sed me consumía, y sacar un solo pie fuera de aquella sombra más de medio minuto podía suponer mi propia muerte. Esta vez estaba acabada. Era casi irónico morir de aquella manera después de todo lo que había vivido.

Y entonces, envuelta en una llamarada verde, apareció ella. Maléfica casi parecía un ángel después de todo aquel tormento. Pero no me quitaba de la cabeza que ella había participado. Y allí estaba, ella sola, con su sombrero azul colocado sobre la cabeza... torcido, como yo solía ponérmelo.

_ ¿Vienes a regodearte?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ Te juro que siento lo que ocurrió con la madre de Aurora hace todos esos años... porque cuando te saqué de aquel prostíbulo lo hice porque me importabas de verdad... no porque quisiera fastidiar a Regina. Lo hice porque te quiero, Mal.

_ Lo sé, Anzu... yo también te quiero._ Dijo. Me costó mucho alzar la cabeza para mirarla con incredulidad.

Maléfica se acercó, sacó un puñal de uno de sus bolsillos y se hizo un corte en el brazo. Cuando lo acercó a mis labios no pregunté. Mi instinto era demasiado fuerte. Sencillamente me acerqué y bebí la sangre que me estaba ofreciendo tan generosamente.

_ No podía salvarte estando con Cruella y Zelena... ellas nos habrían matado a las dos en el acto... debía jugar mi papel... y engañarlas._ Dijo, acariciando mi cabello con ternura._ Siento mucho no haber podido avisarte... y que hayas tenido que pasar por esto...

_ ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_ Pregunté.

_ Zelena me hechizó... es igual que Regina... me utilizó._ Dijo, bajando la vista. Yo entendí, pero no quise decir nada al respecto.

_ Que encantadora reunión... ¿No crees, Cruella?

Ambas miramos al mismo tiempo a las dos recién llegadas, que habían aparecido silenciosamente y se habían quedado observando para asegurarse de la traición de Maléfica.

_ Tantos esfuerzos por proteger a una moribunda._ Se burló Cruella, con una sonrisa victoriosa._ No importa que te vacíes las venas por ella... morirá de todas formas. ¡Este es su final! ¡Y ahora también el tuyo!

_ Las leyes del vampirismo son claras._ Añadió Zelena._ Morirá de puro agotamiento por encontrarse en tierra sagrada.

_ Te voy a dar un consejo, Zelena._ Dijo Maléfica, tomándome por el mentón._ Nunca le recuerdes las reglas a mi chica... tiende a saltárselas.

Mal me dio un beso, lento y apasionado, que hizo que sintiese como todo mi cuerpo se calentaba de golpe. Cuando se separé, vi como un hilo de luz dorada salía de sus labios, colándose entre los míos.

_ Este es mi regalo para ti... por el que espero que puedas perdonarme.

_ ¡La muy zorra le ha regalado su parte de la magia de Emma! ¿Aún no entiendes que está muerta?

_ Veréis... Tengo un problema con eso. _ Dije, observando mi anillo, que parecía estar recargado._ Tengo la mala costumbre de sobrevivir.

_ Ahora pareces una vieja loca..._ Intervino Zelena_ Ten dignidad y acepta de una vez tu destino. Los vampiros vivís demasiado.

_ Vampiros... vampiros y sus reglas... no me lo dejáis de repetir._ Dije, sonriendo. Estaba moribunda y había conseguido asustar a Zelena._ Quizá no pueda romper las reglas del vampirismo... pero... ¿La magia de la salvadora has dicho? ¿No puedo romper entonces las leyes de la magia? Oh... probemos esto... ¡Es bueno! ¡Es magnífico!

_ ¿El qué? ¿Has perdido la cabeza del todo?_ Preguntó Cruella, aunque le temblaba el tono.

_ ¡Rompamos la regla número uno!_ Exclamé, lanzando una risotada, victoriosa._ ¡Y presta atención, porque esto va a ser histórico!

Zelena lo entendió en ese momento y su tono verde palideció. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y un gran ejército de monos alados hizo acto de presencia.

_ ¡Matadla! ¡Por lo que más queráis! ¡Matadla ya!

_Zelena_

Regla número uno... no se puede resucitar a los muertos. Actué lo más deprisa que pude, lanzado a mi ejército de monos contra Anzu. Supe que guardaba algo. Ella siempre guardaba algo. Hubo una explosión de luz, y acto seguido, gritos, miles de gritos de los primates. Y acto seguido un fuerte olor a carne quemada. Volví a abrir los ojos, y lo que me temía había sucedido.

Ceniza. Cuanto quedaba de mis monos era un montón de ceniza. Y de pie, en el punto donde segundos antes había una humana, había una mujer, una bruja... una bruja humana vestida con un sombrero ladeado. La mujer, de piel tostada, alzó sus ojos y me miró directamente. Y temblé... temblé de pánico.

Porque Anzu me daba muchísimo más miedo estando viva que siendo un vampiro... y eso era algo que no era capaz de entender. Tomó un anillo en su mano derecha. Un anillo completamente azul. El que, según sabía, había utilizado para transformarse en espectro... cuando más cerca habíamos estado de eliminarla usando a Úrsula como marioneta. Pero en aquella ocasión el anillo se convirtió en una espada, cuyo filo apuntó directamente contra mí.

_ ¿Querías matarme, Zelena? ¡Adelante! ¡Ven y hazlo tú misma!


	13. Chapter 13

**Este capítulo es largo... y hay mucho porno... avisado está, y está escrito en piedra (Aunque en realidad no lo esté). Ahora estoy muy cansado para responderos a los reviews individualmente, pero en resumen, que sí que habrá más gore, más sangre y sobretodo más sexo. Aún queda fic por escribir y hay que darle caña. Love, la expresión "Te pasaste" se usa aquí también XD**

* * *

_Zelena_

El terror... en su estado más puro. Siempre, desde que había empezado en el mundo de la magia, había jugado con cierta ventaja. Solía asegurarme de ello. Y ahora... esa ventaja se había desvanecido por completo. Observaba la brillante espada que Anzu llevaba en la mano... un arma que despedía magia pura. Pura luz. Algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Luchar en aquel momento era absurdo. Tenía que reagruparme y trazar un plan.

Pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Por suerte, Cruella parecía ser mucho más inconsciente que yo, porque de no ser por su estupidez, probablemente no habría pasado viva de aquel día. Cruella se lanzó directamente contra Anzu, gritando. La psicopatía de la que era víctima quizá le fuese útil en otras circunstancias, pero en estas, estaba claro que no.

Sólo escuché un sonido metálico, ni tan siquiera vi a Anzu mover el arma... y sin embargo, Cruella se paró en seco a dos pasos de ella... y se partió en trozos. La sangre me salpicó directamente sobre la cara... sobre el pecho y las manos. Me las miré... y comprobé que el rojo me impedía ver el verde que había debajo. Había sido tan rápido... tan irreal... que ni tan siquiera podía creerlo. Casi me había parecido absurdo.

Y para poner las cosas peor... la magia manó del cuerpo de Cruella y se dirigió directamente hacia Maléfica, que se puso en pie, bola de fuego en mano. Supe que tenía que huir, tragarme el orgullo y pensar alguna manera de desaparecer. Hice un pase mágico y me esfumé de aquella habitación, esperando volver a la cabaña.

Pero no fue así. Me encontré en una pequeña sala, frente a un espejo completo que, sin embargo, no me mostraba tal como estaba. Mi reflejo tenía la piel de un tono natural, y una corona sobre la cabeza. Iba engalanada con un vestido de color negro, y sonreía con suficiencia.

_ Bonita imagen._ Bromeé, mirando a mi reflejo con desafío.

_ Y podría ser tuya si quisieras._ Contestó el reflejo, provocando que diese un paso atrás._ Estás a un sólo paso de lograr todo cuanto ansías, Zelena.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ Pregunté, ya con interés.

_ Date la vuelta.

Me giré y, colocada en un expositor, vi la daga de Rumpel... la zona donde debía estar el nombre, estaba en blanco. ¿Regina le habría matado o sería causa de la maldición? No lo sabía, pero aquel objeto me estaba llamando.

_ ¿Hacerme dependiente de una daga?_ Pregunté._ ¿No es eso un atraso, después de todo?

_ Siempre puedes dejar que Regina sea la que se encargue de ella..._ Me pinchó mi reflejo._ Está claro que tú eres mejor que ella... pero si te niegas... bueno, tendré que conformarme.

Había atacado justo donde dolía. No lo pensé más, y cogí la daga. Noté como mi mano ardía, y la daga emitió un resplandor rojizo... creció y cambió de tamaño, tomando el aspecto de una larga espada del color de la sangre. Noté como toda la magia, cálida y perversa, recorría mis venas. El espejo esta vez me devolvió mi reflejo tal como estaba en aquellos momentos. Mis ojos azules se habían teñido de rojo... pero mi piel seguía estando verde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y... sorpresa... Mi querida hermana menor acababa de hacer acto de presencia. La situación iba mejorando por momentos. No dije nada en primera instancia, simplemente pasé la lengua por mis labios, aferrando la espada con fuerza. Anzu me había dado una magnífica idea sobre cómo acabar definitivamente con alguien que te molestaba.

Alcé mi arma y simplemente dejé que la magia hiciera su trabajo. Regina salió volando contra el espejo y este se hizo añicos sobre ella. Se puso en pie como pudo, y yo alcé la espada. Alzó la mano, generando una bola de fuego, y la lanzó contra mí. Me defendí con la espada, que absorbió la magia y yo alcé la mano, elevando a Regina por los aires.

_ Sería tan fácil matarte ahora..._ Dije, en un susurro._ Aplastarte como a la mosca que siempre has debido ser...

Solté la mano, y Regina cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos al adolorido cuello, y luego mirándome a mí. Había rabia en sus ojos, eso no hacía más que divertirme más. Se veía superada, y no lo soportaba.

_ Pero no lo haré, no aún. No antes de quitarte todo aquello que puedas apreciar... no antes de que tú misma quieras morir porque ya no te quede el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza. No hasta que consigan que sean tus propios hijos los que te arrebaten la vida.

Lancé a Regina contra la pared, provocando que perdiese el conocimiento. Lancé una risa victoriosa y me desvanecí envuelta en humareda verde.

_Maléfica_

Zelena había huido. Cruella había muerto. Pero en aquel momento, para mí eso eran minucias, detalles sin importancia. Yo miraba a Anzu... a la mujer morena que estaba donde ella había estado hacía unos segundos. Tenía un porte imponente, con aquella espada en la mano. Había fuego en su mirada. Anzu solía tener un rostro sosegado la mayor parte del tiempo. En parte, me sentía algo asustada, pensando en lo que habría ocurrido a mi Anzu.

Me acerqué con cautela y le puse la mano en el hombro, con dudas. Ella, que llevaba medio minuto mirando el lugar en el que Zelena acababa de desvanecerse, se giró y me miró. Sonrió, ampliamente, tomó mi mano y la besó. Yo me estremecí un poco.

_ Anzu... ¿En serio eres tú?_ Me atreví a preguntar.

_ Claro que soy yo._ Contestó ella, divertida. Parecía que se tomaba con humor mi confusión.

_ Pero es que... estás muy distinta..._ Dije, sin dejar de fijarme. Era cierto que los rasgos eran similares, pero el tono de su piel había cambiado del día a la noche, e incluso su pelo.

Anzu tomó mi cabeza con delicadeza y se la llevó al pecho. Escuché un latido, seguido de otro y otro. El corazón de Anzu estaba latiendo a buen ritmo. Era un sonido dulce, armonioso, que me hizo relajarme, y olvidarme de casi todas mis dudas.

_ Estás viva._ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Así eras antes de convertirte en vampiro?

_ Bueno... casi... era pelirroja... pero solía teñirme... así que he hecho trampa con un poco de magia._ confesó._ ¿Qué pasa Mal? ¿No te gusto?

Yo me reí, sincera, y me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios. Anzu me correspondió, acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello. No era del mismo modo que antes... normalmente solía ser bastante delicada, y sin embargo ahora, estaba siendo tosca... pero me gustaba. Quería probar esa nueva faceta suya.

Llevé a Anzu a casa con mi magia, y sin darle explicación la lancé sobre su cama. Ella se rió un poco y me miró, con deseo.

_ ¿Esta es mi recompensa por haber llevado tan bien lo de tu pequeña traición?_ Preguntó.

_ Quizás._ Dije, ladeando la sonrisa y deslizándome sobre ella._ O quizá quiera hacerle el amor a mi novia, nada más.

_ No me quejo sea cual sea el caso._ Dijo, riéndose._ Hace demasiado que no comparto cama siendo humana.

_ ¿Hay mucha diferencia?_ Pregunté, curiosa, mientras comenzaba a quitarme la chaqueta, lentamente, sin prisas, quería que disfrutara del espectáculo.

_ Siendo vampiresa tengo que preocuparme de no hacer daño a mi pareja._ Dijo ella, quitándose la camisa._ Tuve que aprender a controlar mi pasión... mi fuerza. El placer es el mismo pero... a veces pierde encanto.

Se rió y se deshizo de los pantalones. Me había equivocado, al parecer ella quería ir directamente al grano. Yo no me quejé, al contrario. Me deshice de mi ropa con mi magia, y me coloqué sobre ella, bajando su sostén lentamente, y mirando sus pezones oscuros. Estaba completamente distinta.

_ Creía que los vampiros de color se quedaban igual._ Dije, jugando con el pezón.

_ Pero es que yo soy mulata._ Se rió._ ¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora?

_ No, la verdad es que no._ Dije, metiéndomelo en la boca. Seguía sabiendo a gloria.

Mientras acariciaba su sexo con dulzura, entendí que aquella era mi Anzu, que nada había cambiado, y que ese era el lugar en el que quería estar, junto a ella. Bajé mi cabeza hasta su sexo y comencé a lamérselo lentamente, sin prisas. Anzu se estremeció. Me parecía cómico como, siendo tan experimentada, ahora que volvía a estar viva parecía una novata.

_ Te quiero._ Susurró, acariciando mi cabeza.

Se derramó sobre mi rostro, y yo lamí gustosamente todo su regalo, cálido y apetecible. Al parecer Anzu tenía que redescubrirse. Y esa idea confieso que me excitaba a la vez que me fascinaba. Volví a subir a su pecho, saboreándolo con pasión, dejando pequeños mordiscos. Empezaba a adorar su piel morena, tan distinta de la mía, pálida.

Me deslicé sobre ella, colocándome entre sus piernas, y comencé a frotar mi sexo con el suyo. Anzu gimió, desaforada, y yo la seguí, convirtiendo uno de esos gemidos en un grito de placer. Continué sin descanso, saboreando cada uno de los segundos en que mi piel acariciaba la suya hasta que, finalmente, ambas perdimos de vista nuestra mente en el mismo momento, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, a su lado. Sonreí como una colegiala mientras notaba como Anzu me dejaba un reguero de besos en el cuello. Regina nunca me había hecho sentir así.

_Emma Swan_

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, confieso que di un respingo. Regina venía hecha unos zorros. Se desplomó en el suelo al entrar, como si hubiese dado su último rastro de energía para atravesar la puerta. Sentí como mi corazón se saltaba un par de latidos mientras me acercaba y le llevaba la mano al cuello para sentir un pulso que, afortunadamente, parecía estable. Regina tenía algunos cristales alojados en la cara y en el brazo.

Sentí como una ola de compasión me envolvía. De modo que la cogí en brazos y avancé con ella por el salón hasta llegar a la habitación. La dejé sobre la cama y cogí su móvil para llamar al psiquiátrico, alguna enfermera habría que pudiese atenderla en casa. Era la directora después de todo.

_Regina Mills_

Fue todo como una horrible pesadilla. Recordé haberme enfrentado a Zelena, haber sobrevivido de milagro, y haberme arrastrado hasta casa. Luego había escuchado voces. Dos, en realidad, juraría que una de ellas era la de Emma. Durante un largo rato estuve demasiado agotada como para moverme o abrir los ojos. De hecho, creí que había vuelto a dormirme un largo rato cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Me miré las manos, y vi que tenía vendas en gran parte del brazo, en las zonas en las que había tenido cristales.

También noté entonces la tiritas sobre la cara. Me incorporé, un poco confusa aún, y miré hacia el borde de la cama. En una silla junto a ella, Emma dormitaba, con el brazo caído hacia un lado. Estaba roncando como si su vida dependiese de ello. No pude evitar que se me escapase una sonrisa. Extendí el pie y la toqué leventemente con él.

_ Emma..._ la llamé. No reaccionó. Le di un golpecito más fuerte._ ¡Emma!

Emma dio un respingo sobre la silla y me miró. Se quedó un par de segundos mirándome en silencio, y luego sonrió ampliamente. Su sonrisa me hizo sentir mejor.

_ Te dije que no fueses en busca de problemas, Regina._ Me reprendió._ ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?

_ No, en realidad no me dijiste eso._ Dije, acomodándome en la cama._ Sólo dejaste caer que sería imposible disuadirme, y estabas en lo cierto.

_ ¡Eso es lo de menos!_ Se quejó._ Conocías bien mis intenciones. Por suerte tu madre dice que no ha sido nada grave. Nada que no se cure con un poco de reposo.

_ Espera... ¿Mi madre ha estado aquí?_ Pregunté, un poco exhaltada.

_ Sí, ha estado aquí y se ha ocupado de tus heridas._ Dijo ella, alzando una ceja._ La verdad, ha sido muy amable con todo este asunto.

_ Sí... bueno, es mi madre, después de todo._ Dije, rememorando los recuerdos falsos que había colocado en su cabeza cuando cayó mi maldición.

_ Bueno... ahora que estás mejor._ Dijo Emma, muy seria._ Creo que deberíamos hablar... sobre nosotras.

Tragué saliva, porque lo que me estaba temiendo se me presentaba. De hecho, había ido a enfrentarme a Zelena en especial para evitar aquella conversación. Pensé que si la derrotaba Emma no tendría dudas sobre mí... pero, en cualquier caso, había fracasado.

_ Emma... podría decirte que lo siento, pero las dos sabemos que eso no bastará._ Dije, mirando la manta que me cubría._ Entiendo que me odies... y que no puedas confiar nunca en mí. Me lo he ganado, después de todo.

_ Sí, eso es cierto._ Dijo ella, tomándome para el mentón para que la mirara._ Me embrujaste... me convertiste en tu puta personal, y lo era sin saberlo siquiera. Jugaste con mi mente como quisiste, deformándola y haciendo con ella lo que tú querías que fuera...

Cada palabra que decía se me clavaba en el alma. Porque describía a la perfección lo que había hecho. Y de lo que estaba arrepentida porque, lo cierto, es que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera quizá no me vería como el monstruo que estaba describiendo.

_ Era totalmente tuya._ ratificó._ Y entonces... me liberaste... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_ Porque buscaba de ti algo más que sexo._ respondí, de inmediato._ Me di cuenta de que tú valías mucho más. Quería empezar de cero... y no podría si no me perdonabas... aunque sólo pensar en que puedas hacerlo es bastante idiota...

_ Pues te perdono._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé, incrédula._ ¿Qué me perdonas? Pero... ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme después de lo que te he hecho?

_ Vaya... pareces decepcionada._ Dijo Emma, apartando la mirada. Daba la impresión de que jugaba conmigo._ Si lo prefieres puedo seguir enfadada.

_ ¡No! ¡No, por favor!_ Dije, con menos dignidad de la que quisiera._ Es sólo que... no lo entiendo.

_ Es simple en realidad._ Dijo, poniéndome la mano en el pecho, me estremecí._ Me has hecho darme cuenta de algo muy importante sobre mí misma.

_ ¿De qué?_ Pregunté, intrigada.

_ De que soy una grandísima pervertida._ Dijo, sin torcer el gesto. Yo abrí mucho los ojos, mi sorpresa fue notable._ De que me pone cachonda que me utilices... que me folles en tu despacho mientras las enfermeras caminan por el pasillo. Me he dado cuenta de que haría todas las guarradas que se te ocurrieron para mí y muchas más sin que tengas que poner ningún embrujo sobre mí...

_ Emma... ¿Has meditado bien que lo dices?_ Sencillamente no me lo creía.

_ Sí, la verdad es que sí. Y es que no me arrepiento de ninguna de las cosas que me has hecho hacer. Excepto quizá de cuando te hiciste la mujer invisible, porque no lo disfruté como debía.

La forma en la que Emma hablaba, y la convicción con la que lo decía hicieron que empezaba a notar como mis bragas se encharcaban. No sabía si realmente eran sus pensamiento o eran restos de mi hechizo, pero esta faceta de Emma, tan sucia y pervertida, me estaba provocando deseos incluso más intensos que el morbo del hipnotismo.

_ Pero eso no es todo, Regina... y bien lo sabes._ Se acercó mucho a mí, hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaban._ Sabes que yo también busco de ti más que el sexo...

_ Sí, lo sé._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Y yo también te quiero, Emma. Por eso te liberé... por eso quise vengarte... por eso me reconforta tanto que me perdones.

_ Lo sé._ Dijo, dándome un húmedo beso en los labios. La rodeé con los brazos y la seguí besando, hasta que ella se separó y empezó a besarme el cuello. Me estremecí dolorosamente._ Lo siento... me he dejado llevar... túmbate... La enfermerita Emma sabe cómo hacer que te mejores.

Emma quitó la manta que me cubría, y levantó la falda de mi vestido de ejecutiva con delicadeza. Se rió con ganas cuando vio mi ropa interior. Confieso que me sonrojé un poco, me sentía indefensa en aquellas circunstancias.

_ ¡Qué mojadita estás, Regina! ¿Te ha gustado mi discurso de putita?

_ Sí, bastante._ Dije, sonriendo de lado.

Esa vez era yo la que estaba indefensa mientras Emma hacía a un lado mis braguitas y acariciaba mi sexo impunemente. Esperaba que aquello no fuese ningún sueño, porque era placentero como para serlo. Aún retumbaban en mi cabeza las palabras que Emma había pronunciado.

_ Dime, majestad... ¿Reconoces esto?

Emma levantó con dos dedos un pequeño objeto cilíndrico que llevaba en el bolsillo. Y asentí, pues por supuesto que lo reconocía. Era el bolígrafo con el que ella misma se había masturbado furiosamente ante mi orden, antes de terminar haciendo aquel sesenta y nuevo al que aún volvía en mis fantasías. Noté como Emma empezaba a jugar con él sobre mi sexo, e inmediatamente oleadas de placer me invadieron. Lancé un pequeño grito.

_ ¡Dios, Emma... si llego a saber que esto era así hubiese usado yo el boli en vez de dejártelo a ti!_ Exclamé, cuando la rubia metió dos de sus dedos en mi sexo.

_ Ya nos turnaremos... pero hoy es tu día... eres la enfermita._ Dijo, dándome un beso en los labios._ Que te quede claro que... cuando estés bien quiero que me des bien duro. ¡No me seas blanda porque esté despierta!

_ Eso está hecho._ Dije, ronroneando, dejando que un orgasmo suave pero extremadamente placentero que me envolvía.

_Lacey_

Odiaba aquel hospital. Odiaba a las enfermeras, las comidas. ¡Lo odiaba todo! ¡Odiaba los horarios de visita! Ruby estaba castigada y tendría que pasarse unas cuantas horas diarias simplemente comiéndome el coño. ¡Y con esos horarios no había manera! Me seguía doliendo todo por más morfina que me recetaban, y tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, a Regina, probablemente. Dejarla inconsciente y follármela después, por ese numerito que me había montado.

_ Debo suponer... que tú eres Lacey.

Mis ojos captaron la mirada de unos ojos rojos... dueños de una mujer de piel color esmeralda. Tenía que estar soñando o drogada, porque aquello no podía ser normal. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, intentando buscarle sintiendo, cuando la mujer me interrumpió una vez más, con una frase que, en aquel momento, encontré aterradora.

_ No quemes tu cabeza con esas tribulaciones... a partir de ahora... yo pensaré por ti.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shipealas en el infierno, Supersayana (No lo he podido evitar XD). Sweet... para este vete preparando el desfibrilador... hazme caso. Love... me alegra que te haya gustado la ternura del cap anterior... ¿Durará? Quién sabe... **

**Por cierto... tengo algo que decir sobre el final de temporada... y si no lo hago público reviento... ¡LA EMMA SWAN CANNON ES ESTÚPIDA! (Que a gusto se queda uno)**

* * *

_Zelena_

_ Me gusta pensar por mí misma, gracias._ Dijo la mujer, incorporándose y con mirada de pocos amigos. A mí, sin embargo, poco o nada me afectaba su intento de intimidación. No tenía nada con qué desafiarme, no tuve más que poner la espada sobre su pecho, y todas sus venas y arterias se tiñeron de rojo por un instante.

Su mente era débil. Intentaba aparentar ser fuerte, pero era tan blanda como un flan. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo como los míos y se quedó quieta por un segundo, antes de reaccionar y mirarme con los ojos vacíos, sin esperanza, sin sueños, sin nada, como una marioneta sin hilos. Finalmente se bajó de la cama, se tiró al suelo y besó mis pies, a pesar de que eso abrió todas sus heridas que yo, como una dueña compasiva, curé con un gesto de la mano.

_ En pie, mascota, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

_ Se hará todo cuanto digas._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

La puerta se abrió, y su enfermera entró. Supongo que le había dedicado más tiempo del previsto. Poco duró su sorpresa antes de que le acercare la espada al pecho como había hecho con Lacey. Y una vez más, las líneas rojas se adueñaron de su anatomía, llegando hasta sus ojos. Sin embargo, esta vez, ocurrió algo extraño. Los ojos se tiñeron de morado, y acto seguido cambiaron a su tono azul habitual.

Ese tono de azul invadió las venas de la mujer, dándole un curioso brillo a su anatomía. De alguna manera, se había tragado la magia que había intentado usar para la controlarla, y la estaba asimilando. Cuando su cuerpo recuperó su tono, me miró, con una seriedad que no tenía unos segundos antes.

_ ¿De verdad crees que puedes controlarme?_ Preguntó, sin alterar el gesto._ No tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿Verdad?

_ No me importa._ Dije, sincera._ Si no puedo controlarte, te mataré.

Tomé la espada con ambas manos y la alcé, dispuesta a partirla en dos de un mandoblazo. Sin embargo, la mujer alzó la mano, y todo mi brazo izquierdo quedó envuelto en una espesa capa de hielo. Grité de genuino dolor cuando mi propio gesto de dar el golpe con la espada hizo que el brazo se hiciera añicos y cayese al suelo.

_ Vale... tienes mi atención._ Dije, adolorida, mirando mi brazo, que la oscura magia de la espada ya estaba restaurando.

_ Escucha... ¿Zelena, verdad? Yo tengo el mismo interés que tú en vengarme de Regina por arrebatarme a mi familia._ Dijo, fría._ No tienes que usar ese chisme para que colaboremos.

_ Muy bien._ Dije, más interesada._ ¿Y quién eres tú?

_ Ingrid._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Muy bien, Ingrid._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Te espero en la cabaña del bosque esta noche. Tengo que ocuparme de atar unos cuantos cabos antes.

_ Muy bien, Zelena. Ata tus cabos. Estaré allí esta tarde. Y... gracias por la magia, la echaba de menos._Dijo, sonriendo.

_ De nada._ Dije, irónica, mientras hacía que Lacey y yo desapareciéramos.

_Regina Mills_

Me encontraba mucho mejor. Emma era una enfermera muy atenta. Y los trajecitos que había comprado no hacían más que alegrarme la vista. Le había dicho que no hacía falta que hiciera eso. Ella se había reído, me había tomado por el mentón, y me había recordado muy amablemente... que era una pervertida. Mi vida parecía empezar a encauzarse.

Era una mañana de sábado, y Emma había propuesto que saliésemos a hacer un picnic junto con los niños. Así pensaba contarles que estábamos juntas. Yo me imaginaba que Lily ya lo sospechaba, pero Henry no tenía ni idea, o al menos esa impresión tenía. Había aceptado esa idea, y estábamos preparando todo cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta.

_ Ya abro yo._ Dije, mientras me dirigía a la puerta, animada.

Mi ánimo se fue por los suelos cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con Mallory frente a mí. Se suponía que tenía que estar en el prostíbulo, por lo que yo sabía. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, completamente digna, del brazo de una morena de aspecto elegante que, confieso, no reconocía.

_ Mallory...

_ Maléfica._ Me corrigió. Sentí un estremecimiento._ Pero no te preocupes. No he venido a vengarme. Anzu y yo hemos visto que no tiene sentido.

_ ¿Tú eres Anzu?_ Pregunté, mirando a la morena. La veía completamente distinta.

_ Sí, estoy viva ahora._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ He venido a ver a Lily._ Interrumpió Maléfica._ Y a disculparme por lo que me obligaste a decirle. No voy a destaparte... pero sigue siendo mi hija, y quiero recuperarla.

_ De acuerdo. Está en el salón, con Henry, estábamos a punto de salir._ Dije, dejándole paso.

Anzu se metió sin más, y yo la miré un poco molesta.

_ Lo siento, hace tres mil años que no entro en una casa sin que me inviten... y es un gustazo._ Dijo, riéndose._ Tú y yo deberíamos hablar sobre Zelena.

_ La bruja malvada del Oeste._ Dije, asintiendo._ Nos hemos enfrentado. Ha tomado la daga de Rumpel... y la ha hecho cambiar de forma... parece una espada. Una espada enorme que rebosa magia. Estuvo a punto de matarme.

_ ¿Una espada? ¿Parecida a esta?_ Preguntó, haciendo aparecer una espada azul en su mano.

_ Bueno... era roja... Pero tiene algunos patrones comunes. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

_ De Lady Morgana. De su cadáver, más bien. Guardaba este arma porque sabía que, al igual que excalibur, jamás podría empuñarla.

_ Apuesto a que sólo puede alguien con buenas intenciones._ Dije, con cierta ironía._ Y ahora tú las tienes.

_ Sólo quiero que Maléfica y yo estemos bien, nada más.

_ Te ha pillado fuerte, ¿eh?_ Dije, bromeando._ Bueno, a mí también me ha dado fuerte con Emma. Vamos, pasa y tomémonos algo.

_Zelena_

Lacey lamía amorosamente mi miembro, que había salido una vez más, producto de mi magia, mientras yo observaba unos documentos, sentada en una cómoda silla, de la joven que, al parecer, tenía a muchas chicas convertidas en sus esclavas. Ella las veía como un ejército de prostitutas, mientras que yo lo veía como a un ejército. Regina poco podría hacer si me plantaba en su hogar con un ejército, pero eso no era lo que yo deseaba en realidad.

Yo quería verla humillada, convertida en una pelele. Pero ella no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer como Lacey, que unas horas antes me miraba con desafío y ahora engullía mi miembro en toda su extensión. Aún distraída, formé una cola de caballo con su pelo para sujetarse la cabeza y marcarle un ritmo rápido, porque sentía que iba a explotar. Lo hice dentro de su boca y no la dejé separase hasta que se hubo tragado cuanto había soltado. Ella, lejos de disgustarse, comenzó a darle besos a mi miembro hasta que recuperó la vida.

_ Esto se te da muy bien, querida._ Le reconocí._ Eres mejor que esa sosa de Cruella.

_ No insultes mi inteligencia._ Dijo, atrapando mi miembro entre sus desnudos pechos, y jugando con ellos... realmente parecía toda una profesional. Me sacó un nuevo gemido_ Yo he nacido para follar. Sé bien cómo tratar a una buena polla como esta.

_ Aún después de... recuperar tus recuerdos... ¿Sigues pensando eso?_ Pregunté, con la voz entrecortada por los gemidos.

_ ¿Por Bella, dices?_ Se rió, apretando mucho los pechos contra mi miembro, solté un pequeño grito de placer y le dejé la cara manchada de arriba a abajo._ Bella era una chica estúpida, engañada por el antiguo dueño de la espada que llevas. No quiero volver a ser ella jamás. Ahora entiendo cómo funciona el mundo.

Saltó sobre mí, atravesándose mi aún endurecido miembro y moviéndose ágilmente. Lo cierto es que sí que sabía cómo complacerme. Comenzó a darme lentos besos en el cuello y yo me relajé un poco, dejándola hacer.

_ Oye... y si quieres vengarte de Regina..._ Dijo, entre besos._ ¿Por qué no le lanzas un conjuro de obediencia? ¿No puede hacerlo esa espada?

_ Es demasiado fuerte._ Murmuré, dándole un azote, como si así la reprendiera._ No todas tienen tantas ganas de estar en tu situación como tú.

_ Si ella es más fuerte... entonces haz que la espada sea más fuerte._ Murmuró, lanzando un gemido largo al sentir como la llenaba por completo con mi particular regalo.

_ Sabes... querida._ Susurró en su oído, pues me encontrada agotada._ Eso suena como una idea bastante buena...

_Regina_

Al final habíamos suspendido el picnic. Habíamos estado hablando, largo y tendido, y parecía que finalmente todos nuestros problemas estaban desapareciendo de una vez por todas. A fin de cuentas todos habíamos cometido errores en nuestra vida, aunque yo fuese la que más. Ninguna de nosotras quería comenzar otro conflicto.

Nos estábamos despidiendo, poniéndonos en pie para irnos cada a uno a nuestros respectivos lugares, cuando una bruma verde inundó la habitación, y Zelena y Lacey hicieron acto de presencia, Maléfica, Anzu y yo nos pusimos delante de Emma, Lily y Henry y nos preparamos las tres para el ataque, Zelena, por contra, cuanto hizo fue lanzar una risotada. Rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacar un objeto.

_ ¿Reconoces esto, Regina?_ Preguntó, mostrando mi amuleto hipnótico, el mismo que había usado con Emma en primera instancia.

_ Por supuesto que sí. Pero si planeas usarlo en nuestra contra, es en balde. Sabes bien que no podrás dominarme con él. Sólo yo sé sacarle su potencial.

_ Oh... pareces muy segura de eso._ Dijo, haciendo aparecer su espada._ ¿Lo ponemos a prueba?

Enrolló el amuleto en el mango de la espada, y esta comenzó a brillar al compás del amuleto. Escuché como la espada de Anzu caía al suelo. Sentí como invadía mi mente, y traté de resistirme, pero fue en balde. La magia combinada de ambos objetos fue demasiada para mi mente, que terminó por ceder. Lo último que sentí, siendo consciente, fue cómo se hacía añicos.

_Zelena_

Cuando el brillo se desvaneció, contemplé una imagen que, en ese momento, sólo pude distinguir como adorable. Seis personas, dos de las cuales eran particularmente resistentes a la hipnosis, bajo mi control. Quién sabe, quizá hubiese podido manipular a Emma sin ambos objetos... pero yo quería el premio gordo. Pasé junto a Regina y Maléfica, que no se inmutaron, y miré directamente a los niños.

_ Vaya... parece que a vosotros no os han hipnotizado nunca... encantador... cualquiera diría que Regina incluso os quiere._ Me reí con ganas, Lacey me siguió._ Venid, poneos aquí, tú también Emma. Todos, formad un círculo alrededor de Regina.

Obedecieron, Lacey Incluida, formando ese círculo que había pedido. Era delicioso ver a Regina, a la gran reina malvada, con la mirada perdida fruto de mi hechizo. Después de tantos años, finalmente la había vencido. Había conseguido mi venganza.

_ De rodillas, hermana._ Dije, observando con deleite cómo se ponía a mis pies._ Y ahora, ante la mirada de tus hijos... de tu ex-mujer, y de la mujer que amas... vas a hacer algo por mí.

_ Lo que desees, Lady Zelena._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Quítate la ropa._ Ordené. Notaba las miradas clavadas en nosotras, que apenas pestañeaban._ Ahora vas a demostrarles a todos la puta que eres en realidad...

Me deshice de mi ropa con un hechizo, y esta vez, en lugar de hacer aparecer un miembro, hice lo propio con un arnés... porque no quería tocarla directamente. Era ella la que tenía que darme la razón. Le di un empujón, y empecé a perforarle su sexo sin preámbulos. Ella gritó un poco, porque su sexo estaba seco. Pero poco tardó en reaccionar. La mente de Regina, a un nivel primario, aún se esforzaba por intentar recuperar el control. Pero con cada estocada que le propinaba, iba perdiendo poco a poco su voluntad.

Aferré sus pechos con rudeza y la elevé del suelo. La obligué a mirar a las caras de sus seres queridos mientras se derramaba, y luego la dejé tirada, tal como estaba, mirando mi círculo. Me acerqué a Emma y sonreí con crueldad, pues ella no dejaba de mirar a Regina, aún después de mi hechizo.

_ Creo que un poco de marcha te hará olvidar esa pena que sientes... a todas, en realidad. Adelante... quitaos la ropa, y entregaos a la lujuria._ En ese momento me fijé en Henry... ni siquiera yo, era tan pervertida._ Tú vuelve a la cama y duérmete.

Se produjo un pequeño caos, en el que yo tomé a Emma y empecé a perforarla sin compasión, decantándome esta vez por su entrada trasera. Regina aún estaba en el suelo, observando la situación. Romper el amor verdadero era tan gratificante. De hecho, Regina seguía mirando cuando Maléfica la empujó, mientras formaba una incestuosa tijera con su hija, a la que Anzu estaba chupando los pechos alternativamente. Ni siquiera cuando secundó a Anzu, devorando los pechos de su ex-exposa, dejaba mirar como yo perforaba a la rubia.

Lily fue la primera en lanzar un hondo gemido, que más tarde acompañarían, Anzu, Regina y finalmente Maléfica, si bien esta última, lanzó un grito que ni tan siquiera sonó humano del todo. Emma no podía gritar, porque le había tapado la boca. Sus pechos estaban sobre el sofá, rozando el terciopelo, que debía estar haciendo cosquillas. Ella se derramó un poco después, a la par que lo hice yo, y cayó rendida. Sonreí, satisfecha, e hice volver a aparecer mi espada.

_ Regina... Anzu... Maléfica, venid aquí._ Ordené.

_ Sí, Lady Zelena._ Repitieron al unísono, acercándose.

_ Poned todas la mano sobre la hoja de la espada._ Ordené.

Así lo hicieron, y el rojo invadió por completo sus cuerpos y sus ojos, pero esta vez se quedó allí, marcando todas las venas de sus cuerpos desnudos. En ese momento, podía sentir la magia de las cuatro fluyendo dentro de mí. Era poder suficiente como para poder lanzar una maldición como la de Regina... sin hacer sacrificios. Y esta sería, mí maldición. Una en la que no tendría que preocuparme por nadie más que por mí. Alcé la espada, sintiendo como toda esa magia explotaba, y una nube verde comenzó a envolvernos a todos. Ahora, tendría un mundo que sería considerado mío. Quizá, si no hubiese estado tan absorta en mi maldición, en mi victoria... o en los pechos de Emma. Me habría dado cuenta del resplandor azul que la espada de Anzu había lanzado y de cómo esta había salido volando por la ventana transformada en una luz cegadora.

_Ingrid_

Estaba esperando frente a aquella cabaña. Pero Zelena no había aparecido. Empezaba a pensar que no iba a aparecer. Todo debía ser una estrategia para mantenerme apartada mientras pensaba en cómo destruirme. Escuché un sonido similar a un rayo, y al volver la vista atrás, vi como una nube verde comenzaba a formarse en el cielo. Una maldición, como la de Regina. Zelena debía tener algo que ver con todo aquello. Lancé un grito y congelé el árbol más cercano. No llevaba encima mi pergamino... y dudaba que fuese posible llegar a mi casa y cogerlo a tiempo para salir de la ciudad. Todo debía formar parte del plan original de Zelena.

Pero, sobre la nube verde vi como un destello azulado se elevaba, formaba un arco y venía directamente hacia mí. No me aparté, algo en mi interior me dijo que no lo hiciera. A mis pies, cayó, envuelta en luz, una esfera, que, en un parpadeo, se convirtió en una espada. La cogí y la observé durante unos segundos, antes de que esta brillase y me cegara.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que me encontraba en una sala distinta. Una sala que, a falta del suelo, podría considerarse como esférica. El suelo... que parecía seguir siendo parte del bosque. A mi alrededor sólo veía esa larga pared esférica para con el techo, de un color azul brillante.

_ Parece que, finalmente, he encontrado al héroe adecuado.

Alcé la vista y me vi cara a cara con una mujer, vestida de blanco níveo, con el cabello de un rubio tan brillante que parecían fibras de oro. Sus ojos, azules, sin embargo, quedaban opacados por dos manchas oscuras que los rodeaban.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunté, Alzando la espada.

_ Me han llamado de muchas formas. Zandramas... Askadelia...Helena... Nimue..._ Dijo, quitándole importancia._ Pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

_ Muy bien... ¿Y has mencionado a un héroe? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por él? ¿Está aquí escondido?_ Se rió.

_ Mi héroe... bueno, heroína... eres tú.

_ ¿Heroína?_ Entonces fui yo la que expresé una sonrisa irónica._ Me temo que te equivocas... yo soy un monstruo.

_ Los monstruos son los mejores héroes._ Dijo, llamando mi atención._ Ahora dime... ¿Te embarcarás en una misión contra Zelena por esta ciudad?

_ ¿Por qué haría yo eso? Es Regina la que me ha herido, la que ha hecho todo esto... Esta feria de enfermos mentales... no es así como debía ser Storybrooke.

_ Lo harás porque Emma y Elsa están en esta ciudad... y si crees que lo que les ha hecho Regina es malo... No podrás imaginar lo que Zelena querrá hacerles. ¿Ellas te importan, verdad?

_ Por supuesto._ Dije, con un deje de rabia._ Son mi familia. La esperanza de tener alguien que me acepte, tal como soy.

_ Entonces, empuña esa espada... salva a esta ciudad... sálvalas a ellas.

_ Pero... Espera... ¿Cómo...?

Mi pregunta quedó en el aire, pues la mujer y la cúpula habían desaparecido. Estaba una vez más sola en el bosque, mirando la panorámica de una ciudad que no se parecía en nada a la que yo recordaba. En ese momento tomé la decisión final, y la espada que llevaba brilló una vez más, convirtiéndose en un estoque. Mientras me dirigía a la ciudad, no pude evitar pensar en que la idea de que yo fuese una heroína, no podía ser más absurda.


	15. Chapter 15

**Supersayana... bueno... las dos han muerto... osea que puedes shipear que en el infierno están haciendo cosas indecentes... Y sí, incesto sí... Regina/Zelena se acepta y punto pelota... Ah love... ¿Dónde diablos estará tu límite? No, no me lo digas, que me da miedo saberlo. Sí, Sylvia... Ingrid está, y tiene un papel protagonista por ti, y pienso sacarle todo el jugo posible... Y por supuesto que mandé a Henry a dormir... ¿Quién te crees que soy? Sweet... a ti te tengo que dar hielo y comprarte un ventilador. **

**Pero al grano. QUERÉIS PORNO. Y EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY UNA ESCENA BRUTAL (Aunque esté mal que yo lo diga), así que ala, abajo... tirando a leer.**

* * *

_Alice_

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Había notado aquella bruma pasar a través de mí. Pero esta vez luché... luché con todas mis fuerzas... porque estaba cansada de maldiciones, de mentiras. Veintiocho años viviendo una vida que no me correspondía. Notaba como si mis huesos se derritieran... como mi pulso iba bajando su ritmo. Notaba que me quedaba sin respiración... que empezaba a no caber dentro de mi propia ropa. Me desplomé junto a un pequeño riachuelo de aquel bosque, mirando mis manos, que parecían estar hinchadas.

Cuando desperté, lo hice sintiendo que el agua del riachuelo me empapaba los pies. Notaba los dedos libres, en contacto con el aire frío del bosque. Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome aletargada. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que la mitad de la mano se me escapaba del vestido. Miré abajo, y vi el vestido completamente rasgado, pero sobretodo, aquellos dos pequeños montículos de carne que no veía desde que había sido condenada a ser una niña en un psiquiátrico.

Por inercia me llevé las manos y me acaricié. Me estremecí al sentir el tacto de mis manos sobre mis fríos pezones. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que habían sido tan sensibles. Busqué mi reflejo en el agua, y vi que la niña había desaparecido. Volvía a ser la mujer que fui en su día, antes de que aquella maldición se lanzara.

Lucrezia había vuelto. Lancé una risa, algo perdida, de extraña felicidad. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero como tenía la ropa era en aquel momento lo que menos me importaba. Intenté levantarme y noté como mis braguitas de niña se hacían añicos. Se me escapó un gemido y me dejé caer al suelo. Había olvidado cómo era mi cuerpo. Me apoyé en un árbol, y me rocé mi sexo con delicadeza. Ahogué un gemido, mordiéndome el labio.

Demasiado tiempo había estado siendo Alice. Y aunque sabía que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, mi recién recuperada exuberancia me estaba llamando. Llevé la mano a mi sexo, sintiéndome algo culpable, y comencé a acariciarme. Gemí lo más silenciosamente que pude, pero a medida que mis dedos iban tomando ritmo, me olvidé de que estaba perdida en un bosque, y los gemidos comenzaron a volverse más sonoros.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, apretándolo, recreándome en su textura. Había extrañado tanto mis pechos... mi cuerpo de mujer. Pero no sólo eso. También mi valor, mi cordura. Abrí los labios, extendiendo mis colmillos de vampiresa, regodeándome en mi ser. Sí que había mucho qué hacer, porque una nueva maldición acababa de caer, pero también era cierto que me merecía aquella pausa para mí misma.

_Ingrid_

La ciudad se hallaba rodeada por una gran muralla. Tardé una media hora en rodearla por completo hasta encontrarme con la puerta. Una puerta que se encontraba bloqueaba no por una cerradura, sino por un enorme ojo que me miró. Noté como una fuerte luz roja me envolvía Y cómo mi energía iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Traté de luchar, llevándome la mano al mango de la espada, pero lo cierto es que las fuerzas me abandonaron antes incluso de llegar a cogerla. Caí al suelo y sentí que me desmayaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con las manos y los pies atados, por correas de cuero. Mi ropa había desaparecido. El lugar parecía una mazmorra. De hecho, había diversos instrumentos en las paredes que no vislumbraba muy bien. Me costó ver en un principio a la mujer que tenía delante.

_ ¿Emma?_ Pregunté.

Efectivamente, era Emma, aunque nadie lo diría. Llevaba una casaca y unos pantalones de color negro, llenos de bordados dorados. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una corona de oro, pero que estaba torcida. La razón por la que no lo diría, eran sus ojos. Estaban marcados con la magia negra.

_ Parece que ya se ha despertado, cariño._ Dijo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Se escuchó un sonido de clic, y se abrió una trampilla que parecía proceder de la zona superior, iluminando la oscura estancia. Zelena, que ya no parecía tener ningún rastro de verde en su piel, comenzó a descender, luciendo orgullosa su propia corona, significativamente más llamativa que la de Emma, pues estaba cubierta de esmeraldas y parecía haber sido lustrada hasta la obsesión. Sin embargo, su atuendo no era particularmente monárquico, pues iba vestida únicamente con una bata, que no tuvo ningún reparo en quitarse en cuanto terminó de bajar la escalera.

Apenas llevaba nada debajo más que un sostén de bronce que me pareció bastante irónico, porque tenía la zona de los pezones abierta. En la entrepierna llevaba un enorme arnés dorado, lleno de diversos grabados que, imaginaba, tenían un claro propósito. Se acercó a Emma, con una sonrisa lasciva, y le dio un beso profundo, sobándole el trasero ante mis narices. Tiré de las correas que me sujetaban, pero no tuve ningún éxito intentando soltarlas.

_ Prométeme que cuando termines dedicarás un rato para mí._ Le dijo la rubia, insinuante. Notaba como mi furia crecía por momentos.

_ Claro querida... siempre tengo un rato para mi amante esposa._ Dijo la bruja, guiñándole un ojo.

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, dejándome sola con una mujer loca, y cerrando la trampilla al salir. Pero la oscuridad no duró mucho. En cuanto Emma salió la sala quedó tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor de unas antorchas. Y pude ver que, lo que en un principio pensaba que eran instrumentos de tortura, era una colosal colección de juguetes sexuales, todos ellos ordenados y colocados en las paredes.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ Me preguntó Zelena.

Me volví a enfocar en ella, y vi como el verde empezaba a cubrir su cara de nuevo, y empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Al parecer, esa rara enfermedad suya seguía instaurada en su cuerpo, pero ahora parecía tenerla más controlada que antes. Dio un golpecito sobre la tabla a la que estaba sujeta, noté girar un engranaje, y cuando me quise dar cuenta pasé de estar atada verticalmente a una postura más horizontal. Zelena accionó un freno, y la estructura se estabilizó.

_ Llevo un buen rato intentando llegar a tu mente, ¿Sabes?_ Dijo, mientras atrapada mi pezón con dos de sus dedos, me estremecí e intenté salir con más fuerzas de las ataduras._ Pero pareces... cómo decirlo... incorruptible.

_ Parece que tus hechizos no funcionan conmigo. Me he escapado de tu maldición... Ahora que vas a hacer... ¿Matarme?

_ No... querida... que los hechizos no hayan funcionado no significa que haya desistido._ Noté sus dedos invadirme y no pude evitar gemir._ ¿Has oído decir que se cogen más moscas con miel que con vinagre? Quizá no pueda hechizarte para que me quieras... pero el ser humano es hedonista... si no puedo corromperte con mi magia... lo haré con el placer que puedo darte y que nadie más puede.

_ Eso no... funcionará._ Exclamé, gimiendo, pues había bajado la cabeza y estaba lamiendo mi sexo._ Lucharé hasta mi último aliento.

_ Eso... querida, ya lo veremos...

Vi cómo varios utensilios bajaban de las paredes y se acercaban flotando. Algo se ciñó a mi boca... un objeto metálico que me obligó a mantenerla abierta y que se cerró en mi nuca. Traté de quitármelo moviendo los labios, pero lo único que logré fue llenarme la comisura de los labios de saliva y así facilitar que el consolador que quiso entrar en ella, lo hiciera más fácilmente. Noté como una sustancia de sabor repugnante empezaba a bajar por mi garganta, y mi temperatura corporal empezó a subir

Noté como algo parecido a un plumero comenzaba a acariciar mis pechos, y las cosquillas pronto se convirtieron en un extraño placer. Mi mente comenzó a dejar de funcionar bien. Tanto que ni me di cuenta de cuando las correas de las manos se separaron de la tarima y se unieron formando unas esposas a mi espalda. Noté como me deslizaba fuera de la tarima y sin aviso previo un segundo consolador, más pequeño, entraba por mi culo, lo que me provocó un estremecimiento involuntario.

_ Vaya... nadie ha entrado por aquí antes..._ Se burló Zelena._ Que niña tan buena...

La miré con odio, pero no pude hacer absolutamente nada más mientras ella me empujaba al suelo y aprovechaba su ventaja para caerme encima y penetrarme con su arnés, tomándoselo con calma. Y entonces entendí la magnitud de aquellos grabados. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía a medida que aquel objeto vibrante iba abriéndose paso hasta las profundidades de mi interior.

Cada pequeño relieve aportaba algo distinto que me hacía estremecer hasta unos límites que jamás había conocido. Zelena aferró uno de mis pechos, que acababa de quedar libre, y comenzó a jugar con él con sus labios. Dejé de intentar luchar mientras ella comenzaba a hacer lo que quería con mi sexo. Cerré los ojos y lloré. ¿Qué podía hacer yo atada y drogada como lo estaba? Mi magia no respondía, y cada segundo una pieza de mi cordura se iba desvaneciendo.

_ ¡Ingrid, no te rindas!

_Lucrezia_

Pensé que iba a tener grandes dificultades para entrar en la ciudad estando desnuda como lo estaba, pero ocurrió algo muy curioso. Cuando crucé la muralla que acababa de trepar, y entré en el límite de la ciudad, vi como de mis muñecas y de mis pies comenzaba a surgir la ropa. Quizá fuesen restos de la maldición. Pero volvía a estar vestida como en el bosque encantado. Me puse la capucha y me descolgué por el otro lado de la muralla, esperándome lo peor.

Y bueno... era lo peor... para un historiador. El pueblo parecía tener un corte medieval, pero nada tardé en ver a alguien que tenía un Iphone en la mano. Mi primer pensamiento fue que el hipsterismo había llegado a límites que rozaban la indecencia, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que ese había sido el plan de la persona que hubiese lanzado la maldición. Me moví con calma, como si estuviese andando por mi casa, hasta que vi a alguien con un periódico en las manos.

_ ¿Disculpe, me lo deja?

_ Cla-Claro._ Me respondió una voz tartamudeante.

Sentí un escalofrío al ver a Anzu, mi madre, pasarme el periódico. Obviamente no me reconocía. No se reconocería a sí misma. Llevaba unas enormes gafas cuadradas, y su vestuario no se parecía a nada que la hubiese visto llevar en el pasado. Completamente recatada y sosa. Todo lo contrario a su acompañante, que llevaba un enorme escote y el pelo suelto bien cuidado, a diferencia del de Anzu, que estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Me quedé tan atontada que ni tan siquiera me acordé de que tenía que mirar el periódico.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, atontada? ¡Espabila!_ Me dijo la otra._ ¡No tenemos todo el día para que te leas el periódico!

_ Lily... déjala que se tome su tiempo... parece un poco perdido._ Dijo ella, aunque todo su valor parecía haberse desvanecido y hablaba como un ratoncito.

Suspiré y dirigí mis ojos al periódico, contemplando que Zelena era la que estaba al mando, y que además el periódico la llenaba de alabanzas. Eso ratificaba mi hipótesis de que ella había sido la que había lanzado el hechizo. Le devolví el periódico a Lily, que parecía estar de mal humor, y esta lo cogió.

Ellas no tardaron en ponerse en pie, y me fijé en que Anzu dejaba un par de monedas de oro sobre el mostrador. Cogí una y me fijé en que llevaba la efigie de Zelena. Sí que había cuidado bien los detalles. Me di la vuelta y me fijé en que Anzu trataba de alcanzar a Lily, pues se estaba medio-tropezando con su vestido.

_ ¿Entonces esta tarde vamos al cine?_ Le preguntaba a Lily.

_ ¿Tú pagabas, no?_ Preguntaba la otra.

_ Claro, como siempre.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era triste que Anzu, mi madre, aquella que yo siempre había visto como un modelo a seguir... y una maestra de la seducción... ahora fuera detrás de la hija del que por lo que sabía se había convertido en su amor verdadero pagando por un poco de amor.

Trepé por la pared de la cafetería, y de ahí fui avanzando en silencio de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a lo que parecía un enorme castillo en el centro de la ciudad... ¿Se podía ser más descarada? Las entradas principales estaban cerradas, pero encontré una entrada al sótano cuyo custodio había decidido darse una siesta.

Entré por allí, y no me encontré guardia alguno. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a confiarme, alguien pegó un grito y reaccioné, llevándome la mano a la espada, que por suerte estaba ahí, y desenfundándola para apuntarla directamente contra la persona que estaba gritando... que era nada más y nada menos que Regina.

Pero estaba claramente desmejorada. Estaba completamente cubierta de hollín, con el pelo revuelto y la mirada llena de terror. Una parte de mí, muy cercana a la de la niña pequeña que había estado veintiocho años encerrada en un psiquiátrico, pensó en que se lo merecía, y quiso clavarle la espada sin dudarlo. Pero otra parte de mí, más cercana a la sensatez y a las enseñanzas de Anzu, me hizo bajar el arma porque estaba llorando de terror.

_ ¡Por favor! No me mates... ¡Yo no soy guardia del castillo! ¡Yo sólo limpio!

_ Sólo limpias..._ repetí, algo incrédula.

_ Sólo limpio, sí... es mi trabajo... y si no lo hago bien la reina se enfadará_ Dijo, aterrada de su propia sombra, pasando la escoba por el suelo otra vez._ Yo no la he visto... yo no te he visto.

_ Muy bien... adiós...

La dejé allí y comencé a andar, hasta que noté como algo me llamaba, una voz, cálida y dulce, que susurraba mi nombre. Subí un par de plantas hasta llegar a una habitación custodiada por un guardia que llevaba una buena armadura sobre sus hombros. Me mantuve en silencio y le ataqué por la espalda, dejándole sin sentido. Se cayó al suelo y me adentré en la habitación.

En la habitación había multitud de armas blancas y de fuego, amontonadas. Sin embargo, la que llamó mi atención se encontraba en la cima del montón. Un estoque de color blanco y azul, del que provenía la llamada. Lo cogí con las manos, y repentinamente noté una luz cegadora y me encontré en un gran salón. Parecía un imponente despacho cuyo ocupante, probablemente Zelena, no parecía encontrarse en él.

Noté como la espada tiraba de mí hasta un rincón apartado del despacho, en el que encontré una trampilla. La abrí, y bajé escaleras abajo, encontrándome cara a cara con Zelena, que tenía a una mujer atada y sometida. Noté que dentro de mí hervía la sangre. El estoque brilló, y noté como me quemaba un poco la piel.

_ ¡Ingrid, No te rindas!_ Exclamé, si bien yo no había pensado esas palabras antes de decirlas. La espada brilló, quemándome aún más la mano, y fue directa hasta la rubia.

_Ingrid_

Noté un familiar calor en las manos, y sentí en ellas el peso del estoque. Había estado a punto de rendirme, de perder toda mi voluntad frente a Zelena. Sólo quedaba un resquicio de luz, un resquicio de cordura en mi mente que, durante aquellos instantes, había estado oscureciéndose. Pero, repentinamente, un recuerdo volvió a mi memoria, un momento de mi pasado. Una decisión, una que en su momento, fue pura, pero que el tiempo había corrompido.

_Si le entregas ese sombrero al ser oscuro... jamás encontrarás tu final feliz._

_Si te lo doy a ti... ¿Lo haré?_

_Encontrarás a esa tercera hermana... y te reunirás con la que acabas de perder. Cuando llegue la hora, te guiará hasta tu tercera hermana,_

Noté como, repentinamente, las ataduras se rompían. Mis manos se liberaron, así como mi boca. Sentí como las cosas que me había colocado Zelena sencillamente salían despedidas, incluida la propia bruja, que se estrelló contra la pared, provocando que un montón de objetos le cayesen encima.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Aquello que siempre he querido... una familia... que me quiera tal como soy._

Me puse en pie, al principio temblorosa, y luego con decisión. El estoque brilló una vez más, y noté como mi cuerpo se cubría por un nuevo atuendo. No un vestido de monarca, no un recuerdo de la reina de las nievas, sino la vestimenta de un paladín de un defensor. Parecía una verdadera heroína.

_ ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma?_ Exclamó, Zelena, poniéndose en pie y vistiéndose con un pase mágico._ ¡Tú eres un monstruo como yo! ¡Acéptalo y únete a mí! ¡No engañas a nadie!

_ Tienes razón en una cosa, Zelena._ Dije, mirando el estoque._ Las dos somos monstruos. Pero tú, has escogido serlo. Lo has abrazado... y has dejado que se convierta en todo lo que eres. Y por eso... me das pena.

Escuché movimiento, y vi como la trampilla se cerraba. Estaba claro que alguien me había salvado, pero desconocía quién. Lo averiguaría, pero Zelena no tenía por qué hacerlo. Esa persona había sido astuta con ese gesto.

_ Ah... y una cosa más._ Dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos._ Has hecho algo terrible al mostrarme lo que le has hecho a Emma.

_ ¿Por qué, querida?_ Preguntó ella, riéndose._ ¿Acaso crees que porque tengas ese estoque tienes ventaja? ¡Esta es mi ciudad, ahora!

_ De hecho no. Pero ahora, tengo una cosa clara, Zelena. Has herido a alguien a quién quiero... ¿Y sabes lo que significa eso?

_ ¿Qué significa?

_ ¡Significa que ahora no hay hechizo en este mundo que vaya a detenerme! ¡No importa la clase de magia que conjures, voy a derrotarte y voy a hacer que pagues cuanto le hayas hecho a Emma y a todas las personas que puedan importarme!


	16. Chapter 16

**No tengas prisa, Love. De momento estamos introduciendo el nuevo mundo y acelerando la trama lentamente... sin dejarnos el porno... el porno en el capítulo que viene ayuda mucho a contar la historia. No te preocupes, Supersayana... el porno Lily/Male no creo que se repita. Parece que no os ha gustado, y a mí tampoco me dice mucho. Ah Sweet... ya veremos si Zelena consigue ganar o si todo se va al garete...**

* * *

_Zelena_

El desafío estaba servido. Ingrid se desvaneció con un resplandor azulado y yo me encontré sola. Sentí que había alguien al subir la escalera, pero no pude llegar a ver a nadie mientras subía. No más que una sombra que se coló por la ventana entreabierta. Hice desaparecer la espada y cerré la ventana, suspirando con amargura. Quería a Ingrid como una esclava... para qué mentirnos, desde que la había visto en aquella habitación de hospital había querido tirármela. Y aunque lo había hecho, no me bastaba en absoluto. Estaba insatisfecha.

Pero para algo estaba mi amante esposa. ¿No es cierto? Sonreí mirando mi reflejo y en la ventana y me concentré para hacer desaparecer el verde de mi piel. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Pero desafortunadamente no estaba allí. Suspiré, frustrada, hasta escuchar el sonido del agua en el cuarto de baño contiguo. Se estaba bañando. Si el castigo de Regina no interviniese con ello... entraría en el baño. Por contra, me acomodé sobre la cama y encendí la televisión de plasma que se encontraba en la pared de piedra. Abrí las piernas y comencé a acariciarme con calma mientras veía mi programa favorito... uno que había titulado cariñosamente "Emma la mojabragas".

_Regina Mills_

Estaba durmiendo en mi catre, cuando escuché el sonido del timbre que estaba ajustado a las sucias paredes de piedra. Ese timbre significaba que Emma me requería. Mi trabajo era sencillo... era la esclava personal de las reinas de Storybrooke. Pero Zelena casi nunca me requería a nivel personal. Me ordenaba que limpiase todo el castillo, y acababa baldada. Pocas más cosas me pedía. Emma en cambio solía ordenarme cosas bastante más sencillas. Que la peinase, que opinase sobre sus vestidos.

En general, era mucho más suave conmigo. Me puse mi único vestido limpio. Gastado y con un tono amarillento que dejaba claro que hacía mucho que por más que lo lavase no iba a volver a ser blanco. Me ordené el pelo encrespado y grasiento detrás de las orejas, y me lavé las manos en mi cubo. Me dirigí al ascensor, que estaba oculto tras la ropa y me metí dentro. Era muy cómo utilizarlo, pero me estaba prohibido en toda circunstancias salvo para atender a Emma. Por eso el ascensor funcionaba solo y me llevaba directamente a la planta a la que Emma o Zelena me llamaban, impidiéndome moverme en caso contrario. Zelena decía que tenía que trabajar por mí misma.

Cuando subí, me encontré a Emma desnuda... y me quedé sin palabras. Lo cierto es que siempre había estado enamorada de ella, y a veces pensaba que me provocaba, pero aquello era exagerado. No podía verle los pezones, pues su cortina de pelo dorada caía sobre sus hombros y los tapaba. Pero sí que podía distinguir la forma de su pecho. Noté como mi temperatura corporal subía a un nivel inconmensurable.

_ ¿Qué quería, majestad?_ Pregunté, mirándola, intentando mirarla a los ojos, al menos. Pero la tarea era difícil.

_ Quiero darme un baño... Necesito que me lo prepares._ Dijo, con fingida inocencia.

_ Sí, claro, en un momento, majestad._ Dije, mientras la seguía al lavabo, atravesando la habitación.

No pude apartar la mirada de sus nalgas mientras avanzaba hacia el baño. La forma en la que se movían era casi hipnótica. Cuando llegamos al baño ella se sentó a un lado del enorme jacuzzi, cruzando las piernas. Tuve miedo porque me pareció darse cuenta de que había mirado su sexo. Me dolía mucho que estuviese con Zelena... algo en mi interior me decía que eso estaba mal.

Abrí el agua caliente y fui añadiendo sales de baño en la medida justa. Emma sólo se merecía lo mejor. Comprobé la temperatura del agua varias veces antes de decirle que estaba correcta. Emma se metió en el agua y yo me estremecí.

_ Bueno majestad... si no quiere nadie más._ Dije, con intención de retirarme.

_ Un masaje en los hombros, querida._ Me dijo, invitándome con el dedo a acercarme.

Acerqué mis manos a su piel y la acaricié con dulzura, masajeándola. Noté como Emma se relajaba y me mordí el labio, sin dejar de masajearla. Me quedé en blanco al ver como sus rodillas emergían a los lados mientras se acomodaba y entonces, lanzó un gemido. Aquello no podía ser. Pero lo era. Emma se estaba tocando mientras la masajeaba.

_ Sí... sigue así... un poco más abajo..._ gimió.

Bajé las manos, pero poco a poco Emma pareció olvidarse de que yo estaba allí, y cada vez gemía más rápidamente. Mi cara debía ser un poema, y mis mejillas estar completamente coloradas. Separé las manos y Emma no dijo nada, completamente atrapada en su onanismo.

_ Oh sí... Regina... fóllame...

Abrí mucho los ojos, creyendo que había entendido mal. Mi mente me tenía que estar jugando una mala pasada, quizá estaba soñando y aquel espectáculo ni tan siquiera estaba ocurriendo. Pero me concentré, tratando de volver a captar una frase, porque no podía ser cierto que me hubiese mencionado.

_ ¡Más fuerte Zelena! ¡Rómpeme! ¡Soy tuya!_ Dijo, gritando a pleno pulmón .

Aquello tenía mucho más sentido. Emma se relajó finalmente y se dejó caer en la bañera, mojándose el pelo. Cuando se alzó tuve una magnífica vista de sus pechos desnudos. Sus pezones estaban en punta... probablemente igual que los míos, que dolían al rozar con la tela del vestido.

_ Puedes retirarte, Regina._ dijo, hundiéndose hasta el cuello.

_ Gracias, majestad._ Dije, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo precipitadamente del baño, camino al ascensor.

Pero el ascensor estaba bloqueado, porque como había dicho, ya no me estaba llamando Emma, así que bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, y aunque corría tardé un par de minutos en llegar a mi cuarto. Me quité el vestido, dejándolo a un lado, y di un tirón a la tela que me servía de ropa interior, tan gastada que se rompió, debido a lo empapada que estaba.

Escuché algo rodar por el suelo, y me detuve un momento, mirando el pequeño objeto que había caído. Se trataba de un bolígrafo. Lo observé con detenimiento, sintiéndolo familiar. Era un bolígrafo muy elegante. De hecho era lo más elegante que había en la habitación, y sin embargo, mi reacción instintiva fue llevármelo a la entrepierna.

Lo rocé contra mi clítoris y me estremecí. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mis labios, sin entender el por qué, Me tumbé en el catre y comencé a juguetear con el bolígrafo. Mi mano izquierda se dirigió a mi pecho y lo aferró con furia. El pulgar jugueteó con mi pezón, y me mordí el labio. No dejaba de pensar en Emma, y en el espectáculo que me había dado.

_ Oh... Emma..._ murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

Me centré en la imagen de aquel culo, de aquellos pechos tan bonitos. Recordé sus gritos... ese momento en el que había pensado que me los dedicaba a mí, y me derramé gloriosamente sobre el catre, llevándome el bolígrafo a los labios.

_Zelena_

Emma entró por la puerta del baño, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios al verme. Se acercó a la cama y pasó los dedos por mi sexo, que ya estaba encharcado por el trabajo que me había hecho mientras observaba cómo engatusaba a Regina. Aquello no tenía precio.

_ ¿Cómo de cachonda crees que la he dejado?_ Preguntó, metiendo dos dedos en mi sexo para sustituir a los que yo había estado introduciendo.

_ ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?_ Le respondí, mientras cambiaba el canal y ponía una panorámica del cuartucho de Regina.

Regina entró en el cuarto poco después, y no tardó en empezar a tocarse desesperadamente mientras susurraba el nombre de Emma. Ella me miró, y se rió, perversa. La Emma casi inocente en los temas ajenos al sexo, en el que se había convertido en una pervertida, había desaparecido para convertirse en una esposa mucho más ideal para mí. Cruel, incapaz de sentir celos, y sobre todo, alguien que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Regina.

_ Mírala... que guarra es._ Dijo, dándome un beso en la nariz._ Regina es una zorra.

_ Repite eso._ Le dije, acercándome a su rostro._ Me pone burra.

_ ¿Ah sí? Porque Regina es una zorra... una puta..._ Dijo, pasando su mano libre por mi pecho._ ¿Me he ganado follarte ya? El espectáculo del baño me ha dejado frita por un polvo. ¿Ingrid no te habrá dejado agotada, no?

_ Ni mucho menos..._ Dije, pícara._ Aún tengo fuerza de sobra para echarte uno inolvidable.

Emma sonrió viciosa y buscó el consolador más grande que tenía en el cajón de su mesilla. Yo apagué la tele, sin ganas de ver a Regina, me lo até al arnés y sin ceremonias la penetré profundamente. Entre lo lubricada que estaba y que aún estaba algo mojada del baño, entró con suma facilidad.

_ Sí, así... Como sabes que le gusta a la putita de tu mujercita._ Dijo, aferrándose a la almohada para morderla.

Me sujeté firmemente a sus caderas y comencé a perforarla sin prisas. Cuerdas surgieron de los armarios y se ataron a sus muñecas, así como el mis objeto que había usado con Ingrid. La diferencia era que Emma no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuando los consoladores invadieron su boca y culo. Pero aquello sólo eran los preliminares, y por eso la solté en cuanto se derramó una vez.

Me arrodillé y le metí la lengua en el culo, jugueteando con su ano. Podía oír a Emma gemir aún cuando estaba obligada a tener la boca permanentemente abierta. Era una gozada tener una cama enorme para moverme y jugar. Emma me facilitaba la tarea con sus movimientos, y notaba como sus nalgas presionaban contra mi cara.

Pasé un rato entretenida allí antes de salir y asegurarme de que ella fuese la que degustase el consolador. Incluso obligada como estaba a tener la boca abierta como un buzón, tuvo dificultades para tragarse aquel falo tan enorme. Sin embargo se esforzó por tragárselo y por que la vibración me diese placer. Era una esposa abyecta, eso no se le podía negar.

Sentí como el orgasmo me invadía, llenando el arnés de flujo. Solté las ataduras de Emma y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, se me lo desabrochó y se lo llevó a su sexo, dejando que sus labios, que liberó de mi herramienta de sumisión, se ocupasen de lamer mi encharcado sexo. Me tumbé sobre los almohadones y la dejé hacer, acariciándole la cabeza gentilmente.

_Ingrid_

_ Tu plan me parece absurdo._ Recalqué, por enésima vez. Lucrezia había venido a buscarme, y lo cierto es que parecía tener un plan con el que, honestamente, tenía algún que otro problema.

_ Ingrid... está claro que solas no vamos a poder con Zelena._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con fijeza._ Eres fuerte, pero estuvo a punto de doblegarte porque caíste en una trampa. Necesitas apoyo.

_ ¿Y por eso le has dado a Regina un boli? Con el que ha hecho cosas indecentes, además._ Bufé, alzando una ceja.

_ Ese boli es importante para ella._ Recalcó, quitándose el cabello dorado de la cara._ Para ella y para Emma. No podemos hacer que recuerde de golpe, pero la maldición de Zelena es más débil que la de Regina, y podemos aprovecharnos de eso.

_ ¿Y cuál es tu siguiente parte del plan?_ Preguntó, irónica._ ¿Meternos en un prostíbulo?

_ En realidad sí._ Dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia._ De hecho, lo harás tú. Tu mente es más fuerte que la mía. Yo tengo... bueno... demasiada facilidad para dejarme llevar por el placer.

_ ¿Y para qué voy a meterme yo en un prostíbulo?_ Estaba visiblemente ofendida.

_ Tienes que sacar a Maléfica de ahí._ Me dijo._ Lacey la tiene como atracción principal... y no puedo dejar que siga así.

_ ¿Y qué harás tú, mientras?_ Pregunté, mirándola severamente.

_ Yo separaré a Anzu y Lily. No soporto verla así, y además la necesitamos.

_ Muy bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. Pero que conste que no me gusta._ reconocí, aferrando el mango del estoque.

_Anzu_

_ Te dejaré que me chupes las tetas si me haces los deberes, ya sabes cómo funciona._ Me recordó, moviendo sus pechos delante de mí.

Lily me tenía dominada. Yo sabía que no sentía nada real por mí, que sólo me utilizaba por mi cerebro. Pero cuando creía que iba a dejarla, se desnudaba, me plantaba sus pechos ante mis ojos y perdía la cabeza. A fin de cuentas era la única chica que se había interesado por mí, aunque fuese para eso.

_ Está bien... pero sólo si me dejas hacerlo primero... no quiero que me hagas lo de la semana pasada.

_ Vale Anzu. ¡Tú ganas!_ Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ Pero no te acostumbres.

Sonreí, agradecida, y me metí uno de sus pezones entre los labios. Lily gimió. No lo reconocía, pero lo cierto es que yo sabía bien cómo hacerla gozar. Lily se acomodó en el respaldo de su asiento y apartó los apuntes. Noté como sus manos empezaban a masajearme los pechos e inmediatamente me empleé más a fondo en lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que de repente, Lily gritó y pegó un salto.

_ ¡Lárgate de aquí, puta pervertida!_ gritó.

Me giré, y vi que, efectivamente, había una rubia mirándonos a través de las cortinas de la ventana. En ese momento me sentí violada, aunque supongo que no tanto como Lily porque, a fin de cuentas, estaba vestida, a diferencia de ella.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pues la verdad love... yo pensaba que estaba perdiendo fuelle... aunque lo que hay para este cap me ha gustado... mucho, a decir verdad. En este caso el sexo forma parte íntegra de la trama dado como es el fic. Por eso me empleo a fondo, igual que con todo. En este fic son todas unas pervertidas... así que hay que pensar como unas pervertidas. Y sí, el nombrecito del juego de Zelena hace que me merezca una compensación... acepto efectivo y vales de PlayStation Network (?)**

* * *

_Lacey_

Zelena tenía su ciudad, su castillo, y por mí, que se lo quedase, siempre y cuando me dejase tener mi prostíbulo. Había sido generosa al permitirme hacer que "The Rabbit Hole", pasase a ser un lugar enorme. Nunca había tenido tantas chicas, y nunca había ganado tanto dinero. Aunque, con todo, confieso que me molestaba que Regina no estuviese entre mis chicas. Zelena me dijo que parte del castigo de la antigua reina era no volver a acostarse con nadie jamás, lo cual confieso que me parecía un desperdicio.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante lo que menos me preocupaba era el paradero de Regina. No cuando dos de mis chicas estaban haciendo tan bien su trabajo conmigo. Ruby lamía con cuidado mi sexo, poniendo especial detalle a los movimientos de su lengua. Me miraba a los ojos como pidiéndome perdón por lo que había pasado hacía unos días. Pero ya estaba perdonada. Después de todo, no era culpa suya.

Por otro lado, Mallory ni siquiera me estaba tocando, mientras realizaba una cadenciosa danza sobre mi escritorio. La placa que en su día le puso Regina había vuelvo a su sitio y ahora se movía sonoramente sobre su pecho mientras ella se movía.

Estaba embelesada mirándola, el movimiento de su pecho debajo de la placa, el de los aros de acero que la sujetaban, era realmente hipnótico. Por supuesto ya me había acostado con ella unas cuantas veces desde la caída de la maldición, pero quería exprimirla al límite después de todo lo que me hizo pasar y el dinero que me costó en su día. Tomé a Ruby con fuerza por el pelo y me derramé sobre su cara, manchándola indecentemente. Se subió a la mesa y Mallory comenzó a saborear el flujo que ella misma había provocado.

Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta. Suspiré, frustrada, e hice un gesto a las chicas para que bajaran de la mesa.

_ Pasa._ Dije, provocando que Mary Margaret asomara la cabeza._ ¿Qué quieres, Mary? Ya te he dicho que si David prefiere acostarse con Kathryn es cosa suya. Me da igual lo mucho que te ponga, el cliente siempre manda.

_ No, no es por eso._ Dijo, aunque está claro que le había molestado._ Hay una mujer que quiere verla.

_ Bueno... ¿No sabes ya lo que hay que hacer? Invítala a una "copa" y dile que estoy ocupada. Las chicas harán el resto... ¿Tú quieres hacerlo, Mallory?

_ Será todo un placer._ Dijo ella, sonriendo de lado.

_Ingrid_

Ni en mis más absurdas fantasías había podido imaginar que existiese un lugar así. A simple vista "The Rabbit Hole" ya aparentaba ser un lugar no demasiado... digamos qué decente. Situado en una zona apartada, y con un gran letrero rojo con litografías que rememoraban a mujeres desnudas. Pero, decididamente, nada me había preparado para lo que iba a encontrar dentro.

La música tecno a todo volumen me perforaba los oídos. Había barras americanas por todas partes, y bailando en ellas chicas en distintos grados de desnudez, o vestidas con atuendos que claramente hacían referencia a fetiches. Habría jurado ver a la hija del rey Midas vestida de policía en una de esas barras. Estaba algo mareada.

Me acerqué a la barra, buscando algún camarero para preguntar. Era peligroso hacerlo, porque estaba en territorio hostil. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? No podía comenzar a congelar a todo aquel que hubiese en el local hasta encontrar a Maléfica. Eso llamaría demasiado la atención, en primer lugar.

_ ¿Qué te pongo?_ Me preguntó una voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Cuando alcé la vista y mis ojos cruzaron los de aquella mujer, el primer pensamiento que me cruzó la cabeza fue "Zelena... te juro que vas a morir". Podía llegar a entender lo que había querido hacer con Emma... pero no el motivo por el cual Elsa estaba detrás de aquella barra vestida únicamente con un tanga y un sostén que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Y el maquillaje... con el pintalabios que además estaba corrido... y de forma que casi parecía intencional.

_ No quiero nada, gracias._ Dije, sincera._ Estoy buscando a Mallory. ¿No trabaja esta noche?

_ Está reunida con Lacey._ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Puedo hablar con Lacey?_ Insistí.

_ Bueno... mandaré a preguntar._ Dijo, alzando una ceja y mirando a la barra más cercana. Lanzó un grito que, por increíble que pareciera, se elevó por encima de la música electrónica._ ¡Anna! ¿Puedes ir a llevarle un mensaje a Lacey?

Alcé la vista y me tropecé con la impertinente hermana de Elsa haciendo una pirueta prefecta sobre la barra, para quedar colgada cabeza abajo. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprendía que su conjunto fuese de colegiala? Lo cierto es que ella no me importaba.

_ Estoy ocupada Elsa._ Dijo, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola hacia su público, que la ovacionaba.

_ ¡Mary!_ Gritó, esta vez parecía haber desprecio en su voz._ Mueve tu gordo culo perezoso y dile a Lacey que a alguien que quiere verla.

_ Vaya..._ Dije, mirando a la que en su día fuera Blancanieves se dirigía con la cabeza baja al despacho de su jefa._ Parece que no te cae demasiado bien.

_ Es una vaga._ Dijo Elsa._ Nadie quiere verla bailar, y mucho menos tirársela... y sigue aquí llevándose un sueldo. No sé por qué Lacey no la despide.

_ Oh vamos, no seas dura con ella, seguro que se esfuerza._ Dije, más por seguir su conversación que porque realmente me importase.

_ Sí, claro... esfuerzo._ Dijo, mirando su móvil, porque al parecer acababa de llegarle un mensaje. Me sonrió._ Me has caído bien. Te invito a una copa.

Bueno, eso no dejaba de ser un paso. Tomé la copa que me ofrecía y me la llevé a los labios, dando un trago. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, notando como el alcohol actuaba más rápidamente de lo que yo me imaginaba. Me tambaleé un poco y me apoyé sobre la barra. Repentinamente la música tecno no me parecía tan horrible.

Cuando quise darme cuenta noté como alguien me tomaba del hombro y me llevaba con calma a un sofá. Me senté, agradeciéndolo, porque el mareo me impedía andar con claridad. Vi como una chica pelirroja y una castaña se sentaba a mi lado y me acariciaban las piernas. No quise rechazar ese gesto, ni mucho menos el beso de la pelirroja, vestida solo con un sostén en apariencia de escamas.

_ Ariel... de un poco para mí._ Dijo la castaña, besando mi cuello. Me estremecí.

La situación era un tanto irreal, pero me dejé hacer, incapaz de pensar correctamente. Había algo en aquella copa que Elsa me había dado, pero en entonces no me di cuenta. Ariel comenzó a desabrocharme la camiseta y su amiga se entretuvo besando mis labios.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Pregunté. Ella había tomado mi mano y la había llevado a su trasero, que yo había empezado a acariciar con calma.

_ Aurora._ Susurró a mi oído. Acto seguido coló su lengua por mi canal auditivo y mi estremecí.

_Lacey_

Tomé la mano de Mallory y salí. Calculando que ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Salí, escuchando la música tecno que no entraba en mi despacho insonorizado y me acerqué a la barra, donde Elsa estaba vigilando con atención a nuestra invitada mientras servía copas. Zelena me la había dado como "protección", pero lo cierto es que yo no pensaba desperdiciarla en un sólo trabajo.

_ Buen trabajo, chica._ Dije, mirando a una Ingrid que mantenía sometidas a Ariel y Aurora, que devoraban sus pechos con adoración._ Parece que le has dado una dosis alta.

_ Va colocada como para follar tres días seguidos._ Dijo ella, sonriendo.

_ Eres una buena chica, Elsa._ Dije, dándole un azote en el culo._ Vamos, Mallory. Ha preguntado por ti... tienes que saludar a tu amiga.

_Ingrid_

Aferré los cabellos de Ariel y aurora con furia, obligándolas a saborear mi pecho. La lujuria me había poseído por completo. Y debajo de mi moral parecía haber un monstruo salvaje y sediento de sexo. Noté entonces como alguien me bajaba los pantalones de un tirón, y una lengua comenzó a jugar con mi sexo. Estaba tan extasiada que ni le di importancia hasta que Lacey se sentó a mi lado.

_ Siento el retraso. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?_ Preguntó, acomodándose a mi lado.

_ Sí_ Reconocí, con un largo gemido.

_ Me dijeron que querías ver a Mallory, así que le he dicho que te salude._ Lacey bajó la mano y le acarició la cabeza a Mallory, al parecer era la que estaba en mi entrepierna._ Pensé que venías para un baile... pero está claro que eso se te queda corto. Veías a acostarte con ella. ¿No?

_ La verdad... no me acuerdo_ Mi mente estaba hecha una nebulosa._ Supongo que... si.

_ Bien._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Ariel, Aurora, podéis iros. Mal y yo seguimos desde aquí.

Las chicas se separaron de mí, sacándome un gemido al notar cómo se separaban de un tirón. Y al fin pude ver a Mal, que se incorporó para sujetarse a mí, y darme un profundo beso en los labios. La placa que llevaba al pecho tintineó. Empezó a moverse sobre mí, rozando mi sexo con el suyo y, a la par, nuestros pechos. Me estremecí y la aferré con fuerza, besándola en los labios. Me mordió el inferior. Y entonces di un respingo al notar como Lacey, como haciendo una travesura, se había colado entre nuestras piernas y movía su lengua por toda la superficie.

A estas alturas, la mitad del loca, incluyendo a las chicas de las barras americanas, nos estaba mirando fijamente y en silencio. Noté como me derramaba sobre la cara de Lacey. Y parecía que empezaba a perder el sentido. Mi cabeza se estaba sumiendo más y más en la inconsciencia, hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Elsa.

Familia. El pensamiento volvió a mí, de nuevo con fuerza, y me hizo recuperar la cordura. Aparté a Mallory, y le di una patada a Lacey. Me subí los pantalones y cogí a Mallory por el brazo, obligándola a seguirme, a pesar de que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Había quedado con Lucrezia en la cabaña del bosque, que al parecer la maldición de Zelena no se había llevado.

_Lacey_

Lancé un grito, de rabia, no de dolor, cuando vi a aquella mujer salir por la puerta. Cogí de la barra una botella de Whiski, y me la bebí de un tirón. Estaba cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón con Mallory Mills. Ya era la segunda vez que me la quitaban.

_ ¡Quédate con esa zorra! ¡Puedo tener a todas las fulanas que quiera! ¡No la necesito y no te necesito a ti!

_ Lacey, relájate._ Me susurró Elsa.

Yo la tomé por el brazo y la empujé sobre la barra, le subí el vestido y metí la botella vacía de whisky directamente por su sexo.

_ ¡Lacey, para!_ Exclamó, debatiéndose al notar las gotas de la bebida alcohólica que aún quedaban quemarla por dentro.

_ ¡Todo esto es culpa zorra!_ Le grité, cogiendo el móvil y llamando a Zelena._ ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Una zorra se ha presentado en mi local y se ha llevado a mi Mallory! ¡Teníamos un trato, y esta chica que me has enviado como protección no tiene cojones! Ahora mismo la estoy violando con una botella de Whisky delante de todos. Así que más vale que la metas en cintura.

_ No te preocupes, lo haré. Cuídate esa boca. _Me contestó la bruja, que parecía divertida._ Oh... y ten cuidado con Elsa... no queremos que coja una infección.

_Lily_

Me bajé la camiseta y salí con Anzu de la casa, acorralando a la rubia que nos había estado mirando. Lo cierto es que no me sorprendía que me mirasen, pero nunca había sido algo tan descarado. La rubia estaba de espaldas cuando la pillamos, pero cuando se giró, el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue... "Vaya tetas". No es que fueran enormes... pero eran unas tetas bonitas, y la blusa que llevaba se cargaba un escotazo que no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

Iba vestida de cuero negro, con prendas modernas, lo que no se veía mucho por la ciudad, porque lo sentíamos fuera de la moda que llevábamos, aunque le quedaba de infarto. Por su mirada parecía perdida, como si acabase de llegar. Lo que tenía sentido.

_ ¿Qué coño hacías mirándome?_ Le pregunté directamente.

_ _Scusami? Non parlo bene la lingua.__ Respondió, dejándome tiesa con su acento italiano.

_ ¿Qué dices? A mí me hablas en mi idioma._ Le recriminé, señalándola con el dedo.

_ Dice precisamente que no habla bien nuestro idioma._ Me dijo Anzu, colocándose bien las gafas.

_ ¿Hablas italiano?_ Le pregunté, sorprendida.

_ Claro, tú también lo hablarías si estudiaras un poco. No es difícil._ Dijo ella, mirándome fijamente.

_ Si te vuelves a hacer la sabionda te quedas sin polvo._ Le dije, directa.

_ ¡No digas eso delante de ella!

_ ¿Qué más da, si no se entera de nada?

_ _Sono Lucrezia... Da Firenze.__ Dijo, saludando con la mano. _ _Capisco, ma non posso parlare._

_ ¿Qué dice ahora?

_ Qué es de Florencia... y que te ha entendido. Que no habla, pero que lo entiende.

Vi que Lucrezia, con mucha familiaridad para mi gusto, cogía a Anzu del brazo y le susurraba algo al oído en italiano. Ella se rió.

_ Claro que sí, Lucrezia. Yo te enseño esto._ Me miró._ No te importa, ¿No, Lily?

_ No, haz lo que quieras._ Dije, mordiéndome el labio. No pensaba estar celosa de Anzu.

Pero cuando se alejaron me las quedé mirando y decidí que iba a vengarme de Anzu por aquello... y que no se me ocurría mejor manera que dándole unos cuantos azotes al culazo que se gastaba la rubia. Qué voy a hacerle, siempre estaba pensando en lo mismo. Quizá por eso necesitaba que Anzu me hiciera los deberes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, eso depende de cada uno, Love. Yo por mi parte me preocupo más de Zelena, porque Lacey va un poco por libre y sólo le importa su placer... aunque por otro lado Lacey es la que tiene una legión de esclavas... Gracias por los vales (?). Bueno supersayana... Elsa no sé si se vengará... no la veo yo por la labor. Sweet... ya te lo he dicho, pero creo que si titulase un fic "Emma la mojabragas" sería un éxito. ¡A mí también me da penita Elsa... pero todo sea por el drama!**

* * *

_Anzu_

_ Entonces... ¿Hablas un inglés prefecto?

_ Sí._ Respondió Lucrezia, mientras subíamos las escaleras de mi casa._ Quería separarte de Lily... se estaba aprovechando de ti, y no lo soporto.

_ Bueno sí... se aprovecha de mí... ¿Y qué?

Lucrezia me miró, alzando una ceja y negó fervientemente. Supongo que esperaba que no tuviese idea de lo que Lily tramaba o cómo jugaba conmigo. Pero yo no era idiota. Sabía bien que se aprovechaba de mí, y lo cierto es que eso no me hacía ningún favor.

_ Tampoco puedo aspirar a más. ¿Sabes?_ Comenté, mirándola con frialdad.

_ ¿Pero... tú te has visto bien? Eres un bombón de primera._ Me dijo, poniéndome el dedo en el pecho._ Y te lo voy a demostrar.

_ ¿Ah sí, cómo?

_ Tengo a la chica ideal para ti. Una cita, nada más... te aseguro que se quedará loca por ti. Y a ella no tendrás que hacerle los deberes.

_ Vale..._ dije, en un susurro._ Acepto tu cita. Tampoco tengo nada que perder.

_Ingrid_

El secuestro no era mi mejor talento. Mallory llevaba atada y amordazada un buen rato, mirándome con verdadero odio. Lucrezia entró por la puerta, y se quedó mirando lo que había hecho. Suspiró, en apariencia decepcionada.

_ Podrías haberle quitado la placa, al menos, ¿Verdad?_ Dijo, acercándose a ella y quitándole el collar, mientras ella se debatía por escaparse._ Disculpa a Ingrid, es un poco burda. Es la primera vez que hace esto.

Lucrezia le desenroscó la placa del todo, pero dejó los piercings de los pezones, que cayeron por su propio peso. Le quitó la venda y ella se nos quitó mirando con verdadero odio en los ojos.

_ Soltadme, zorras._ Dijo, lanzándome un escupitajo. Alcé la mano y cayó congelado, antes de poder tocarme_ Lacey os va a matar. Os encontrará y os violará. Os convertirá en mis malditas fulanas. Llevo seis horas sin tirarme a nadie y no lo soporto.

Se debatió con todas sus fuerzas en la silla en la que la había atado. Estaba claro que estaba frustrada y que no iba a ser fácil de controlar.

_ Se ve que tiene la mente destrozada por Lacey._ Dijo Lucrezia._ Será fácil entonces.

_ ¿Fácil?_ Pregunté yo, elevando el tono._ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_ Bueno... su mente es un libro abierto._ Dijo Lucrezia._ Y si Lacey puede escribir en él... yo también.

_ No sé qué te has tomado, pero avisa a tu camello de que deja secuelas._ Dijo Mallory, tratando de soltarse con más ahínco aún si cabía.

Lucrezia negó con la cabeza, y se acercó, yo di un paso atrás para dejarle espacio, preocupándome lo que pudiera hacer, pero Lucrezia simplemente la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

_ Mírame a los ojos, Mallory._ Le pidió.

Ella dejó de inmediato de debatirse contra las ataduras y se quedó mirando a Lucrezia fijamente, embelesada, como si sus ojos fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Nunca había visto mirar a nadie de aquella manera a otra persona.

_ ¿Me escuchas, Mallory?_ Le preguntó.

_ Te escucho._ Repitió, con voz monótona.

Lucrezia la desató, cortando las cuerdas con una uña, y Mallory no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por intentar de liberarse, seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_ Esta noche vas a conocer a tu amor verdadero. Te maquillarás, te vestirás e irás con ilusión a la cita que te hemos preparado. Conocerás a Anzu y te enamorarás de ella. ¿Has entendido?

_ He entendido._ Repitió. Lucrezia apartó la mirada y ella reaccionó de inmediato, recuperando la consciencia._ ¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí? ¡Tenemos que ir de compras! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!

Mal se puso en pie, y tiró de mi brazo, al parecer esperaba que yo la llevara. Lucrezia sonrió, y se dirigió al armario, de donde cogió algunas prendas, al parecer para ella misma.

_ ¡Eh, espera!_ La llamé, en un susurro, que ella sin embargo oyó a la perfección._ ¿Qué le has hecho?

_ Sólo unos pequeños trucos de vampiro... no te preocupes. Llévala al restaurante que hemos quedado. Yo me ocuparé de Anzu y de sus distracciones.

Sentía que se me venía el mundo encima mientras seguía a aquella mujer de compras. Esperaba que fuese leve y que se resolviera. A pesar de todo, yo por quién estaba preocupara era por Regina. Creía que ella debía ser la que se ocupase de Zelena en mi lugar... aunque estando como estaba, me parecía imposible.

_Elsa_

Sentía como el placer me invadía. Y odiaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Lacey había llamado a todas las prostitutas del local para que me llamaran. Incluso Anna me estaba mirando sin apenas pestañear. Y yo me encontraba en medio del local que había cerrando sólo para que pudiesen ver todos como la reina Zelena me violaba delante de ellas.

Sólo Mary, que se encontraba ocupada entre las piernas de Lacey, se lo estaba perdiendo. Sabía bien que era ella la que estaba en esa posición porque era la peor de todo el local. Zelena me sacó de mis pensamientos, dejando que su consolador llegase hasta lo más hondo de mi culo. Lancé un grito de placentero dolor, y noté como mi boca se llenaba por completo.

Zelena no había venido sola. Se había traído a Emma para aumentar mi humillación. No entendía del todo por qué era responsable, pero asumía que las palabras de Lacey y Zelena eran ciertas, como no podía ser de otra manera. Noté las manos de Zelena aferrarse a mis pechos y me estremecí. Emma hizo una cola de caballo con mi melena y empezó a usar mi boca como si fuese una simple muñeca hinchable.

Así me sentía, inmóvil, mientras aquellas dos mujeres iban perforándome, cada una por un lado de mi cuerpo. Mis pechos eran estrujados con violencia, y mis gritos se ahogaban en el consolador de Emma. Zelena se alternaba entre mis dos agujeros, sacando de mí tanto placer culpable que dudaba que jamás volviese a sentirme tan excitada.

Sentí como explotaba y me caía al suelo, finalmente humillada. Zelena se acercó a mi oído y me susurró unas palabras. No las oí, pero sabía que eran sugestiones que acudían directamente a mi cerebro. Cuando me levantase al día siguiente, probablemente mis funciones cambiarían.

Escuché que Zelena clamaba que su labor estaba cumplida, pero que se quedaría para celebrar. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver como todo el local se había convertido en una inmensa orgía en la que Lacey, Emma y Zelena presidían una sala llena de pura depravación. Ellas tenían un trío, pero sólo eran una entre muchos. Todas las chicas habían perdido la cabeza. E incluso Mary estaba teniendo un lío con Aurora.

Creí que no tendría mi parte, hasta que sentí como una lengua recorría mi culo. Ruby no me avisó mientras jugaba con él. Estaba muy agotada, de modo que se lo permití. Zelena me había desvirgado el trasero aquella noche, y ahora lo sentía increíblemente cedido. Casi fue un alivio lo que la loba hacía por mí. Quizá no todos me odiaban tanto por haberla traicionado.

Me quedé dormida, dejando que Ruby jugase con mis pechos. Tenía la confianza de que podría descansar un poco, pues todas las demás chicas parecían alejarse cuando Ruby escogía a un cliente. Le tenían algo de miedo.

_Lucrezia_

Mientras dejaba que Anzu entrase en el restaurante, me sentía nerviosa. Esperaba que el amor que sentía por Mal fuese lo bastante fuerte como para sobreponerse a las dos identidades que les había puesto Zelena. Pero no podía fiarme. Menos cuando vi a aquella figura acercarse. Se trataba de Lily. Ella lo estropearía todo, se encargaría de que Anzu no consiguiese nada con Mal sólo para poder seguir teniendo sus propios privilegios con ella. Eso no podía permitirlo. Se lo impediría, costara lo que costase.

Me paré frente a ella y le bloqueé el paso. Ella trató de cruzarse por un lateral por un lateral, pero se lo impedí. Supe en seguida cuál sería la única manera de detenerla. Un simple escaneo a su casi hueca cabecita me bastó.

_ ¡Déjame pasar!¿Qué coño quieres?_ Me preguntó.

_ Pues el tuyo, encanto._ Le dije, guiñándole el ojo.

No es que me vendiera, pero cuando le había dicho a Ingrid que tenía un problema para con el placer, estaba siendo sincera. Dudaba mucho que yo hubiese podido salir del local de Lacey si hubiese entrado en él. Habría terminado cediendo y convirtiéndome en una más de sus viciosas.

_ Oh... ahora hablas mi idioma... en más de un sentido._ Dijo, alzando una ceja.

_ Aprendo rápido..._ Dije, acariciándole el pecho. Se estremeció. Se me daba demasiado bien provocar._ Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Para qué vas a entrar ahí a buscar a la pardilla de Anzu si puedes tenerme a mí?

_ Oh... así de fácil... pensé que habría algo más de desafío._ Comentó.

Por poder, podría dejarla inconsciente, pero lo cierto es que no quería llamar la atención. Un par de adolescentes ligando no llamaban en absoluto la atención en una ciudad tan viciosa como la de Zelena.

_ Bueno... tendrás que llevarme a tu casa... y olvidarte de Anzu, claro..._ Le dije, sonando tentadora.

_ Vale... sin problema. Anzu no me satisface como quiero... es demasiado blanda.

Oh... si ella supiera cómo era Anzu de verdad lo más probable es que cambiase de opinión. Pero en aquel momento, cuanto me importaba era quitarla de en medio para que no estropease lo que se venía encima. Anzu tenía que estar con Maléfica. Tenía que volver a ser ella misma. Sentía que si había vuelto a ser yo misma, era para ese propósito. Seguía a Lily, sintiendo que me dirigía a un matadero. Aunque, con todo, seguía siendo mejor que las que habían sido mis primeras relaciones.

_Anzu_

Estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Me había puesto lo más elegante que había encontrado, y sin embargo sentía que iba tremendamente inapropiada para una cita. Iba con pantalón y chaqueta de cuero. Esas prendas me las había dejado Lucrezia, así como unas gafas nuevas. No parecía yo. Fui la primera en llegar al restaurante, y me quedé mirando la carta completamente nerviosa.

Y entonces ella se sentó. Y me quedé sin aliento. Con un vestido rojo sangre, un escote de infarto y una larga melena rubia... aquella mujer parecía sacada de una película. Me quedé helada, aunque era eso o hiperventilar. Había elegido la mejor opción, sin duda. Ella estaba mirando la carta, así que pareció no darse cuenta de mi shock.

_ Buenas noches, encanto._ Dijo, mirándome._ Me dijeron que eras guapa... veo que se quedaron cortas... eres un bomboncito en toda regla.

Ahora mi pulso estaba desbocado. Se me había cerrado la boca del estómago. A simple vista me quedó claro que aquella mujer era mucho para mí. Sentía que estaba temblando y que quería salir huyendo de allí. La miré a los ojos, y sentí que me ahogaba.

_ Voy... un momento al servicio._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

Casi llegué corriendo al lavabo, donde me lavé la cara insistentemente. Seguía sin saber qué iba a decir o hacer al volver a la mesa. Entonces alcé la vista y la vi detrás de mí en el gran espejo que tenía delante de mí. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que ella me tomase por la cintura.

_ Tú tampoco querías esperar más de lo necesario._ Dijo, en un susurro._ A mí tampoco me van las florituras.

Sus manos subieron a mi pecho, y me estremecí. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta del lavabo que, de algún modo, había atrancado con la papelera. Sentía como el calor me envolvía por completo cuando sus manos recorrían mi anatomía.

Sentía que aquello estaba mal. Pero me sentía tan bien, que fui incapaz de darle importancia a que lo estuviese. Me volví y la tomé de la cintura, besándola profundamente. Ella sonrió, se apartó, y se quitó el vestido de un tirón. No llevaba nada debajo. No pude evitar fijarme en los anillos de sus pezones, que dieron un bote cuando se tuvo que subir la prenda.

_ Ahora hagamos algo por ti..._ Me dijo, dejando caer mi chaqueta.

Sus manos se deshicieron de mi camiseta, y escuché un clic, que hizo que mi sostén cayera al suelo. Sus carnosos labios escogieron uno de mis pezones y empezaron a morderlo. Me sujeté sobre el lavabo para no caerme con el escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo.

Mi mano fue al cierre de mi vaquero, para deshacerme de él lo más rápido posible. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que no conseguía que se abriera. Ella se apartó un momento de mi pecho y soltó una risotada. Vi cómo acercaba la mano y me abría el pantalón con dos dedos. Dos dedos que empezaron a jugar sobre mi sexo.

Repentinamente noté como algo dentro de mí despertaba. Algo animal, instintivo. Como si todo el tiempo en el que Lily se había aprovechado de mí hubiese mantenido dormida a una bestia que en ese momento despertó. La tomé por los hombros, y la empujé contra la pared, mordiendo sus labios con intensidad.

Me aferré a ella con mis piernas, y ella no tuvo el mayor problema para sostenerme. Comencé a frotarme contra su sexo con intensidad, mientras gritos se escapaban de nuestros labios. Probablemente medio restaurante sabía ya lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba tan sobreexcitada que poco o nada me importaba ya eso. Quería mi orgasmo... y probablemente si hubiese entrado un pelotón armado en aquella sala, habría seguido con lo estaba haciendo.

_ ¡Joder! ¡Joder!_ gritaba ella, aferrándose a mi culo para acelerar mi movimiento._ Y parecías una mosquita muerta, Joder... dame duro... ¡Si paras te mato!

Sentí como explotaba, en una sucesión de orgasmos intensa. Escuché como me gemía al oído, poseída por un enorme furor, y nos dimos un beso largo e intenso, cayendo ambas al suelo. La besé con delicadeza, y entonces noté como un enorme torrente de recuerdos envolvía a mi cerebro. Fue casi doloroso recuperar aquellos tres mil años de golpe. Me quedé mareada y me hice a un lado, respirando pesadamente, a la par que Mal.

_ ¿En serio me has zumbado tan fuerte que has roto el hechizo?_ Preguntó, riéndose, supongo que por no llorar._ ¿Por qué siempre acabo con los pezones enjoyados?

_ Supongo que es tu toque personal._ Dije, sonriendo._ ¿Te los quito?

_ Luego... ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco.

_Lucrezia_

Lily se quedó completamente exhausta sobre la cama. Lo confieso, tenía intención de acostarme con ella al principio... pero era un verdadero pulpo, de modo que al final le dirigí la mirada y la dejé sumida en sus pensamientos. Quizá cuando se acordase de quién era sí que podríamos tener una relación. Me quedé tumbada mirando al techo de la habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y vi entrar a Anzu y a Mal. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Pero Anzu me guiñó un ojo.

_ Buen trabajo hija._ Me dijo. Había tirado las gafas a la basura. Volvía a ser la de siempre.

_ Gracias por devolverme la dignidad... ¿Sabe Lily quién es?_ Preguntó Mal.

_ Desgraciadamente no._ Reconocí._ Sólo estamos nosotras tres. E Ingrid, claro... ella lleva la espada.

_ Bastará._ señaló Anzu._ Mañana acaba el reinado de Zelena.


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Listos para otra ronda? Porque aquí viene otro capítulo más, bastante largo, de hecho... y con toneladas de porno del más infame. Ah Love, sobre la orgía... a veces es mejor dejarlo todo a la imaginación... no sé si me entiendes.**

* * *

_Maléfica_

Esperaba que después de todo aquello, de la caída de Zelena, finalmente Anzu y yo pidiésemos estar en paz. Que acabasen todas esas historias... que dejaran de violarme y recuperase mi dignidad finalmente. Dejé caer los anillos de mis pezones en aquel lavabo y suspiré, adolorida. Ya me habían hecho ese descalabro dos veces. Dolía mucho quitárselos. Anzu se encargó de sanarme las heridas poco después.

Tras eso, fuimos ante las murallas del castillo de Zelena. Anzu, Ingrid y yo. Me sentía un poco empequeñecida ante la imponente figura de aquel castillo. Lucrezia se había quedado atrás, Anzu no le permitió venir. Y lo entendía, yo tampoco habría dejado que Lily lo hiciera.

Nos atacó una guardia. Pero no fue un impedimento. Ingrid simplemente sopló, y quedaron todos confinados dentro del hielo, de forma casi decorativa. Ella estaba tensa, se le notaba el peso de saber que gran parte todo dependía de ella. Subimos la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a la habitación de Zelena. Pero nos estaba esperando.

Apenas pudimos verla un segundo antes de que una bruma verde nos envolviese a todas. Tosí, e intenté que no se colase entre mis labios, pero al final no pude evitarlo. Conociendo a Zelena, me imaginaba lo que iba a suceder. La niebla comenzó a disiparse, y me vi sola.

Estaba de nuevo en una escalera de caracol. Pero la vista hacia el exterior era distinta. Se trataba del bosque encantado. El reino de Steffano, de hecho. Lo reconocía por el espino que rodeaba la fachada del castillo y que, a fin de cuentas, yo había puesto en aquella posición.

Subí los escalones. Y me encontré a Aurora, dormida en su habitación, tal como la había dejado, bajo su hechizo, antes de que su príncipe la despertara. A excepción del detalle de encontrarse completamente desnuda. Y entonces noté como una repentina lujuria se apoderaba de mí. Supe de inmediato lo que Zelena estaba haciendo conmigo, pero del mismo modo tuve claro que nada podría hacer en su contra. Mi deseo de venganza y esa recién despertada lujuria, me estaban poseyendo.

Me acerqué y me di cuenta de que mi ropa había desaparecido y de que entre mis piernas había un enorme consolador negro, lleno de pequeñas bultos y líneas. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al pecho, pero no encontré mis pezones anillados. En lugar de eso llevaba unas tiras de cuero que mantenía mi pecho en su sitio, exhibiéndolo sin impedimentos. Sobre mi cabeza volvía a lucir mis cuernos orgullosamente, como mi sello de identidad.

_ Quizá pierda la cabeza hoy._ Me dije a mí misma._ Pero juro que al menos voy a disfrutar rompiéndote.

Tomé a Aurora de la cabeza con violencia y tiré de ella, pero por supuesto aquello no la despertó. Le di la vuelta y le puse el culo en pompa. Empecé a penetrarla salvajemente, y ella soltó un grito, pero tras ello siguió durmiendo. Yo gozaba, y ella no sentía nada. Por eso lo sentía como una venganza perfecta.

Me derramé y me separé de ella un momento, pensando qué fechoría iba a continuación. Me quité el consolador, y me senté delante de ella, tomándola por los cabellos y frotando su nariz contra mi clítoris. Mis gemidos no tardaron en llegar, pero la humillación se me hacía escasa. Mi mano aferró una de sus nalgas, y comenzó a azotarla con dureza, tiñéndola de rojo intenso. Le clavé las uñas, y se la dejé marcada. Pero quería más.

Noté como su lengua comenzaba a moverse instintivamente, y le di a probar mi sabor. Aurora no tuvo problemas para empezar a darme placer con su lengua. Era algo monótono, pero no se le podía pedir más estando dormida. En ese momento me fijé en unas tijeras que acababan de aparecer en la mesilla. Las tomé y formé una coleta con su cabello. Lo corté de un tirón, estaba estorbando. Con todo tenía suerte con que se lo dejase a la altura de las orejas y no le rapase la cabeza. Le pasé el pelo por la nalga enrojecida, y se estremeció. La tomé con fuerza de la nuca y me derramé sobre su cara.

_ Querida... tú vas a ser mi zorra durmiente... y me voy a asegurar de que ningún príncipe te despierte. Puedes agradecértelo a tu padre.

Como invocada por mis palabras, apareció una nueva herramienta en la mesilla. Significativamente más larga, de color acero. Un hierro de marcar. Sentí como la perversión me invadía mientras lo cogía y miraba el relieve que llevaba en la punta. Ni siquiera era una inicial. Era todo mi nombre, con mi propia caligrafía. Tomé el hierro y lo hice incandescente.

Tumbé a Aurora de nuevo boca arriba, y le abrí las piernas. Tomando el hierro y clavándoselo justo sobre su sexo. Aurora gritó, e incluso abrió sus ojos durante unos segundos. Me miró con terror, y volvió a caer sumida en la maldición de sueño. Pero no me bastó. Le di la vuelta y marqué sus nalgas enrojecidas. Me aferré a esas zonas con ambas manos, y desvirgué su trasero con el consolador, que me recibió casi con rechazo. Era angosto, y yo no había tomado precisamente precauciones. Noté como un hilo de sangre corría por entre sus nalgas, pero en lugar de detenerme, lo saboreé con mis labios. Estaba perdida en mi lujuria. Una lujuria malvada y a la vez irresistible.

_Ingrid_

Cuando la niebla cayó, sentí que me atragantaba, que me desvanecía, y cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontré en mi habitación, en el castillo de Arendelle. Me sentí confusa y algo desorientada. Me incorporé y me miré en el espejo que tantos días me había visto. Llevaba la ropa que había llevado en ese reino, pero parecía que alguien, muy travieso, había cambiado el tejido por uno transparenta casi en su totalidad. Y podía ver todo mi cuerpo, pues no llevaba ropa interior de ninguna traje. Aquella vestimenta era tremendamente inapropiada.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y, entre risas, entraron Emma y Elsa. Las prendas de ambas se parecían a las mías. A ninguna de las dos parecía importarles en absoluto que cualquier persona que las viese, incluida yo en aquel momento, podía verlas completamente desnudas.

_ Buenos días, Ingrid._ Dijo Emma, colocándome el brazo sobre los hombros._ ¿Cómo está nuestra hermana favorita?

Había dicho hermana. Era mi sueño, hecho realidad. Pero de un modo que desde luego no deseaba. Algo en confirmé del todo cuando noté como los labios de Elsa empezaban a escurrirse por mi cuello. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Emma hizo lo mismo con el otro lado de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí, y sentí como el fuego trataba de invadir mi helado cuerpo.

_ Chicas... ¿Qué hacéis?_ Pregunté, sofocada.

_ Darle los buenos días a nuestras hermana mayor._ Dijeron, en un susurro.

Escuché los sonidos propios de unas cremalleras, y los tres trajes cayeron al suelo. Sentí como mi resistencia se desvanecía ante los besos de ambas. El fuego parecía haber vencido nuestros poderes de hielo. Elsa se colocó delante de mí, y Emma a mi espalda. Elsa se entretuvo mucho tiempo con mis pechos, mirándome lascivamente mientras los mordía y pellizcaba.

Di un respingo al notar a Emma darme un mordisco en el trasero. Me miró, traviesa, cuando me volví, pero sentí como Elsa me daba un pequeño tirón a la barbilla para que la mirase. Subió La boca un momento, y nos dimos un ardiente beso. Me sonrió, se mordió el labio con lascivia y luego bajó directamente hasta mi sexo.

Emma y ella me atacaron a la vez, por sorpresa. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar con mi sexo y con mi trasero al mismo tiempo. Sentí que empezaba a romperme, completamente poseída por el placer. Esa vez no pude acudir al pensamiento de mi familia para que me sirviese de ayuda... porque era precisamente esa familiar que tanto ansiaba la que me estaba dominando.

_Anzu_

La humareda verde no se despejaba, y me esforzaba con todas mis fuerzas por deshacerme de ella. Sin embargo, no desaparecía. Y entonces empecé a escuchar unas voces, que me preguntaban, que insistían en saber qué era lo que más deseaba. Al final aparecía en una sala blanca, antiséptica. Estaba sentada en una silla de terciopelo rojo, desnuda, y encadenada. Traté de soltarme, pero las cadenas no cedieron a mis intentos de romperlas.

_ ¿Por qué, Anzu?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con Zelena, más verde que nunca, y con Lacey, que en ese momento se limaba las uñas y me miraba como si estuviese molesta conmigo. Era la bruja la que había hablado.

_ ¿Por qué, qué?_ Pregunté, desafiante.

_ No hay ninguna oscura fantasía que pueda complacer para destrozar tu resistencia... ¿Acaso no hay nada con lo que fantasees? ¿De verdad?

_ Tengo tres mil años, Zelena... a estas alturas, lo he probado todo._ Dije, sonriendo con tranquilidad._ No vas a doblegarme con humo verde.

_ Por eso está aquí Lacey..._ Dijo, mirándola._ Ella te tendrá entretenida.

_ Será un placer para mí._ Dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dejando caer la gabardina que llevaba. Debajo no había absolutamente nada. Estaba claro que estaba esperando ese momento._ No tengo muchas ocasiones de follar con un encanto moreno como tú.

Forcejé con las fuerza de las cadenas que llevaba en manos y pies, pero seguían sin ceder. Lacey se dejó caer al suelo, delante de mí, y empezó a pasar su lengua por los dedos de mis pies. Sentí que me estremecía mientras besaba la planta, con deleite. Me dio un mordisco travieso, y me duele confesar lo mucho que me gustó.

_ Voy a hacer que te quites a la puta de Mallory de la cabeza._ Dijo, con voz melosa, mientras subía, dejando un reguero de besos en una pierna y unas caricias sugerentes en la otra.

Había que reconocerlo, Lacey sabía lo que se hacía. Cuando se situó entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamer, de forma experta, y estando yo tan poco experimentada en mi cuerpo humano, no tardé demasiado en derretirme y comenzar a gemir sin demasiado pudor. Lacey experimentó con sus dedos sobre mi anatomía, provocando que las cadenas volvieran a resonar. No escuché cómo Zelena se acercaba, pero sí sentí el pinchazo que me daba en el hombro.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunté, entre gemidos.

_ Necesito esto... pero tú no te preocupes... abandónate.

Iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento Lacey le dio un mordisco juguetón a mi clítoris, y sentí que perdía el norte. Yo pensaba en Mal, era lo que me daba fuerzas para no perder mi mente. Lacey se incorporó y me besó en los labios, pero yo no le seguí el juego.

_ ¿Te haces la dura?_ Preguntó, mirándome con despecho._ Bueno... quizá este juguetito que me ha dejado Zelena te ponga más a tono.

Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, y giró un pequeño collar. Al instante, su apariencia cambió por completo, y me vi frente a frente con mi Mallory. O al menos, con una burda y sucia copia.

_ ¿Así mejor?_ Preguntó, volviendo a entrelazar sus labios con los míos.

Trataba de decirme que no era Mallory, pero un torrente de lujuria me estaba invadiendo con tanta intensidad que ni me di cuenta de que las ataduras se habían soltado mientras Rodeaba a Lacey con los brazos. Devoré sus pechos con ansiedad, y ella se estremeció.

La arrojé al suelo, mordiendo su cuello, como si aún necesitase devorar su sangre. Rompí el collar, y el disfraz de Lacey se vino a pique. Eso no me detuvo. Abrí sus piernas y a punto estuve de forzarla, mientras me entregaba por completo al placer.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Oh joder sí!_ Exclamó ella._ Eres mejor que todas esas putas baratas que tengo ¡Haz que me corra! ¡Que me corra como una puta barata! ¡Soy tu putita!

_Regina _

Me sentía mareada. Alguien había llamado desde la habitación de Zelena, y había subido de inmediato. Todo estaba lleno de humo verde. Sentí que me iba a desmayar, y entonces lo escuché, una voz amable, dulce, invitante, que me dijo tan sólo una palabra."Úsame"

Repentinamente vi un brillo azul entre la bruma, y al acercarme comprobé que había un estoque brillante clavado en el suelo. Cogí el arma, y esta, repentinamente y para mi sorpresa, cambió de forma, tomando la imagen de una espada algo más ancha, un poco más corta y con un mango más clásico.

Sentí entonces una oleada de valor, que salía de lo más profundo de mi alma. Pensé en Emma. En como Zelena la trataba. Pensé en que ella la tenía por esposa, pero que la trataba como poco más que una vulgar prostituta, y ese pensamiento me enfureció. Emma no se merecía eso.

Sentí como el poder me envolvía, y repentinamente la bruma desapareció. Y vi a Zelena, que guardaba algo en un pequeño arcón, y lo cerraba ante mis narices. Grité, provocando que se volviera, y lancé un mandoble en su dirección.

En tan sólo un segundo, el espadón de Zelena apareció, y las dos armas chocaron, produciendo un estallido que hizo que me temblasen los pies, pero me mantuve firme, y Zelena hizo lo mismo. A ella, todo lo que estaba sucediendo parecía divertirla.

_ Aquí viene la heroína, dispuesto a salvar a su amada de la tirana que la viola todas las noches. Lo confieso, es enternecedor._ Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa, mientras trataba de empujarme con el arma, que era mucho más grande que la mía.

Pero me mantuve firme y sostuve la espada con ambas manos, intentando ganar terreno. Me fijé en los ojos de Zelena en ese momento, que despedían un brillo rojizo. Sus venas estaban marcadas de un tono rojo, resaltando su piel. Y, en esencia, cualquier pretensión de humanidad había desaparecido.

_ Ríndete, Regina. Emma es mía, igual que el resto de cosas que me he ganado. ¡Tú no eres más que una criada, el puesto que te mereces!

_ ¡Me niego a seguir obedeciendo tus órdenes el resto de mi vida!_ Exclamé, dando un paso hacia adelante.

El contacto entre las dos armas pareció empezar a generar su efecto, porque empecé a ver como ambas parecían agrietarse. Pero eso tampoco me echó atrás. No tenía nada que perder, y muchas cosas por las que luchar. Pero lo que no me quitaba de la cabeza, era a Emma, la idea de que ella se merecía ser feliz, y no el juguete sexual de una mujer aburrida.

Hubo un segundo estallido, y esta vez Zelena y yo salimos despedidas. Sentí un torrente de recuerdos invadir mi cabeza. Recordé quién era en realidad, todo por lo que había luchado. Y recordé a Emma... sus "consultas". Recordé que me quería, y que mi vida prometía ser mucho mejor antes de que Zelena la estropease.

Vi como las espadas, que parecían luchar por sí solas, aún sin dueñas, seguían acercándose cada vez más, hasta que ambas se hicieron añicos. La que yo había empuñado, cayó al suelo, convertida en un montón de piedras que brillaban. Pero la de Zelena no lo tuvo tan sencillo.

Primero los trozos volaron sin rumbo, hasta que finalmente, se deshicieron, convirtiéndose en una corriente de negrura que entró dentro de la boca de la bruja, y salió de nuevo por sus oídos y nariz, en un espectáculo dantesco que terminó con una mujer perdiendo su tono verde, y vomitando copiosamente en el suelo. Vi como la oscuridad empezaba a arremolinarse, a concentrarse en un solo punto. Empezaba a intuirse una silueta.


	20. Chapter 20

**Y tanto que se va a poner peligrosa, Love. Estamos llegando al último, y más intenso, arco. En este capítulo hay mucho sexo, para que negarlo, pero hay que sentar unas bases antes de aportar más trama (Aunque la hay) Y con la identidad de este fic era la mejor manera. Ah super, todas las historias tienen que mutar. No me gustan los escenarios cerrados XD. **

* * *

_Regina _

Ojalá no tuviera razón tan a menudo. La negrura comenzó a tomar forma hasta tomar la imagen de una mujer. Es gracioso porque, si no hubiese visto de dónde había venido, ni los segundos en los que sus ojos permanecieron en absoluta negrura, no habría considerado que la mujer tuviese aspecto peligroso. Tenía un aspecto bondadoso, casi infantil. No era excesivamente alta, ni tenía demasiada presencia en un inicio. Estaba vestida con una capa gastada, de tono azul oscuro, con bordados de estrellas amarillas. No llevaba nada bajo ella, aunque su desnudez parecía traerla sin cuidado. Su melena pelirroja atravesaba mitad de su cara, casi ocultando su pequeña nariz y uno de sus ojos verdes.

_ Tanto tiempo encerrada..._ murmuró, mirándose las manos, casi con incredulidad._ Y al fin soy libre.

Tenía miedo de hablar, sentía que si decía cualquier cosa entonces algo explotaría. Zelena, en cambio, parecía tener otros planes. Porque se arrojó directamente contra la mujer, gritando a pleno pulmón. Fue un error, porque la mujer reaccionó en una millonésima de segundo, y tuve a Zelena cogida por el cuello. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el pálido rostro de la recién llegada.

_ Relájate, querida... te dejo pensar por ti misma y lo primero que haces es atacarme. Cualquiera diría que tienes algo contra mí. Después del regalo que te di.

_ ¿Llamas regalo a esto que me has hecho?_ Exclamó Zelena, lanzándole una patada a la cadera. Zelena se desplomó, adolorida, pero la mujer no se inmutó.

_ Discúlpala, Regina... está frustrada porque lleva toda su vida teniendo que hacer lo que yo le digo... pobrecita..._ Dijo, con burla.

_ ¿Toda su vida?_ Pregunté, poniéndome en pie.

_ Bueno... sólo las cosas importantes como... ya sabes... su obsesión con matarte. Me aproveché un poco de sus celos... no voy a negarlo... Pero no puedes culparme, soy un demonio. Eso hacemos._ Miró a Zelena._ Duérmete, encanto.

Zelena se cayó redonda, directamente al suelo. Ella se quitó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo. Acercándose a mí. Me puso un dedo sobre la frente. Inmediatamente sentí como hasta el último músculo de mi cuerpo gritaba de excitación. Mis pezones se endurecieron hasta dolerme. Comencé a chorrear incontrolablemente. Los labios me temblaban, e incluso sentí que babeaba un poco.

_ Parece que aún no he perdido mi toque._ Dijo, casi con burla._ No me equivocaba contigo. Tú vas a ser mi reina... En esta ciudad... que va a ser mi picadero particular.

Llevó sus labios a uno de mis pezones y lo atrapó, mordiéndolo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Fue como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese sufriendo un orgasmo. Aquella mujer demonio sabía bien lo que hacía, porque dudo que hubiese sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida.

_ Dime... Regina... ¿Aceptas?_ Me preguntó, susurrándome al oído._ Piensa en ello... Regina y Sheryanna... dueñas de Storybrooke...

Metió uno de sus dedos en mi sexo, y la sensación fue aún más fuerte si cabía. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza durante unos segundos. Como si mi cerebro se derritiera y no quedase más que una masa gelatinosa en su lugar. Pero entonces apareció la imagen de Emma, de su sonrisa mientras dormía, de sus caricias más dulces. De cómo me había cuidado cuando había estado herida. Y fue entonces cuando respondí.

_ No.

_ ¿No, qué?_ Preguntó, incrédula.

_ No voy a ser tu reina._ Dije, con convicción.

_ Vas a ser lo que yo quieras que seas._ Bramó, lanzándome sobre la cama de Zelena.

Estaba furiosa, y lo puse notar en cómo sus ojos volvían a teñirse de negro. Pero ella no contaba con todo lo que Zelena me había hecho sufrir haciendo que Emma me mantuviese caliente aquellos días. Sin embargo, sus dedos recorriendo mi anatomía, provocando que todo mi cuerpo reaccionase ante una simple caricia de forma desmedida.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema, encanto? ¿Te gustan las chicas más pechugonas?

Pestañeé varias veces, creyendo que alucinaba, cuando vi que los pechos de la mujer, que al parecer se llamaba a sí misma Sheryanna, empezaron a crecer, cambiando de un tamaño relativamente pequeño a ser del tamaño de dos grandes balones. Estaba segura de que sería difícil encontrar un sostén para contener aquellas dos montañas de carne.

Me llevó el pezón a los labios y sentí como estos, como si tuviesen voluntad propia, aferraban su pezón. Su sabor enloquecía, pero me mantuve firme y logré apartarme a tiempo, justo antes de perder la cabeza. Ella bufó, desencantada y me miró.

_ ¿Cuál es tu problema?

_ Quiero a Emma Swan. Y por mucho que juegues con la forma de tu cuerpo, eso no va a cambiar.

_ Oh... haber empezado por ahí, majestad._ Dijo, riéndose.

El cabello se le tiñó de dorado, y la forma de la cara y del cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, hasta que delante de mí tuve a un reflejo perfecto de Emma. Hasta en el último detalle de su anatomía, que puedo asegurar que conocía muy bien. Volvió a la carga, besándome en los labios.

Aquello no era un simple conjuro de cambio de apariencia. Aquella mujer olía a Emma, sus labios sabían como los de Emma. Al acariciar su piel, la sensación era igual que la que me provocaba la rubia. Pero aún así conseguí apartarla de un empujón. Recuperó su forma original, si bien, esta vez tenía dos enormes cuernos que emergían de su cabeza, y un rabo que asomaba desde encima de su trasero, moviéndose como un látigo.

_ Muy bien, ve a buscar a tu maldita salvadora. No te necesito para que seas mi reina. Buscaré a otra que lo haga.

Me puse en pie y salí de la habitación. O al menos lo intenté, porque todo comenzó a temblar, y a mi alrededor, todo comenzó a desdibujarse. Me aferré a la pared, que pasaba de ser un muro de piedra a una pared de hormigón armado. La reconocía. El castillo había desaparecido, y estaba en el psiquiátrico de nuevo. ¿Se había roto la maldición de Zelena? ¿Tan fácilmente?

_Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en mi habitación del psiquiátrico. Mi primera acción fue coger algo de ropa y dirigirme a la ducha. No terminaba de entender qué diablos había ocurrido, pero todo mi cuerpo seguía oliendo a sexo salvaje. Pero eso no era lo que me estaba asqueando. Lo que me asqueaba era que ese olor venía de Zelena e Ingrid. Y yo era de Regina. Pensé en las cosas que Zelena me había hecho hacerle, en cómo la había estado calentando para humillarla. La comprendería si me odiaba. Me había enjabonado cinco veces, y aún así sentía que seguía estando sucia.

Estaba aclarándome por quinta vez, cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió y noté como alguien me empujaba contra la pared. Iba a reaccionar dándole un puñetazo en la nariz, cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Regina. Devoró mis labios posesivamente y dirigió las manos a mi culo. Madre mía, estoy segura de que nunca la había visto tan caliente. Y me sentía culpable.

_ Regina... yo..._ Susurre, gimiendo.

_ Cállate._ Ordenó.

La orden no aceptaba réplica alguna, así que cerré la boca y me dejé tocar. Regina puso una mano sobre mi hombro y yo me puse de rodillas, justo frente a su sexo. No hizo falta que me dijera nada más para que empezara a devorar aquel manjar golosamente. Inmediatamente su mano se colocó para guiarme, ella siempre estaba al mando. Suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua cayese sobre ella.

Yo la mirada, y me sentía cada vez más excitada. Mis manos bajaron a mi sexo, y comencé a acariciarme lentamente, queriendo prolongar aquello todo lo posible. Regina estaba empapada, y yo también. Lo cierto es que me había masturbado muchas veces en aquella ducha, pero ninguna de aquellas experiencias pasadas por agua podían compararse con aquella. Regina se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, sujetándose sobre la pared para tomar una postura inclinada. Y yo volví a la tarea, esta vez sintiendo el roce de su culo sobre mi cara. Estaba jugando conmigo, como yo había hecho con ella. Era un poco cruel, pero si con eso me perdonaba, estaba dispuesta.

Cerré los ojos, porque el agua me estaba impidiendo ver, y sustituí mis labios por mis dedos, para poder pasar mi lengua por sus nalgas, sin discriminar. La mordí un poco, y ella gritó de placer. Estaba claro que estaba en la gloria, y yo también. Metí la cabeza directamente en su culo y comencé a darle un trabajo a mi lengua, que había estado allí menos veces de las que quisiera.

Regina me facilitó la tarea, acomodando su postura y separando un poco sus nalgas. Mi trabajo no duró demasiado. Regina no tardó en explotar en un intenso orgasmo cargado de flujo, que me esforcé en intentar recoger con la boca antes de que se cayese por el desagüe. Me acomodé en un lateral de la ducha y Regina se sentó a mi lado, separándome las piernas con delicadeza y usando sus dedos para marcarme el camino a un orgasmo que aún no me había llegado.

_ ¿Significa esto que me perdonas?_ Pregunté, notando como sus labios dejaban besos en mi cuello.

_ No tengo nada que perdonarte... estabas maldita._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Yo sé que me quieres, y por muchos conjuros que te lancen, no podrían quitarme eso.

Nos besamos, lentamente, y noté como un orgasmo relajado me invadía. Me dejé llevar, escuchando el sonido de la ducha como algo lejano. Volvía a estar en mi sitio, a los pies de mi verdadera reina.

_Lacey_

Aquello no era justo. Anzu me estaba dando una sesión de sexo verdaderamente bestial. Había sido burdo, sucio y me había humillado, y aquello me había puesto cachondísima. Eran pocas las personas que podían hacer que me sintiera como una puta barata sin que fuese malo, y para una que encuentro, me dejan a medias. El castillo había empezado a temblar, y repentinamente había aparecido en mi local.

¿Qué clase de monstruo me dejaba en mitad de un buen polvo como ese? Tiré las cosas de mi mesa, frustrada, y de hecho lancé un buen grito antes de empezar a pensar cuál de mis zorras iba a tener que acabar con lo que Anzu había empezado. Sin embargo, escuché un sonido similar a un trueno, y una mujer apareció delante de mí, provocando que diese un respingo.

La mujer iba embutida en un traje de cuero, y llevaba unos tacones de aguja enormes, que la hacían pareces unos diez centímetros más alta. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención eran los cuernos que salían de su cabeza, que formaban ángulo y apuntaban al frente, y la cola negra que salía de la parte baja de su espalda, agitando su punta con forma de flecha, como un animalillo excitado.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunté. Abrí el tercer cajón de mi escritorio y saqué un revólver que guardaba, apuntándola directamente.

_ Oh... iracunda y con ganas de matar, me encanta. Soy Sheryanna, pero puedes llamarme Shery._ Dijo, riéndose._ Soy tu futura esposa.

_ Yo no me casaré nunca, y menos contigo._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ Porque has nacido para follar. Lo sé, conozco tu lema, por él he venido a buscarte, para convertirte en mi reina.

_ Tú sueñas. Mira, ya he tenido bastantes monstruos para una vida._ La reté._ No me interesa salir con ningún otro.

_ ¿Lo dices por Rumpel? Oh, lo sé. Pero él quería a Bella, yo quiero a Lacey._ Volvió a reír.

_ Mira, en eso es acertado, porque Bella está muerta._ Recalqué._ Me he deshecho de ella y no podría ser más feliz.

_ Oh, pero no lo has hecho del todo. Una parte de ti sigue queriendo casarse._ Dijo, mirándose las uñas._ Pero nada puede contra la parte que busca compartir cama con todo y todas. Pero no te preocupes. Yo no soy celosa.

Dio un paso y alcé el arma en su dirección, acariciando el gatillo.

_ Si das un paso más te lleno de plomo._ Ella se rió, y avanzó dos, hasta estar apenas a un metro de mí.

Disparé, y la bala le entró por el estómago. Pero ella no se quejó, y el traje no se tiñó de rojo. De hecho, el agujero de bala que había sobre la tela se cerró solo. Shery tuvo una arcada, y escupió la bala, directamente sobre un jarrón, que se hizo añicos. Nunca me había gustado ese jarrón. Pestañeé, y cuando abrí los ojos la tenía encima.

_ Relájate, mi amor..._ me susurró, juntando sus labios con los míos.

Sentí como toda mi anatomía se congestionaba de placer, y me desplomé, presa del orgasmo más poderoso que me había envuelto en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo era eso posible, si sólo me había besado. Noté que algo tiraba de mi pantalón, y cuando bajé la vista vi su rabo sacármelo de un tirón. La punta de flecha comenzó a jugar sobre mi tanga, y cada caricia hacía crecer aún más el placer. Sentía que me moría, que mi mente se hacía pedazos... pero joder, no quería parar.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres o no quieres ser mi reina?

_ Seré lo que tú quieras pero como se te ocurra parar te juro que te mato._ Dije, dejándome caer al suelo.

Shery separó mis piernas y su cola hizo mi tanga a un lado. El tamaño de la cola, que en ese momento era fino, se ensanchó considerablemente, y me penetró de una sola estocada. No vi el momento en que su ropa desapareció, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, no estaba. Ni siquiera la vi en el suelo, de hecho. Se quedó sólo con los tacones.

_ Siempre me fue muy útil en las noches de soledad... ¿Sabes?_ Bromeó la diablesa.

Se sentó sobre mi cara, y yo empecé a comerme su coño. Sabía a gloria, a lujuria, y cada vez que mi lengua saboreaba esa zona, me sentía más caliente. El rabo seguía haciéndose más ancho, y cada vez iba entrando más hondo dentro de mí. Nunca me había sentido tan llena. Me estremecía cada vez más. Y ella bajaba la mirada, hipnotizándome con sus ojos.

Nos derramamos a la vez. Aquel orgasmo me dejó mareada, e incluso juraría que perdí la consciencia un par de segundos. Cuando desperté, vi a Shery sobre mi escritorio, lamiendo la punta de su cola, aún empapada de mis flujos. Cuando se percató de que estaba despierta se acercó a mí, me cogió la mano izquierda, y noté como un aro dorado, rematado con un rubí, se deslizaba por mi dedo anular.

_ Y yo nos declaro... mujer y mujer._ Dijo, entre risas.

Ahora le pertenecía. Sabía bien que lo del matrimonio era una pantomima. Ella lo que quería era una esclava personal, y yo quería serlo. Quería comerle el coño todas las mañanas mientras desayunaba. Ser su zorra barata cuando ella me lo pidiera, y otras muchas cosas que pudiesen ocurrírsele.

_ ¿Y ahora qué?_ Me atreví a preguntar.

_ Oh... ahora vas a buscar a un hombre, y te lo vas a tirar._ Dijo, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, y su ropa volvía a aparecer.

_ ¿Un hombre?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí. Me da igual el que sea, pero quiero que lo busques... y que te lo tires._ Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí lentamente. En aquel local había muchos hombres siendo complacidos por mis chicas. Quizá no fuese uno sólo el que se llevase la suerte de acostarse conmigo.

* * *

**¿Y mis queridos Lectores/as? ¿Vosotros con quién creéis que tiene que compartir cama Lacey? (Rumpel está descartado, por las dudas XD)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lo siento chicas... pero paso de Hook... no quiero sacarlo en el fic. Y Jefferson está muerto en este fic, supersayana... como en la mayoría últimamente... tengo que hacer algo con eso... Sweet... ¡Por fin te vemos de vuelta por estos lares! Está bien que te hayas leído esos capítulos de golpe... pero si me vuelves a dejar tirado así... ¡Te mato!**

* * *

_Anzu_

Abrí los ojos y llevé mis manos a las sábanas. Estaba en mi habitación. La mansión volví a estar en su lugar. Al parecer, la maldición de Zelena se había bajado, pero suponía que la de Regina seguía vigente. En todo caso, seguía siendo bastante mejor a mi parecer. Era de noche. Sin embargo, cuando tomé el reloj de la mesilla, este decía que era mediodía, debía estar mal. Me giré, y comprobé que Mallory estaba a mi lado. Últimamente apenas podíamos pasar tiempo juntas.

Tantas maldiciones... tantos conjuros para apartarla de mí, para obligarnos a mancillar nuestro amor. Estaba harta. Iba a ponerle fin, de una vez por todas. Pensar en lo que había hecho con Lacey, o con Lily, que sería mi hijastra si las cosas salían bien... me enfermaba.

_ Anzu...

Me giré y vi que Mallory reaccionaba. Parecía tan confusa como yo. La abracé, rodeándola despacio. Lo cierto es que en aquel momento, lo único que quería era estar con ella. Poco o nada me importaba más que saber que estaba bien. Me daba miedo tener que salir. Mallory lloró un poco, abrazándome con fuerza.

_ Lo siento._ Dijo, en un murmullo.

_ ¿Qué sientes?_ Le pregunté, mirando a sus ojos.

_ He perdido la cuenta de las personas con las que me he acostado... la cantidad de veces que te he traicionado...

_ No te preocupes. Esa no eras tú. Yo también he fallado. No te fustigues, mi amor..._ La besé en los labios._ Superaremos esto juntas.

Miré por la ventana, a la ciudad. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo horrible iba a suceder. La maldición de Zelena había caído, pero yo sabía, en lo más hondo de mi ser, que eso no era el final. Había algo aún, algo que estaba en aquella ciudad, una oscura presencia.

_Regina_

Las cosas volvían a ser como debían ser. Aquella criatura, aquel demonio, había devuelto el psiquiátrico a su lugar, así cómo mi casa. Todo lo que en su día construí volvía a estar en su lugar. ¿Intenta comprarme aún para que fuese su reina? Porque si era así, mi respuesta iba a seguir siendo negativa. Tenía a Henry, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Y tenía a Emma, tumbada a mi lado, que en ese momento se encontraba dándome jugando con su lengua sobre mis pezones.

_ ¿Te preocupa algo?_ Preguntó, rozando sus dedos sobre mi sexo. Estábamos tomándonoslo con calma, las dos estábamos agotadas después de lo de la ducha.

_ Nada importante..._ Le susurré, acariciando su cabeza con serio Emma... no tienes que molestarte... sé que estás tan cansada como yo.

_ Pero quiero hacerlo. Zelena me convirtió en una mojabragas, y yo quiero tenerte satisfecha. Se lo debo a mi reina._ Dijo, algo traviesa, atrapando mi pezón entre sus labios.

_ Bueno... si me lo pides así... no voy a negarme..._ Dije, en un susurro, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Vi como comenzaba a bajar hasta lo más íntimo de mi anatomía.

_ Oh... Emma._ Susurré, lanzando un gemido mientras comenzaba a usar su lengua sobre mi sexo. Me incorporé un poco y pude ver sus ojos, que estaban buscando los míos._ No te haces una idea de cuánto te quiero.

Ella me guiñó un ojo, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Me había dicho que probablemente pronto querría que la hipnotizara, porque echaba de menos la sensación de despertar completamente excitada, y quería saber lo que se sentía estando bajo mi control. Pero en aquel momento, era ella misma, y eso era lo que hacía aquel momento tan delicioso.

Aferré su cabeza, notando como un orgasmo fuerte e intenso me sobrevenía. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó, ya agotado del todo. Emma se deslizó hacia arriba, y se abrazó a mí, acomodándose en mi pecho. Había cerrado los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de mi respiración.

_ Yo también te quiero..._ Dijo, dando un beso en mi estómago._ ¿Qué haría yo sin mi violadora psicópata?

_Ingrid_

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi visión tardó un tiempo a acostumbrarse a la luz tenue que había en aquella sala. Habría jurado que se trataba de la comisaría, de no ser por las ventanas tapiadas. Aunque, cuando la luz subió un poco, sí que fui capaz de ver que sí que estaba encerrada en uno de los calabozos de la comisaría. Me llevé la mano a los labios, al ver que había una persona vigilándonos.

Se trataba de Elsa, a la que sin embargo me costaba reconocer. Incluso bajo las maldiciones que habían caído sobre ella, parecía conservar en gran parte su identidad... pero ahora... sencillamente podría decir que estaba rota.

Estaba completamente desnuda, con los ojos vidriosos, fijos en los calabozos. El pelo había perdido su habitual trenza, y estaba suelto y descuidado, cayendo a ambos lados de la cabeza. Llevaba un piercing en la nariz, y otro en el ombligo. Había otro que no pude evitar mirar, que atravesaba su clítoris. Y dos en sus pezones, colocados en unos pechos que parecían haber crecido repentinamente hasta el tamaño de unos melones pequeños. Todos los piercings, incluido el de la nariz, llevaban cadenas que los conectaban entre sí.

Al comprobar mi comportamiento, extendió la mano a la mesilla, tomó un teléfono fijo y marcó una sola tecla. Pude oír los tonos en el silencio de la habitación, mientras Elsa me seguía mirando fijamente, con una expresión de viciosa que me daba pánico.

_ Zelena sigue dormida... pero Ingrid ha despertado. Creí que querría saberlo.

Hubo un sonido similar a un estallido y una mujer apareció envuelta en humo negro. Una mujer pelirroja, con cuernos en la cabeza y una larga cola negra, hizo acto de presencia. Iba vestida con un traje de cuero ceñido, que marcaba sus curvas, y mostraba un escote de pico que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Elsa volvió sus enrojecidos ojos hacia ella y sonrió, de un modo similar al que sonreiría si hubiesen tirado de sus mejillas.

_ Buen trabajo, Elsa..._ Dijo la mujer.

La cola, como si tuviese voluntad propia, se alargó y se dirigió hacia Elsa. La punta se ensanchó y se metió en su boca. Elsa lo sujetó y comenzó a devorarlo. Pude ver el brillo del placer en los ojos de mi sobrina, que no tardó en empezar a jugar con su clítoris. Las cadenas empezaron a moverse, a estimular todas las zonas llenas de piercings a excepción de la nariz. Me sentía asqueada, y di un paso atrás, tropezando con la cama de la celda.

Había despertado en el suelo, y no me había dado cuenta entonces de que la cama de la celda había sido sustituida por una de matrimonio. En el lado de la pared, durmiendo a pierna suelta, estaba Zelena. No sabía dónde meterme.

_ No te asustes, Ingrid._ Dijo la mujer, consiguiendo recuperar mi atención._ Zelena ahora es un corderito. No es nada sin mí. Y necesito que alguien la cuide mientras desato el caos en esta pequeña ciudad. La conquista del mundo tiene que empezar en alguna parte... ¿No crees?

_ ¿Y por qué iba yo a querer encargarme de Zelena?_ Pregunté, sofocada.

_ Porque la alternativa es esa..._ Me dijo, volviéndose hacia Elsa.

La cola salió de su boca, y se dirigió directamente a la entrada de su sexo, que perforó sin la más mínima contemplación. Elsa gruñía de placer, frotándose los pechos, provocando una vez más que todos los piercings se movieran a la vez. Alcé la mano, intentando atacarla, pero el hielo se pegó a los barrotes, sin atravesarlos. Estaba claro que había levantado una barrera mágica sobre ellos.

Quería dejar de ver aquello, porque Elsa cada vez gritaba más fuerte. Tenía los ojos en blanco, y la mujer ni tan siquiera la miraba. Ella me miraba a mí, porque sabía el asco que aquello me estaba provocando. Y luego la propia Elsa giró su cabeza hacía mí, lanzando un último grito, producto de un orgasmo que la dejó tumbada sobre la mesa de la comisaría.

_ Está bien... me ocuparé de Zelena... Pero... por favor... deja a Elsa en paz. Libérala.

_ Me temo que no puedo._ Dijo, replegando su cola, que recuperó su tamaño normal. Aún húmeda por los flujos de Elsa, se la llevó a los labios._ Ella no tiene la resistencia mental que tenéis Emma o tú... se ha roto... he hecho lo que he podido. Así que más vale que te acostumbres.

Elsa volvió a llamar mi atención con otro gemido. Seguía acariciando su clítoris, ahora con la mirada perdida. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas a la mujer, pero volvió a desvanecerse tan rápido como había llegado. Pateé por pura rabia uno de los barrotes, y lancé un grito frustrado.

_Lacey_

La petición de Shery se repetía en mi cabeza. Quería que me acostase con un hombre. Lo cierto es que, aún siendo bisexual, hacía muchísimo tiempo de la última vez que lo hacía. ¿Para qué iba a salir a buscar a un chico cuando tenía miles de chicas a mi entera disposición? No tenía caso. Y el caso, es que había sido incapaz de acostarme con ninguna chica desde que me había pedido aquello. Era como una condena. Y sabía que el único modo de acabar con esa maldición era acostarme con un hombre.

Así que, finalmente, me decidí y pensé que lo mejor era atacar directamente a los clientes del local. Mi local había cambiado bastante desde que Shery había intervenido. Ya no había música tecno, ni luces extrañas. Todas las mesas se habían quitado. Y lo único que se escuchaba en el local era el sonido del sexo. Había camas por todas partes, y en ellas, chicas trabajando. La intimidad parecía haber dejado de ser una preferencia.

Las chicas permanecían en las camas haciendo su trabajo, a excepción de las camareras, que ofrecían toda clases de servicios además de las bebidas. Yo iba pasando por entre las camas, buscando a mi presa. Finalmente me decidí. David Nolan parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien con Kathryn, a la cual besaba y acariciaba con deleite, mientras Mary intentaba en vano captar su atención mientras le hacía una mamada que incluso desde la distancia se veía que no conseguía nada más que aburrir al antiguo príncipe.

Me acerqué en silencio, y le ordené silenciosamente que se apartara. Cuando intenté rehusar, le eché una mala mirada y se apartó. Yo me metí aquel miembro en la boca, golosamente, y entonces sentí como todo mi cuerpo volvía a encenderse, excitado como solía estar. La maldición de Shery empezaba a romperse.

Poco tardó el príncipe en bajar la mirada, sorprendido porque Mary pudiese demostrar el talento que yo tenía. Cuando me vio, apartó a Kath, que dio un respingo al verme y finalmente se fue. David me acarició el cabello y se incorporó, sentándose sobre el borde de la cama para facilitar mi tarea.

_ Sabes... llevo viniendo aquí desde siempre, y nunca te me has acercado. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés?

_ He venido a follar... no a tener una conversación._ dije, sacándome su miembro de la boca._ Lo tomas o lo dejas.

_ Vale, vale... lo tomo.

La verdad, es que no quería hacer florituras... sólo quería tirármelo de una vez. Me encantaba el sexo... pero hacerlo por obligación no era divertido. Le empujé sobre la cama, de mala manera, y me ensarté en sus entrañas. No pude evitar ahogar un gemido y morderme el labio. De acuerdo, había mentido... sí que era divertido.

Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero le tapé la cara con mi delantera y comencé con mi tarea, moviéndome rápidamente. La verdad es que el calor de emanaba mi cuerpo en aquel momento no podía ser normal. Gemía, llena de gozo, mientras comenzaba a chapotear, lubricada por mis propios flujos. Pero, lo cierto es que no dejaba de pensar en Shery.

Noté las manos de David sobre mi culo, cómo lo marcaba debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando para aferrarse y acelerar más aquella penetración. Me di cuenta de cómo había algunos que habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme chapotear y gritar como una cerda. Y repentinamente escuché un gruñido desde la prisión de mis pechos, y noté cómo mi interior se llenaba por completo, provocándome un salvaje orgasmo, que me hizo gritar aún más si cabe.

Y entonces me separé y me salí de David. Mi maldición personal se había roto, estaba hecho. Me puse en pie y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme.

_ Eh... Espera... ¿Ya te vas?

_ Ya te lo dije... vine a follar, no a tener una conversación._ Me marché muy digna, a pesar de que de entre mis piernas no dejaba de salir un líquido espeso y blanquecino.

_Shery_

Estaba ya preparada en el despacho de Lacey, preparando la poción que tanto esfuerzo me había llevado. Tomé los dos tubos de ensayo que había recogido. Uno con mi sangre, y otro con la sangre de Anzu. Dejé caer unas gotas sobre el embudo y estas reaccionaron, generando un chispazo, antes de filtrarse al pequeño frasquito que había debajo. Lacey entró entonces por la puerta, algo confundida, y me miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué me has hecho hacer esto?_ Preguntó.

_ Oh... no es obvio..._ Dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Lacey apareció repentinamente limpia y vestida._ Quería ver el brillo de la maternidad en tus ojos.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamó, gritando._ ¿Pretendías que me quedase embarazada? En primer lugar. ¡No, sencillamente no! Y en segundo lugar, no estoy en esos días.

_ Oh... pero si lo estás... soy un súcubo... si quiero que estés... lo estás.

_ ¡No quiero tener un hijo de David Nolan! ¿Estás loca o que te pasa?_ Se la veía visiblemente alterada.

_ No te preocupes... no lo tendrás. Tendrás una hija mía. Es que... los humanos tenéis esa mala costumbre de tener que uniros entre miembros del sexo opuesto... ¿Sabes? Pero bueno... interviene la magia negra.

_ ¿Una hija tuya?_ Seguía alterada, a pesar de todo.

_ Bueno... estas reinas tendrán a una princesa... pero no te preocupes... no va a ser un embarazo... digamos... normal. Acabaremos con el asunto deprisa... si te tomas esto._ Dije, dándole la poción.

No creí conveniente contarla la implicación de Anzu en el asunto. Ya lo descubriría más tarde. Eso era algo que me guardaba para mí y para mi futura hija. Lacey cogió la poción, aún con dudas, pero finalmente se la tomó de un trago.

_ Como esto salga mal... juro que te mato._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente. Yo me reí con ganas.


	22. Chapter 22

**La espera a terminado. Aquí llega un capítulo fresco... pero muy caliente, como siempre. Nos acercamos a la recta final, pero es posible que tengamos algunos... bueno, llamémoslos retrasos sexuales, que harán que tengamos algunos capis más (Por cortarlos antes). Ah love, te confieso que lo tengo ya casi todo pensado. Y sí, ya tocaba que David hiciera algo con su vida. Sweet... MENTIROSA. Sé de buena tinta que ahora mismo estás en Francia, así que te retrasarás con la review... además estás con Lana Parrilla así que voy a ponerme verde como Zelena e.e. Supersayana... SALSEO PARA TODOS, como decían en los anuncios de Kalise.**

* * *

_ Lacey_

Cuando abrí los ojos, lancé un grito, mirándome. Mi vientre había crecido, y no poco. Juraría que parecía que llevaba seis meses embarazada. Al poner los pies en el suelo noté el peso del gigantesco bombo y me fue totalmente imposible levantarme. Quise gritar una vez más, pero noté la mano de Shery sobre mis labios, y la miré, enfadada. Ella me soltó.

_ ¿Qué coño ha pasado?_ Pregunté, ofuscada.

_ Creí que no querías complicaciones, amor... a este ritmo nuestra niña nacerá dentro de dos días._ Dijo, dándome un beso sobre el vientre._ Sabía que hacía bien al escogerte.

Me llevé la mano al estómago, sintiendo todo su volumen. Me sentía tan gorda y fea... sentí ganas de llorar. Yo no quería tener un bebé, no quería estar preñada... yo lo que quería era follar. Como si me leyese la mente, sentí las manos de Shery sobre mi sexo. Temía intentar llegar yo y no conseguirlo.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunté, ahogando un gemido... repentinamente me sentía muy caliente.

_ Te veo depre... y creo que necesitas un bol de helado... y un buen polvo. ¿Te he comentado que nuestra niña se alimenta de lujuria?

Por eso estaba tan caliente... era como la manera que tenía ese bebé de decirme que tenía hambre. Casi sentí por un momento algo de instinto maternal, pero se fue rápidamente al sentir los labios de Shery sobre mi sexo.

_ Espera..._ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Puedo hacer una petición?

_ ¿Algún fetiche en particular? ¿Quieres que me transforme?_ Dijo, riéndose._ Es tu primer antojo... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_ Quiero a Regina._ Dije, con firmeza._ Llevo veintiocho años queriendo follármela. Y creo que ya es hora.

_ Oh... eso es fácil..._ Dijo ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shery se pasó la mano por el pelo rojo, y antes de terminar el gesto, este ya era moreno. Se había convertido en Regina, en una réplica total y perfecta. Eso era todo lo que deseaba, más que nada, y se vio reflejado en mis ojos, que parecieron arder cuando se tumbó a mi lado. No dije nada, simplemente metí la cabeza entre sus pechos, que empecé a morder con ansia, ella gimió, con esa voz, esa voz que me enloquecía.

Noté sus dedos, traviesos, sobre mi sexo, y sentí que me perdía por completo. Mi mayor fantasía se estaba cumpliendo. Mordí sus pezones, con rabia, casi como venganza por todo lo que me había abandonado Regina todos aquellos años.

Pero Shery no me dio tregua. No fue compasiva, ella nunca lo era. Me dio un empujón y me arrojó sobre la cama. Vi la lujuria en sus ojos, y sentí como un arnés que juraría que hacía un segundo no tenía, me atravesaba de una estocada. Fue como si todo mi cuerpo se derritiese. No sabía lo que Shery hacía, pero en cuanto me tocaba todo mi ser se retorcía de puro placer. Aferró mis pechos con sus manos, y los estrujó. Noté cómo se le teñían las manos de blanco producto de la leche que salió de mis pechos a chorros.

Sentí como todo mi mundo se hacía trizas, en un intenso estallido de placer. Shery había sabido aprovecharse de mí como había querido. La vi llevarse las manos a los labios, y saborear la leche como si fuese todo un manjar.

_ Ahora tengo que irme, cariño._ Dijo, en un susurro, besándome en los labios. Me sentía agotada.

_ ¿Me vas a dejar sola?_ Me quejé, acariciando mi bombo.

_ ¿Puedes llamar a una de tus chicas, no? Lo que haré, lo haré por nuestro bebé.

_ Vale..._ Dije. Siempre me había burlado de las embarazadas y sus hormonas, pero ahora lo cierto es que no era yo misma y era por eso mismo que me sentía tan necesitada de afecto.

Shery se desvaneció, con el sonido de un trueno, y yo cogí mi móvil, decidida a llamar a Ruby... porque no pensaba pasarme la tarde sola.

_Emma Swan_

Regina parecía indecisa con aquello, pero yo estaba completamente loca de deseo. Siempre que me había despertado de sus sesiones hipnóticas me había sentido completamente desbordada por la excitación. Y bien que había ido a las duchas a tocarme como un animal en celo más de una vez. Estaba segura de que quería que me hipnotizara de nuevo.

_ Vale._ Dijo, en realidad ella también lo estaba deseando._ Pero no vale enfadarse... ¿Vale?

_ Empieza cuando quieras._ Dije, poniéndole morritos.

_ Muy bien... duerme._ Dijo, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

Caí en un estado de inconsciencia, y sentí como si mis pensamientos se quedaran en vilo. Intentar pensar era como intentar atravesar a nado una piscina llena de miel, espesa y dulce miel. Estaba quieta, respirando lentamente, atenta, a la espera.

_ ¿Me escuchas, Emma?

La voz de Regina se sobrepuso por encima de la miel, y sonreí estúpidamente porque había escuchado la pregunta, y eso me hacía enormemente feliz.

_ Te escucho, doctora Mills._ respondí.

_ A partir de ahora recordarás todo lo que hagamos cuando despiertes, ¿Entiende, señorita Swan?

Sentí como un inmenso calor surgía de lo más profundo de mi sexo e inundaba todo mi cuerpo. Noté como el calor llenaba mis mejillas y las coloreaba. La frase gatillo de Regina era mortalmente efectiva. Ya estaba notando el flujo correr por entre mis piernas. Estaba desnuda... pero Regina iba vestida con su uniforme, y unas gafas sin graduar muy sexys, a decir verdad.

_ Entiendo. Recordaré todos los detalles._ Dije, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso era lo que más deseaba.

Regina hizo un gesto, uno casi imperceptible, pero mi subconsciente lo entendió y dirigí la mano hacia mi sexo, que comencé a acariciar. Noté la mano repentinamente dormida, y la sensación era similar a la que sentiría si me estuviese tocando otra persona. Al tocarme, el roce que sentía mi clítoris se extendía por toda mi piel... como si todo mi cuerpo fuese un órgano sexual. Vi a Regina levantarse la falda y señalarse con el dedo.

Me moví como una gata, acercándome a su ropa interior, que arranqué de un bocado. Todo mi cuerpo se contorsionó de placer cuando mi lengua rozó su cuerpo, como recompensándome por ser tan buena chica. Ignoraba cuantas sugestiones me había implantado, pero por sentirme como me estaba sintiendo bien merecía la pena.

Regina me tiró del pelo y subí hasta su rostro, después de deleitarme un buen rato de su sexo. Me dejé besar por ella, sintiendo que me mordía el labio interior. Mis piernas estaban completamente empapadas. A su orden, lleve las manos a su camiseta y se la arranqué, revelando que no llevaba sostén. Me lancé a por sus pechos, mordiéndolos, sintiendo una sacudida de placer cada vez que los rozaba. Mis manos se dirigieron a su sexo, acariciándolo con fruición, hasta que conseguí que se derramara, y, como una autómata, lo hice tras ella. Me caí al suelo, desmadejada, y sintiéndome sin fuerza.

Regina no fue compasiva. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya se había puesto un arnés de tamaño generoso y me estaba perforando con él. Yo gemí, cual animal, mientras sentía cómo mis flujos seguían surgiendo. Mi cuerpo estaba roto de placer, y mi mente seguía completamente apagada, por lo que sólo gemía con gusto y me dejaba hacer, pues ella no me había dado ninguna orden. Volvimos a estallar las dos tras un rato que se me hizo eterno. Y entonces escuché un chasquido, y la miel del mi cabeza se disipó de golpe.

Recuperé la consciencia aún con Regina dentro de mí, que me abrazó por la espalda y me besó con mimo. Me sentía bien, increíblemente satisfecha, pero muy cansada. Me separé para quitarme el arnés del culo y me giré para darle un beso a Regina.

_ Me ha encantado...

_Sheryanna_

Tenía que darme prisa. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la gente se percatase de que no salía el sol. Durante un par de horas podían achacarlo a que era un fallo en sus relojes, pero no duraría mucho esa impresión. Mi niña estaba a punto de nacer, y quería ofrecerle un ejército para conquistar un mundo que temblaría ante su presencia.

Había ocultado mis cuernos y mi cola mientras paseaba por la ciudad, con total tranquilidad, hacia la torre del reloj. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrada, pero de un tirón se abrió, cuando la cerradura se hizo añicos. Entré, cerrando tras de mí, y me dirigí al ascensor.

La hice bajar, gracias al poder de la magia, y me encontré en una gran estancia, una cueva, a decir verdad. Busqué con calma, hasta encontrar un ataúd de cristal que parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Metí la mano, rompiendo ese material translúcido, y saqué un pequeño saquito de terciopelo de su interior. Dentro había un diamante, que brilló intensamente cuando rozó mis manos.

Un botón de autodestrucción. Pero... ¿Por qué conformarse con eso, cuando podía ser mucho más? Dejé que mi energía maligna cargase aquel objeto, que se tiñó de un tono rojo sangre, y comenzó a girar como una peonza. Lo solté, y comenzó a elevarse, atravesando el techo, y probablemente la torre del reloj. Sentí el impulso de reír, satisfecha, porque aquel día, mi venganza se cumpliría. Los humanos me habían encerrado en una daga, me habían obligado a vivir atrapada. Zelena había sido mi único escape en siglos, y apenas había sido un fragmento de mi alma. Pero en aquel momento, por fin, les mostraría el infierno a aquellos seres desagradecidos.

_Maléfica_

Anzu y yo habíamos pasado todo el día en la cama. En parte sentíamos que nos lo merecíamos. Habíamos estado gran parte del tiempo simplemente abrazadas, hablando de todo un poco, intentando conocernos hasta el último detalle. No habíamos sido conscientes del paso del tiempo. Anzu había cocinado, y lo cierto es que se le daba bastante bien. Pero, con todo, había visto que se encontraba algo turbada todo el tiempo.

¿Seguiría preocupada por Zelena? Regina la había vencido, eso era un hecho, a fin de cuentas la maldición de la pelirroja se había roto y la de Regina volvían a imperar sobre la ciudad. Su psiquiátrico volvía a erguirse orgulloso sobre toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, no pude evitar observar como algo similar a un fuego artificial, con una larga estela roja, salía de la torre del reloj y explotaba, generando un resplandor rojizo que se extendió por el cielo.

Repentinamente la ciudad parecía haber pasado de la noche a un eterno atardecer. Pero la tenuemente iluminada ciudad no se quedó en calma. Pude contemplarlo en las sombras. Las sombras de los objetos que la luz tocaba parecían moverse, y luego, despegarse del suelo, y cambiar de forma. Cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en temibles monstruos, que lanzaban sus gritos al infinito.

Di un paso atrás, y busqué a Anzu con la mirada. Ella se acercó, y al mirar por la ventana pude ver aquel brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo guerrero, una señal de que sabía que tenía que estar en marcha, hacer algo para acabar con todo lo que estaba pasando.

_ No._ Dije, sincera._ No vas a salir ahí. Es más... vamos a coger tu coche, y nos vamos a alejar lo más que podamos de aquí.

_ Las dos sabemos que no podemos hacer eso, Mal._ Me dijo, mirándome._ No podemos cruzar la linde.

_ Lo que sea que nos pase no puede ser peor que lo que nos espera ahí fuera._ Me sinceré.

_ Disculpad que interrumpa vuestra discusión._ Dijo, una voz a nuestra espalda.

Nos giramos a la vez, y me encontré cara a cara con una mujer que, a grandes rasgos, sólo podía describir como una mujer diablo. Aunque, todo sea dicho... me ofendieron sus cuernos, casi me los tomé como un insulto, porque aquel detalle, era mío.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Preguntó Anzu._ ¿Tú has hecho esto, verdad? Pues deshazlo.

_ Llevo ya mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, querida._ Dijo ella, suspirando._ Pero de hecho, estoy aquí para que no me molestes, morena.

Noté como unas garras enormes se aferraban a mis caderas. Quise gritar, pero me faltaba el aire. La pelirroja rió cuando Anzu intentó acercarse. La bestia que me aferraba, y a la que no conseguía ver, al parecer tenía una poderosa cola con la que empujó a Anzu al otro lado de la habitación.

_ Este es el trato, Anzu. Si intentas detenerme, del modo que sea, Mal se convertirá en mi dragón mascota... o en una fulana, todavía no me he decidido. Parece que esa idea ha tenido mucho éxito en pasadas maldiciones.

_ Si le tocas un pelo..._ Comenzó Anzu, protectora. Shery se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerla callar.

_ La trataremos bien, no te preocupes._ Aquello parecía divertirla._ Recuerda... no molestes... y ella volverá aquí, antes de lo que crees.

Sentí un tirón, y nuestra apacible habitación desapareció. Repentinamente me encontré en una caverna gigantesca, una en la cual juraría que había estado antes. Shery se había construido un trono ostentoso, con lo que parecían ser huesos humanos. A su lado, en un trono más pequeño, estaba Lacey que, de algún modo, parecía estar en un avanzado estado de embarazo y se mimaba el vientre... mientras una desdichada mujer se mantenía bajo él para practicarle sexo oral... aquella estampa era de lo más repugnante que había visto en mi vida.

_Zelena_

Mi mente se encontraba en una nebulosa. Todo mi pasado, todos mis recuerdos... repentinamente parecían falsos. Me sentía como una marioneta y, repentinamente, alguien había cortado mis hilos y me había dejado tirada en una esquina para que me pudriera. Cuando abrí los ojos, ni tan siquiera tuve del todo claro quién era en realidad. La primera imagen que vi me dejó un poco en Shock.

Vi a Elsa, aunque una versión de ella que ni tan siquiera yo en mis momentos más perversos habría imaginado, bambolearse sobre un afortunado joven que juraría que era... ¿Kristoff? Se perforaba a sí misma con el miembro del entusiasta joven, provocando que los piercings de su cuerpo bamboleasen unos enormes pechos que juraría que en el momento en que me había dormido no tenía.

_ ¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?_ Me preguntó una voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

_ Lo confieso, no me desagrada._ Dije, bajando la vista.

De espaldas a su sobrina estaba Ingrid, la reina de la nieves, mirándome como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo aquello. Sinceramente, si hubiese tenido algo que ver lo más probable es que yo estuviese al otro lado de las rejas, probablemente sobando aquellos pechos y penetrando aquel culo que, por lo que sabía, sólo había usado yo.

_ Mis recuerdos están borrosos._ Confesé._ ¿Quién nos ha metido aquí?

_ Oh... pues tu demonio interior._ Dijo Ingrid, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Creo que lo entiendo._ Dije, pensando en esa voz en mi cabeza, esa asquerosa voz que, muchas veces, me había llevado a tomar desiciones equivocadas, y que ahora no estaba._ Bueno... supongo que toca salir de aquí.

_ Ni te molestes... si Elsa está sólo para figurar es por una buena razón. No hay forma de salir. Esta celda es a prueba de magia.

_ No te preocupes, Ingrid... con unas mentes como las nuestras... algo se nos ocurrirá. No somos sólo unas caras bonitas y unos cuerpos de infarto, ¿Verdad?


	23. Chapter 23

**Lo admito, una parte de mí está ansiosa por acabar el fic, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. Aquí os dejo otro capítulito calentito para la madrugada. Divertíos. Super, Zira/Zahara (Que es la antagonista del rey león 2) sí que se fue, porque al final me dije que la verdad es que personajes del rey león en un fic de este corte no quedaban demasiado bien, a decir verdad. Love... yo también quiero a alguien que se transforme en Regina XD.**

* * *

_Sheryanna_

Finalmente me encontraba observando mi conquista. Poco a pocos todos los miembros de la ciudad estaban siendo apresados. Les había dado un tiempo de calma a todos y, finalmente, había actuado. Le estaba bien empleado por no haber tenido en cuenta lo que se les venía encima. Sin embargo, no iban a ser presos mucho tiempo. No, ese desde luego no era mi plan. Soy un súcubo, después de todo.

En aquel momento me encontraba en el local de Lacey, aunque ella en aquel momento dormía, ignorante a los movimientos que su tripa hacía. A mi hija no debía faltarle mucho para nacer. Me había puesto un largo vestido rojo para la ocasión. De mis orejas caían sendos pendientes, ambos marcados se bamboleaban, mostrando la imagen de un pentáculo. Lo consideré apropiado.

Se escuchaban gritos de protesta, quejidos lastimeros por golpes que se daban a los que intentaban luchar. Yo sonreía, pero Maléfica, sujeta por cadenas a una silla tras de mí, estaba claramente disgustada. Tal como le había prometido a Anzu, no haría nada hasta que intentase entrometerse... o hasta que ganase... lo cual debía estar a punto de suceder. No podía esperar... que estuviese prohibida me ponía cada vez más y más caliente.

La puerta se abrió, y Elsa hizo acto de presencia. Se la veía claramente impaciente, y sus piercings se movían con cada bote que daba. Le hacía ilusión saber que pronto todas las personas del pueblo iban a ser exactamente igual que ella. En cierto sentido, no dejaba de ser tierno.

_ ¿Está todo listo?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí... todo preparado para tu demostración._ Dijo, ampliando la sonrisa aún más si cabía. Me volví y le puse la mano en el culo, se estremeció.

_ Buena chica, Elsa. Estoy a punto de perdonarte que dejaras escapar a mis prisioneras.

_ De verdad que lo siento._ Dijo, sofocada.

_ No importa... sólo asegúrate de que la próxima vez que Zelena te ofrezca sexo no implique sacarla de una celda, ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí, lo tendré en cuenta._ Susurró, apoyándose contra la pared, presa de un orgasmo repentino.

No me preocupaban Zelena e Ingrid. Acabarían cayendo en mis garras igual que el resto. Me preocupaban más Regina y Emma, que no aparecían por ninguna parte. La bruja tenía que tener preparado un escondrijo a prueba de magia. Si fuese capaz de romper la maldición y reconstruir la ciudad en lugar de conformarme con la suya las cosas serían diferentes... pero poco importaba. Pronto caería de todos modos.

Avancé por el pasillo, llegando al salón principal del club, donde la gente se apelotonaba entre las camas, cuyos cabeceros habían sido retirados. Las camas se habían unido mágicamente con el propósito de convertirse en un enorme colchón, dónde todos se encontraban retenidos.

_ Tranquilos._ Dije, en voz alta, cuando aparecí, provocando que todos se volvieran hacia mí._ Tan sólo queremos unos segundos de vuestro tiempo.

_ ¡Estás loca!_ Exclamó alguien, lanzándome algo.

Mi rabo atrapó el objeto, un vaso de café vacío, y lo hice arder con un chasquido. La gente se cayó de golpe y yo suspiré, hastiada, esas subidas de todo iban a terminarse rápidamente. Extendí las manos y, con decisión, alcé la voz. Una nota candente, inhumana, salió de mis labios, tan hermosa que resultaba imposible ignorarla. Una nota que se metía directamente en la mente de las personas que la oían, que no podían rechazar su oculto mensaje.

_Anzu_

No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, eso estaba claro. Pero no podía atacar sin un plan, porque si cometía un sólo error Maléfica lo pagaría. Y ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas en aquella ciudad. Temía que llegase a romperse del todo si seguían jugando con su mente. Si eso ocurría, dudaba que pudiese soportarlo.

En aquellos momentos echaba de menos mis poderes de vampiro. Quizá hubiese podido leerle la mente a aquella mujer, averiguar qué había hecho y cómo deshacerlo. Sabía que estaba en mí mano, pues ella misma había dicho que no quería que la molestase.

Por el momento me hallaba tirada en el sofá del salón, intentando pensar. Pero estaba bloqueada. Todas mis ideas acababan en desastre, en fracaso. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de llorar... y sentía que tenía ganas de vomitar. Maléfica dependía de mí, y yo me sentía incapaz de hacer nada. ¿De qué servía haber vivido tanto tiempo si no era capaz de salvarla?

En ese momento la puerta de la mansión se abrió y escuché voces. Me puse en pie, intentando mantenerme alerta, y preparando mi magia en la mano. Había hecho bien, porque Zelena cruzó la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar mi hechizo, Ingrid hizo acto de presencia y negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Ahora vais juntas?_ Pregunté, ofuscada. Era lo que me faltaba por ver.

_ Tranquilas._ Intervino Ingrid._ Aquí todas queremos lo mismo, ¿No es cierto?

_ Acabar con ese demonio._ Dijimos Zelena y yo, al mismo tiempo.

_ Pues espero que tengáis un plan._ Intervine._ Porque llevo todo el día dándole vueltas, y no se me ocurre nada con lo que detenerla.

_ ¿Se te ha ocurrido mirar al cielo?_ Intervino la bruja malvada, irónica._ Precisamente tú no te has fijado.

_ ¿En la noche eterna? Claro que me he fijado._ Me quejé._ Pero no sé de dónde vamos a sacar luz solar artificial, si es lo que pretendes. Seguramente ya se han cargado todo lo que pueda darla... y ni siquiera estamos segura de que les afecte de verdad.

_ A mí se me ocurre de dónde sacarla._ Dijo Ingrid._ Al menos esperaba que esto ayudase.

Vi como, sobre la mesilla, dejaba caer unos trozos de algo brillante. Lo reconocí al instante. Era la espada que habíamos usado para enfrentarnos a Zelena. Había recobrado su forma de anillo, y se mostraba partido en pedazos.

_ Podía convertirse en cualquier cosa siempre que su dueño lo necesitara._ Musité, cogiendo los trozos.

_ Intenté hacerlo funcionar... y no conseguí nada._ Dijo Ingrid, que parecía haber abandonado la esperanza.

_ A mí me quemó la piel._ Masculló Zelena.

_ No ha funcionado porque no sabíais lo que necesitabais._ Dije, sincera._ Pero yo sí que lo sé.

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas, pensando en mi hermana. Pensé en su poder, en su dominio del sol... pensé en su cetro. Un objeto antiguo, que seguramente reposaba en el museo británico dadas sus políticas. Llamé a la magia de Egipto y, cuando quise darme cuenta, noté el peso sobre la mano. El cetro estaba ahí, como invitándome. Y ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

_Emma Swan_

Cuando parecía que habíamos conseguido un poco de paz, sin más maldiciones de por medio, la sombra de la lámpara de la mesilla se había movido y una criatura había intentado agarrarme. Yo no había sabido qué hacer, pero Regina había actuado rápidamente. Me había cogido del brazo y había sacado a Henry de la casa. La oí lamentar que Lily no estuviese, pero sabía que no había tiempo, y habíamos subido al coche.

Aquellas criaturas repulsivas estaban por todas partes, pero Regina las había atropellado, como en una película de zombis. Habíamos atravesado el cementerio en coche, atropellando algunas lápidas, y finalmente habíamos entrado en su cripta, y bajado a un sótano secreto. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que apenas había podido soltar el aliento.

_ Aquí estaremos seguros._ Dijo la morena, dejándose caer en una silla, mientras yo inspeccionaba el lugar.

Había multitud de objetos mágicos en aquellas salas. Era sorprendente lo espacioso que era todo. Había varias habitaciones, y una despensa equipada para sobrevivir varios meses si era necesario. Parecía que Regina había pensado en todo y se había preparado para la catástrofe. No sabía si reír o llorar.

_ Es cuanto importa._ Reconocí. Me había vuelto egoísta, lo confieso. Tantos hechizos habían hecho que me olvidase de las posibilidades de altruismo._ Has actuado deprisa, Regina... yo... me había bloqueado.

_ Eh._ Dijo, tomándome de la mano._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí... sólo un poco confundida..._ Dije, siendo sincera._ Es que... no sé qué vamos a hacer con lo que hay fuera.

_ Tranquila._ Dijo, rodeándome con los brazos._ Lo resolveremos. Tengo muchos libros, y mucho tiempo también.

_ Quiero ayudar._ La miré a los ojos._ Dijiste que yo también tenía magia, y quiero utilizarla para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Quiero irme de la ciudad... en cuanto resolvamos este incidente.

_ Te lo prometo. Nos iremos para no volver._ Dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Eso está muy bien pero... ¿Dónde está el baño?

Nos giramos las dos al mismo tiempo, y nos encontramos a Henry medio dormido, con su pijama, mirándonos atentamente, con expresión de suficiencia por habernos pillado.

_ Al fondo a la derecha._ Dijo Regina, riéndose un poco.

_Sheryanna_

El espectáculo fue glorioso. Las quejas desaparecieron, mientras todos escuchaban atentamente mi voz. Aquella canción no era simplemente eso. Pero en cuanto empezó a sonar, todos se quedaron fijos en mí. A simple vista se podía observar cómo se iban formando bultos en los pantalones de todos los hombres, y como las prendas que habían bajo algunas faldas se volvían cada vez más transparentes, brillantes de la humedad que desprendían aquellas muchachas. Los ojos, vacíos durante unos segundos, no tardaron en llenarse de lujuria. Pero siguieron escuchando atentamente hasta que la última nota salió de mis labios.

Y entonces, la paz se rompió rápidamente. Se escucharon gruñidos, cuando los "presos" empezaron a saltar unos encima de otros. Repentinamente abrir una cremallera o quitar una camiseta se convertía en una tarea imposible. Se escuchaban costuras romperse, camisetas echas jirones y pantalones sacados aún con el cinturón eran lanzados por encima de las cabezas de todos.

Al final no hubo nadie vestido. El desenfreno comenzó a correr sin ningún límite en aquella gigantesca cama, donde las más oscuras situaciones comenzaban a darse. No pude evitar mirar al príncipe encantador, que se encontraba en una particular situación. El afortunado había estado rodeado de mujeres cuando mi voz empezó a sonar, y las chicas se habían lanzado sobre él.

Aurora y Mulán se estaban disputando entre las dos su miembro, que había crecido más de lo humanamente posible debido a la magia que flotaba en el ambiente. Ambas se esforzaban por marcar su territorio sobre su miembro ferozmente. Pero el príncipe no les prestaba demasiada atención, porque tenía la cabeza metida bajo el sexo de Ashley.

Por su lado, las habituales del príncipe, Mary y Kathryn, parecían haberlo dado de lado, y se entretenían ellas solas. Kathryn había sacado un arnés de alguna parte, y estaba dando fuertemente a Mary, que se mantenía en la postura del perrito, gimiendo como, efectivamente, una verdadera perra en celo. Aparté la vista para volver al príncipe, y comprobé que la asiática había ganado la batalla y se empalaba a sí misma graciosamente sobre el miembro de David.

Aurora se vengaba de ella mordiendo sus pezones con saña, mientras su culo era acariciando con el príncipe. Supuse que ella misma había tenido que guiar su mano, porque dudaba que él mismo la hubiese encontrado. Sin embargo, los ojos de Elsa estaban en otra parte.

Divertida, dirigí la vista hacia donde miraba. ¿Se puede ser más pervertida? Estaba mirando a su hermana, que en aquel momento estaba siendo empalada por Hans y Kristoff, sus dos antiguos amantes. Me reí y miré a la rubia, que estaba tan concentrada que no pareció darse cuenta de que la espiaba.

_ ¿A qué esperas?_ Le pregunté._ Ve y únete a la fiesta.

Elsa hizo lo que yo esperaba en un principio, se lanzó sobre Anna y sus dos amantes y separó a Hans, para llevarse su miembro a la boca. Empecé a escuchar el cascabeleo de sus piercings, pero estaba claro que el príncipe ya no aguantaba mucho más, y no tardó en descargar directamente sobre la cara de la reina, que sólo se rió y comenzó a masturbarle para endurecerlo de nuevo. Se montó sobre él y miró a su hermana con desafío. Entre los gemidos no la oía hablar, pero estaba segura de que la retaba a ver cuál aguantaba más. Me reí en voz alta y decidí salir fuera a tomar un poco el aire. La demostración había sido todo un éxito.

_Anzu_

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero con todo, no estaba segura de nada. Le dije a Ingrid y Zelena que se quedase en mi casa mientras me ocupaba de todo. Insistieron en venir, pero me negué y fui directamente hacia el local de Lacey, porque una parte de mí sabía que siempre era allí. Aquella mujer malvada siempre estaba involucrada de algún modo.

No me equivocaba, puesto que me encontré a Sheryanna apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, que se bamboleaba porque acababa de salir. El cetro había recobrado la forma de anillo para no levantar sospechas y yo, sin embargo, me acerqué directamente a encararla.

_ Buenas noches, querida... ¿Puedo saber a qué has venido?_ Preguntó, divertida.

_ He venido a detenerte._ Dije, directamente. Estaba demasiado enfadada para florituras.

_ No, habíamos acordado que no harías nada._ Dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Frente a ella apareció, flotando, algo similar a una pantalla, a través de la cual podía ver a Maléfica, atada con cadenas, rodeada de algunas de aquellas criaturas. Se apreciaban moratones en su cara que revelaban que la habían pegado. Noté como mi sangre hervía._ Así que te apartarás y me dejarás seguir con lo que hago o te aseguro que ella lo pagará.

_ No._ No dije nada más, sencillamente aquella palabra, pero con mucho más peso que cualquier charla innecesariamente extensa.

_ Explícate._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme.

_ He dicho que no._ Remarqué, Mirando la pantalla, Maléfica me miraba negando, pero no por ella, sino preocupada por mí. Yo estaba harta de todo aquello.

_ Le haremos cosas innombrables, ¿Sabes?_ Se burló_ En realidad me muero por empezar!

_ ¡No!_ Grité, con todas mis fuerzas._ Porque esto es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a rescatarla. Voy a salvar a Maléfica de en medio de tu ejército. Salvaré esta ciudad. Y por último, y sólo por lo que acabas de decirme, voy a hacer arder hasta el último de los repugnantes seres que has traído del infierno.

_ Pero no tienes armas... ni ayuda... ni un plan._ Dijo, Sheryanna aunque mi convicción parecía echarla para atrás. Atisbaba cobardía en sus ojos.

_ ¿Y eso no hace que tus malditos huesos tiemblen como si fuesen de gelatina?_ Dije, dándome un empujón. Creo que nunca estuve tan decidida. Miré hacia la pantalla._ Maléfica... aguanta... voy a buscarte.

Hice un movimiento de la mano y el cetro hizo acto de presencia. Shery lanzó un grito cuando lo vio. Sonreí. Aquel pésimo capítulo acabaría con ese objeto, de un modo u otro.


	24. Chapter 24

**En traca... ni tiempo a reviews ha dado... en fin, ala, otro capítulo más XD**

* * *

_Anzu_

_ Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo..._ Sheryanna me apuntó con el dedo, amenazante._ No tienes ni idea de lo que es eso que tienes en la mano.

_ En realidad sí que lo sé. Y eso es lo que me asusta._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Puedes imaginar haber vivido tanto que nada sea capaz de sorprenderte?

_ No._ Dijo. Yo me reí. Era una risa triste.

Y es que había algo que me había guardado para mí. Aquel cetro sólo canalizaba la magia, como todos, o al menos la mayoría, de los objetos mágicos comunes. Sin embargo, sabía bien que no bastaría con usarlo de la forma habitual. Tenía que llegar mucho más allá.

_ Mira... podemos llegar a un acuerdo... ¿Vale?_ Me expuso Shery. Temblaba un poco, provocando que los pendientes girasen._ Te devolveré a Maléfica... ¿De acuerdo?

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que hayas ganado? ¿Qué caso tendría? Hay un viejo dicho que dice... que para que el mal triunfe... basta con que el bien no haga nada.

Miré el cetro, y luego miré a Shery. Ella lanzó un grito desesperado, un grito agónico y animal cuando lo alcé y este comenzó a brillar. Podía sentir todo mi cuerpo arder. Mis venas estaban marcadas, de un tono dorado, pues la magia estaba circulando por ellas a marchas forzadas para llegar a mi brazo. Pude ver como un gigantesco fogonazo manaba del cetro antes de quedar cegada.

_Elsa_

Anna me había tumbado sobre la gran cama, y devoraba mis pechos con ansia, producto de un deseo animal. Pero yo no la miraba, porque tenía cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi garganta para que Hans pudiese entrar en ella con facilidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la pelirroja, traviesa, jugaba con eso, mordiéndome en lugares inesperados, y tirando de mis piercings para provocar que mi clítoris se rebelase.

Lancé un gruñido animal, y abrí los ojos cuando noté como mi sexo era invadido repentinamente. No podía ver siquiera quién me estaba penetrando salvajemente, y eso me daba aún más morbo. Ana se acercó a mi rostro, y comenzó a retirar con los dedos la primera carga que Hans me había lanzado, y llevándosela a los labios. La miré mal, porque eso era mío. Pero estaba atrapada y no podía hacer nada para impedírselo más que gruñir. Hans no parecía tener intención de salir de la cómoda caverna que eran mis labios.

Ana volvió a mis pechos, mordiéndolos golosamente, y yo cedí, provocada por aquel incesto oscuro y sucio. Sheryanna me había hecho adicta a las perversiones más oscuras. Ella decía que era su primer gran éxito, y que pronto todos serían como yo. Lo que estaba viendo hasta aquel momento me parecía fantástico.

Repetinamente Hans se estremeció, y sentí como mi boca se llenaba. Me separé, y noté como Anna me atrapaba con sus labios. No fui egoísta y compartí con ella lo que había recibido, besándola intensamente. Fue entonces cuando pude subir la vista y ver a Kristoff perforarme con furia. Le miré a los ojos justo a tiempo para ver su mirada cuando me llenaba por completo. Hans ya lo había hecho antes, y no habían sido los únicos. En aquella habitación las parejas iban rotando y había perdido la noción de con cuánta gente había estado.

Sin embargo, la fiesta terminó repentinamente cuando las ventanas estallaron, invadidas por un fogonazo dorado que lo llenaba todo. Las criaturas de Shery... los demonios... empezaron a arder, y la estancia se llenó de sus gritos. En mi propia cabeza resonaba un grito... uno que comenzó a romper una por una todas las ideas que Sheryanna había puesto en ella.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, asqueada de mí misma, y de lo que acababa de hacer. No fui la única. Todos en la sala parecían tener el mismo sentimiento de asco. No nos atrevíamos a mirarnos, ni tan siquiera mirar a través de la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, ya más tenue que la anterior, pero que marcaba el final de una noche eterna.

_Maléfica_

En mi mente persistía la imagen de Anzu. Y cuando mis cadenas se rompieron, me levanté de la silla lo más deprisa que pude. Ignoré por completo a Lacey, que gritaba adolorida, y salí fuera. Ignoré aquella habitación llena de gente en silencio, mientras pisaba sobre ceniza que segundos antes era un ejército venido del averno. Ignoré a la gente que me miraba atravesar la puerta entre gritos, y salí fuera. Anzu estaba de pie, encorvada y usando el cetro como agarre.

Pero Sheryanna no estaba muerta. Por contra, ella aún estaba de pie, aunque se tambaleaba. Sus orejas se habían apuntado, dándole un aspecto propio de un elfo, y su sonrisa confiada había desaparecido. Mira a Anzu como se mira a un asesino con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. Pero mi amada, lo que estaba haciendo, era llorar.

_ ¡Anzu!_ Exclamé, tratando de acercarme, pero ella me detuvo con un grito.

_ ¡Atrás! Te harás daño si te acercas más._ Me dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Shery._ Sabes... pensaba que me bastaría con la primera andanada.

_ Pues creías mal._ Respondió la mujer, apoyándose en la pared._ Soy más resistente de lo que crees.

_ Bueno... sólo basta con repetirlo una vez más.

_ ¡Si me atacas una vez más... tú también morirás!_ Exclamó la pelirroja, tratando de disuadirla.

_ Ya he vivido demasiado.

_ ¡Anzu! ¡No sé lo que vas a hacer, pero detente!_ Dije, acercándome. Me di contra un muro... un muro invisible

_ Espero que puedas perdonarme, Mal..._ Dijo ella, en un susurro. Sus ojos estaban completamente anegados de lágrimas.

Vi como el cetro se alzaba, y una por una todas las venas de Anzu se remarcaban. Finalmente, empezaron a estallar, sangrando copiosamente. Me llevé las manos a los labios, intentando con todas mis fuerzas atravesar aquella barrera. Pero no pude hacer nada. El cetro comenzó a brillar, y finalmente su luz se proyectó directamente hacia Sheryanna... que lanzó un último grito agónico, antes de arder hasta convertirse en polvo. Y sólo entonces, la barrera se disipó.

Me acerqué a Anzu y la tomé en brazos. Mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos mientras aferraba su cuerpo. No hubo respuesta alguna por su parte. Su brazo derecho estaba destrozado, y aún sangraba copiosamente. La aferré con fuerzas, y entonces, por si no fuese bastante, se convirtió en cenizas entre mis manos, que se deslizó entre estas, sin mancharlas, como una despedida.

Noté como algo dentro de mí, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, despertaba, rompiendo todo a su paso dentro de mi cabeza, nublando la razón y cualquier emoción que no fuese la ira extrema. Hice un gesto con la mano, y mis ropas cambiaron para volver a ser las que una vez llevase en el bosque encantado. Mi cetro apareció envuelto en humo verde, y con un gesto con este, toda la fachada del local de Lacey se desplomó.

Esta vez llamé la atención de todas y cada una de las personas de la habitación, que se quedaron heladas ante mi presencia. Había dejado atrás aquella imagen hacía demasiado tiempo. Y ahora, ahora que había perdido una de las dos únicas cosas por las que merecía la pena luchar, poco o nada me importaba su opinión.

_ Marchaos._ Ordené. Pero estaban presas del shock y no reaccionaron a tiempo. Se lo repetí, pero ya olvidando cualquier amago de amabilidad._ ¡He dicho que os marchéis!

El suelo comenzó a temblar, y la gente comenzó a correr olvidándose del pudor que pudiesen tener ante su desnudez. Yo sentía la sangre arder en mis venas mientras echaba abajo la puerta de la habitación de Lacey. Pero no la encontré allí. Sólo estaba Ruby, que me miró como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo diablo, aunque no iba desencaminada.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos, quebrando su voluntad como si fuese de cristal.

_ En el hospital. Se ha puesto de parto._ Me confió.

Salí de aquella habitación, y más tarde del edificio. Alcé la mano y una jungla de espino lo cubrió por entero, evitando que nadie pudiese volver a entrar... o a salir, si es que quedaba alguien dentro. Alcé la mano, deshaciéndome envuelta en fuego verdoso, para aparecer frente al hospital. Las puertas se abrieron a mi paso.

Probablemente en ninguna otra circunstancia fuese capaz de hacerle el más mínimo daño a una mujer embarazada, fuese quién fuese el padre. Pero en aquella circunstancia, me veía incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese arremeter en aquella venganza. Notaba el odio hervir en mi interior mientras subía las plantas hacia la habitación.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación, mi recién despertada ira pareció enfriarse, al menos en gran parte. Lacey estaba tumbada sobre la camilla, inmóvil, y el ecocardiograma estaba plano. De su sexo manaba un espeso líquido negro que apestaba a muerte. Algo que había hecho que las enfermeras cayesen al suelo, y cuando me acerqué, comprobé que estaban muertas.

_Ingrid_

Anzu nos había dicho que nos quedásemos en aquella mansión, y mientras yo miraba por la ventana, Zelena ya se había puesto cómoda en el sofá, había cogido una botella y se había servido una copa. Parecía que todo lo que se nos echaba encima le daba igual. Vivía el momento. Y eso era algo que yo, sencillamente, me veía incapaz de hacer.

_ ¿Así sin más? ¿Te olvidas de todo y te pones a beber?_ La miré, poniendo las manos en las caderas._ ¿Alguna vez te ha preocupado alguien de verdad?

_ Sí... una vez._ Dijo, abriendo un caja de madera de la mesilla y cogiendo un bombón._ Y aprendí que no merece la pena.

_ ¿Por eso te rindes con todo?_ Empecé a subir el tono.

_ ¿Rendirme? No recuerdo haberme rendido. Sólo estoy dejando que Anzu haga el trabajo sucio.

_ No estaba hablando de esto._ No sabía por qué, pero cada vez hablaba más alto. _ Hablaba de tu hermana. Para ti la familia no parece significar nada.

_ ¿Regina? Bueno... ella se buscó que fuese tras ella. Y la verdad, eso a ti no debería de importarte tanto._ Se comió otro bombón._ Aunque claro... como tu cruzada personal es conseguir la familia perfecta... supongo que te crees con derecho a opinar.

_ Al menos yo lo intento. ¿Has intentado tú hablar con Regina alguna vez?

_ No... ni falta que hace.

_ Oh... por favor._ Le llevé la mano al rostro._ Creía que era esa demonio que llevabas dentro la que te hacía ser así de idiota... pero ya se ve que no.

_ Aunque quisiera hablar con ella._ Me dijo, mirando un bombón de chocolate blanco en su mano._ ¿Acaso crees que serviría de algo?

_ No lo sabrás si no lo intentas._ Me senté a su lado, normalizando el tono. Sentía que llegaba a alguna parte por fin._ Podrías tener una familia, en lugar de estar siempre sola. El placer no te hará feliz, y en el fondo lo sabes.

_Maléfica_

Escuché una risa, y miré al marco de la ventana. Había una joven, una adolescente, que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años. Estaba cubierta de pringue negro... y de sangre. Mordía distraídamente lo que, innegablemente, era una pierna humana. Bajo la ventana había ya una pila de huesos, incluido el cráneo. La joven dejó la pierna a un lado, sonriendo con sus labios completamente anegados del líquido de la vida, y tuve que dar un paso atrás.

_ No esperaba visita... mucho menos de un dragón. Es todo un honor._ Dijo. Sus ojos cambiaban de color. En aquel momento pasaron del rojo a un tono azul._ Pensaba comer y luego despertar a mamá... pero ya que has venido... supongo que puedo acelerar la reunión.

Alzó la mano y una haz de luz dorada manó de ella, extendiéndose sobre Lacey. La mujer, que yo habría jurado que estaba muerta, comenzó a moverse. Los pitidos de ecocardiograma empezaron a normalizarse. El vientre de la mujer se deshinchó, como si nunca hubiese pasado por embarazo alguno, y ella abrió los ojos. La miré, incrédula, pero antes de darme cuenta, sentí los brazos de aquella criatura tomarme por la túnica y, con una fuerza digna de un elefante, sentí como me lanzaba por la ventana. Por suerte pude desaparecer antes de tocar el suelo. Pero aquello no era una solución. No cuando, a simple vista, ya se percibía que aquel engendro de aspecto juvenil presagiaba el final.


	25. Chapter 25

**Supersayana yo no confirmo ni desmiento nada... todo puede pasar. Sí, Anzu ha muerto, Love. Lloraremos todos por ella. Y sí, la niña es una caníbal asesina. **

* * *

_Lacey_

Cuando abrí los ojos en aquella cama de hospital me encontraba confusa, desorientada. Me llevé la mano al estómago, y noté como mi barriga había recuperado su tamaño normal. Ni tan siquiera tenía estrías. Pero lo siguiente que atrajo mi atención fue la joven. Esa joven que, como si se estuviese hecha de papel, cogió a Maléfica y la arrojó por la ventana.

_ ¡Cómo se te ocurra tocar a mi madre te convierto en polvo!_ Exclamó mirando por la ventana.

Aún estaba un poco en shock cuando la vi apoyarse en el quicio de aquella ventana y coger una pierna mordisqueada. Volvió a la tarea de seguir comiéndosela cuando se percató de mi movimiento. Sonrió, llenándose los cachetes de sangre. Dejó la pierna a un lado y se acercó, abrazándome posesivamente.

_ ¿Tú eres mi hija?_ Pregunté, dudosa.

_ Bueno... en una tercera parte, sí._ Dijo, riéndose y soltándome.

Decidí intentar pasarlo todo por alto. Confieso que había esperado que lo que saliese de mí tuviese cuatro brazos, ocho ojos y puede que unas enormes alas. Con todo, que fuese una chica adolescente era muchísimo mejor que la más suave de mis tristes fantasías sobre lo que iba a nacer cuando empecé a ver que empezaba a expulsar un líquido negro más parecido a ácido de batería que a líquido amniótico.

_ ¿Y cómo me vas a llamar?_ Preguntó, sacándome de mi marea de ideas.

_ Yo había pensado llamarte Ginger._ Reconocí, mirándola._ Pero podemos cambiarlo si no te gusta.

_ No, me gusta. Ginger... está muy bien._ Se rió. Su risa me daba escalofríos.

_ Ahora deberíamos ir a limpiarte... estás hecha un desastre._ Dije, mientras me ponía en pie. Lo cierto es que yo no estaba mucho mejor._ Debería haber un lavabo por aquí.

_ En realidad... tengo una idea mejor._ Dijo, tomándome de la mano.

Noté una sensación fría por todo mi cuerpo y, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba metida en un jacuzzi. Uno muy cómodo, a decir verdad. El agua estaba caliente y Ginger no dudó en ponerlo en marcha. Inmediatamente sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba, y aquel líquido empezaba a desaparecer. Ginger era pálida, como su madre, con el pelo largo y lacio, que caía en mechones oscuros sobre esa piel pálida como el mármol. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos azules como el cielo, eran los míos.

Lo admito, se estaba muy bien con ella. Había sentido ese vínculo inmediato que se supone que sienten los padres por sus hijos.

_ Bueno... ¿Vamos a resucitar a mi otra madre?

_Emma Swan_

Huir era algo que hacía demasiado últimamente. Pensaba mucho en el asunto de la huída, que muchas veces era como una liberación. Me había pasado toda mi vida huyendo de distintas cosas. Pero la verdad es que estaba cansada de hacerlo y esperaba que Regina finalmente me hiciera reaccionar. Me había salvado, pero no estaba bien quedarse allí. Yo lo sabía, e intuía que Regina también.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo acalorado, sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar que Regina no tenía mucha prisa. Subí la manta y la encontré con sus labios sobre lo más profundo de mi anatomía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero notaba todo mi cuerpo como un hierro candente.

_ Realmente eres malvada._ Murmuré. Ella me guiñó un ojo.

Me llevé las manos a mis pechos y los apreté con fuerza, notando como el placer me estaba invadiendo. Regina era malvada, me había dejado provocada para que mi única reacción al despertar fuese la que estaba haciendo. Necesitaba acariciarme, buscando un orgasmo que mi cuerpo cada vez ansiaba más. Apreté mis pechos con saña, mientras notaba los dientes de Regina jugar con mi clítoris.

No era ni de lejos lo más intenso que habíamos hecho. Es más, Regina apenas se estaba moviendo, y sin embargo mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo de forma deliciosa. Traté de aguantar, pero finalmente Regina, malvada como ella sola, me dio un intenso mordisco en mi particular joya y me hizo explotar, cayéndome sobre la cama.

_ Buenos días..._ Me saludó, colocándose sobre mí._ Espero que hayas dormido bien.

_ Bueno... sí... he dormido bien. Aunque lo mejor ha sido el despertar._ Dije, coqueta, pasando uno de mis dedos por su canalillo.

_ Tenemos que salir, Emma._ Me interrumpió, en parte rompiendo la magia._ El ejército se ha marchado pero... aún quedan amenazas de las que tenemos que encargarnos nosotras.

_ ¿Y por qué nosotras?_ Pregunté, suspirando._ ¿Por qué no quedarnos aquí?

_ ¿Se lo confiarías a alguien más? Si no salimos ahora puede que no podamos salir nunca. ¿Quieres eso?

_ Vale... está bien._ Dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ ¿Y qué pasa con Henry?

_ Henry se queda aquí. Quiero que esté seguro.

_Lacey_

Ya vestida mi hija no daba la impresión de ser un monstruo horripilante como al principio. De hecho, parecía una adolescente completamente normal. Algo gótica, sí, pero nadie de quién hubiese que salir huyendo. Decía que podía volver a traer a Shery, a pesar de que, por lo que había oído, había muerto. Lo cierto es que no me hacía especial ilusión volver a verla. Sí es cierto que el sexo era increíble, pero después de convertirme en "su esposa" lo único que había hecho había sido preñarme. Si quería más hijos yo no estaba por la labor.

Me llevé la mano a los labios al ver cómo había quedado mi local. Estaba destrozado. Hasta las últimas consecuencias, atrapado bajo una muralla de espino. Ginger suspiró con desagrado, pero se acercó a las cenizas que habían frente al local. ¿Eso era todo lo que había quedado de Shery? ¿Unas cenizas mal esparcida sobre el asfalto? Cualquiera diría que eso demostraba muy poco en su favor. Ginger se acercó, agitó la mano, como si espolvorease algo invisible, y las cenizas empezaron a moverse, como atrapadas por un tornado.

El tornado fue tomando violencia, tiñéndose de rojo, hasta que finalmente hubo un estallido y Ginger salió despedida hacia atrás. De pie, y vestida con una larga gabardina negra abierta, estaba Shery, completamente restaurada. Su primera acción fue tragar aire desmesuradamente y mirar en todas direcciones.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ Preguntó, observándonos.

_ Soy tu hija... y ella tu mujer._ Dijo Ginger, acercándose._ ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

_ Todo está... confuso._ Dijo... llevándose la mano a la cabeza, parecía que le costaba pensar.

_ Me temía que esto pudiese pasar._ Dijo Ginger._ Tiene la memoria echa trozos.

_ Bueno... tranquila Shery... Te ayudaremos a recordar._ Dije, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella me miró, y sentí escalofríos, porque sus ojos no se parecían en nada a los que recordaba. La malicia de su mirada estaba perdida. Realmente no habría un sólo detalle en su mirada que pudiese identificar como la de Shery, a pesar de que evidentemente, era ella. Nuestros recuerdos nos convertían en las personas que éramos. Y ella había perdido los suyos.

_ Creo que necesito dormir... y aclarar mis ideas._ Dijo, cerrando los ojos._ Me siento como si un tren me hubiese arrollado.

_Maléfica_

Había silencio en el cementerio. Éramos pocas las personas que habíamos acudido a aquella ceremonia. La mayoría de la gente aún tenía demasiado miedo. En parte yo también lo tenía. Esa gente ni tan siquiera habían visto a la monstruosidad que Shery había creado para satisfacer sus ansias de poder. Nos encontrábamos allí tan sólo Lucrezia, Lily y yo.

El funeral de Anzu sería el momento más triste que sería capaz de recordar en mi vida. Sentía mi arma agrietada en miles de pedazos, de forma que creía irresoluble. Y ni tan siquiera había tenido una despedida digna para lo que se merecía.

Dejé una rosa sobre aquella lápida que había tenido que grabar yo misma... sobre una tumba sin cuerpo, una tumba llena de enseres personales que poco o nada podían compararse a ella. Recordaba aún su aroma, fresco y vibrante... que podía sentir incluso en el aire si cerraba los ojos.

_ Mamá._ Me dijo Lily, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento._ Debemos irnos.

Abrí los ojos y asentí en voz baja, dejando aquella tumba, no sin antes darme un beso en la palma de la mano y pasar los dedos por la lápida, intentando en vano sentirme más cerca de ella. Noté que empezaba a llover, y en cierto sentido, lo sentí apropiado. Tenía que acabar con ese monstruo... tenía que hacerlo por la memoria de Anzu.

_Ingrid_

Creía que había convencido a Zelena para que hablase con Regina, pero lo cierto es que estaba equivocada, puesto que en cuanto Regina y Emma entraron por la puerta, comenzaron los gritos, las amenazas y los insultos por ambas partes. Estaban demostrando la madurez propia de niñas de cuatro años. Trataba de llamar su atención, pero resultaba inútil.

Las miraba, una frente a la otra, mientras sus voces se iban alzando cada vez más. Regina gritaba que no podría confiar en ella jamás, que había intentado quitarle al amor de su vida, que era demasiado tarde para fingir que pretendía que se llevasen bien como hermanas. Zelena exclamaba que tampoco merecía la pena intentarlo, porque Regina era una egoísta.

Y entonces, la puerta de la entrada salió volando por los aires, y las dos hermanas se detuvieron, poniéndose en posición de batalla, mirando hacia la puerta donde Maléfica, acompañada de Lucrezia y Lily, decidía entrar. A fin de cuentas, aquella era su casa, y nosotras éramos las intrusas.

_ Callaos._ Dijo, consiguiendo lo imposible._ Porque estoy muy cansada, y no pienso repetirlo.

Podía ver el tormento en sus ojos, ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Sabía reconocer esa expresión. Es la que habría podido ver en mí misma si hubiese un espejo dentro de aquella horrible urna que me mantuvo cautivo durante tantísimo tiempo. Pasé muchísimo tiempo sufriendo por la pérdida de mi hermana.

_ Me importa un bledo lo enfadadas que estéis entre vosotras, o los problemas que tengáis._ Dijo. El silencio que cortaba su voz era tremendamente opresivo._ Nos enfrentamos a un poder como no hemos visto jamás, y si no queréis morir, os aconsejo que dejéis esas riñas absurdas... porque en el infierno, vuestras historias de celos y envidias no importarán en lo más mínimo.

No dijo nada más antes de subir por las escaleras, acompañada por aquellas dos jóvenes. Pero fue más que suficiente para que Zelena y Regina firmaran una tregua. Aquella noche escucharía llorar a esa pobre mujer, que sufría por un dolor que era imposible sanar.

_Sheryanna_

Creo que la descripción que me habían dado era más que correcta. Mi mente estaba hecha pedazos. No conseguía recordar nada. Ninguna imagen acudía a mi memoria, que pudiese llenar esos oscuros huecos que tenía. Lacey parecía preocupada por ello. A Ginger, en cambio, parecía darle igual. Yo me sentía vacía por dentro.

Me hablaban sobre conquistas y ejércitos. Al parecer yo tenía el plan de destruir la ciudad de Storybrooke. Pero no entendía por qué. La ciudad, que en aquellos momentos pateaba, tenía bastante encanto a pesar de que todo el mundo me rehuía.

No sabía cómo, había acabado en el cementerio. Mi vista se centró en una rosa, una que había sobre una tumba, que parecía fresca. Me acerqué, y pasé la mano por el relieve de aquella lápida. Me preguntaba qué historia contaría.

_ Anzu Stealer..._ Murmuré, mirándola._ No sé por qué... pero tengo la impresión de que tú tendrías cosas que contarme.

Por algún motivo, mirar aquella lápida me producía una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Me sobrevino una arcada y tuve que apartarme. Detesté aquella sensación, y decidí volver a casa. Notaba el cuerpo completamente agotado.

_Elsa_

La vergüenza se había apoderado de mí. Me había convertido en un monstruo. En una criatura que sólo pensaba en el sexo. Me dolía la espalda por el peso de mi pecho, y lo cierto es que aún me ardía todo por haberme quitado los piercings. Había pasado la mitad del día en el hospital. Me había tomado la píldora del día después, pero estaba casi segura de que no surtiría efecto. Había vomitado en una esquina antes de llegar ante el hogar que en su día la maldición me había dado.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré a Lacey sentada en mi sofá, sentí como el mundo se me echaba encima. No, ella no. ¿Es que no había sufrido ya bastante? Mis ojos pasaron de ella a la jovencita que me acompañaba, fijándose en sus ojos llenos de deseo. Miraba del mismo modo en que Shery lo hacía. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco.

_ No me dijiste que esta era la casa de Elsa, Ginger._ Dijo la mujer.

_ Se me olvidó, lo siento, mamá._ Se rió._ Por qué... ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres que la haga desaparecer?

_ ¡No!_ Supliqué._ Cualquier cosa menos esa.

_ En realidad a tu madre le gustaba más como zorra._ Intervino Lacey._ Quizá si la reconviertes eso ayude a su memoria.

Sentí como el mundo se me venía encima. Y quise gritar "Otra vez no" con todas mis fuerzas. pero aquello no serviría de nada. No me harían caso. Aquellas personas no tenían piedad. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna otra alternativa a las súplicas.

_ Por favor... no volváis a convertirme en eso...

_ No sé... Elsa... La verdad es que mis partes bajas te echan de menos._ Se burló Lacey.

Y entendí lo que tenía que hacer para que mi mente no se llenara de bruma otra vez. Sentía verdadero asco, pero era la única forma. Me acerqué, subí su falda y, tal como recordaba, no había ninguna ropa interior. Llevé su sexo a mis labios y empecé a lamerlo. Desgraciadamente, sabía exactamente como ella quería que se lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar dar un respingo al notar como alguien se internaba en lo más profundo de mi trasero. Aquella adolescente ni tan siquiera había avisado. Su lengua no parecía tener fin, explorando hasta lo más profundo de mi esfínter. Creía que ya había tenido bastante, cuando mi sexo fue profanado, una vez más, como tantas antes.

Al parecer, aquella joven tenía también rabo, como Sheryanna, y este no tardó en comenzar a ganar longitud y anchura mientras iba entrando cada vez más en mí. No pude evitar gemir de gozo. Los demonios sabían bien cómo dar placer. Estaba tan concentrada en los ataques de la adolescente, que por un momento me olvidé de Lacey, y eso me costó que me retorciera un pezón. Grité de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Te he dado yo permiso para que pares?

_ Lo siento._ Murmuré, mientras volvía a meter la cabeza entre sus piernas, notando como esta vez las cerraba para obligarme a mantenerme en mi puesto.

Deseaba que alguien me salvase, aunque lo veía imposible.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shery es importante... pero el motivo es un secreto aún, supersayana. No tengo nada en particular con Elsa, es simplemente que me parece que de los personajes que han tenido importancia es la segunda más inocente... y como con Anna ya tuve bastante salseo en el fic anterior... pues la verdad es que me apetecía cambiar. Quería reflejar su inocencia rota. Emma y Regina están todo el rato así... por vuestra culpa. Recogéis lo que sembráis... jum.**

* * *

_Lacey_

Estaba feliz de volver a la rutina. Elsa lloraba, pero yo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Había algunas que habíamos nacido para ser dominantes, y otras que habían nacido para ser dominadas. Ginger era un claro ejemplo de ello. Sabía que mientras tuviese a mi hija de mi parte no tendría que preocuparme. Era la más fuerte. Y los más fuertes gobernaban. Era una ley natural.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, y vi a Shery entrar por la puerta. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para recordar, algo de sexo sucio y salvaje. Sin embargo, se llevó la mano a los labios producto de la sorpresa al entrar, como si no comprendiese lo que estábamos haciendo.

_ Pero... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Preguntó.

Elsa separó sus labios de mi sexo, y volvió la mirada hacia Shery. Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, temblando de puro terror. Shery me miró, en apariencia confusa con todo aquello.

_ No... por favor... tú no._ Dijo, mirándola._ He hecho lo que me han pedido. No me hagas nada.

_ Hey...Tranquila._ Dijo Shery, agachándose al lado de la rubia._ No llores, vale. Dime... ¿Qué pasa, qué te han hecho?

_ Me han obligado a... a..._ Elsa se echó a llorar._ Yo sólo quiero irme. Por favor... dejadme en paz.

_ Vale... de acuerdo... te dejaré algo de ropa y podrás irte. ¿Te parece bien?_ Preguntó la pelirroja. Elsa asintió._ ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

_ ¿Podría recuperar mi talla de pecho?_ Preguntó, mirándola. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando Sheryanna?

_ Ginger._ Dijo, mirando a nuestras hija._ Dale lo que pide.

_ ¡Pero mamá!_ Se quejó Ginger.

_ Ginger._ Insistió, cruzando los brazos.

_ ¡Menuda forma de cortar el rollo!_ Exclamó la adolecente. Hizo un chasquido de dedos y la talla de sujetador de Elsa volvió a su origen y, ya de paso, la dejó vestida.

_ Gracias._ Murmuró, antes de salir a toda velocidad, probablemente aterrada ante la posibilidad de que Shery cambiase de idea.

Yo me puse en pie y le crucé la cara de una bofetada. Se llevó la mano a los labios, observando el líquido rojizo que había bajo sus labios. Realmente le había dado fuerte, y aunque la herida ya debía estar cicatrizada cuando observó sus dedos manchados, la señal estaba clara.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué coño has hecho?_ Pregunté, dándole un empujón.

_ No me gustaba cómo la estabais tratando._ Se reafirmó._ No me parece justo que forcéis a alguien a entrar en vuestro juego si no quiere.

_ ¿Y me lo dices tú? Tú me violaste cuando me propusiste matrimonio._ Le recordé.

_ Pues ya no quiero ser así. No me siento cómoda actuando de esa manera.

_ Se supone que eres el ser oscuro._ Le grité._ ¡Se supone que eres la criatura más perversa de este mundo! ¡Se suponía que ibas a follarme hasta matarme! Y ahora me vienes con estas delicadezas.

_ Lo siento. No sé quién soy exactamente. No sé por qué no soy lo que esperas. Pero no puedo cambiar porque ese sea tu capricho.

_ ¡Entonces puedes quedarte con esto!_ Dije, quitándome mi sortija de un tirón y lanzándosela._ No pienso ser tu mujer florero. Si te aclaras y vuelves que sea para tratarme como a la mujer a la que buscaste la primera vez. Porque si tú no vas a ser mi bestia, yo no voy a ser Bella para ti.

_ Bueno... si eso es lo que quieres._ Dijo, mirando el anillo en su mano. Cerró el puño._ Está bien. Tampoco quiero tener una relación que se base sólo en el placer. Y está claro que tú no sientes nada por mí... y si yo lo sentía hacia ti... no soy capaz de recordarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, y yo sentí como la furia hacía presa de mí. Le di una patada a la mesa y la volqué. Quería a Shery de vuelta, a mi Shery. Y sin embargo, había tenido a esa burda imitación, que me recordaba más a mi yo pasada que a un demonio hecho y derecho.

_ ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?_ Pregunté a Ginger.

_ Se me ocurre una respuesta... pero no te va a gustar.

_ ¿Cómo dices?_ Pregunté, intrigada._ ¿Qué sabes?

_ Bueno... acabas de pegarle y ha sangrado, ¿Verdad?

_ Sí, pues claro._ Dije, sin entender._ ¿Y qué pasa?

_ Mi sangre es roja porque soy una mestiza. Pero ella es un demonio puro. Su sangre debería ser negra... o verde. No sé qué es esa cosa, pero desde luego, no es Sheryanna.

_Sheryanna_

Ahora estaba sola. Sin embargo, no sentía dolor alguno por la pérdida, aunque debería. Notaba un hondo vacío en mi corazón. Aún llevaba aquel anillo en la mano, observándolo mientras andaba. Ya había anochecido. El cielo mostraba sus estrellas y yo, al mirarlas, sentía algo extraño. Andaba por instinto, sin buscar un lugar en concreto.

Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, me paré ante aquella pequeña tienda. La tienda del señor Gold que, por lo que decía el letrero, era prestamista y comerciante de antigüedades. Llevé la mano al pomo, sin entender muy bien el motivo, y la puerta se abrió sola. La tienda estaba llena de polvo, como si nadie hubiese entrado en ella durante muchos años.

Observé algunos objetos, pero ninguno llamó particularmente mi atención. Apenas sabía nada de mí misma, mucho menos de todos aquellos objetos. Escuché un sonido de click, y al volver a mirar el mostrador me percaté de que uno de los cuadros se había hecho a un lado, y la caja fuerte tras él, se había abierto, al menos un poco. Intrigada, me acerqué y abrí del todo la caja fuerte.

Me sorprendió su contenido. Había una taza de porcelana, desportillada. No era nada especial, y sin embargo, tuve la necesidad de cogerla y examinarla. Por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que aquel objeto era valioso. Quizá era una de las cosas que no recordaba.

_ Ten mucho cuidado con eso, querida._ Resonó una voz en el local, provocando que diese un respingo. La taza estuvo a punto de caérseme, pero fui capaz de sujetarla a tiempo.

Me giré y vi a un hombre vestido con un traje, apoyándose en un bastón con ambas manos. Debía ser el señor Gold. Era semitransparente, como si de un fantasma se tratase. No parecía estar enfadado por mi presencia allí, al contrario, sonreía.

_ Parece que finalmente puedes verme._ Dijo, mirándome atentamente._ Debe ser por la taza.

_ ¿La taza?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ ¿Qué tiene de especial esta taza? Esta rota...

_ Esa taza simboliza el amor que existía entre Bella y yo. La Bella que yo amaba ha muerto... pero mientras esa taza siga existiendo... no se desvanecerá del todo lo que tuvimos.

_ Eso parece muy bonito._ murmuré, mirando la taza. Ahora entendía por qué estaba guardada en la caja fuerte_ Pero... ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

_ Tú y yo fuimos uno, durante mucho tiempo. El ser oscuro._ Dijo él, acercándose al otro lado del mostrador._ Estoy aquí por ti.

_ ¿Por mí?_ Pregunté, sin entender._ ¿Acaso... te tengo atrapado aquí? Digo... ¿Eres un fantasma, no?

_ Algo parecido. En cualquier caso... tú has cambiado.

_ ¿Cambiado?_ Pregunté._ Bueno, si supiera como era antes, quizá podría comparar. Pero no puedo saberlo.

_ Confía en mí._ Me dijo._ Ahora eres algo más que el ser oscuro. Tienes que descubrir qué ha cambiado... y liberarte de ti misma. O acabarás encerrada como yo... como todos los demás.

_ ¿Cómo todos los demás?_ Pregunté.

_ Mientras tú seas el oscuro... todos los que lo hemos sido permaneceremos atrapados._ Me reveló._ Está en tus manos salvarnos a todos.

_ Yo... necesito pensar... no sé qué._ Bajé la vista un segundo, y cuando volví a elevar la vista, el señor Gold había desaparecido. Miré la taza una vez más y, finalmente, la volví a dejar en su sitio. Cerré la caja fuerte, coloqué el cuadro, y salí de aquella tienda.

_Ariel_

Habría gritado de dolor de haber podido. Lacey estaba siendo muy bruta. Su consolador era muy grueso, y estaba entrando en lo más profundo de mi culo. Tenía las manos esposada, y una bola de plástico sujeta a los labios. Babeaba, sintiéndome más sucia cada segundo que pasaba. Noté las manos de Lacey aferrarse a mis pechos, marcándolos con sus uñas, que parecían garras afiladas como cuchillos.

Estaba llorando de pura frustración. Lacey había hecho eso con todas las chicas pelirrojas que antaño hubo en su local, y algunas ni tan siquiera podían gatear... habían salido de la sala arrastrándose. Noté como Lacey subía una de sus manos a mi rostro, atrapando mis lágrimas y saboreándolas. Querría decir que tenía fuerza para combatirla y me había vencido. Pero tras tantos años de sumisión simplemente había obedecido como siempre.

_ ¿Crees acaso que podías abandonarme, zorra?_ Me susurró al oído. Sus manos apretaron mis pechos con tanta fuerza que tuve la necesidad de morder aquel objeto de plástico. Me hice daño en la boca, y mis lágrimas aumentaron._ ¡Contesta!

Negué con la cabeza, enérgicamente, y Lacey me dejó caer al suelo. Me puso de lado y continuó penetrando mi trasero, cada vez con más intensidad. Y no pude evitar gemir como una perra en celo. Aquella malvada mujer sabía cómo dar placer, eso era innegable.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Su hija, Ginger, llevaba todo el rato mirando golosamente, y cuando se puso en pie me estremecí. Vi como su rabo se agitaba, y pasaba por entre sus piernas, aumentando su grosor y adecuando su tamaño para parecer un miembro bajo su sexo. No me dirigió la palabra. Simplemente se colocó frente a mí y penetró mi sexo. Yo empecé a temblar por completo, pero ella ni prestó atención a ello al atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus labios.

El primer orgasmo me llegó de sopetón, pero ninguna de las dos se detuvo y estos empezaron a encadenarse. El placer no me permitió contarlos. Pero cuando terminaron caí desmadejada al suelo, temblorosa y... ¿Para qué mentir? Satisfecha.

_ Desátala Ginger._ Escuché que decía Lacey._ Ha sido divertido pero ya no la necesito para nada.

_Emma _

Las chicas estaban discutiendo sobre cómo vencer a aquella monstruosidad. Pero a mí no me iban las discusiones, ni el trabajo en equipo, a decir verdad. Cogí una pistola del cajón y salí a escondidas. La verdad, dejar a Regina no me gustaba, después se iba a poner de los nervios, pero lo mejor para saber cómo vencerla era sencillamente intentarlo. ¿Qué era peligroso? Claro... pero era la única que parecía que pensaba hacer algo.

Además, yo no estaba por la labor de pasar otro rato con Zelena. Bastante incómodo era ya después de todo lo que me había hecho. Iba a encontrar a aquella chiquilla infernal y a meterla una bala entre las cejas, y si se levantaba ya vería qué hacer después. Sonaba cínico, pero estaba harta de que jugasen con mi cabeza. Quería largarme de allí con Regina lo antes posible.

Estaba aferrada a la pistola, andando por las calles. Y entonces la vi. A Sheryanna. Se suponía que Anzu la había matado, o al menos eso nos había dicho. Ya parece que ni tan siquiera convirtiéndolos en ceniza desaparecían del todo. Estaba decidida. Cogí la pistola y me planté frente a ella.

Fue extraño ver que Shery se asustaba. Por lo poco que había visto y oído de ella era algo que no encajaba demasiado. En cualquier caso, yo no bajé el arma. Estaba cansada de todo. Cansada de tener que seguir sufriendo sin razón. Sólo por los caprichos de aquella mujer.

_ Creo que deberías bajar eso._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente._ Puedes hacerte daño.

_ A la única a la que voy a hacer daño es a ti._ Dije, llevando el dedo al gatillo.

_ Creéme... no sé por qué quieres hacer eso... pero no lo hagas, lo vas a lamentar.

Cuando me amenazó de aquella manera, o al menos así lo sentí yo, no pude más. Disparé y la bala golpeó directamente en su frente. La bala salió disparada en otra dirección un segundo después, pero el hueco se quedó donde estaba. Y entonces, sucedió algo horrible.

A partir del huevo de la bala, empezaron a formarse grietas en la piel de la mujer. Como si fuese de cerámica y se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe. Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritando. Y yo di un paso. Toqué contra alguien, y al darme la vuelta, me encontré con Maléfica.

_ Emma... ¿Qué diablos has hecho?


	27. Chapter 27

**Antes de nada... lo siento, pero en este capítulo NO HAY PORNO, no procede. Este capítulo es para atacar otra cosa... osea que podéis leerlo en un lugar público si queréis. Sí Supersayana... Lacey y Ginger están fatal, sin duda. Esa relación maternal no es normal. Love, el nombre que has dicho va que ni pintado para la Emma de la serie... aquí... pues bueno, ya se verá, ¿No?**

* * *

_Maléfica_

No sabía lo que le pasaba a Sheryanna. Pero tenía claro que no podía ser algo bueno. Su piel, como la porcelana, se estaba desmoronando. Las líneas que iban surcando su piel emitían destellos blancos. Era imposible distinguir lo que había debajo, pero su presencia provocaba que mi respiración se acelerase como si estuviese ante un temible depredador.

Emma también parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, y estaba claro que, al disparar, no se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a desencadenar. Pobre chica. Hice un gesto y se desvaneció. La envié a casa. Quería que estuviese segura. Y quizá yo debía ir también, pero no hasta que supiese qué diablos había bajo todas esas roturas. Sheryanna era un demonio. Y supuse que hasta el momento sólo habíamos visto una máscara de humanidad con la que jugaba.

Escuché un relámpago, y vi aparecer a nuestro lado a Lacey y a su monstruosa hija. Ya era cuanto me faltaba. Las tres frente a mí. Estaba corriendo un riesgo innecesario. Y sin embargo, sentía las piernas congeladas, y no me veía capaz de hacer ningún gesto para salir corriendo... o para desvanecerme. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarme allí y mirar... esperar.

Ginger, en cambio, parecía tener otros planes. Se dirigió directamente hacia mí, con los ojos encendidos. Podía entender la furia que mostraba, y sin embargo, no entendía que viniese hacia mí antes de comprobar cómo estaba su madre. Lo sentí como un absurdo.

_ ¿Tú has hecho esto?_ Exclamó, mirándome.

Yo no contesté, nada de lo que dijese iba a aplacar esa furia. Y tampoco tenía intención de dirigirla hacia Emma. Ella tenía muchas más cosas por las que vivir de las que yo tenía. Ginger, frustrada, alzó la mano, y me dio con el dorso. Noté la quemazón de la bofetada, pero sin embargo, no di ninguna represalia. Sabía que nada le dolería más que eso.

_ ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!_ Gritó, alzando la mano una vez más.

_ Déjala en paz.

Escuchar la voz de Sheryanna provocó que ambas nos volviésemos. Lacey, en cambio, no se había movido del punto en el que había aparecido, y la miraba como si estuviese hechizada. Algo en aquella mirada me dejó de piedra. Había una determinación inquebrantable en aquellos ojos, que ni tan siquiera la línea cortada que los separaba lograba hacer desaparecer. La piel de sus piernas parecía haberse roto, pues lo que había bajo era ella más grande, y había desplazado la piel del tobillo hacia abajo. Cada vez había más roturas... pero en el rostro no había dolor. Por el contrario, se distinguía una mezcla de ira y paz.

_Emma _

Estaba frente a Sheryanna, y un segundo después, me encontraba en mi habitación de la mansión. Aún sentía el sudor frío en la frente, y el calor del arma recientemente disparada en la otra. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba segura, estaba a salvo. Y al alzar la vista vi a Regina sentada en un sofá de orejas. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero en cuanto me vio, lo marcó y dejó sobre la mesilla, tosiendo sonoramente.

_ ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido eso?_ Preguntó.

_ ¿A qué ha venido... qué?_ A decir verdad, en aquel momento me sentía empequeñecida por la presencia de Regina, que me miraba, acuchillándome con sus ojos como si de dos puñales se tratase.

Esperaba conseguir despistarla, pero estaba claro que no me iba a escapar sin dar una explicación. Suspiré, mirándola a los ojos. Porque ella no me había dicho más, pero sólo con su mirada había conseguido que me desarmase. Esa mujer tenía demasiado poder sobre mí para no temerme hechizada en ese momento.

_ Yo sólo quería acabar con esto de una vez. Estoy cansada de hechizos y encantamientos. Cansada de que nos separen. Cansada de que me obliguen a acostarme con otras personas._ Me sinceré._ Nunca había estado segura de nada en mi vida. Y cuando por fin lo estoy hay un aluvión de personas y seres mágicos que intentan hacerme cambiarme de parecer.

Regina se puso en pie y se acercó. Parecía que si había estado enfadada, su enfado desapareció cuando le dije lo que realmente sentía. En el fondo imaginaba que, de ser más impulsiva, ella probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo.

_ Yo tengo tantas ganas de acabar con esto como tú._ Me dijo, quitándome el arma de la mano._ Pero no lo conseguiremos con esto. La magia se combate con magia.

_ Bueno, eso es fácil de decir para ti._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Bueno... entonces... hagámoslo más fácil para ti también._ Dijo, entrelazando sus manos con las mías._ Creo que puedo enseñarte un par de trucos.

_ Eso a mí me vale._ Dije, acercando mis labios a los suyos. Nos besamos, y no pude evitar bajar la mano hasta su trasero. Ella me la quitó de allí y me miró severa.

_ No, nada de sexo durante las lecciones, jovencita._ Dijo, tocándome la nariz con uno de sus dedos.

_ Regina... eres diabólica...

_Maléfica_

En ese momento, la verdad es que no entendí nada, y estaba claro que para Ginger la petición de su madre tampoco tenía el menor sentido. ¿Desde cuándo Sheryanna tenía interés en alguien que no fuese ella misma? Ginger la miró, y se notaba hastío en sus ojos.

_ Mira mamá. Quizá tú tengas amnesia, pero yo sé muy bien quién soy. Cuando recuerdes, estoy segura de que tú también tendrás ganas de hacer esto.

La segunda bofetada dolió mucho más que la primera. Me golpeó sobre la piel enrojecida, y no pude evitar que se me escapase un gemido de dolor. Pero seguía sin darle la satisfacción de responder. Si atacaba probablemente acabase asesinándome y, por si eso parecía poco, era probable que hasta me comiese.

_ Te lo voy a decir por última vez, Ginger... Déjala en paz._ La voz de Sheryanna sonaba furibunda, pero confusa al mismo tiempo.

Ginger, sin embargo, no parecía tomarse a su madre en serio. Un rasgo muy propio de la adolescencia, pero que parecía que iba a pasarle factura en aquella ocasión. Yo en su lugar... me tomaría más en serio esas palabras.

_ ¿O qué?_ Preguntó ella, con tono infantil, y alzando la mano para darme la tercera bofetada.

Fue como si hubiese arrancado una moto. La expresión de Sheryanna mostró locura, y los cortes en aquella tez de porcelana cada vez más parecida a una máscara, se hicieron más pronunciados. La pelirroja se lanzó sobre la morena, apartándola de mí, y antes de que Ginger reaccionase, había recibido un puñetazo en la nariz que produjo un característico sonido de crack.

_ ¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?_ Preguntó la joven, colocándose la dislocada nariz, que sangraba copiosamente.

Sheryanna no contestó, pero cuando alzó la mano, una espada hizo acto de presencia. Estaba poseída por un frenesí que parecía cada vez más intenso. Se lanzó sobre Ginger, ejecutando una escotada que la joven esquivó. Furiosa, se lanzó contra su madre y le dio una patada en el brazo. Toda la piel se hizo añicos y cayó al suelo, convertida en polvo.

Esta vez sí que se reveló lo que había debajo. A simple vista era un brazo humano, uno común, relativamente pálido, y de un tamaño distinto al original. Sheryanna no pareció siquiera darse cuenta, pues arremetió una vez más contra su hija, que se protegió con las manos desnudas, provocándose varios cortes que no tardaron en cicatrizar.

_ No sé qué eres... pero tú no eres mi madre._ Dijo finalmente la morena, haciendo aparecer, entre tinieblas, su propia espada.

Los aceros chocaron, y cuando Shery sujetó la espada con ambas manos para intentar sostener el golpe, su otro brazo se astilló de nuevo hasta caer, igual que había hecho el primero. Se mantenían en aquella postura, y la piel de la mujer estaba cada vez más agrietada. Las espadas empezaron a cargarse con magia hasta que finalmente esta produjo un estallido, y ambas salieron despedidas en direcciones contrarios.

Sheryanna fue la primera en levantarse. Su piel había terminado de romperse en pedazos, y la arena en que se había convertido caía por las mangas de su gabardina, que ahora parecía estarle algo pequeña, y por los tobillos de su pantalón. Su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su rostro, haciendo imposible verlo siquiera.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto?_ Exclamó finalmente Ginger, alzando la espada._ ¿Qué clase de madre ataca a su propia hija? Ni tan siquiera los demonios hacemos eso... no cuando nuestros hijos son tan poderosos como yo lo soy...

_ Porque yo no soy tu madre..._ Contestó su interlocutora. Su voz había cambiado también._ Al menos no la madre que tú conoces.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ La mano de Ginger temblaba.

_ Oh... creo que tú sabes de lo que hablo. Creo que lo sabes desde que me viste sangrar en la casa. Aunque entonces yo no lo sabía._ La mujer se llevó la mano a los mechos pelirrojos, y empezó a apartárselos del rostro con calma._ Así que... te lo voy a pedir por última vez. Deja en paz a la mujer que amo.

Sentí como mi corazón se saltaba varios latidos cuando le vi el rostro. Era Anzu. No sabía qué clase de magia oscura y retorcida... o qué milagro había ocurrido. Pero era ella. Tal como estaba cuando la conocí. Pálida, con los labios rojos como la sangre, y los ojos llenos de confianza.

_ ¡No!_ La espada de Ginger se cayó al suelo y ella dio varios pasos atrás.

El terror se había instaurado en los ojos de Ginger. Yo me volví, buscando a Lacey con la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver cómo doblaba una esquina y desaparecía. Le faltaría pueblo para huir si es que Anzu se decidía a perseguirla.

_ No deberías estar asustada, Ginger._ La voz de Anzu me hizo volver a mirarla. Mi mente aún trataba de procesarlo. Aún no me creía que estuviese allí._ No tengo intención de hacerte daño, a menos que me obligues.

_ ¡No te tengo miedo!_ Exclamó la morena. Aunque su voz temblaba tanto que dudaba que nadie llegase a creerla.

Y, como colofón, su siguiente acción fue desvanecerse, huir. Eso demostraba mucho valor, desde luego. Anzu vino entonces en mi dirección, me tomó por el mentón y me besó. Cerré los ojos, y me recreé. Eso despejó por fin cada una de las dudas que pudiese tener. La miré a los ojos. Y sonreí, sonreí sinceramente como no lo había hecho desde que la había perdido. Pero no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza una pregunta... Y era... ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

_Sheryanna (Flashback)_

La nada... el vacío. Aquella mujer me había matado. Había hecho desaparecer hasta el último rastro de mí. Tan sólo había dejado ceniza. Pero a veces, eso era más que suficiente. Y por ello mi consciencia volvía a despertar ante aquel oscuro conjuro. Aún sin cuerpo, empezaba a volver, a volver de un lugar que era incapaz de recordar.

Pero cuando empezaba a sentir que llegaba, que alcanzaba la salida... cuando empezaba a sentir que iba a conocer a mi hija, noté como algo se aferraba a mi mano con una fuerza increíble. Y entonces, al girarme, la vi. Aquella mujer morena, aferrándome como si su no-existencia dependiese de ello. En parte así era. La ceniza se había mezclado y le había dado la posibilidad de intentar retenerme.

_ Estás cometiendo un terrible error._ Le dije, sonriendo._ Al menos si crees que puedes detenerme. El poder de mi hija es el de una diosa... una diosa-demonio. ¿No te parece poético? Y si ella quiere que vuelva... lo haré. Y tú no serás más que una mota de polvo en el camino. Si no me sueltas vendrás conmigo... y serás una parte de mí cuando me asegure de partir en trozos muy pequeños a la zorra con la que te acuestas.

_ Supongo que esa es la trampa... ¿Verdad? Si voy contigo tendré que asistir en primera fila al asesinato de Maléfica._ A pesar de sus palabras, la mujer sonreía._ Sin embargo, eso sería tomármelo como si ella fuese una simple víctima. ¿Y... sabes una cosa? He visto bastante de esto mundo. Dioses... demonios... Brujas... monarcas. He visto a todo el plantel.

_ Me alegro de que hayas tenido una vida larga... pero se te acaba el tiempo, querida._ Dije, con sorna._ ¿Puedes ir al grano? ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Es sencillo en realidad._ Dijo, ampliando la sonrisa._ En que si tengo que creer en algo... en cualquier cosa, sea la que sea... Escojo creer en Maléfica.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar me atrapó con ambos brazos. Traté de debatirme para quitármela de encima... pero Anzu no me soltaba. Era como si su determinación me impidiese dañarla.

_ Aquí tienes tu resurrección._ Dijo. Empezaba a notar como nuestros pies se fundían._ Resucitada para desaparecer. Vas a tener un cuerpo nuevo y ten por seguro que yo voy contigo.

Noté como uno por uno todos mis recuerdos empezaban a romperse en pedazos, porque, a fin de cuentas, ya no eran míos. Ya no sabía lo que era. Pero toda mi existencia se desmoronaba. Una vida que, sin embargo, siempre había estado vacía...

_Maléfica_

_ Te amo..._ susurré, tomando el rostro de la pelirroja._ Pero si vuelves a hacerme esto... juro que te mato...

Anzu me rodeó con los brazos, y me sentí reconfortada. Me sentía en mi hogar, en donde debía estar. Mi final volvía a ser feliz. Y lloré, lloré de emoción y felicidad notando como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Me acurruqué en ella, haciendo desaparecer mis cuernos, volviendo a la vestimenta con la que me había enamorado. Vestida como una mujer más del pueblo de Storybrooke.

_ Prométeme que no volverás a ponerte en peligro._ Le susurré._ Prométeme que no buscarás atacar a Ginger.

_ No te preocupes._ Dijo, besando mi frente._ Emma y Regina se ocuparán de eso.


	28. Chapter 28

**Anzu siempre vuelve *cejas cejas* En cuanto a esa gente, ya descansa en paz, ni te preocupes. Ya te venía bien volver, Sweet, que me tenías abandonado, jum. Cuidado con ese batido de coco.**

* * *

_Lacey_

Aquello era lo que me faltaba. Ya no podía más con todo lo que estaba pasando. Ver cómo Sheryanna des convertía en un montón de polvo y que aquella mujer repugnante saliese de ella había provocado que sintiese arcadas. Necesitaba relajarme. Pero la única chica que había en aquel momento en la casa era Ruby. Me imaginaba que, al pedirle un masaje, lo haría de forma torpe. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las manos ágiles de la mujer lobo se desplazaban por mi anatomía con destreza.

Por supuesto, aquello pronto dejó de ser un masaje. Sus labios comenzaron a ocuparse de mis pechos, gemí, disfrutándolo. Quizá Ruby debía ser la bestia que había estado buscando todos aquellos años. Tendría que conformarme, porque era la única que parecía no tener ninguna intención de ir a ninguna parte. Estiré las piernas y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi sexo con dulzura. Subió los labios y nos besamos. Yo estaba triste, y ella lo sabía, por eso trataba de consolarme.

Le di un azote, provocando que se estremeciera y nos reímos un poco, la empujé y tomé la iniciativa, mordiéndole el cuello y apretando sus pechos. Fue entonces cuando estuve segura de que me quedaba con ella. Sabía que no habría otra bestia esperándome. Y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y Ginger lanzó un bufido.

_ Me has dejado tirada_ Exclamó. Me puse en pie, mirándola a los ojos. Estaban aterradoramente fríos._ Me has dejado tirada para venir a tirarte a este chucho pulgoso. Apenas unos momentos después de ver morir a mi madre.

_ Ginger... entiéndeme... estaba asustada._ Traté de defenderme.

_ Yo también estaba asustada... y tú como madre tenías que haber estado allí. Pero no estuviste... ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

_ ¿Qué significa?_ Pregunté, tragando saliva.

_ Significa que no eres mi madre. Significa, que eres una humana más... una zorrita, a decir verdad.

No me había percatado de cómo el rabo de Ginger había serpenteado hasta mi espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde y me rodeó, atándome. Lancé un quejido que se convirtió en un grito al sentir como su ensanchada punta entraba directamente en mi culo. Ruby intentó defenderme, pero Ginger, con una facilidad pasmosa, la tomó del cuello y la lanzó fuera de la habitación.

_ Tú y yo solas estaremos mejor._ Dijo, acercándose.

Empecé a temblar sin remedio. La humanidad que pudiese tener Ginger heredada de mí en aquel momento parecía estar ausente. Era la más pura expresión de un demonio. En aquel momento sólo la herencia de Shery prevalecía.

_ Ginger… Sé que ha sido duro perder a Shery así… pero lo que piensas hacer no te ayudará._ Mascullé, ahogando mis gemidos.

_ No quiero que me cuentes historias. Estoy harta de ellas… ahora quiero oírte gemir como una zorra… que es lo que eres.

Noté como algo dentro de mí me impedía morderme el labio y empecé a gemir indecentemente. Mi culo estaba siendo perforado como nunca lo había sido. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Vi como del rabo de Ginger surgía una bifurcación, que siguió los pasos del final original y se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de mi sexo.

Me encontraba babeando. Babeando como una posea. Mi hija sólo se reía mientras hacía desaparecer la ropa que llegaba, me tomaba del pelo con desprecio y llevaba mis labios a la entrada de su sexo. No necesité indicaciones o coacción para empezar a devorarlo gustosa. Era mi naturaleza, y era tonto luchar contra ella. Lamí y mordí como una posesa. No me importaba estarme follando a mi propia hija… de hecho, eso era lo que más me excitaba.

Ella lanzó un sonoro grito cuando llegó al orgasmo, manchando todo mi rostro de flujo. Toda mi dignidad y mi cordura se perdieron cuando sentí como una serie de orgasmos se adueñaba de mí. Humillada, emputecida y a la vez satisfecha levanté la mirada, mirando a Ginger, que lucía unos enormes cuernos como su madre. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros cuando me tomó del cuello y me elevó por los aires.

_ Has cumplido muy bien tu función, madre._ Las dos terminaciones de su cola salieron de mí, provocando un sonido de succión. Yo no dejaba de chorrear._ Y ha sido divertido follar contigo… pero se acabó.

Noté como su mano comenzaba a apretar mi cuello, y empecé a sentir cómo se me acababa el aire. La miré a los ojos, suplicando piedad. Pero ella no me la concedería. Nunca me necesitó. Sólo me mantuvo viva porque me encontraba divertida. No me quería, nunca me quiso. Dudaba que Ginger fuese capaz de amar. Cuando cerré los ojos, una última vez, tuve un último y triste pensamiento que, probablemente, si es que existía algo tras la muerte, me acompañaría toda la eternidad.

Sólo había sentido verdadero amor una vez… y había matado a la mujer que había sido. Bella amó, Bella sintió su corazón latir por alguien de verdad. Pero, mientras mi cuerpo desmadejado caía al suelo, y la vida se apagaba de mis ojos, una verdad quedó clara. Ginger tenía razón. Lacey sólo era una zorra.

_Maléfica_

Estábamos tumbadas sobre la cama, riéndonos. Era maravilloso estar juntas otra vez. Y lo cierto es que me moría porque Anzu me recordase que era suya. De hecho, había intentado volver a intimar en cuanto habíamos llegado a casa. Pero ella me había dicho que no podía, que estaba agotada y que necesitaba reponerse. Había vuelto de entre los muertos, había que concederle eso.

Nos quedamos dormidas sobre la cama, acurrucadas y contándonos historias. Desperté algunas horas después y me la encontré despierta en el sofá junto a la cama, con aguja e hilo en las manos. Nunca la había visto coser, aunque la forma en la que el hilo comenzaba a brillar mientras ella lo enhebraba me daba escalofríos.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Emma y Regina acabarían con Ginger?_ Me dijo, sin dejar de entrelazar el hilo.

_ Sí._ Dije, bostezando._ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que haces?

_ Bueno… agilizo las cosas._ Me guiñó un ojo._ Cuando termine estos trajes Emma y Regina podrán acabar con esto de una vez.

_ Necesitas dormir._ Le insistí.

_ Dormiré cuando haya acabado._ Me miró a los ojos._ Sólo quiero acabar con esto de una vez… y que podamos ser libres para hacer lo que nos venga en gana. No soportaría que volviesen a apartarte de mí.

_ ¿Es que siempre sabes que decir?_ Me quejé, mordiéndome el labio._ Vale… pero cuando acabes prométeme que me dejarás que te mime.

_ Podrás mimarme cuanto quieras, prometido.

_Ingrid_

_ No deberías estar haciendo esto… No sé cómo me has convencido._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ No me culpes a mí de tus propios deseos… Ya estaba bien de ser unja frígida… ¿No crees?

Alcé una ceja, mirando a Zelena a los ojos. Aún me costaba entender cómo me había convencido. Pero después de su última discusión con Regina me había empujado contra una pared para besarme. Y lo admito… aquello me gustó. Pero el cómo había pasado de esto a estar tumbada en la cama con ella aún se me hacía confuso.

_ Aún puedes irte si no quieres._ Me dijo, sonriendo.

_ Sí que quiero._ Alcé una ceja.

Zelena se rió, incorporándose, y me besó en los labios. Ella había metido en mi cama, desnuda, y yo simplemente había acabado dejándome llevar. Noté como empezaba a quitarme el vestido, y me dejé hacer, acariciando su piel esmeralda. Juraría que aquella mañana no tenía aquel tono, pero ahora estaba completamente verde. Y lo admito, lo encontraba atractivo.

Mis manos encontraron su culo, y empecé a sobarlo con ansias. Mordí su labio, como castigándola por tomarse el atrevimiento de quitarme el vestido y dejar expuesta mi lencería. No es que Zelena fuese a ver algo que fuese nuevo para ella, pero aun así yo tenía mi orgullo.

Zelena se rió y, con un rápido movimiento, sentí como mi sujetador se caía al suelo. Sus labios rojos no se dignaron a darme tregua, liberando a su ávida lengua que, sin hacer uso de sus captores, comenzó a recorrer mis pechos. La mano izquierda pronto se le unió, pellizcando hábilmente para hacerme estremecer.

La mano derecha, en cambio, se fue directa a por la joya de la corona, y empezó a acariciar mi sexo sobre mis recatas bragas. Sabía que de quererlo bien podría haberme dejado sin ellos, pero lo que quería era precisamente que la tela me hiciera estremecer.

Me caí sobre la cama y me dejé hacer, mirándola con desafío. Zelena sabía bien cómo tocar a una mujer, y la primera vez que llegó a morderme di un respingo, porque no me lo esperaba. Zelena sabía bien cómo usar la sorpresa, porque ese respingo me hizo estremecer.

Subió de nuevo las manos y pasó un buen rato masajeando mi pecho. Cada vez sentía mis pezones más duros, pero ella seguía masajeando, mirándome con una sonrisa perversa. No pude evitar frotar mis muslos en busca de algo de placer. Y cuando cerré los ojos, Zelena hizo a un lado mis bragas y comenzó a jugar con dos de sus dedos en mis entrañas.

Intenté pegar un chillido, pero Zelena me silenció con un beso y me dejé hacer. Finalmente la mujer de piel esmeralda bajó y comenzó a besar mis otros labios. Yo me sujeté en el cabecero, gimiendo de placer. Parecía que, con todo, nuestro conflicto había tenido un final feliz.

_Emma Swan_

Me resultaba imposible. Según Regina era un hechizo sencillo. Tan sólo tenía que concentrarme y en teoría debería poder mover aquella pluma de encima del escritorio. Pero yo me veía incapaz de hacer nada. Llevaba horas mirándola, y sin embargo seguía en su lugar, completamente estática. Bufé y dejé caer la mirada. Me sentía como una inútil.

_ No puedo, Regina._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Está claro que la magia no es lo mío.

Regina se acercó y me puso la mano sobre los hombros, mirándome con ternura. Estaba claro que ella no perdía la esperanza, a pesar de que yo ya lo había hecho hacía rato.

_ Al principio siempre es más difícil. Pero créeme, merecerá la pena. Acabaremos con Ginger y podremos irnos._ Me aseguró._ Aunque tenga que pasarme años aquí dentro contigo.

_ Por suerte para vosotras, no sois las únicas impacientes por iros.

Alcé la vista y vi a Maléfica en el umbral de la puerta, con un montón de ropa en las manos. La dejó sobre la mesilla y nos miró alternativamente.

_ Anzu dice que es cosa vuestra encargaros de Ginger. Os ha cocido estos trajes. Dice que con ellos vuestra magia fluirá mejor._ Regina tocó el que, al parecer, era para ella, que parecía lycra negra._ Si me lo permitís a mí me parece hacer trampa… pero llegadas a este punto todo me parece poco para acabar con esa cosa.

_ Nosotras tampoco hemos sido nunca amigas de las normas._ Sonreí y cogí el traje._ Los usaremos. Dale las gracias a Anzu de nuestra parte. Nos ocuparemos a partir de aquí.

_ Está bien… y no los rompáis… Anzu se ha pasado toda la noche cociendo._ Dijo, subiendo el tono antes de salir.

_ Voy a estar ridícula con esto._ dijo Regina, mirando el traje.

Efectivamente, era lycra negra, con adornos morados en la zona del pecho, brazos y piernas. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué una sonrisa.

_ Pues yo lo veo muy sexy…_ Confesé._ Cuando acabemos con toda esta historia podemos darles otro uso.

_ Anda, cállate y vístete._ Dijo, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la americana.

La verdad es que en este punto de vida ver a Regina desnudarse y no aprovecharlo me parecía una pena. Pero me callé y cogí mi atuendo, que era bastante similar. Lycra dorada… decididamente eso me lo iba a poner en la cama. ¿Anzu acaso pensaba en cosas sucias mientras formaba esas costuras en aquel momento invisibles? Me quedé en ropa interior y finalmente me lo puse encima, tal como Regina. Tenía algunos adornos de color azul, donde Regina tenía los de color morado. Estaban a la par.

_ Bueno… inténtalo otra vez, Emma._ Me pidió Regina.

Suspiré y miré a la pluma. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se moviese, pero en su lugar, el escritorio que lo sostenía fue el que salió despedido contra una pared, tirando una estantería llena de libros. Di un respingo y Regina me miró.

_ Bueno, ahora tenemos que trabajar en tu precisión._ Se acercó y me robó un beso. Cada vez estábamos más cerca.


	29. Epílogo y Trailer

**Bueno... es el capítulo final. Confieso que es algo escueto, pero creo que ya correspondía. La verdad, confieso que por momento escribir esta historia ha sido duro, en especial con tanto porno de por medio, a veces hasta me ha retrasado la trama. Pero gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí de un modo y otro. Como veréis ya tengo trailer para mi próximo proyecto, y soy tan masoquista que probablemente me ponga con él en menos de una semana. Gracias a todos los fans que habéis colaborado y que os habéis interesado. En especial a la gente que deja review capítulo a capítulo, a vosotros os adoro. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo final y... HASTA PRONTO.**

* * *

_Ginger_

Ya no tenía limitaciones. Mi familia ya no estaba. En parte me arrepentía de haber matado a Lacey. Pero me había abandonado, y ahora, después de su castigo, era mi responsabilidad tomar las riendas de su negocio, y de aquella ciudad en su memoria. Me miré al espejo, y me crují el cuello. Ya sabía donde se escondían todas mis detractoras. Iba a quemar aquella mansión con todas ellas dentro y luego iba a hacerme con el control del pueblo. No me costaría demasiado. Empezaría por el psiquiátrico. Regina tenía tan tocada a aquella gente que poco o nada tardaría en convertirlos en borregos.

De hecho, iba a salir en esa dirección. Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta, el cambio de planes fue instantáneo. Esperándome fuera estaban Regina y Emma. A decir verdad sentía ganas de reírme un poco al ver sus curiosos atuendos. Me ahorraría el viaje a la mansión y acabaría con ellas en primer lugar. Estaban ambas preparadas, con expresión de total seriedad.

_ Os agradezco la visita._ Dije, dejando que finalmente me saliese la risa._ Iba a buscaros ahora. Pero será más fácil acabar con vosotras aquí mismo.

_ En realidad, yo no estaría tan segura de ser tú._ Regina parecía confiada.

La bruja alzó la mano y una bola de fuego hizo acto de presencia. Nada fuera de lo común. La esquivé con facilidad. Sin embargo... fue una sorpresa ver que la esfera giró junto conmigo, triplicó su tamaño y me dio de lleno, lanzándome contra la fachada.

Me puse en pie, cicatrizando rápidamente las heridas provocadas por el fuego. Lancé un grito de rabia y mis ojos se tiñeron de rojo. Me lancé directamente a por Regina, pero ella parecía estarlo esperando. Fue Emma la que me atacó.

Un relámpago blanco me golpeó directamente en el pecho y sentí como todo mi ser se estremecía. Costó más trabajo que la primera vez regenerar esas heridas. Mis cuernos salieron a relucir, así como mi rabo. De hecho, unas enormes alas de murciélago que desconocía que tenía lo hicieron también. Las agité y me elevé por los aires.

El cielo se encapotó y lancé una mirada a las dos mujeres. Lancé una risa demente y me lancé en picado. Aterricé provocando que el suelo se agrietara bajo mis pies. Podía sentir el poder que manaba de mí. No era consciente de hasta qué punto llegaba.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Ahora!

La voz de Regina me sacó de mi locura. No pude reaccionar a tiempo Una corriente de fuego me golpeó de lleno en el pecho, y cuando quise contraatacar, los rayos me golpearon por la espalda. El fuego se tiñó de negro, y los rayos comenzaron a centellear con más fuerza. La magia negra y la Blanca empezaron a combinarse, y me di cuenta de mi gran error.

Yo no había sido capaz de hacer eso. Siempre centrada en mi poder demoníaco, jamás había usado la magia blanca que Sheryanna había preparado para mí. Estaba inmovilizada, y mi capacidad de Regeneración era insuficiente. Pero no iba a rendirme. No había nacido para eso.

_Regina Mills_

Combinar la magia blanca con la negra era arriesgado. Anzu lo sabía, y por eso nos había escogido a nosotras. Ver el perfecto equilibrio entre nuestros hechizos era sublime. Hubo un estallido, y un intenso resplandor. Cuando cesó, poco o nada quedaba de Ginger. No más de un montón de polvo. Me dejé caer al suelo, agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Emma se acercó y se dejó caer a mi lado. Nos miramos a los ojos, aún incapaz de creerlo. Pero entonces, algo llamó nuestra atención. El llanto de un bebé. Incrédulas vimos cómo, de entre las cenizas, un bebé emergía, llorando por la ceniza que había entrado en sus ojos. No nos lo podíamos creer. ¿Acaso Ginger había sido capaz de resucitarse a sí misma?

_Anzu_

Observé por la ventana como el cielo se despejaba. El sol reclamaba su terreno. Algo en mi interior me decía que, finalmente, Emma y Regina habían tenido éxito. En realidad lo supe desde el principio. Ninguna fuerza oscura... tal como ninguna fuerza de la luz, habría sido capaz de frenarla. Sólo el amor irregular de una mujer destinada a salvar aquella ciudad por aquella que la había condenado podrían acabar con la criatura en la que Ginger se había convertido.

_ Mal... creo que ya podemos hacer las maletas._ Dije, con voz queda, sin dejar de observar el exterior.

Aquel pueblo nos traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Demasiados, a decir verdad. Sobre todo a Mal. Yo lo había perdido todo allí, y había encontrado algo que no quería perder. La mejor opción era irse y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta, y me dirigí a ella, algo nerviosa. Esperaba noticias.

Al abrir me encontré a Regina, ya vestida con un traje más normal, y con un bebé en brazos. Un bebé que lloraba copiosamente. La miré, y luego miré a la cara del niño, sin entender nada. Ella parecía hastiada, y supongo que por eso fue ten clara con sus palabras.

_ Es Ginger._ Me reveló._ La vencimos y... bueno... supongo que se ha reencarnado. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No puedes pedirme que mate a un bebé.

Se la quité de entre los brazos y la miré. En cuanto cambió de manos, la niña dejó de llorar. Sosegada, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos azules. Nadie diría que se trataba de un monstruo homicida. De hecho, era una niña bastante mona.

_ Yo me ocuparé de ella._ Murmuré mirándola._ No será igual que la primera vez.

_ ¿Estás segura?_ Regina me miró a los ojos._ Recuerda que es un demonio.

_ Sólo la mitad. Es mi hija también._ Tomó mi dedo con su mano y sonreí._ Le daré un nuevo nombre... una nueva historia.

_Lacey_

De modo que así es como se sentía un fantasma. Era como vivir en un vacío. Estaba atrapada, encerrada en aquella ciudad en la que ya nadie podía verme ni oírme. Atravesé aquella pared y me vi en aquella maldita tienda. En aquella tienda que llevaba tantos años vacía. ¿Era mi castigo? Estar obligada a visitar aquel lugar una vez y otra. Me había esforzado tanto por matar a Bella que ahora que realmente estaba muerta la sentía renacer con una fuerza inesperada.

Y allí estaba, sobre el mostrador, aquella taza desportillada. Ni una mota de polvo sobre ella. Era el único objeto que realmente parecía especial dentro de aquella tienda y, finalmente, me derrumbé y me eché a llorar. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. No había llorado con sinceridad desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Todo aquello me lo había provocado yo misma.

_ ¡De acuerdo!_ Le grité al techo, como si realmente hubiese una entidad superior que pudiese escucharme._ ¡Me arrepiento! ¡Me arrepiento de haber abandonado a la única persona que una vez amé! ¡Me arrepiento de haberme negado a una parte de mí misma! ¡Me arrepiento de haber asesinado mi identidad!

_ Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente, querida.

Me giré, y me quedé congelada, mirándole. Allí estaba, como si le hubiese llamado. Rumpel. Allí de pie, parado, sujetándose en su bastón, mirándome. Un espectro como lo era yo. Probablemente si mi corazón latiese se hubiese parado. Me lancé sobre él. Y a él, si pude tocarle. Le rodeé con los brazos y le abracé. Siendo Lacey, me había convencido a mí misma de que buscaba a la bestia... al ser oscuro. Pero en realidad... le buscaba a él.

_ ¿Podrás perdonarme?_ Le pregunté.

_ Tú me perdonaste a mí._ Me susurró.

Acercó sus labios y yo le besé sin dudarlo. Me reí sin saber realmente el motivo y me dejé caer sobre él.

_ ¿Qué será ahora de nosotros?_ Pregunté.

_ Tenemos que seguir, Bella._ Susurró._ No podemos quedarnos aquí.

_ Eso me da miedo._ Confesé.

_ A mí también._ Reconoció él. Yo le tomé de la mano y me concentré en sus ojos.

_ Vayamos juntos.

_5 años después_

_Anzu _

Eran imponentes. Incluso tres milenios después de la última vez que las había visto, lo colosal de aquellas figuras simplemente sobrecogía. Cualquiera diría que se podrían pensar muchas cosas al observarlas. Pero lo cierto es que la cabeza de uno simplemente se quedaba bloqueada al ver tal enormidad. Mal tuvo que sacarme de mi ensimismamiento para que dejase de mirar la que tenía más cerca.

_ Anzu... el guía te está mirando raro. Tenemos que seguir con el recorrido.

_ Al diablo con el guía. Puede que el resto del País haya cambiado, pero aquí es dónde me críe y no creo que vaya a perderme.

_ Cuéntale tú que tienes treinta siglos a ver cómo se lo toma.

_ Vale... está bien. Dile a Alex que venga y nos sacamos una foto. ¿Somos turistas, no?_ Dije, hastiada.

_ Qué pena que Lucrezia y Lily no hayan podido venir._ Se quejó Mal._ Podríamos haber pospuesto el viaje un par de semanas.

_ Y yo cómo iba a saber que les cambiarían la fecha de la selectividad._ Lo cierto es que cuando Lucrezia me dijo que quería volver a estudiar me lo tomé a broma. Pero unos años después me había demostrado que se lo tomaba muy en serio.

_ ¡Alexia! ¡Ven!_ Llamé.

Alexia, mi hija menor, se había quedado embelesada jugando con la arena. Nadie diría que en su día aquel encanto de niña tan dulce y encantadora había sido Ginger. Si bien es cierto el físico era el mismo, por supuesto mucho más joven, dada su edad, lo que realmente era distinto era el carácter afable y risueño de la niña a la que Mal y yo habíamos educado. Alexia se acercó la tomamos en brazos para que se subiese sobre mis hombros. El guía, aún con reproche, tomó mi móvil y nos sacó una foto. Mi esposa, mi hija y yo, frente a la grandes pirámides de Guiza. Había sido un gran acierto volver para visitar mi patria. Londres nos estaba tratando bien, pero necesitaba un descanso después de las largas horas que pasaba en el museo británico. Trabajar allí era agotador.

_Ingrid_

_ Oh vamos... quédate un ratito más._ Besé aquella piel verdosa incitantemente.

_ Storybrooke necesita a su alcaldesa, Ingrid._ Me contestó Zelena, alzando una ceja. Aunque el punto de lascivia en sus ojos me dejaba claro que, en realidad, ya había ganado.

_ Estoy segura de que la primera dama puede conseguir hacer que la alcaldesa se tome la mañana libre._ Mis labios se escurrieron por su pecho, llegando a sus pezones de color oscuro, y dándoles un leve mordisco. Ella me había enseñado bien.

_ Está bien... puedo quedarme un rato más.

Zelena me subió los labios y me besó apasionadamente. Hizo un gesto con la mano y sentí una vez más mi consolador favorito ya colocado sobre su sexo. Mujer malvada. Sí que tenía prisa, pero tenía que dejarme contenta antes de irse. Me empalé yo misma y le di un empujón para que se quedase sobre la cama. Empecé a jadear, provocándola para que se excitase, hasta que no pudo más y se incorporó, aferrándose a mí, mordiendo mis pechos como sólo ella sabía hacer.

No nos entretuvimos demasiado, pero Zelena lograba hacer que cada encuentro fuese espectacular. Cinco años después no había perdido su toque. Aunque supongo que yo le había dado algo de cordura... y ella algo de locura a mí. Me tumbé sobre la cama y la miré, besándola en los labios.

_ Que tengas un buen día._ Le susurré._ Hay helado en el congelador.

_ Siempre hay helado en el congelador._ Se rió y salió por la puerta, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada._ Cuídate cariño, te quiero, estirada.

_ Y yo a ti, viciosa...

_Emma Swan_

Vivir en una cabaña al principio me pareció un despropósito. Aunque, con el tiempo, la idea de una cabañita se había convertido en una mansión hecha de madera. Mirando por la ventana sólo se veía el bosque y la carretera privada que Regina había conseguido que nos construyesen. Irónicamente parecíamos perdidas en mitad de la nada, pero estábamos cerca de la ciudad. Aquella tarde era húmeda, y me encontraba en el porche, observando el paisaje hipnótico que daba la arboleda. Habíamos construido un pequeño columpio en la entrada y me estaba balanceando en él cuando el mercedes de Regina aparcó en la entrada, y ella bajó. No pude evitar fijamente en las piernas desnuda de mi esposa mientras avanzaba por la entrada.

_ Hola encanto._ Me saludó, dándome un beso en los labios._ Acabo de dejar a Henry en una fiesta... ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

_ ¿Que nuestro chico se hace mayor?_ Intuí.

_ Bueno... en eso también pero... estaba pensando en que... estábamos solas._ Noté su mano acariciando mi pierna.

Sonreí. Tenía que admitirlo, igual que lo había hecho hacía ya tanto años. Era una pervertida, y probablemente siempre lo sea. Pero sólo me sentía así con Regina. Regina sacaba mi lado más pervertido. Hacía años que no me hipnotizaba. Su colgante no servía fuera de Storybrooke... pero lo cierto es que no le hacía falta. Yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Nada me excitaba más que someterme a mi reina.

_ He estado pensando en darle otro uso a este columpio.

Inmediatamente empecé a notar los calores, y ver que Regina empezaba mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón no ayudaba. Hacerlo allí, donde a pesar de que era poco probable que nadie nos viese, no dejaba de ser sexo en público, me ponía a mil. Metí las manos bajo la blusa de Regina y busqué sus pechos. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, ya me estaba bajando el pantalón. En el último momento cambié de opinión, y decidí abrir por completo la blusa. Por suerte para mí el sujetador se abría por delante, así que no tardé nada en dejarla desarmada y encontrarme aquellos pechos tan jugosos que no tardé en atrapar con las manos.

Regina daba buena cuenta de mi culo, y yo lo hacía de sus pechos. Atrapé uno de sus pezones con los labios y así pude aprovechar la mano que me quedaba libre para desabrocharle la falda, Hice a un lado su ropa interior y empecé a tocarla con intensidad. Pero tuve que parar cuando ella me quitó la camiseta de un tirón. Estaba fuera de sí, y eso me encantaba. Yo en aquel momento no llevaba ropa interior. Recibí un azote y me estremecí.

Regina me empujó columpio, que empezó a moverse, y se echó sobre mí, rozando su sexo con el mío. La forma en la que encajábamos era perfecta, y cuando empezó a moverse, me aferré a aquel columpio y no pude evitar empezar a gemir histéricamente. Aunque ella se encargó de callarme con sus labios, que mordieron los míos casi hasta hacerlos sangrar. Grité cuando me abordó un intenso orgasmo. Regina hizo lo propio. De hecho, fue tan intenso que escuché un crujido, y el columpio se cayó al suelo. Y más que dolernos, nos echamos a reír.

_ El próximo será más resistente._ Me prometió la morena.

_ Tendrá que serlo si quieres repetir esto...

_Fin_

_Anzu_

Esta vez no hay sólo una butaca para sentarme a conversar. De hecho, me encuentro en una gigantesca librería. Tomo algunos libros, y los observo. Pero me resulta imposible entenderlos. Otra historia que termina. Pero entonces, en el silencio de la biblioteca, escucho sus pasos. Alzó la vista y la miro. Allí está Maléfica, mirándome a los ojos, llena de incomprensión. Y eso es algo que puedo entender muy bien.

_ No deberías estar aquí._ Susurro._ La historia ha terminado. Debería estar sola.

Y eso es triste. Porque siempre que termina una historia, hay una sala para mí. Para despedirme y buscar una nueva aventura. Pero me he sentido tan bien con la mujer que tengo delante de mí. Mentiría si dijese que no me duele en lo más profundo perderla de vista. Pero eso pronto dejaría de ser importante.

_ No podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirme._ Dijo, tomando mis manos._ No después de lo que hemos pasado juntas.

_ Tú lo seguirás viviendo. Y bueno... yo también... pero no de la misma manera._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Pero no es justo. Ibas a enseñarme tantos sitios._ Besó mis manos.

_ Ahora se traza un nuevo arco, Maléfica._ La besé en los labios._ Y en mi nueva historia, debo seguir sola. Deberías volver... tengo que estar esperándote preocupada.

_ Sí... cuídate... vale.

_ Te lo prometo._ Sonreí.

Maléfica salió por la puerta, y la tinta del libro empezó a colarse por mi piel, hasta que no la tiñó por completo. Todo mi ser se reescribía. Estaba preparada para una nueva historia. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, una vez más, cada recuerdo se hacía añicos, cada imagen que había vivido, se quedaba grabada en esta historia y dejaba de ser parte de mí. Dejaba de ser la Anzu que había conocido a Maléfica en Storybrooke... y la próxima vez que tú me leas... seré una Anzu completamente distinta. Una que ni tan siquiera yo conozco.

Y por eso lanzo un grito agónico cuando la tinta me cubre por completo y se funde conmigo. Y cuando abro los ojos, miro mis dedos morenos, los de ese pasado que ya no es mío, y me pongo en pie en la biblioteca, pues aún no sé quién soy.

La Biblioteca se desvanece, y alzó la vista, observando un cielo que me es familiar, y a la vez no lo es. Y entonces noto como alguien me tira del brazo y me empuja a un lugar a cubierto. Escucho un disparo, o al menos, eso creo que es. La mujer, una joven pelirroja, me mira a los ojos.

_ ¡Espabila!_ Exclama._ Si no te mueves vas a palmar.

Sombra... ¿Qué has hecho conmigo esta vez?

_Trailer_

_?_

_ La historia de Once Upon a Time... en mis manos..._ Me río observando atónita a las dos mujeres que, al parecer, tratan de impedir mi triunfo._ ¿Seguro que ninguna de las dos está de acuerdo en que necesita algunos retoques?

Tomo mi pluma y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, hago un simple tachón. La Rubia que tengo ante mí cae al suelo, tambaleándose.

_ ¡Emma!_ Exclama su compañera, agachándose.

_ Estoy bien Regina... tú quítale el libro._ Exclama, mirándome.

Regina se pone en pie y se dirige hacia mí, yo me río con ganas y hago girar la pluma entre mis dedos. Observa como mira la pluma, con temor, pues tiene razones para hacerlo. Ella no es nadie. No es más que un personaje que en su día un escritor mediocre inmortalizó en el libro que en aquellos momentos tenía en mis manos.

_ Yo en tu lugar... no avanzaría más... Si das un sólo paso más... borraré a Henry de tu vida._ Vi como los ojos se le ensanchaban de terror y se dejaba caer al suelo._ Sabia decisión.

Me di la vuelta y tomé el libro. Había muchas correcciones por hacer. Y muy poco tiempo. Bueno, esto último no era del todo cierto. Debería preocuparme por eso si no pudiese desmoldar el tiempo a placer. De hecho, y sólo por aburrimiento, cogí el libro y lo tiré al suelo. Escribiría en mi propio papel a partir de ahora. Hacer tachones era aburrido.

_ Regina..._ Exclamaba Emma, mientras me miraba alejarme._ ¿Qué has hecho?

Hacía bien en asustarse... se había condenado a sí misma... y a todos los demás.

_Ingrid_

Aquel pensamiento me había abordado repentinamente. Había sido incapaz de ver en el espejo el brillo rojizo que se había apoderado de mis ojos cuando llegó. Los gritos de Helga y Gerda no significaron nada para mí. Me arranqué el lazo del brazo y lo lancé a un lado, sobre los restos helados de mis hermanas que, al día siguiente, no serían más que dos charcos. Tampoco vi a la mujer que había estado observando toda la escena desde una esquina, escribiendo sobre un pergamino. Pero tenía claro que yo era la reina de Arendelle... y que nadie me quitaría mi puesto... jamás. No necesitaba a nadie. Ni hermanas... ni padres... ni ningún familiar.

_?_

La historia de Once Upon a Time tomaba un giro dramático gracias a mi pluma. Sin embargo, cuando fui a revisar mi trabajo, me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. La historia de Ingrid se estaba corrigiendo. ¿Acaso Emma y Regina estaban detrás de aquello? ¿Cómo era posible?


End file.
